


My Sanctuary

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe, Alpha JJ, Alpha Mari, Alpha Phichit, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Beta Georgi, Beta Guang-Hong, Beta Hiroko, Beta Leo, Beta Otabek, Beta Toshiya, Beta Yakov, But how do we get there?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Protectiveness, Sex, Submissive!Yuuri, Top!Yuuri, Violence, alpha mila, top!victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 86
Words: 137,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Omegas are rare, almost extinct.Since they're so rare, the state have created a program to make sure that the few omegas will be properly taken care of.This means that the omegas who present, will be shipped away to an assigned alpha.Yuuri presented as an omega at seventeen. And by the help of his family and friends, he succeded in keeping his secondary gender a secret.But when he unexpectantly runs out of scent blockers, he is forced to tell Victor, who will do whatever it takes to protect him.But Yuuri doesn't want to spend the rest of his life in hiding. He hates the way omegas are being treated and he will do all he can, to prove to the world what an omega is actually capable of.





	1. Born this way

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授權翻譯】My Sanctuary 我的避難所](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629996) by [serena_loves_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena_loves_books/pseuds/serena_loves_books)



> I hope you like this story! :D
> 
> I'm sorry there are a lot of explainations in this chapter, instead of the actual plot. But it's coming... :D

Omegas are considered a treasure.

Mostly because there are so few of them left in the world. 

The omegas are probably limited to about one hundred thousands, out of 7.5 billion people. 

Most omegas are female, about 80% to be exact… The rest, about twenty thousand, are male omegas. 

Male omegas are almost mythical, to the extent that they are promised to a mate, only a few days after presenting. 

Male omegas are extremely fertile, and the babies they breed absorbs 'the best genes' from their parents. 

A long time ago… Omegas were used as living baby factories, treated like cattle… It was a dark time. That’s why there were so few of them left...

An omega can’t live a life in captivity, without some sort of stability, and care which is why today; omegas are to be assigned to a compatible alpha at their earliest convenience. Preferably when they present.

Yuuri remembered when he presented at seventeen. He remembered the pain, and the fear since he had no idea what this meant for his future, or his dream to become the world’s greatest figure skater.

Luckily, Yuuri was born in a small town where everyone cared for him, enough to keep his secondary gender a secret to the rest of the world.

He had been able to let his talents as a skater thrive as he practiced, but being an unmated omega in his twenties, led to him having anxiety, which inevitably led to him losing the Grand Prix, coming in last... 

He wasn’t happy about it, but he still felt some sort of achievement at being the first omega to actually enter a competition. He wondered if maybe he should settle for that. Find a mate, and live his life. Proud of the fact that he at least tried...

 

Then entered Victor Nikiforov. 

Victor was the figure skater Yuuri had admired since childhood. He was probably the main reason to why Yuuri wanted a career in figure skating to begin with...

Victor was an Alpha. Yuuri had known from the moment he smelled him.

Since Yuuri’s uncle worked as a doctor at the local hospital, Yuuri had access to scent blockers. They were mostly used for Alphas with an especially strong odor, but they worked fine to mask Yuuri’s scent to avoid being discovered as an omega. 

Victor had been annoyed at first. 

The fact that he couldn't smell Yuuri and the fact that Yuuri didn’t want to reveal his secondary gender to him, drove him crazy. 

He had ultimately believed that Yuuri was an alpha using scent blockers. 

It made sense, considering Yuuri’s boldness, fierceness and his stubbornness to pursue his dreams. 

Victor had lived with this belief. And he had supported Yuuri and his dreams, helping Yuuri to claim silver in the Grand Prix final.

But Yuuri was not yet satisfied. And he wouldn’t give up until he had achieved gold. 

 

Yuuri’s drive had awakened something in Victor. Making him realize how much he wanted to win gold for himself. 

Victor had agreed on continuing to coach Yuuri, under the condition that Yuuri moved in with him in Russia. 

They were already engaged, so it seemed like a logical second step. 

Not to mention that Victor also wanted an excuse to get Yuuri to himself. He felt oddly possessive of the other man. 

It was weird, especially since Alphas normally only got possessive over their claimed betas and not fellow alphas. But Yuuri had something about him… 

Maybe it was the fact that they were engaged, or maybe just the simple fact that he was so head over heels in love with the man. 

 

Yuuri had been extremely reluctant at leaving his hometown at first. And Victor knew deep down, that if Yuuri didn’t come with him. Victor would end his skating career to spend the rest of his life in Japan, with Yuuri. 

The thought of not being with the man he loved, scared him more than the thought of never skating again…

Yuuri had eventually relented. And now they were both living happily in Victor’s apartment in St. Petersburg.

 

Yuuri felt nervous about living with Victor. He had convinced his uncle to provide him with scent blockers, sent by package delivery. It had worked out fine, the first two weeks... 

But today, horror had struck. He was all out. And his package had been delayed.

Yuuri let out a frustrated sigh, and thought about whether he should leave Victor for now, stay in a hotel until his scent blockers arrived. He then scolded himself over the idiotic idea. 

If he went out onto the streets, smelling like an unmated omega, anything could happen. And that meant: Probably being taken in by the state and sold off to the highest bidding alpha in Russia... 

Yuuri did NOT want that. And he would do whatever it takes, to keep himself from being separated form the man that he loved.

That left him with one option. 

Telling Victor The truth…


	2. Mind blown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finds out about Yuuri's secondary gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW... I did not expect this amazing response to this fic... :O
> 
> You guys are amazing! :D
> 
> So here's chapter 2! :D
> 
> I hope you'll like it! :D

Yuuri fidgeted with his empty scent-blocker. Squirming on the couch, waiting for Victor to come back from the store. 

He tried to prepare some sort of speech. So far, he had nothing… What was he even supposed to say? 

How was he supposed do explain to his fiancé that he was a male omega? How would Victor react? Would he even believe him?

 

The door was suddenly opened as Victor returned with Makkachin in tow. Carrying multiple bags filled with groceries. 

 

“Yuuri! Have you…” He called but froze midsentence, staring at the man who squirmed on the couch. “Yuuri is something wrong?” He asked as he took in Yuuri’s appearance.

“I... I need to talk to you…” Yuuri stated, avoiding eye contact.

“Okay…” Victor answered worriedly. Putting the groceries down on the kitchen counter.

Yuuri continued to fidget with the empty scent-blocker, as he heard Victor sniffing from the kitchen.

“What’s that incredible smell?” Victor asked in awe, as he made his way to Yuuri.

Victor noticed the scent getting stronger as he neared Yuuri, wondering if his lover had tried a new perfume on… “It smells like a wonderful meadow and something else…” He hummed.

Yuuri stared at him fearfully. Was he starting to smell already?

“Uhm…” Yuuri stuttered.

Victor immediately sensed his distress.

“What’s wrong, love?” Victor asked. He wanted to lean closer and breathe in Yuuri’s new perfume, but he resisted the urge. That didn’t seem appropriate. He needed to find out what was upsetting Yuuri and… And… What was that in Yuuri’s hand? A scent-blocker?

“The smell… It’s me…” Yuuri admitted sheepishly.

“Yes, it’s a very delicious perfume you’re wearing…” Victor hummed. “But what is upsetting you?” 

“I’m not wearing any perfume…” Yuuri stated, jerking his head up to make eye contact with Victor… “I’m just… Out of scent-blockers…” He shook the empty container as if proving a point.

“Then I must admit… You have a very delicious scent for an alpha… I don’t understand why you would ever use scent-blockers…” Victor cooed.

“I’m not an alpha.” Yuuri gasped. Surprised that Victor (Or anyone else for that matter) would ever think that he was.

“I’m confused…” Victor frowned thoughtfully. “Betas don’t use scent-blockers…” 

Yuuri stared at him, hoping that he wouldn’t have to say it out loud. 

Victor stared back. Why was Yuuri using scent-blockers if he was a beta? Was he embarrassed by his scent? He had nothing to be ashamed of… Victor had never smelled anything so sweet… He could almost mistake him for a… wait…

Victor noticed Yuuri’s desperate expression… And he felt his mind explode.

NO WAY!

Victor suddenly forgot how to breathe.

He stared at Yuuri with wide eyes. 

Yuuri… Grand Prix silver-medalist in figure skating, Yuuri Katsuki… An… omega? That wasn’t possible…

“Victor…?” Yuuri asked with worry.

Victors mind kept spinning. He looked at Yuuri. Maybe he was both blind and stupid… 

Yuuri was gorgeous. Anyone could vouch for that… The way he moved, the way his skin reflected light, the way his eyes sparkled. The way his laugh sounded… 

Victor had discarded all of these signs into the category of him being in love. But no matter how you looked at it. Yuuri had all the traits of an Omega. 

But Omegas were so rare… He had only met one omega in his life before. She was a fan of his skating. She too, was stunning. He did however feel strangely intimidated by her presence, or rather her alpha’s presence…

NO!

Victor’s mind exploded again.

UNMATED!

YUURI IS AN UNMATED MALE OMEGA! 

“Victor… Please breathe…” Yuuri pleaded. 

Victor hiccupped. Trying to give his starving lungs some air. After a few tries, he inhaled shakily, and exhaled even worse…

“That’s right… In and out…” Yuuri coached. Patting Victor’s back in an attempt to sooth the older man.

Yuuri even had the nurturing instincts of an omega? What the hell? How did he miss this?

“I… I… How?” Victor stammered.

Yuuri stared at him uncomprehendingly.

Victor took another breath, and tried again. “How can you be an omega?” It came out harsher than he expected. Yuuri flinched in response.

“Uhm… Well… I was born as one?” Yuuri tried. He wasn’t quite sure what Victor wanted to know.

“No… That’s not what…” Victor mumbled something in Russian out of frustration before continuing. “You’re a professional figure skater!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah… I suppose that’s pretty unusual…” Yuuri said, rubbing his hair.

The movement released more of Yuuri’s scent into the air. Victor felt his body respond to it. He got the weird urge to drag Yuuri into the bedroom, put him down in the bed and wrap him in blankets while he protected him from the outside world.

“How are you not mated?” Victor couldn’t stop the question from escaping. 

Yuuri blushed deeply.

“Well… I really wanted to be the best figure skater… And that’s pretty hard, if you belong to someone else…” Yuuri said, looking worriedly to Victor.

The idea of Yuuri belonging to someone else made him growl, deep and rumbling.

“Victor!” Yuuri gasped. He had never heard an alpha growl before. 

“Sorry…” Victor apologized. Suddenly very much aware of how his inner alpha responded to the omega. 

“Anyway… There’s no need to worry… I will get a refill of scent-blockers within the next couple of days… But I’m afraid my scent will increase until then… And I was just wondering…” Yuuri’s face turned into an adorable shade of pink. “Will you scent me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing 3 fics at once now... I'll try to get up another chapter of "stranger danger" and chapter 2 of "The things we left behind..." Within a few hours... But I make no promises... XD
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!!! :D


	3. Scenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor scents Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this short little chapter! :)

“Scent you?” Victor repeated, like he didn’t quite understand the concept. He did. 

Victor knew a lot about omegas, he paid attention in school. He knew that they could be scented by their alphas, to keep them safe from others.

The mere idea of scenting Yuuri… Having Yuuri smell like him… So that other alphas would look away from him, smelling a protected and loved omega. Smelling Victor as his alpha. 

Victor as Yuuri’s alpha… Victor liked that.

“Uhm… Yeah…” Yuuri said. Snapping Victor back to his current situation. “Scent as in…”

“I would love to.” Victor quicky assured. 

Yuuri smiled shyly and angled his head so his neck was exposed.

Yuuri’s scent increased.

Victor moved in. 

Victor felt his body shaking, as he closed in on Yuuri’s scent gland. He was so close to the intoxicating smell that it could probably drive a beta crazy. The smell of the meadow, mixed with the pure scent of Yuuri… It made something within him thrash with want and need.

He nuzzled his nose to the spot, scenting him with his own. Their scents matched perfectly with each other’s. He could smell his own alpha-spiciness transferring over the man he loved. He felt Yuuri purr underneath him. And suddenly, everything became too much.

Victor threw himself backward, landing on the floor next to Makkachin.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Yuuri fussed as he ran over to Victor's side. 

Victor flinched away. He felt his primal instincts wanting to take him over... 

Yuuri gasped. “Victor… your eyes…” 

“I need a moment.” Victor stated, taking a deep breath in, as he stood up.

Victor went into bathroom and closed the door behind him. Successfully blocking out Yuuri’s scent.

He needed to calm down.

Victor looked at his own reflection. His eyes were black. His pupils fully dilated. 

“Are you okay in there?” Came Yuuri’s worried voice from outside.

“Yes… I just… I need to calm down…” Victor called back. 

He noticed the blue returning to his eyes again.

“Okay… I’ll be out here…” Yuuri responded queitly.

 

Victor still couldn’t believe his own reaction. How could he be so incredibly affected by Yuuri’s scent?

 

Then dread hit him, like a rock to the chest.

What if someone else caught Yuuri’s scent? What if another alpha smelled the delicious mixture of meadow and Yuuri? 

The thought alone drove him into action. He stormed out of the bathroom and over to Yuuri.

Yuuri looked up, just as Victor threw himself on top of him. Pinning him down on the couch.

“V-Victor… W-what…?” Yuuri trailed off as the alpha stared him down. His inner Omega submitted, angling his face away, exposing his neck. 

Victor took the invitation and pressed his face against Yuuri’s scent gland, until the smell of the meadow was completely erased, and replaced by Victor’s spicy alpha-scent. 

Satisfied that no other Alpha would be coming for his omega, Victor pulled away. 

 

Suddenly, he realized what he had just done.

“Yuuri… Oh my god… I’m so sorry!” Victor desperately called out. Looking for some magical way of turning back time and undoing this.

Yuuri looked confused as he blinked at Victor with big innocent eyes.

Victor wanted to punch himself… Hard. 

He had just used his position as an alpha to make an omega submit… 

He could blame biology, but in reality he knew, that it was his own possessiveness that got the better of him. 

“It’s okay…” Yuuri finally said. 

“No it’s not! I’m the worst alpha in the world… And I’m so, so sorry!” Victor apologized desperately.

“I smell like you…” Yuuri declared with a proud smile. “Thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. And let me know what you might want to see happen in this fic! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri decides to go skating... Or Yuuri insists and Victor relents...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... My fingers feel numb... I've been writing very intensively for about two hours now.... XD
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

Victor felt conflicted. Yuuri wanted to go to the ice rink to practice his skating. And Victor wanted Yuuri to stay inside, safe behind the walls of the apartment. 

“I knew this would happen…” Yuuri muttered, looking away.

“I just want you to be safe… At least until the scent blockers arrive…” Victor stated. “I don’t want other alphas to know that you’re an omega…”

“They wouldn’t know… I smell exactly like you.” Yuuri argued.

Victor looked away. How was he supposed to explain to Yuuri, that he didn’t trust other people around him right now? 

He himself had lost his control with Yuuri, so how was he supposed to expect others not to?

“It’s because I’m an omega isn’t it?” Yuuri questioned bitterly. “Is this how it’s going to be between us now? You controlling me?” 

“No!” Victor exclaimed. “I… I just…” He didn’t have a good answer that wouldn’t reek of possessive alpha. 

He sighed.

“Fine… Let’s go skating…” 

..................................

Victor didn’t let his guard down for the entire way to the ice rink.

All of his senses had been enhanced, due to his protective instincts. Almost like his body understood that he now had an omega to protect. 

He smelled alphas everywhere… He almost believed they were mocking him with the spiciness of their scents. He wondered if Yuuri smelt them as well… 

He tightened the grip on his fiancé. 

Yuuri wondered if he made a mistake in telling Victor. He seemed to be on edge as he glared at every single person who so much as looked at them. He knew that his omega-scent had done something to Victor. He just didn’t know to which extent. 

“You can stay home if you want to, you know…” Yuuri stated. He didn’t want Victor to get an aneurism from his worry, besides… Except from not being able to hide his scent, nothing had really changed. It’s not like Yuuri became an omega yesterday… He had lived with it since he was seventeen. “I’ll be fine on my own…” He assured.

 

Victor got chills, actual chills… He would NOT leave Yuuri alone. 

It wasn’t because Yuuri was an omega, like Yuuri seemed to believe. Or maybe it was a part of it… Let’s just say, Victor was confused.

 

Yesterday, Yuuri was his alpha boyfriend, fiancé even. And now, Yuuri was an omega, one of the most treasured secondary genders... Practically a unicorn.

Male omegas were often promised to kings, or other highly ranked alphas in the society. And Yuuri was walking around as one. In Victor’s embrace, believing that he could walk into an ice rink full of alphas, alone. 

That wasn’t going to happen. What if Victor’s scent wore off, and other alphas could smell his Yuuri? What if another Alpha used a command on him? Leaving him defenseless with no other choice but to submit. Or what if Yuuri met a better alpha than Victor? 

All possible scenarios where flashing in Victor’s mind as they stepped into the ice rink. 

“Let me tie your skates!” Victor blurted, when Yuuri was about to pull away from him.

“Oh… Okay?” Yuuri said. Surprised by Victor’s desperate tone. 

Victor never released his touch from Yuuri, he kept a lingering hand on the man at all times. When both of his hands were busy, as he was untying the shoes, he placed his head on top of Yuuri’s knees. Relishing in the contact.

Yuuri quirked his head to that… “Victor...? Are you okay…?”

Victor dropped down the undone shoes and gently lifted one of Yuuri’s legs, on top of his knee. 

He stroked Yuuri’s leg endearingly, before placing the first skate onto his foot.

Yuuri breath hitched, as Victor tied the knots with precision and determination. Securing the skate.

“Is it too tight?” Victor asked in concern, staring up to the man he loved.

Yuuri suddenly forgot how to speak, so he shook his head. 

“Okay…” Victor chuckled, as he started working on the other one.

Having Victor tie his skates made Yuuri’s stomach flutter with excitement. He felt so cared for… Suddenly his mind unhelpfully elaborated that thought into not so family-friendly scenarios.

Victor finished with a final knot. Tying it into a bow. When he suddenly picked up on a new unfamiliar smell… It was sweet, and it took a few seconds for Victor to understand that the smell went straight to the south area of his body.

Oh god. 

Victor grabbed a hold of Yuuri. Picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, he didn’t stop until they were in the locker room, alone.

He lowered Yuuri onto his feet. Yuuri, wobbly tried to find his balance with skates on.

“What was that?” He asked with a startled expression.

“I need to scent you!” Victor declared. Leaning in towards Yuuri’s neck

Yuuri blushed. “You already did…” He said, as he angled himself away from Victor with a polite smile.

Victor didn’t want to embarrass Yuuri, by telling him that he smelled his arousal.

“I need to… I want to do it again…” Victor said pleadingly. Knowing Yuuri would be more likely to give into his alpha’s needs, rather than his own.

“O-Okay…” Yuuri exposed his neck, and Victor happily nuzzled into it.

He felt addicted to Yuuri’s scent and he missed it deeply when his own covered it.

“Better?” Yuuri asked with a smile.

“Thank you…” Victor exhaled. Feeling calm again. 

They made their way back to the ice, only to be confronted by a disgusted look from Yuri Plisetsky.

“Yurio…” Yuuri greeted awkwardly. “We were just…” he gestured back to the locker rooms.

“Shut up!” Yuri snapped.

Victor subconsciously grabbed Yuuri by his waist, and put himself in a stance in front of him. Towering over the Russian skater who paid him no mind.

“I don’t want to hear about your disgusting sex life… Both of you reek of horny alphas…” Yuri snarled.

Victor seemed to somehow grow taller, that’s when Yuri finally noticed him. “What the hell is your problem?” He questioned, glaring at the older man, who glared down right back at him.

Yuuri finally understood the situation. Victor was protecting his omega from another alpha... 

Yuuri needed to act. Fast.

“Victor. It’s okay. Its just Yurio… He would never hurt me…” Yuuri assured. Even though he had been kicked… and stepped on, and shoved… 

Fine, Yuri didn’t have the best record of not causing him pain, but Victor didn’t know about that (And he didn’t need to). And Yuri would never do any of that now… They had actually become friends… (Even though Yuri would never admit to it.)

And Victor needed to calm down.

“What’s wrong with him?” Yuri questioned, a hint of worry in his tone.

“He’s fine… Right Victor?” Yuuri asked caressing Victor’s face in an attempt to calm him down. Victor had started growling now. 

“Why is he growling? Yuuri talk to me.” Yuri demanded and reached for Yuuri’s wrist. 

Victor moved into action, shoving Yuri away and pushing Yuuri down on the ground as he himself, moved to cover his omega with his own body. Growling at the threat, loudly.

“What the fuck?” Yuri swore. Gaping at Victor.

Victor had never reacted like this before. He was acting primal, and his proective stance over Yuuri was different from anything Yuri had ever seen. Why did he act like this? And why was Yuuri just allowing this? Yuri suddenly noticed that they they didn't actually smell like alphas... They both smelled like Victor. He knew that Yuuri’s scent was weak. Barely existing. But there is no possible way for him to be covered entirely by Victor’s scent.

Unless... 

Yuri felt all of his blood leave his face. Making him white as a sheet.

He turned to Yuuri. 

“A-are… Are you a-an... omega?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this! :D
> 
> #FeedbackGivesMeLife.... And it speeds up the process... XD


	5. Nobody said it was easy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri just wanted to skate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! :D
> 
> It's a little more angsty than the other chapters... 
> 
> I need to sleep now... it's 6.00 am... And I have school today... XD
> 
> #I'mGladIt'sTheUniversityAndNotHighSchool

Yuri couldn’t believe it… Yuuri Katsuki, an omega?

The person he had yelled at for crying, who he had physically injured, was an omega?

If anyone ever heard about this… His heart skipped a beat.

Would he be sent to prison? He knew Yuuri would never press charges against him, but hurting an omega was a crime. And not a mild one…

He looked to Victor. How long had he known? Why didn’t he tell him?

Did he find out recently? Is that why he was acting so weird? Or… Weird is a bit mild. Since the silver haired man was practically lying on top of the omega, baring his teeth as his growl echoed through the ice rink.

Thankfully there were only the three of them there. 

“Victor… Look at me…” Yuuri pleaded from underneath the world-winning ice skating champion. He patted Victor’s cheek in an attempt to revert his attention away from Yuri. 

It didn’t give, so Yuuri decided on a new approach.

“Alpha?”

Victor reacted to that, his growling died down, and his gaze was torn away from the young skater. Landing on the man underneath him.

“I’m okay… Your omega is safe.” Yuuri spoke softly, determined to get a hold of Victor’s primal instincts.

“Yuuri?” Victor whispered. He could finally see again, the red haze that fueled his alpha's mind was gone.

“You’re doing great, love… Just take a deep breath… for me…” Yuuri instructed. 

Victor inhaled shakily, and exhaled a little too fast, but Yuuri would take it…

Suddenly, Victor became all too aware, on how he was pinning Yuuri to the ground underneath him, and he quickly scrambled away. 

“Sorry!” He apologized. Helping Yuuri back to his feet. 

“You’re an omega?” Yuri questioned. He already knew the answer, but he still needed to hear them admit it.

Victor sought out Yuri with another hard glare, as if challenging him to yell at his omega one more time.

“Yes...” Yuuri admitted.

Yuri gasped.

“Victor found out yesterday… So he’s still processing the news…” Yuuri chuckled fondly.

“But it’s impossible… You’re a figure skater…” Yuri muttered as the thoughts kept striking him. “You came in second place on the grand prix, last year…you lost to me, an alpha by less than a point… You… You hold the world's record for highest point in a free skate ever!” He was hyperventilating now. 

“Yurio… It’s okay…” Yuuri soothed. Everyone needed to calm down and stop panicking. Yuuri was the one with anxiety… He shouldn’t have to do this…

He moved away from Victor and over to Yuri, gently moving his hand up and down the young skater’s back.

Yuri felt extremely uncomfortable of the omega’s touch, and immediately flinched away. 

Maybe it wasn’t so much of Yuuri, as it was of Victor glaring at him like he would attack him if he as much as moved an inch in an unwanted direction. 

“Can we just skate?” Yuuri asked hopefully, as he looked between the two men. A pathetic attempting to break the tension.

“You’re not getting on the ice.” Yuri stated.

“What?” Yuuri asked in disbelief. 

“You’re an omega…” Yuri unhelpfully supplied. “What if you fall and get hurt? Miss a jump and break your neck, depriving the world from another omega? Not on my watch.”

Yuuri stared at the younger skater for a few seconds. Not believing that Yuri had actually said these things to him.

“You don’t own me…” Yuuri said vehemently. “And it’s my life… I’m the one who decides what to do with it.”

“I bet the state would disagree…” Yuri threatened. “If anyone called them, telling them there is a twenty-four year old omega roaming around in St. Petersburg, playing figure skater… I better hope you and Victor are mated…” 

Victor grabbed Yuri by the hem of his shirt. Pulling their faces close to each other.

“If you tell anyone about Yuuri…” His voice was darker than anyone’s ever heard it before. “I will make you regret the day you were born… No one threatens my omega, no one!” Victor snarled in the young boy's face.

“Victor let him go, you’re not thinking straight!” Yuuri chided, as he broke the alphas apart.

He kept his arms on his fiancé's chest, hoping his touch would calm Victor down. 

“I’m sorry it had to be like this...” Yuuri said to the young Russian. “I’m sorry you can’t see me past my omega gender. I thought you would be more understanding…” Yuuri held back his tears. “I thought you were my friend…”

Yuri locked eyes with Yuuri. “I am your friend! Can’t you see that I’m trying to help you, you moron?”

Yuuri glared at him. “You don’t even know what I want…” 

Yuuri made it to the door with Victor clinging to him like a koala bear. When Yuri called out to him.

“I won’t tell anyone… I promise!”

Yuuri didn’t respond... He had just lost his privilege of skating with the Russian men as their equal, and all he wanted to do now, was to go home, get into a room and cry… 

Victor continued to cling to him the entire way home, and when they finally returned at the apartment, Yuuri lost it.

 

“Get off me.” He snapped at Victor, who quickly did as he was told.

Yuuri felt like everything he knew had just been ripped away from him. All due to a package being delivered too late. 

He felt the sting of his tears before they rolled down his cheeks.

“Please don’t cry…” Victor pleaded. Reaching out a hand to wipe the tears away.

“Don’t touch me!” Yuuri shouted, startling the Russian man.

“Yuuri…”

“No! Everything is ruined…” Yuuri cried.

 

The scent of omega in distress filled up the apartment. Making Victor’s body shake, as the urge to grab Yuuri and comfort him was overwhelming.

“It’s only for a few days… When your scent blockers arrive, everything will be back to normal…” Victor said softly.

“Oh, will it?” Yuuri laughed dryly. “Do you think scent blockers will make you forget, that I’m an omega? Do you ever think we can ever interact in the public eye again, without you going all ‘alpha’ on me? Yuuri questioned. Unwanted tears still falling from his face. 

“I…I…” Victor stammered. He couldn’t make those promises. He had been way to affected by Yuuri’s revelation to think straight, hell, he couldn’t even control himself. He didn’t know if that would ever go away. 

“I need some time alone…” Yuuri said and made his way to the guestroom, grabbing the extra blankets from the couch, before locking himself in. 

Victor could hear his crying from behind the door, and he felt tears falling down his own face as he imagined Yuuri crying alone. He wanted to be let in. But he also knew that Yuuri didn't want to see him right now...

He leaned to the door that separated him from his omega. Wiping away his own tears as he heard every single one, of Yuuri's heartbreaking sobs.

How could he fix this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this!! :D
> 
> Now it's sleepy time for me... XD
> 
> Please leave comments for me to wake up to... :D
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!!


	6. What lies beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri finally TALK...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will like this chapter! :D

A few hours had passed. 

Yuuri cried until his eyes were red and puffy. He hugged one of the blankets close to himself, while the other one was wrapped tightly around him. Making most of his scent, stay within the blanket… and not escaping so one of the neighbors might smell him. 

He knew he had to face Victor at some point. But he didn’t know what to say… Some part of him wanted to be Victor’s omega, he wanted to give himself fully to the man that he loved. 

He was just scared of what that would mean for him, and how many of his rights would be taken away. 

He knew three things for sure... 

That he wanted to win gold at this year’s Grand prix final… 

That he wanted to keep skating. He did not want to be removed from the ice to become some sort of breeding cattle. No way…

And he also knew that he loved Victor… 

Except from skating, Victor was the main reason Yuuri wanted gold. He wanted Victor to be his husband.

Maybe Victor could go back to normal? He knew Victor loved him, for him... He was sure of it.

The thing that scared Yuuri was the idea of Victor, loving the omega in him, more than him himself…

He sniffled sadly at the idea of Victor treating him like an omega instead of a person. He never thought that it would come to this.

Back when Victor tried to pry Yuuri’s secondary gender out of him (without success), he had finally relented by telling him that he really didn’t care what he was. And that he would like him either way. Because it was ‘the person’ that counted… 

When did that stop being true?

Yuuri let another tear escape, landing on the unmade mattress. 

 

“Yuuri” Victor called from outside, followed by a knock.

Yuuri didn’t answer. He knew that if he tried. His voice would for sure crack.

“Yuuri, I… I made some food… You must be hungry…I just… Will you come out, or should I save you some, for later?” Victor stammered. He sounded so insecure.

Yuuri thought about his options. He could either go out, which would make the entire apartment smell like ‘sad omega’, or he could stay inside and let Victor think that he hated him. 

The second option definitely sounded worst. So his made his way to the door, and turned the key. 

He heard Victor's breathing from outside.

“You should probably go back to the kitchen, or my scent might overwhelm you…” Yuuri warned. His voice shook on every word.

Yuuri heard footsteps move away as Victor moved away from the door. 

Victor took the warning to heart, he had smelled Yuuri from outside a couple of times, and the scent alone hade made Victor cry quite a lot during the past few hours… He knew he would cry again as he saw his Yuuri. 

But he didn’t want the scent to send him toppling over with grief. 

Victor made the final adjustments to his ‘I’m-the-worst-fiancé-ever-please-forgive-me-dinner-for-two’, when Yuuri finally emerged.

He was wrapped in a blanket. And was silently shuffling to Victor. He looked adorable.

Victor didn’t even think about it, as he moved over to Yuuri, and pulled him into a warm embrace. He felt tears filling up in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri.” Victor apologized sincerely, a tear falling onto the blanket wrapped around his love.

Yuuri leaned into the embrace. “Thank you…” Yuuri sniffled.

“I made pork cutlet piroshkies…” Victor announced after a moment, leading Yuuri to a chair that he pulled out for him.

Victor felt how Yuuri’s scent, once again made his protective instincts flare, but being in the comfort of their own home, with no other alphas nearby made it bearable.

“I just really want you to know…” Victor started. “That you being an omega won’t change any of my feelings for you. It just changes my feelings for the world… When you told me about you being an omega, I felt as if the world would come and take you away from me. I know you are your own person… But there are so many idiots in the world that wouldn’t care, and that scared me… I love you so much, and I trust you with my life. And I hope you can forgive me…” Victor blinked away his tears as he looked up to await Yuuri’s reaction. 

“I love you too, Victor.” Yuuri smiled sadly. “I’m just scared that you love the fact that I’m an omega, more than you actually love me…”

“Never.” Victor said fiercely. “And I’m almost hurt that you would even think that…. It’s like believing that I would leave you for someone else…” 

Yuuri sighed. “It’s just… The way things happened today… It was like you weren’t even there…”

“I don’t think that I was…” Victor admitted. “I think something happened to me when I scented you. It feels like my inner alpha somehow awoke from a lifetime of sleep. And I think it fell in love with your inner omega.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. 

“It sounds crazy I know…” Victor chuckled. “But I will spend every day, for the rest of my life, in constant battle with that alpha, if it means that you will stay by my side.” He smiled and grabbed Yuuri’s hand. 

Yuuri considered that for a moment before making up his mind.

“I want you to bond with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this turned out good... I feel kind of sleep deprived... But I'm obsessed with this so I can't really stop... XD
> 
> If it's awful, let me know so I can delete it, and write a new one when my brain is coherent again... XD
> 
> I just really wanted Victor and Yuuri to talk to each other... 
> 
> Let me know what you think... :D


	7. Someday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri makes decicions for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! This will be the last thing I publish for today! :D
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

The silence hung in the air like a thick fog. Yuuri just realized the impact of his words.

“I mean… Of course not now! I… I still haven’t won the grand prix… And… And if I walk around with a bonding-mark I’ll be discovered as an omega for… For sure… But I just… I just…” Yuuri rambled.

“I would love to bond with you, when the time is right, Moya Lyubov…” Victor said soothingly.

“You would?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course… Among other things…” Victor said suggestively.

Yuuri felt his face go red. Matching his red-rimmed eyes. 

“Uhm… Yeah about that… Maybe we should discuss… Uhm…” Yuuri trailed off.

“Mating?” Victor questioned. Yuuri’s blush confirmed the idea. 

“How do you feel about the idea?” Victor asked.

Yuuri didn’t really know. He had been avoiding that area of conversation in the past, for that particular reason that he didn’t want Victor to find out that he was an omega. But now… His secret was out anyway.

“I don’t know.” Yuuri admitted. “I want to mate with you… But there is still the little issue that I might get pregnant…. And I can’t have a child at this point in my life… And it’s not like they supply birth control for omegas…” 

For what felt lite the millionth time over these past days… Victor’s mind exploded yet again.

YUURI COULD BECOME PREGNANT!

Victor knew all omegas could bear children. And he knew that the reason why omegas were so treasured was because their children always grew up to become great world leaders. But male omegas… Their spawn became legends.

Imagine how his and Yuuri’s would be like. Two legends already…

“You’re staring…” Yuuri pointed out. 

“I… I… I didn’t even think about that… Sorry…”

“You don’t need to apologize.” Yuuri stated with a shy smile. “I know that who I am, its a lot to take in…” 

“All of you, its a lot to take in…” Victor corrected. 

Yuuri blushed. “Anyway… I’m sure you expected all of these things when I moved in here, and I’m sorry I can’t…”

“Don’t be sorry.” Victor interrupted. “I completely understand. You should never have to feel like you need to be more to me than you already are…” He said fiercely. 

 

“But I was thinking… That once I win gold at the grand prix, I can come out to the public, as your omega… I know you like surprising people, and hopefully they will let me keep skating once I’m a winner. Maybe I can change things for other omegas? Show them that they can be whoever they want to be, no matter their secondary gender.” 

The spark in Yuuri’s eyes had Victor swooning with love for the man. 

“I like that plan…” Victor said. Leaning on his hand as he looked at Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri suddenly noticed the pork cutlet piroshkies lying in front of him. 

“Right!” Victor said. “Please eat…” He himself took one. But an inner thought kept him from eating until he was sure that his omega was fed… His alpha…

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked, looking worriedly to the piroshky in Victor’s hand. 

“I need you… Or… my alpha needs... to see you eat…” Victor admitted as he blushed. Embarrassed over how little control he had over his inner alpha.

“Oh…” Yuuri said as he took a bite. “Better?”

Victor nodded and took a bite of his own. 

They finished the rest quickly and Victor took care of the dishes, while Yuuri tried to find a good movie for them to watch.

It was hard, since almost all of Victor’s movies were in Russian. So he went over to one of his moving boxes, and pulled out his own collection of Hayao Miyazaki films. He pulled out the first one he saw, and placed it in Victor’s DVD-player.

“Did you find something?” Victor asked as he flopped down on the couch. 

“Have you ever watched ‘Spirited away’?” Yuuri asked.

“I can’t say that I have…” Victor admitted and gestured for Yuuri to sit down next to him.

Yuuri happily complied, and snuggled up to the Russian man sharing his blanket, and letting some of his scent run freely in the apartment.

“You smell amazing…” Victor praised. And Yuuri blushed again.

“You too…” 

They were halfway though the movie when Yuuri’s phone lit up the room.

“What is it?” Victor asked.

“Uhm, j-just a notification… I-I need to go back to Japan… for Mari’s birthday in a month…” Yuuri stammered.

Did Yuuri just lie to Victor?

“I thought Mari’s birthday was in June?” Victor questioned. And Yuuri’s face grew impossibly red.

“Oh… Did I say Mari? I meant Yuuko…” Yuuri said. Now sitting up straighter.

“But you celebrated her last time you went home to Japan…” Victor frowned now. Did Yuuri not trust him?

“Oh… Well…” Yuuri looked like he had reached a dead end, as he frantically looked around for a way to escape this conversation. 

“What do you not want to tell me?” Victor asked with a hurt expression.

Yuuri glared daggers to the floor and muttered something in inaudible. 

“What?” Victor asked.

“I’m having my heat!” Yuuri blurted.

And Victor’s mind exploded once again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D
> 
> I hope you liked this! :D


	8. Any way you want it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri discuss Yuuri's heat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :D
> 
> I've been forcing myself to study for an upcoming seminar... Which is why I've barely had any time to write... But here is a short chapter that I wrote when I wanted to focus on something else than the very dull book I have to use for my assignment.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :D

“Of course… Your heat… How could I possibly forget? That is a thing all omegas do… It’s completely natural. And it’s probably no big deal? You probably do it all the time… I mean not all the time. Of course you can’t do it all the time… Do you plan these things? How do you usually make it through them? Oh I shouldn’t ask that… Unless you want me to… No. Let’s not go there… Anyway… I know of…”

“Victor!” Yuuri snapped.

“Yes?” Victor stared at Yuuri with wide eyes.

“It’s just my heat… I have a room in the basement in Hasetsu where I usually spend it… So you don’t have to worry…” Yuuri said soothingly. 

 

“Right.” Victor said, before the meaning of the words really got to him. 

Was Yuuri expecting to go to Japan by himself to have his heat? Almost across the world from Victor… 

What…?

“Wait… You’re going to Japan? Alone?” Victor gasped. 

“Uhm… Yeah…”

Yuuri was going to kill him if he kept this up… Did Yuuri actually lock himself into a basement to spend a week in agonizing pain, by himself…?

“No.” Victor stated.

“Victor, I…”

“No. You’re not spending your heat alone.” Victor said. Leaving no room for arguments.

“It’s not like I can spend it with you! You can barely control yourself with my normal scent, how are you going to handle my heat pheromones?” Yuuri asked. It came out more harshly than intended.

Victor knew Yuuri had a point, but man… That hurt…

“I can handle it.” Victor said determinately. 

Yuuri looked at him skeptically.

“I can! I swear I can.” Victor said. Desperate to convince Yuuri that he was worthy of being his alpha. And that he could in fact control himself.

“Even if you could…” Yuuri hesitated. “What would you do? It’s not like we can have… You know… And… Would you come with me to Hasetsu? My family will freak out if you follow me into my room in the basement…”

“Or we can stay here?” Victor suggested. “Stock up on scent blockers and other stuff and just get through it together… It must be stressful for you, to travel in that state…” 

It was. Yuuri hated traveling at any time, but it was especially stressful during the week before his heat. 

“And we don’t need to have sex…” Victor continued. “I will do whatever I can to help you through it. We can do other stuff… Get some toys and…”

“Please stop talking!” Yuuri shrieked.

“But you know…” Victor said with a confident smile.

“Are you sure we can do this? Not under any circumstances are you to put that thing in me.” Yuuri said. Gesturing to the lower parts of Victor’s body.

“My, Yuuri, it has a name you know…” Victor teased.

Yuuri’s face turned impossibly redder.

“But I swear, that I will not put my penis in you.” Victor promised, raising his right hand as if he was under oath.

Yuuri swore in Japanese as he looked anywhere but Victor.

“Are you sure you can do this? It will not be easy… Especially for you…” Yuuri wanted to be certain.

“I can do it!” Victor said firmly.

“Even if I beg for it? Because believe me… I will beg for it…” Yuuri lowered his voice. Scanning Victor’s face as he let the words out.

Victor swallowed audibly. Before determination crossed his face.

“I can do it… Just trust me…” He promised. Locking eyes with Yuuri.

Yuuri considered Victor for a long time before deciding…

“Okay. I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So we have an upcoming heat... :D
> 
> What will that be like...?
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!


	9. Practice makes perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally gets to skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! :D
> 
> I'm surprised that this chapter turned out longer than my chapters usualy does...
> 
> I felt inspired halfway though and I hope you'll like this added plot I've got going... :D
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :D
> 
> And I hope that you'll like this chapter! :D

Yuuri’s scent blockers arrived the next day. And Yuuri couldn’t be happier. 

He could finally skate again. He would need all the practice he could squeeze in before his heat arrived.

Yuuri had his heat every fourth months, and he’d been lucky that so far, he hadn’t had any heats during a competition. 

The competitions started in six months from now, so he would be able to get a second heat before the competitions started. Thank god…

Now the only problem was to avoid... Getting pregnant during these two heats. He trusted Victor with his life, but he was still skeptical about Victor controlling his alpha during his heat…

 

But right now, he decided not to dwell on it as he covered himself in scent blockers. 

 

“Yuuri! Come look at this!” Victor called from the living room. He sounded happy again. 

He had not been happy when he received Yuuri’s package from the mailman, and the stranger insisted on coming inside and finding the source of the ‘incredible scent’… 

Victor had ended the conversation by shoving the mailman out in the hallway, and then double locking the door. 

But now, Victor was scrolling through his phone with a happy grin on his face.

“What is it?” Yuuri asked with curiosity.

Victor handed him his phone.

Yuuri froze.

Victor was on a website for sex-toys… Yuuri felt his face go red.

“See anything you like?” Victor asked with a flirty smile. 

Yuuri forced himself to take a deep breath and concentrate.

What would he like during his heat? 

He scrolled through the different items, trying to channel his inner ‘omega in heat’, all he got from that was a voice in his head screaming ‘EVERYTHING’.

“Uhm… You should probably pick out the things… I’m comfortable with everything…” Yuuri said sheepishly. Handing the phone back to Victor

“Really...?” Victor asked in disbelief. “I don’t think you would be very comfortable with... this strange S&M torture device…” He said and turned his phone around and revealed picture of what seemed to be a leg spreader. That made Yuuri inner omega purr in sexual excitement.

“Crap! You actually would!” Victor gasped, as he saw Yuuri’s facial expression.

“What do you even know about omegas in heat?” Yuuri laughed.

“Clearly not enough…” Victor muttered turning back to his phone with a pink blush on his cheeks. “So... Do omegas have like, every single kink in the book?” 

Yuuri nodded “That’s probably the reason why omegas were used as sex slaves not so long ago…” He said thoughtfully. Stilling Victor’s movements completely. 

“Well… That was a turn-off…” Victor stated. Putting his phone down. 

“Sorry…” Yuuri said apologetically. “Anyway, when are going to skate?” 

“Skate? What time is it?” Victor questioned.

“Uhm… Almost 2pm.”

“Okay, yeah… I need to talk to Yurio as well. He should be there by now…” Victor stated.

Yuuri had almost forgot about that incident, he really didn’t feel like facing the Russian boy today. 

“… Or maybe we could go later?” Yuuri suggested.

“Is something wrong?” Victor asked. He was now standing up.

“No it’s just… Yurio didn’t really like the idea of me skating. I’m afraid that, if he’ll catch me in the act, he might tell somebody that I’m an omega…” 

“He won’t.” Victor assured. “That’s one of the things I’m going to talk to him about…”

“Okay… But…”

“He’s not going to give you any trouble today…” Victor grabbed Yuuri’s head and pressed it against his lips. “I promise.”

Yuuri smiled. 

 

They made their way to the ice rink. Yuuri noticed that Victor was not at all as twitchy as he had been yesterday. He was practically back to normal. The scent blockers did their job, as Victor seemed more like his normal fiancé, and not his overprotective alpha. 

That was, until they stepped into the busy ice rink. And Victor froze.

“There are so many alphas…” Victor stated as he tightened his hold on Yuuri’s waist.

“There always are… It’s Saturday.” Yuuri explained but it seemed to fall upon deaf ears. “They can’t smell me. I’m safe.” 

Victor scanned the rink for potential dangers.

“Okay, but stay away from that alpha, over there, with the tattoo, I don’t trust his scent, and that other one with red hair… He looks like a serial killer and that other one…”

“I’ll be fine.” Yuuri smiled. “You’ll skate with me as soon as you talked to Yurio, right?”

“Right…” Victor still looked uncertain.

Yuuri leaned up and kissed him softly. “Hurry back to me, okay?”

Victor looked stunned beyond belief as his blue gaze pierced through Yuuri’s brown one.

“Uhm… Okay…” Victor said, as he left Yuuri’s side for the first time in days…

 

Yuuri let out a breath of relief as he sat down on a nearby bench and started to tie his skates to his feet. 

He spotted both Georgi and Mila on the ice. And Yurio and Yakov across the rink, soon being joined by Victor.

Yuuri turned his attention back to his skate laces, afraid to look to and see Yuri’s reaction.

“Do you need help with those?” A voice purred behind him. 

Yuuri quickly turned around to come face to face with a man who reeked of horny alpha. 

“N-No… I’m good.” Yuuri said as he started on his other skate. He tried to spot Victor, but both neither him or Yuri were anywhere in sight. 

“You sure?” The man asked taking a step closer. 

“Yes.” Yuuri said, annoyed that his skates somehow seemed impossible to tie right.

“You have an amazing scent, you know… But I can’t tell if you’re an alpha or beta…”

Shit! Did he have a scent?

“Alpha.” Yuuri lied smoothly.

“Oh… Me too…” The man said, now close enough to touch. “You’re dating Victor, right?”

Yuuri caught something in the man’s face. Was it... jealousy?”

“Actually we’re engaged.” Yuuri said. Displaying the ring on his right hand.

A dark look crossed the man’s face.

“Oh…”

Yuuri was glad his skates were finally secured, so he could escape this dreadful conversation.

 

Yuuri was just about to step on the ice, when de man suddenly grabbed his wrist.

“Victor was my boyfriend once…” The man said, in a low voice.

Yuuri felt panic crawl onto him. What was this man talking about? Why was he holding onto him?

“Let go.” Yuuri said, he was trying to sound intimidating but his voice betrayed him.

“He must be happy with someone like you…” The man said. A low growl started to build up in his throat.

Yuuri felt how the man tightened the grip on his wrist. Yuuri was just about to tell him off again when a voice rang out behind him.

 

“Hey!” Victor barked. He showed up like a knight in shining armor with Yuri in tow. 

The man immediately released Yuuri’s wrist.

Yuuri quickly moved to hide within Victor’s embrace, his inner omega finding comfort and safety in his alpha.

“Ivan?” Victor questioned as he recognized the strange man. 

“Hi, Victor…” Ivan said sheepishly, pulling his hand through his black hair.

Victor looked down at Yuuri, eyes falling to Yuuri’s wrist, his glare hardened as he looked up to the source of Yuuri's discomfort.

“What are you doing here?” Victor snarled.

The man answered in Russian. 

And Yuuri glanced uncomprehendingly between the two Russians and their quick sentence exchanges.

Suddenly Victor roared something at the man, which made Ivan physically recoil.

“Jeez…” Yuri said as he stared at Victor with wide eyes. Looking both shocked and admiring.

“This isn’t over…” Ivan muttered as he disappeared out of the ice rink.

Victor glared at the man as he disappeared before he quickly turned all of his attention back to Yuuri. 

“Are you okay, my love? Did he hurt you? What did he say?” Victor threw all these questions on him, but Yuuri decided to answer all of them, by throwing his arms around Victor’s waist and pressing his face into his chest.

“You’re safe now.” Victor murmured and placed a kiss on top of Yuuri’s hair.

“Disgusting…” Yuri snarled from beside them. “...Are we skating or what?”

Yuuri pulled away to stare at the young gold medalist in disbelief.

“Don’t think that this will change anything between us, you pig… I’m still going to kick your and your stupid moron’s butt at next year’s grand prix…”

Yuuri felt a smile spread across his face.

“Oh, Yurio!” Yuuri cheered and threw his arms around the young boy.

“Huh?” Yuri snarled, but made no protest to pull away, nor did he hug back.

When Yuuri let him go, he pretended to brush him off. “Just… Try not to get killed out there…” Yuri said before he stomped away.

Yuuri couldn’t stop smiling. He was so glad that things worked out between them.

“Are you sure you’re not hurt?” Victor asked again as he searched Yuuri’s face for answers.

“I’m sure.” Yuuri smiled.

They skated for a long time... 

Yakov yelled that Victor needed to spend time on his own routine, while Victor only focused on Yuuri’s. Helping him with positions until every single movement was perfection. 

When they finally got home it was already dark outside. 

“I’m taking a shower.” Victor announced.

Yuuri barely heard him as he was to busy greeting Makkachin. 

He did however notice Victor’s training shirt sprawled over the floor. 

Yuuri went to pick it up. It smelled strongly of Victor.

He was going to put it in the laundry basket, but he somehow ended up with it in the bedroom. He rearranged the covers, then the pillows. So the shirt was safely embedded within them. He then went back for Victor’s sweatpants. He brought them into the bedroom as well. And placed them into the mixture of clothes and bedspreads.

”Yuuri, have you seen my…” Victor trailed off as he saw Yuuri flinch and quickly stopped doing what he was doing.

Victor noticed how his shirt and sweatpants where both lying in the bed, twirled in with pillows and the covers. 

Finally it clicked and a grin spread across Victor’s face.

“Yuuri, are you… Nesting?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL! So Yuuri is nesting.... ADORABLE RIGHT?
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, did anyone notice the "man with red hair, looking like a serial killer"? #HintToStrangerDanger? But no... Haha It's not Tommy... XD
> 
> But Victor has an ex boyfriend with a grudge... What could happen there? ;)
> 
> Anyway... Thank you so much for reading! And I hope you liked this chapter! :D


	10. Faithfully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri talk about their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter. :D
> 
> It was a struggle, and I've been writing it as I study... :D But hopefully it turned out good! :D

“Uhm… I was just…” Yuuri stammered. Face going red…

“Oh no… Don’t be embarrassed. It’s adorable!” Victor cheered

“No it’s not… I don’t even know why I did it!” Yuuri said, hiding his face in his hands.

“It’s instincts, my Yuuri…You shouldn’t fight them…” Victor smiled.

“Says the man who is about to spend my entire heat doing just that…” Yuuri said sheepishly, looking away.

Victor closed the distance between them, lifting Yuuri’s chin so he could gaze into his eyes. 

“YOU… Shouldn’t fight your instincts. Nesting only happens when an omega feels really comfortable around their alpha, and that makes me thrilled that you feel like that around me…” Victor said, kissing Yuuri’s nose.

Yuuri blushed

“Have you’ve been studying up on omegas?” Yuuri asked.

“Hmm… What makes you think that?” Victor asked. Delivering small pecks of kisses, all over Yuuri’s face.

“Because you obviously know more about omegas, than an actual omega…” Yuuri giggled.

And if that isn’t the sweetest sound Victor has ever heard?

“You can have all the things you want for your nest, you don’t even have to ask.” Victor declared, determined to keep that smile on Yuuri’s face for as long as possible.

“Thank you Victor!” Yuuri smiled and hugged the silver haired man. “But the most important thing about my nest is to have you in it…” 

Now it was Victor’s turn to blush. He couldn’t handle Yuuri’s cuteness. 

They were interrupted by Yuuri’s phone ringing.

“It’s Mari…” Yuuri explained before answering. “Moshi, moshi…” He then switched over to Japanese all together. 

Victor took the moment to find some clothes. Trying not to eavesdrop on Yuuri’s conversation with his sister.

It didn’t work however, when he noticed his name being mentioned, and then yelling on the other side of the phone. 

Victor looked to Yuuri, who seemed to be upset by the current conversation. 

Victor decided that he had enough, when he noticed tears forming in Yuuri’s eyes. 

Victor snatched the phone away from Yuuri’s grasp and pressed it against his own ear.

He heard Mari rant in Japanese on the other side.

“You’re upsetting Yuuri.” Victor stated.

Mari cursed in Japanese, one of the few words he knew.

“Victor.” She said. The anger was evident in her voice.

Yuuri started to reach for his phone, but Victor had the advantage of his height.

“You listen to me.” Mari snarled. “My brother has not had it easy as an omega, and if I find out, that you have any intentions on making it harder for him, if you take advantage of my little brother in anyway, or god help me, if you hurt Yuuri… I will walk to Russia if I have to, and bury you six feet under… Understood?”

Victor had never actually feared Yuuri’s sister before. But he had no doubt in his mind that she would make good on her promise, if something where to happen to her little brother.

“I would never let Yuuri get hurt.” Victor promised.

“That’s what they all say…” Mari sighed tiredly.

Victor immediately reacted to that. Who is all? Who said that? When did Yuuri get hurt!?

“Anyway… Yu-Topia opens in less than an hour… Gotta go…” She said and hung up.

Victor wanted to call back and ask whom, what and when? But instead, he looked to Yuuri with a shocked expression.

“What did she tell you?” Yuuri asked fearfully, as he snatched his phone back from Victor’s loose hold.

“She told me not to hurt you, and that... others have?” 

Yuuri looked away.

“Yuuri, what happened?” Victor asked and gently pushed Yuuri down to sit on the edge of the bed.

“What happened between you and Ivan?” Yuuri retorted.

Victor’s face grew dark, he rather not have that bastard’s name mentioned. And he definitely didn’t want Yuuri to know about him.

 

But he had to know what happened to Yuuri…

“If I tell you about me and Ivan, will you tell me what happened to you?”

Yuuri nodded.

“Okay, Ivan was my boyfriend from like two years ago… And he was… Boring. And I can’t handle boring. I broke up with him right after I met you at the banquet… You showed me fun. You opened my eyes, Yuuri. But Ivan didn’t handle our breakup very well…” 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri prodded.

“It’s never smart for two alphas to date in the first place... It’s in our nature to both be possessive and jealous. I never experienced that with Ivan, since I never actually cared for him. But apparently, he did care… a lot, and it took an actual physical fight for him to leave me alone…”

Yuuri was stunned as he just kept staring at Victor.

“And seeing him today…” Victor started growling. “…Holding on to you like that…”

Victor closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath as he tried to compose himself.

“What did you say to him? He reacted pretty strongly…” Yuuri asked softly.

“I told him that if he touched you again, I would kill him… And I mean it.” Victor said firmly.

“Oh…” Yuuri felt strangely protected at the confession. It was probably his inner omega playing mind-tricks on him.

“So… Your turn…” Victor said and put a comforting arm around Yuuri. 

“It’s stupid…” Yuuri muttered.

“You’re not going back on your promise, are you?” Victor asked, squeezing Yuuri in silent comfort.

“Okay, but you have to promise me, not to freak out…” Yuuri said, looking terribly fragile in Victor’s arms.

“I promise.” Victor didn’t really know if he could keep that promise. But he would do his best.

“So back in high-school… I had these ‘friends’…” Yuuri did air quotes. “We did almost everything together. Even though we were basically just kids fooling around, doing stupid things like daring each other to go into the girl’s room… Or writing stupid jokes on the whiteboard with permanent markers… Or having ice cream during recess...But they were really nice to me…” Yuuri’s face turned dark. “Until I presented…”

Victor felt his heart speed up. What did the little bastards do?

“I was born with a ‘bad luck-curse’… You’ve probably realized that by now… And that’s probably why.. my body decided to present right there and then, in the middle of the locker room…” Yuuri glared at his hands as he curled them up to fists.

Victor felt his heart clench in his chest. 

“Anyway… The pain was so bad that I couldn’t stand, and while I was trying to breathe through the pain. They started arguing about who would mate me, mark me, and breed me… And a lot of other things… And I could do nothing but lay there… defenceless.”

Yuuri felt a tear escape. “I remember how scared I was. And how hurt I felt that my friends no longer saw me as their equal, instead, the just saw someone they could fuck…” 

“But they didn’t…?” Victor was afraid of the answer. 

“No…” Yuuri assured. “The coach overheard their ‘very loud’ argument and got me out of there… Mari was the one who picked me up… And I also think she sent them death threats… But I never found out for sure, because they didn’t want to talk to me, and I didn’t want to talk to them…” 

Yuuri looked up to Victor and frowned. 

Victor didn’t even realize that he was crying until Yuuri wiped away tears with his thumb.

“It’s okay…” Yuuri said softly.

Victor didn’t think it was. How could they do that to Yuuri? He was their friend!

“Victor…” Yuuri prodded.

“I’m not freaking out… I’m just… sad…” Victor stated as he sniffled. “It’s… unfair…”

“I know… But at least you know that Mari didn’t warn you because it’s you… She’s just worried about me being too trusting…” Yuuri explained. “I know that you would never hurt me…” 

“I will not betray your trust, Yuuri.” Victor promised.

Yuuri smiled.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this... :)
> 
> I'm sorry there's a lot of dialouge, but I felt that it was needed! :)
> 
> THANKS FOR READING! :D
> 
> KUDOS TO ALL OF YOU <3


	11. Set fire to the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's heat is almost upon us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! :D I'm having fun writing... XD
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

Yuuri was panicking.

There was less than a week until his heat arrived. And his scent blockers didn’t do their job correctly. Probably the ‘now with less spiciness’ part. 

He could still smell himself, everywhere… 

Why couldn’t they just design something for omegas?

Victor didn’t seem to mind since he was currently clinging to him like an octopus.

“Victor this is serious…” Yuuri scolded, as he tried to escape the alpha’s death grip.

“But I don’t mind staying in here with you for an extra week.” Victor chirped.

“I could really use the practice…” Yuuri said longingly.

“But if your scent blockers don’t work, you can’t go outside.” Victor practically cheered. And that struck a nerve in Yuuri.

“Are you happy about my misery?” Yuuri snapped as he forcefully pulled himself away from Victor. Glaring him down.

“Of course not… I’m just happy to spend time with you…” Victor admitted sheepishly.

Yuuri felt his heart melt at the declaration, and suddenly tears were falling from his eyes. “That’s so sweet, Victor...” he sobbed.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” Victor gasped.

“Oh… I’m sorry… It’s mood-swings… hormones…” He said as more tears were rolling down his cheeks.

“Really? You have mood-swings?” Victor said, like it was the most amazing thing he’s ever heard. 

Yuuri took a deep breath and nodded, as a blush crept over his face. “Well… it’s kind of embarrassing.” Yuuri said and covered his face.

Victor threw his arms around Yuuri once again. “That’s so cute, Yuuri… I can’t handle it.” He whined.

Yuuri almost fell over as Victor leaned to him so heavily.

“Victor…” Yuuri complained, as he struggled to keep them both standing upright.

Victor suddenly pushed Yuuri down in the bed, and climbing up on top of him.

He bent down and kissed the remaining tears off of Yuuri’s face. He ended the kissing session with a quick peck on the lips.

Yuuri didn’t want to settle for that as he grabbed the back of Victor’s head and pushed their lips back together.

Victor used his tongue to grant access to Yuuri’s mouth to deepen the kiss. Yuuri moaned as Victor pulled him closer. 

Victor then grabbed Yuuri’s wrists and held them in place above Yuuri’s head. Yuuri felt excitement overtake him as Victor was now in total control. 

Victor noticed how his pants suddenly felt tighter, and he realized that it was time to pull back.

Yuuri almost whimpered by the loss of contact as Victor pulled away entirely.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri questioned innocently.

Victor almost had to punch his head through the wall, to keep from squealing out of pure adoration for the man in the bed. 

“Nothing, love… You’re just too precious…” Victor pointed out, making Yuuri blush. “And I don’t want to leave any spoilers until next week…” Victor winked.

Yuuri had never felt more turned on in his life, outside of his heat.

“You don’t think that maybe we could use some of the toys you got ahead of schedule? Just to try them out…” Yuuri asked and licked his lips seductively.

Victor felt incredibly tempted, but he had to show restraint. He didn’t want to get carried away so he’d be tired during next week. 

And he also wanted to surprise Yuuri, as many times as he possibly could, with the toys that he had bought for them to use during his heat. 

“Hmm… What would be the fun in that?” Victor teased.

Yuuri groaned, his omega wanted stimulation, it was preparing for the next-coming week, both with enhancing all of Yuuri’s emotions, and his physical reactions. Yuuri felt how his thighs were getting sticky, with the slick he had started to produce.

Suddenly he felt the scent blockers give away all together and spread his aroused omega scent around the room.

“Fuck.” Victor groaned as the smell hit him.

“Don’t you want me, Victor?” Yuuri asked. He felt how the need to have sex with his alpha was more or less controlling him. “I would be all yours…”

‘All mine, all mine, all mine, all mine’ was echoing through Victor’s head as the scent clouded his judgment. The sight of Yuuri wasn’t really helping him either. He was losing control.

Victor suddenly realized the danger. “I need a moment.” He declared before he threw himself into the bathroom.

Victor turned on the shower at its coldest temperature. Jumping in with his clothes on.   
He stood there and shivered until his mind actually gave him coherent thoughts again.

How the hell was he going to survive Yuuri’s heat? He almost lost control at the aroused omega part. How the hell would he handle the scent of aroused omega in heat? Or even worse… Aroused Omega Yuuri in heat… Fuck. The images his mind supplied made him hard again. 

He needed to get out of the apartment. 

Victor turned off the water and stormed out of the bathroom, still dressed in now his soaked clothes. 

The smell hit him like a bus as soon as he entered the bedroom.

“I’m grabbing us dinner.” Victor squeaked out to Yuuri before rushing for the front door, and disappearing outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is Victor going to make it through this? :O
> 
> Trust me, I'm just as worried as you are... I really can't control these characters... XD
> 
> Anyway... I hope you liked this chaptter! :D
> 
> And thank you for reading! :D


	12. Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets a hint of the world from Yuuri's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter... Sorry... XD
> 
> I've been busy with catching up on sleep. Writing all night and school all day, apparently isn't the best combo... XD
> 
> Anyway.. I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

Puddles where forming under Victor’s feet. Maybe the idea of running outside with soaked clothes wasn’t his greatest idea…

The woman at the register gave him a judgmental glare, as Victor dripped water all over the floor.

“Can I help you, sir?” She asked.

“No one can help me…” Victor sighed dramatically. “Unless you have some magical product, that can help me refuse sex from the most beautiful man on earth…”

“What secondary gender is this man?” She asked as she typed something on her computer.

“Beta.” Victor lied.

“And may I ask for the reason that you would like to avoid sexual intercourse?”

Victor thought about it for a moment. He couldn't tell her that he wanted to avoid unwanted pregnancy.

“I want to prove to him that I can too, be in control over my instincts. Not that he makes it easy for me…” Victor grumbled.It was the other truth.

“I’m sorry sir, but most of our products are for alphas, to be used with omegas.” The cashier stated without looking away from the computer screen.

“What do you have?” Victor said as he moved over to the register. 

“I really recommend that you don’t use these products with a beta…” She scolded. "Especially if your goal is to state your position as an alpha..." 

“Hey, I’m not telling you how to handle your relationship.” Victor said lightheartedly but the annoyance clearly shone through.

She glared at him for a moment before something like understanding suddenly filled her eyes as she sniffed. She turned to the shelf behind her and retrieved three different boxes.

“Well… We have these pills for alphas, to lessen the urge of sex. We have this nasal spray, to completely numb all senses of smell... And we have this anesthetic for omegas to keep them pliant and obedient.”

Victor gasped at the last one, was she actually serious?

“What?” Victor snarled.

“You’re dating an omega aren’t you?” She chuckled. “Even with a clothed shower, I can still smell that sweet aroma that couldn’t possibly come from an alpha....” She smiled.

Victor suddenly got very annoyed with the idea that she smelled his Yuuri.

“And don’t worry, the anesthetic is completely safe for omegas… I guess his heat is coming up, this will help with keeping him under control, so he doesn’t take advantage of you…” She pushed the offensive box towards Victor. “We all know how omegas can get…” She finished with a wink.

Victor had had enough…

“Listen. Just because he is an omega doesn’t mean that he is any less of a human. And the fact that you suggest that I drug him… I should have you arrested.” Victor growled.

The woman put on a strained smile. “I’m sorry sir, I wasn’t aware of your relationship with the omega. I take it you’re not its owner.”

‘Owner’? ‘Its’? Was she legit crazy?

“I’m HIS fiancé.” Victor corrected. Could he punch a woman without getting arrested? Probably not…

“So just the first two then?” The cashier asked.

Victor nodded with a glare, slamming the requested money on the counter and left. 

Was this really how the world still saw the omegas? Victor was so sure that the society had moved forward. Guess not…

Victor was silently fuming when he reached the fast-food-place. 

“Whoa, what popped your balloon?” The hippie-looking-fast-food-employee asked.

“Ignorance…” Victor responded before he ordered food for him and Yuuri.

“Dude… It’s not raining…” The employee unnecessarily pointed out, as Victor received the food.

“Thank you.” Victor muttered before he stormed out with their dinner. 

He couldn’t wait to see Yuuri again, possibly the only human being that still made sense…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? Even though I wrote it in my sleep deprived state of mind? XD
> 
> I can't wait to read your comments... :D
> 
> I might do another chapter right away... If you liked this one... :)
> 
> Kudos to all of you! :D


	13. This is not my idea, of fun...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan returns and seeks revenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance...

Yuuri groaned into his pillow. 

How desperate could he be? 

He had literally thrown himself all over Victor, to the point that his alpha was overwhelmed enough to leave.

Stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid…

Yuuri pulled himself up. Dying out of embarrassment wouldn’t do anyone any good. And not to mention that Victor would probably kill him for dying…

Yuuri sighed before he noticed Makkachin staring at him from the threshold.

“Come here, boy.” Yuuri called and Makkachin happily obliged. Snuggling close to Yuuri as he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“You don’t care about my secondary gender, do you?” Yuuri asked the dog as he scratched his belly.

Makkachin rolled over to grant Yuuri more access. Before snorting in agreement.

“That’s because you’re smart.” Yuuri explained. “Who’s the smartest dog? You are.”

Makkachin seemed happy about that statement, as he tried to kiss Yuuri’s hand.

“Yeah, you are…” Yuuri smiled.

*BANG, BANG, BANG*

Yuuri quickly sat up. He heard a Russian voice yell from outside.

Makkachin started growling as he sat up as well.

“No… Shh…” Yuuri tried to calm the dog down. He had never heard Makkachin growl before.

“Vitya!” The voice called, before continuing his yelling in Russian.

Shit, shit, shit…

Yuuri quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Victor’s number.

“Please…” Yuuri pleaded to the dialing tone.

“Yuuri… I’m so sorry for leaving you, I picked up some burgers from that place with the green dinosaur…” Victor said cheerfully

“Victor, there’s someone here…” Yuuri whispered into the phone.

Victor was silent for a moment.

“What?” Victor snarled.

“I think it might be Ivan… Makkachin is going crazy.” Yuuri explained as he kept petting the dog’s brown fur.

“What is he doing?” Victor asked angrily.

“He’s just banging on the door, shouting for you…” Yuuri, said. Suddenly Ivan grew silent.

“Don’t open it, I’m on my way!” Victor declared. Yuuri could hear him picking up the pace.

Suddenly, Yuuri felt his blood freeze in his veins.

“V-Victor… Did y-you lock t-the door…?” Yuuri stuttered.

Victor swore in Russian.

“Yuuri, get into the bathroom and lock the door, now!” Victor ordered.

Yuuri quickly shot out of bed, rushing for the bathroom door.

“Come on, Makki…” Yuuri called, and Makkachin shot past him into the bathroom, waiting for him inside. 

Just as Yuuri reached the door, his hand grasping the doorknob, he felt his other arm being yanked backwards as he fell to the ground. At least Makkachin was safe behind the now closed door.

“YUURI!” Victor called into the phone that was now dropped on the floor.

“Omega? This makes sense…” Ivan chuckled as he stared Yuuri down. 

Yuuri fumbled blindly for the phone, he didn’t dare look away from the threatening alpha.

“Don’t move.” Ivan growled and Yuuri froze. Alpha voice.

Ivan bent down and picked up the phone.

“Vitya, you didn’t tell me you found an omega to replace me…” Ivan smiled.

Yuuri could only sit there on the floor as he heard Victor shout something in Russian on the other side of the phone.

“Oh, silly Victor, you haven’t even marked him… I guess he’s mine for the taking then…” Ivan smiled wolfishly, before hanging up the phone.

“We are going to have so much fun…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger... 
> 
> I had to... XD


	14. I see fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight between alphas are never pretty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it... XD
> 
> Literally... So I hope you're happy... I won't be able to fall asleep until after 6.00 am... :(
> 
> I would also like to add that I got help from a wonderful author here on Ao3 called TheCauldron ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCauldron/pseuds/TheCauldron ) So you could check out her works if you want to! :D
> 
> Her twitter is @CeridwenLong so you could follow her there, and she might help you as well! :D
> 
> Anyway... Hope you'll like this chapter! :D

Victor took a few calming breaths as he thought about the offensive pharmacist. How could she speak so poorly of omegas? 

He thought about Yuuri. He should probably apologize to him for leaving so abruptly…

As if on cue he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

He did not want Yuuri to hear him angry. He didn’t deserve that, so he put on the most cheerful voice he could muster at the moment.

“Yuuri… I’m so sorry for leaving you, I picked up some burgers from that place with the green dinosaur…” He decided that Yuuri didn’t need to know that he also went to the pharmacy. He would tell him about it when he got home.

“Victor, there’s someone here…” Yuuri whispered, he sounded scared. And Victor felt his façade melt away like ice cream in boiling lava. 

“What?” he snarled. Who was there? Was Yuuri all right? Why was he whispering?

“I think it might be Ivan…” Victor heard Yuuri whisper and Victor felt a growl build up at the mention of the name. Ivan was so dead. “Makkachin is going crazy.” Yuuri added.

Of course Makkachin was going crazy. If there were one person in the world, who thoroughly knew how to piss his wonderful dog off, that would be Ivan…

“What is he doing?” Victor asked. God help him if Ivan even got close to his Yuuri.

“He’s just banging on the door, shouting for you…” Yuuri explained. Victor wanted to release a breath of relief, but he wouldn’t until he saw Yuuri safe, far away from his horrible ex.

“Don’t open I’m on my way!” Victor said as he began walking faster. He could see their apartment complex from the sidewalk, but he was still 3 minutes away… And that was too far...

“V-Victor… Did y-you lock t-the door…?” Yuuri stuttered.

FUCK! How could he forget, stupid idiotic brain. Yuuri was vulnerable and it was his fault.

Victor cursed, as he was now running. 

“Yuuri, get into the bathroom and lock the door, now!” Victor all but shouted into the phone.

“Come on, Makki…” He heard Yuuri call. His heart melted at the adorable nickname Yuuri had gifted his beloved poodle with. He felt his heart beat impossibly faster as he imagined what would happen if… no he wouldn’t go there.

Suddenly he heard Yuuri make a small noise and a big crash from the phone hitting the floor. Something was wrong.

“YUURI!” Victor called. He was sprinting now. Desperate to reach Yuuri before something happened to him.

“Omega? This makes sense…” Victor heard Ivan say somewhere. He was so dead. SO FUCKING DEAD.

“Don’t move.” Ivan growled, he was now closer to the phone. 

Victor felt himself growl, louder than he knew he was able to. Did Ivan actually have the nerve to use an alpha-command on HIS Yuuri? 

What was the most painful way to kill somebody?

The phone suddenly shifted.

“Vitya, you didn’t tell me you found an omega to replace me…” Ivan said teasingly. Victor was going to bite his head off.

Victor switched to Russian, just to make sure that no words would be lost in Ivan’s poor English barrier. 

“If you fucking touch him, I swear that I will rip you apart. He is mine, got it? I will kill you, dead!” Victor shouted into the phone. He was vibrating with anger as he reached for the entrance to their apartment complex, ripping the door open with strength he didn’t knew that he possessed.

“Oh, silly Victor, you haven’t even marked him…” Victor momentarily froze. He wouldn’t…

“I guess he’s mine for the taking then…” He could almost hear Ivan smile. Before the call was disconnected. 

That spiraled Victor into motion, his feet barely touched the steps, as he flew up the staircase. Seeing their apartment door ajar had Victor’s body pumping with adrenaline. As he knew what waited on the other side.

He rushed in to a scene that turned his vision crimson. Ivan was on top of his Yuuri, trying to yank his pants down.

The fury overtook him, as he now saw nothing but his Omega and a threat, his inner alpha channeled with him perfectly as his body sprung into animalistic fury..

Ivan barely had time to look up at him, before Victor delivered a violent kick to Ivan’s jaw.

The blow made Ivan roll off of Yuuri, yelping in pain and Victor took that moment to throw Ivan away from Yuuri across the room, with strength only a thoroughly pissed off alpha could muster. 

Once Ivan was as far away from Yuuri as possible, Victor immediately threw himself between Yuuri and the threat.

He kept a protective stance in front of Yuuri as his enemy scrambled back to his feet.

Victor felt his chest vibrate by the force of his growl, but he could only hear his own heartbeat.

Ivan suddenly attacked, using nothing but his upper body strength, as Victor quickly used his opponent’s speed against him, deflecting his attack as far away from Yuuri as possible. He then threw himself on top of Ivan, pinning him to the ground, as he delivered a flurry of punches to the man.

In the middle of his haze of fury he hears, Yuuri let out a whimper.

Victor instinctively turned his head at the sound of Yuuri's distress. He dared a glance at him, to make sure that his mate was safe. He noticed that Yuuri was still lying at the same spot as before. Suddenly it clicked. He was still under Ivan's alpha-command. He was just about to call out to break it, when a meaty fist collided with his cheekbone. 

The power of the punch knocked Victor over. He stared up on the roof for a brief moment, his vision somewhat swirled as his head collided with the hard wooden floor. He heard someone chuckle beside him, before he realized that Ivan had moved, and Yuuri was once again in danger.

The thought sent him into motion as he was back on his feet, in time to see a hard blow landing on the side of Yuuri’s face. 

“GET OFF HIM!” Victor barked. As he was just about to sprint into another tackle. But before he even had the time to crouch, Ivan pulled Yuuri up by the hair, and snaked his arm around Yuuri’s neck in a chokehold.

“No…” Victor pleaded. His body was shaking with all the fear and anger surging through his veins.

“I have him now." Ivan stated as he rose to his feet with Yuuri in his grip. "And I’m taking him with me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!
> 
> That's why you got another cliffhanger, and I get to spend my saturday tired... fair is fair... XD
> 
> Anyway... I really hope you liked this... :)
> 
> Kudos to all of you! <3


	15. Take a leap of fate into the unknown...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So I've been busy most of the day, so I'm publishing this now... it's 5.53 am... 
> 
> The things I do for you... ;D
> 
> I hope you like this at least! :D

Yuuri looked into Victor’s desperate eyes, as he could only imagine what went through his fiancé’s mind as Ivan pulled Yuuri against himself.

He felt his air-supply falter as Ivan tightened his grip on his neck. He did not want to be taken away. But he still couldn’t lift a finger to defend himself.

“Please…” Victor begged.

Ivan chuckled. “This is the worst thing I can do to you, no? Taking your precious unused omega away from you…?”

Yuuri saw how Victor clenched his fists, as tears of anger escaped his eyes.

“I’ll do anything.” Victor desperately promised.

Ivan laughed bitterly. “Admitting that you lose is hard, Vitya. You always were a sore loser…” His accent thick, as he turned his head to spit out some blood on the floor.

Yuuri felt how they moved backwards.

“No!” Victor shouted taking a step forward.

Ivan tightened his arm around Yuuri’s neck even more, making Yuuri let out a small whine.

“You better stay there, Vitya. If you try to stop me I will break his neck.” Ivan threatened. 

Yuuri felt a tear escape from his own eye, because of the fear and the lack of air he was receiving.

Victor reluctantly took a strained step back.

Yuuri felt how he could breathe again, as Ivan hoisted him up by his stomach.

“You want to know what’s funny about this?” Ivan asked teasingly. “You can’t even turn me into the police, since you’re not his owner…” He laughed.

Yuuri knew that was the truth. Even if the police would arrest Ivan for physically harming an omega, Yuuri would most likely be taken away from Victor and handed to someone with a higher status. 

Even if a bonding mark would end his career, it would still be preferable if he could stay with Victor. 

The bonding mark was something to be done when omegas were ready to settle down, since almost all of their emotions would be channeled with the alpha. Making their dreams fade away and be replaced by nurturing instincts and dreams about children.

This is probably the main reason why omegas hadn’t spoken up beforehand. Most omegas were shipped away and bonded barely a day after presenting. Then, they would want nothing else but to please their alpha…

“Say goodbye to your omega, Vitya…” Ivan chuckled, breaking Yuuri’s line of thought as he was swirled back into the reality of his current situation. Ivan was pulling him backwards now.

No, no, no, no, no….

“Yuuri, fight back!” Victor ordered in his alpha voice.

Yuuri felt his mobility return to him in less than a second. He used that moment to forcefully kick backwards on Ivan’s knee.

Ivan let go of Yuuri with a yelp, and Yuuri quickly scrambled up to his feet and darted for Victor.

Ivan quickly threw himself after Yuuri, successfully grabbing ahold of Yuuri’s ankle, sending them both to the floor.

Victor acted quickly, stomping down hard on Ivan’s wrist. Making him lose his hold on Yuuri. 

Yuuri quickly scuttled away from Ivan’s reach as Victor pushed the Russian man out of the room. 

“Are you hurt, my love?” Victor asked softly, squatting down next to Yuuri and carefully cupping his chin.

Yuuri shook his head, he wasn’t sure if he was lying or not, his body still felt pumped with adrenaline, so he couldn’t exactly tell if he was in pain…

Victor gave him a quick once-over, before turning back to the source of his fury.

“You are so dead…” Victor snarled, before he strode over and delivered kick after kick, to various places of Ivan’s body. Bones being crushed could be heard as every kick landed heavily on its target. 

Yuuri suddenly realized just how serious Victor actually was… He needed to be stopped before he actually committed murder.

Yuuri tested his strength as he rose to his feet. His knees were wobbly, but the idea of Victor behind bars and himself in the possession of a duke with smelly feet, made his legs move carefully towards his fiancé. 

“Victor.” Yuuri called, Victor didn’t give any response.

Yuuri noticed how a high-pitched noise, were interfering with his hearing. And he suddenly felt as if he were under water.

 

“Vict…” Yuuri tried again before the entire world tilted and his knees gave out. He landed on the floor with a loud thud, before he fell into a dark oblivion…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen?? ;)
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts so I can read them as I wake up today... XD (It makes me so happy)   
> \\(*^.^*)/
> 
> I also got help from TheCauldron again... :D her official links can be found in the last chapter! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :D  
> KUDOS to you all!!! <3<3


	16. Know who you are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! :D
> 
> I hope you'll like this one... :D

Victor once again felt blinded by his own rage. Somewhere in the distance he could have sworn that he heard Yuuri call out for him. But he was too busy breaking his enemy’s bones under his merciless kicks, to really comprehend the reality.

It wasn’t until he heard a loud thud that he finally turned around.

Yuuri was lying on the floor. Eyes closed, and way too still...

Victor felt his heart stop.

“Yuuri!” He exclaimed and rushed over to his fiancé’s side. 

“Yuuri, please wake up…” Victor pleaded when he noticed the bruise beginning to form on the side of Yuuri’s temple. 

Ivan…

Victor turned his head around in fury, when he noticed that Ivan was no longer cowering on the floor, but he was limping out the front door.

He contemplating following the monster that had caused all of this outside, but he found himself unable to leave Yuuri by himself.

“Come here…” Victor softly told the unconscious Yuuri, as he lifted him up bridal style, and carried him into the bedroom. 

He gently placed the love of his life down on the bed, careful not to jostle him. 

Yuuri suddenly blinked his eyes open.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, leaning closer.

Yuuri looked around, as his memory returned to him. “Did you…?”

The question hung in the air. ‘Did Victor kill Ivan?’

“No… I should have, but I didn’t…” Victor admitted.

“I’m glad…” Yuuri said, reaching out for Victor.

Victor quickly grasped Yuuri’s hand, kissing it gently. “How are you, love?”

“I’m okay…” Yuuri sighed. “I never handle stress well during my pre-heat…”

PRE-HEAT? Was that even a thing? How was that not mentioned in Victor's books about omegas?

“Pre-heat?” Victor questioned with wide eyes.

“Yeah… It’s like heat-symptoms before the actual heat…” Yuuri said, blushing slightly.

“So… earlier…?”

“Yeah… I should have noticed it… I’m never really that needy outside my heat…” Yuuri’s blush intensified.

“I’m so sorry I left you…” Victor apologized. “I just didn’t…”

“It’s okay…” Yuuri assured. “But please tell me the door is locked now…”

Victor swore and stormed out to lock the door. He made sure to look out the hallway, making sure that no threat/Ivan was around, before angrily slamming the door closed and locking it tightly.

When he returned to the bedroom, Yuuri was seated on the floor with Makkachin sniffing him down, making sure that he was safe.

Victor felt as if his fluffy best friend was giving him a judgmental glare, silently questioning him, how he could leave Yuuri in such a vulnerable state. He almost wanted to apologize to his dog, even though he knew that he was only projecting his own feelings onto the poodle…

“I’m okay Makki, I’m glad you are too…” Yuuri assured the fluffy dog. He was glad that he had been able to keep Makkachin safe from Ivan. Even if he knew that the dog could have helped in that fight, he still wasn’t willing to put their beloved poodle in danger.

After Makkachin had made sure that the newest addition to their family was relatively unharmed, he went over to the oldest one of his family members.

“I’m okay, boy…” Victor told his best friend. Makkachin sniffed him down before snorting in agreement and jumping up on the bed, glaring at the bedroom door protectively.

“I think we just got ourselves a guard dog…” Victor mused. 

Yuuri still sat on the floor, frowning.

“What’s wrong, love?” Victor asked.

Yuuri looked up at him, with those big sparkling eyes Victor felt his knees weaken for.

“I’m just… Sick of keeping everyone so worried all the time… And I hate the fact that you got hurt because of me…” Yuuri said grimly.

“Because of you?” Victor questioned.

Yuuri nodded, looking away from Victor.

“Yuuri, the reason why everyone worries about you, is because we all care so much… More than you know…"  
Victor squatted down so he was in Yuuri’s line of sight before continuing. “And you didn’t hurt me, Ivan did… And if anyone should be held responsible for his actions, it’s me… I was the one who treated him like garbage and broke his heart… I turned him into the monster he is today…”

“It’s not your fault, Victor.” Yuuri declared.

Victor chuckled. “And you think it’s yours?” 

“I just… I know, that he is going to use who I am against you… And I just… I hate it…” Yuuri grumbled.

“We will figure it out... Together.”

There was a pregnant pause as Yuuri contemplated Victor's words.

Yuuri took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say.

“Do you know what a marking bond will do?” He suddenly asked.

Victor's eyes widened, the question taking him off guard.

“A marking bond is usually used as a symbol of ownership. The bond keeps the omega channeled with its Alpha.” Victor recited from the omega books he had been reading up on during the past month. 

“Its more than that…” Yuuri, explained. "The mark will make the omega submissive, ready to settle down. Making the maternal instincts amplify and basically give the omega the insane idea that pregnancy is the only road to happiness…”

“That is not correct.” Victor stated as he shook his head.

“What?”

“The bonding mark will channel the alpha, it won’t make the omegas submissive or give them any ideas out of nowhere. It would, if it's what the alpha wants…”

Yuuri looked stunned.

“Where did you learn that the bonding mark makes omegas submissive?” Victor questioned.

“Omega blogs…” Yuuri admitted sheepishly. “They all wrote about how awful it was to be taken away from their families and how terrifying the idea of sharing a bonding mark with a stranger was. But after they received it. Their agenda changed completely, and they were suddenly posting about how happy they were, and how they couldn’t wait to give birth to their alpha’s babies…”

“That’s because their alpha’s probably only had a one track mind for their partner…” Victor stated sadly.

“And what do you have in mind for yours?” Yuuri asked, looking Victor straight into his eyes.

“I want nothing else but your happiness... I want you to stay who you are, and I want you to be able to achieve great things, for yourself and for omegas like you…” Victor stated confidently.

Yuuri considered that for a moment before exhaling shakily.

“If you marked me… No one would be able to take me away… I would belong to you and no one else…” Yuuri stated.

Victor’s eyes widened. “Yuuri, are you saying…?”

Yuuri nodded determinedly.

“Mark me, Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... No cliffhanger, right? Happy? XD
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D
> 
> And please leave me your thoughts! :D
> 
> I read you're comments and they are my fuel to keep on writing! :D
> 
> So thank you so much for reading! :D
> 
> All the kudos to you!! :D


	17. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.
> 
> Not a lot of action, more emotions...
> 
> Hopefully you'll like this! :D
> 
> (I'm an emotional robot who knows nothing about feelings.... XD)

“Are you sure?” Victor asked. He wanted to mark his love more than anything... Mostly because it would be insurance that no one could ever take him away. But he was still uncertain if he would be able to handle that kind of power over Yuuri. 

“Just… nowhere where it’s too visible… I would still like to be able to skate without constantly having to wear a turtleneck…” Yuuri chuckled softly.

Victor’s eyes roamed over Yuuri’s body… All the possibilities…

Yuuri blushed but said nothing.

“Do you have anywhere special in mind?” Victor asked, moving closer.

Yuuri felt his breath hitch. This was really happening. He was about to bond with an alpha, his alpha…

“I’m not sure… When I was younger, I thought that it would be kind of romantic to wear the mark close to my heart…” Yuuri smiled nostalgically.

Victor smiled back, bringing his hand to rest on Yuuri’s chest, right over his heart.

“Here?” Victor asked as he felt Yuuri’s heartbeat against his own hand, through the thin fabric of his T-shirt.

Wordlessly, Yuuri removed the fabric that kept Victor from reaching his skin. And suddenly he felt really exposed.

Victor carefully trailed his thumb on Yuuri’s skin, picturing how his mark would look on his mate’s chest.

“I don’t want to hurt you…” Victor murmured, eyes unwavering from the spot over Yuuri’s heart.

“It’ll only be for a moment…” Yuuri said, taking Victor’s hand in his own and kissing it gently. “Then I’ll be yours...”

Victor thought about that for a moment.

“Can you do it to me first?” Victor unexpectedly asked.

“What? Omegas don’t leave their marks on alphas.” Yuuri gasped.

“Then why won’t you be the first?” Victor smiled fondly. “And it wouldn’t be just an omega leaving its mark on its alpha… It would be you, leaving your mark on me…”

Yuuri felt tears filling his eyes at the statement. “Are you sure?” Yuuri’s voice cracked a little at the end, but he still inched closer to Victor, until he was practically seated in his fiancé’s lap. 

Victor removed his shirt quickly before nodding. 

Yuuri moved his lips to Victor’s chest. “Are you absolutely sure?” Yuuri asked one final time.

“Da.” Victor answered.

“Okay…” Yuuri said before he quickly sank his teeth down on the spot over Victor’s heart, breaking the skin. Victor let out a startled cry.

“Victor! Are you okay?” Yuuri frantically asked. Trying to get a look of Victor’s face.

Victor breathed heavily through the pain as he nodded.

“Okay, do it to me now.” Yuuri demanded, and Victor put his hands on Yuuri’s waist as he himself, quickly bit down on Yuuri’s chest.

Yuuri squeaked in pain at the sudden contact. Blood started running down his ribs and over his stomach. 

He barely noticed it, as he was suddenly assaulted by Victor’s feelings. The tears in his eyes finally spilled as the feelings of love, comfort and safety overwhelmed him.

He looked into Victor’s emotional blue eyes as he could finally see everything that his mate was feeling. It was like seeing a reflection of himself from Victor’s eyes. And it was beautiful.

“You’re bleeding a lot…” Victor gasped, easily picking Yuuri up from the floor and sitting him down on the bed. He then rushed into the bathroom for towels.

“I’m so sorry Yuuri, I didn’t mean to bite down so hard.” Victor apologized as he returned with his arms full of towels. He took a dry one and pressed it against the bleeding mark on Yuuri’s chest, and he used a damp towel, to wipe the blood away from Yuuri’s torso.

“I’m okay.” Yuuri declared with a smile. “I can feel you…” He beamed.

“I can feel you too.” Victor said. And he could, he felt the adoration, safety, trust, love, pride… practically filling him up inside. 

They were as one.

They were bonded.

And nothing could ever tear them apart…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! :D
> 
> Did you like it? :D
> 
> #AnxiouslyWaitingForYourComments
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Next chapter is the heat week... So I will have to change the rating to mature or explicit... XD  
> Hope to see you then... XD


	18. Heat of the moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat week has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So if you're not ready for graphic descriptions of sex, I suggest you look away, until the regular story is back... XD
> 
> Anyway, I've never written anything like this before... So it was really inresting... XD
> 
> Hopefully you'll like it. :D

Yuuri felt hot. Unnaturally hot. Heat hot…

Fuck. Literally…

“Victor…” Yuuri whimpered into the pillow. He felt himself lose control, and he needed to warn his mate.

Victor sat up like a gunshot had just been fired. The bedroom was dark, as he fumbled for the light switch of the bedside lamp.

He had been using the scent numbing nasal spray for the past days, which prevented him from smelling Yuuri’s state, but it helped him to keep his inner alpha under control.

But he was still very much attuned to Yuuri’s demeanor though, thanks to their bonding marks, like he could feel how Yuuri’s fear and nervousness was slowly being replaced with arousal in its purest form.

“Yuuri… Has it started?” Victor asked worriedly, but the unnatural heat coming from his mate answered that question for him. “What do you need?”

“Alpha…” Yuuri grunted. “I need you, alpha… please…”

Victor didn’t need more encouragement than that. He darted out of bed to grab the box of toys that he had been ordering for the past month. He was really curious if Yuuri did in fact have all the kinks in the book…

He looked down in the box. Dildo, handcuffs, butt plugs, bondage rope, blindfolds, ball-gag, vibrator and so much more…Victor was glad that he didn’t have any parents around to scold him over how much money he had spent on this occasion… It would be worth it, and hopefully. Yuuri would never find out…

He returned to his love, placing the box down on the floor and taking the vibrator with him. 

“Yuuri?” Victor prodded.

Yuuri suddenly turned around on him with an animalistic flare in his eyes.

Victor barely had time to register what happened before he was pinned down on the bed, with Yuuri straddling his hips as he was sitting on top of him, grinding against his erection. 

“Fuck me…” Yuuri demanded. Beginning to try and pry Victor’s pants off. And damn if Victor wasn’t tempted to let him… But he needed to take control of the situation. He had to. For Yuuri…

He quickly grabbed ahold of Yuuri’s waist, flipping them around so that he was on top. Yuuri started pawing against his chest, begging for attention. 

“I will make you feel good, Yuuri…” Victor promised as he carefully grabbed the hem of Yuuri’s pants, pulling them down slowly.

Yuuri let out a small growl, before he grabbed ahold of Victor’s hair, pulling him up for a heated kiss.

Victor suddenly forgot what he was doing and got temporarily lost in the kiss. 

Yuuri’s tongue was skilled, as it explored Victor’s mouth without mercy. Victor moaned into the kiss. He felt his own pants grow impossibly tight. And it wasn’t until Yuuri’s hand moved down against his erection, that he realized how close he was to losing his control again. 

Fuck. Was Yuuri a sex-god? Had he been hiding behind that innocent expression and sweet shy blushes, in order to keep this identity hidden?

Victor had seen glimpses of it on the ice, but he had never experienced Yuuri’s Eros in full force. Until now…

And he needed to get his act together fast. Before Yuuri got himself pregnant and Victor got turned into one of the sex-toys he was supposed to use on Yuuri. 

Speaking off…

“Yuuri, stay still for me?” Victor purred against Yuuri’s ear.

He felt Yuuri give off a full body shiver underneath him. Victor stared in awe, before he had to snap himself back to reality. Would he ever stop marveling about the miracle that was Yuuri Katsuki? 

…Probably not…

He reached back for the box, getting out padded leather cuffs, that he secured to the bed and then to Yuuri’s wrists.

“Okay?” Victor asked.

Yuuri tugged on the cuffs, making sure they were secure, before he used his legs to pull Victor against him. 

“Yuuri, if you don’t stop that I will have to tie your legs as well, and it will take longer for me to get you off…” Victor declared as he tried to get out of Yuuri’s hold.

How was it possible for Yuuri to stay in charge, even though he was the one tied down?

The idea of getting off, or getting some sort of release from his pounding erection made Yuuri’s legs loosen their hold.

“Good, love…” Victor praised, as he was able to wiggle out to grab the sex-toy. 

He was quicker on yanking down Yuuri’s pants this time. But once again, he had to stop to enjoy the view… Yuuri was magical, as his ass glimmered in the light and his proud erection made Victor’s mouth water with need. 

But he needed to put Yuuri’s needs first. So he turned his attention back you Yuuri’s slick covered ass. 

Victor started slowly by just stroking it. But the movement clearly irritated Yuuri as he squirmed for fraction.

“Put it in…” Yuuri demanded. “I need it! Please!” He moaned.

Victor brought one finger to Yuuri’s perfect hole, and he was surprised how it almost got sucked inside, due to the slick covering his ass. Still leaking out as well. 

The hole didn’t seem to need any stretching at all… He moved the vibrator to Yuuri’s ass and watched how it disappeared inside with barely any pressure.

“YES!” Yuuri moaned. 

Victor turned the vibration on, and watched how Yuuri’s entire body arched. “Ahhh… My dick Victor… It’s too… hard…” Yuuri panted. “Help it…”

Victor’s attention immediately switched to the gorgeous length between Yuuri’s legs. And Victor decided that he could use the opportunity to quench his own thirst.

He bent down and took in all of Yuuri in his mouth.

“Victor!” Yuuri cried in pleasure. 

Victor quickened his pace, and kept moving the vibrator around inside of Yuuri, making him squirm in delight as he kept on crying out Victor’s name.

Victor was thankful of the pills that had lessened his urge for sex. Or he would have been lost a long time ago.

He still felt his pants protest at the pressure between his legs. And when Yuuri finally came in Victor’s mouth, he could feel his own release as well… 

Yuuri stopped squirming and kept on panting with even breaths as his first round had just been survived…

Victor breathed out I sigh of relief, before he looked up to his lover, the look in Yuuri’s eyes made Victor certain of one thing.

That he would not get out of this intact…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Does it need more sex?
> 
> Would you like to see more chapters like this, or do you want to go back to the story?
> 
> Let me know! :D
> 
> And thank you so much for reading! :D


	19. Heat of the moment part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor needs to become a dominant alpha if he is to survive Yuuri's heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you wanted more smut, and a more dominant Victor... Hopefully you'll like this.
> 
>  
> 
> And yes.. I'm aware that it sounds like the opening to "Arrow" at one point... XD

Victor had never felt this weak. He had almost lost control 23 times by now… 

Yes, that’s how many orgasms Yuuri had in two days. 

Victor was sitting in a cold shower as Yuuri slept between his heat hazes. 

Victor had to do something, or Yuuri would be the death of him. 

He had to become someone else, or maybe… Something else…?

\--------------------------------------

Yuuri felt himself wake up. It took a few moments to realize that he was still under the influence of his heat.

The first thing he noticed was the absence of his mate, his alpha. 

“Victor…” Yuuri whimpered as the arousal was taking him over. He was desperately, crawling over the bed, hands roaming over the cold, empty surface of the sheets.

“Looking for me?” A deep voice rumbled, sending shivers through Yuuri’s body. It was the voice of an alpha. His Alpha.

Yuuri’s body quickly turned to the source of the voice.

The air was being filled with heavy alpha pheromones and Yuuri wanted them inside of him. All of them…

“Victor…” He called again, getting up on his knees, reaching for his lover.

“Stop.” Victor commanded, using his alpha voice. And Yuuri did.

A smile spread across Victor’s face, and Yuuri somehow felt confused. Did he do something wrong? Why was his lover smiling?

“I’m going to make you feel so good, my love…” Victor purred as he walked behind Yuuri. Stroking his head lovingly, as he passed him on his way to reach the box. 

Yuuri heard the shuffling of ropes, and even though his body wanted nothing else than to have Victor inside of him, he still couldn’t refuse the excitement of being tied up. 

“I need you to tell me, if it’s too much… Understood?” Victor said, using that dark voice that flowed through Yuuri, causing a vibration in all the right places.

Yuuri just nodded as his face flushed red, in excitement. “Yes, Alpha.” 

Victor felt the butterflies in his stomach at the idea of having Yuuri completely under his mercy, to be the one in complete control. 

Victor leaned closer to his fiancé, so his lips brushed against Yuuri’s ear. “Hands behind your back…” He whispered and Yuuri quickly obliged. An alpha command wasn’t necessary for that…

Victor then took the rope and wrapped it around Yuuri’s wrists. He didn’t make it tight enough to cut off the blood flow, but he made it tight enough to leave no room for escape.

When his wrists were secure, he moved up to Yuuri’s elbows, taking a length of rope and securing them to his torso, making his upper body completely immobile.

“Is it good?” Victor asked as he grabbed even more rope.

Yuuri nodded as he breathed heavily.

Victor smirked as he wrapped the rope around Yuuri’s right ankle and securing it to the lower bedpost, he did the same to the other, before he took a step back to admire his handiwork.

“You’re all laid out for me, aren’t you? All mine…” Victor drawled.

Yuuri nodded frantically as he whined for Victor’s touch.

“My pretty fiancé… Did you really think I would let you control me?” Victor asked teasingly as he placed himself between Yuuri’s legs, wrapping his fingers around his lover’s dripping erection. “I’m the one in control.”

Yuuri moaned loudly.

“You’re mine Yuuri. And here is your proof…” He stated, as he moved forward, to brush his fingers over the scarred bite-mark on his lover’s chest, before moving up to catch Yuuri’s lips with his own.

Yuuri uselessly tugged on his bonds, desperate to add more friction to his aching dick.

“More…” Yuuri begged, rolling his hips to indicate what he wanted.

“Didn’t I just tell you that I was in charge?” Victor questioned with a smirk. “What will I do to someone this obedient?” 

Victor crawled onto Yuuri’s chest straddling it, to keep him in place as he reached for the box. 

“I think you need to lose more of your control… How would you feel about giving up your sight?” Victor asked suggestively, displaying the blindfold for Yuuri. “…For me…?”

Yuuri just stared at it, as his pupils dilated impossibly larger.

“I’ll take that as a yes…” Victor purred as he placed the blindfold over Yuuri’s eyes. Leaving him in darkness.

Not being able to use his eyes, sent a tingling feeling through Yuuri’s body, all of which, lead to the same place. Downwards.

Yuuri’s breathing increased as he once again struggled to move his legs.

“I’d go on a limb here and say that you enjoy losing your control for me…” Victor purred as he left trails of kisses along Yuuri’s neck.

“Yes… For you, only for you…” Yuuri murmured. “Now please fuck me.”

Victor smirked and reached for the vibrator.

“Since you ask so nicely…”

The rest was just a haze of pleasure for Yuuri. He knew that it could never be compared to having Victor inside of him, but having him everywhere else, and a vibrator within, came pretty damn close. 

He came four times, before he was tired enough to not be able to struggle, and hoarse enough to not be able to scream Victor’s name from the top of his lungs anymore. He breathed heavily as sleep was once again trying to claim him.

He felt the ropes loosen, before discarded completely, and the blindfold was taken off. 

The first thing Yuuri did as a free man. Was moving over to Victor and snuggling close to his alpha.

Victor snuggled back, he threw an arm around Yuuri and pulled him close to his chest. 

“That was so hot…” Yuuri stated in a whisper.

“Anything for you… How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m in heat…” Yuuri answered with a chuckle. “But also like I’m in control for the first time in days…”

“You’re inner omega really gives my alpha a run for its money.” Victor laughed back against Yuuri’s ear.

“I’m sorry…” Yuuri sounded sincere, as he reached for Victor’s hand and kissed it lovingly.

“Don’t apologize.” Victor murmured. “I like pleasuring you…”

Yuuri hummed, as his eyelids fluttered close.

“It’s only for another three days…” Victor stated. “I can survive for that long…”

Yuuri’s breathing evened out, as he was now soundly asleep.

“I hope…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to do one more chapter of Yuuri's heat. :D
> 
> Let me know about what you think/Want to happen during it! :)
> 
> And thank you so much for reading this!! :D
> 
> KUDOS TO ALL!!! <3


	20. Heat of the moment part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final day of yuuri's heat. And they finally get to have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my bad updating... School has been my priority, and since I'm majoring in movie production, our schedules have been crazy, with like 9 hour of shooting-days... 
> 
> I was actually so tired that I slept for 16 hours yesterday... Not sure how that was even possible, but yeah... XD
> 
> Anyway.. Here is the chapter of Yuuri's last day of heat.
> 
> I got a lot of suggestions, and I hope I got them all in here... :D
> 
> I hope you'll like it! :D

It was now the last day of Yuuri’s heat. 

Victor had almost survived it. 

Yuuri was almost ‘back to normal’. He stayed in control during his heat hazes and he wasn’t in any pain. He was however incredible needy. 

The young man, who was usually the one who pushed Victor away and decided that they needed to focus on whatever their current task was, he was now the one clinging to Victor like a lifeline. 

Victor wasn’t complaining. 

If he was being honest, he honestly preferred it… He got to spoon Yuuri all he wanted, getting to enjoy the closeness with his mate for once.

And not to mention that he could finally enjoy Yuuri’s scent. 

The nasal spray had stopped working. And Yuuri’s scent blockers were wearing off. Resulting in the sweetest scent Victor could ever ask for, floating around in their apartment wherever Yuuri was. And Victor never wanted to leave.

“What else is in that box?” Yuuri suddenly asked, breaking Victor out of his thoughts.

“Is another haze coming up, love?” Victor asked, hugging Yuuri a little bit closer to himself. He was feeling content about simply lying there for just a moment longer, if Yuuri’s heat would allow it...

“I think so…” Yuuri said while shifting uncomfortably. 

“Then let’s take care of that, shall we?” Victor said suggestively. But as soon as he reached for the box, Yuuri held onto him, preventing him from moving.

“Are you going to force me to tie you down again?” Victor chuckled.

Yuuri’s grip didn’t relent and Victor smiled knowingly. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, then…” Victor said lowly and quickly turned them around so that Yuuri was lying underneath him.

“You enjoy this, don’t you…?” Victor asked, not really expecting an answer as he reached for the rope.

Yuuri’s breathing increased, as he willingly raised his hands towards the head of the bed.

“Always so good for me…” Victor praised. He wrapped the ropes around Yuuri’s wrists and attached the end of the rope to the headboard. 

“Victor… hurry…” Yuuri begged as he started wiggling his hips, as arousal was building in him.

“Oh… I’m not nearly done with you…” Victor chuckled. Picking out the ball-gag. “Do you trust me?” Victor asked seriously.

Yuuri laughed quietly before answering.  
“With my life.”

“Yuuri…” Victor scolded. “If it becomes to much…” Victor grabbed a tissue from the ‘Makkachin-tissue-box’ “You drop this.” He said as he placed the tissue inside one of Yuuri’s hands.

Yuuri nodded in understanding, pushing up his hips against Victor once again. Earning a growl from his alpha.

“The things you do to me…” Victor growled. “Let’s see how you like getting teased… And no peeking…” He said lightheartedly as he placed the blindfold over Yuuri’s eyes. 

Suddenly, Yuuri felt how the warmth of Victor disappear from above him. He heard the box scramble as he it had many times before. But this time, he heard it drop down right beside him.

Yuuri saw nothing. He felt the excitement bubble in his stomach over the feeling of losing control. He tried to tug on his wrists, but there was no getting out of those ropes, as they firmly held his wrists together, unable to move his hands away from the headboard.

Yuuri moved his legs, trying to feel around for Victor, when a hand suddenly gripped ahold of his ankle.

“What are you trying to do Yuuri? Are you trying to cheat in our little game?” Victor asked teasingly, as he wrapped rope around his ankle. “I’m not letting you do that…” His voice rumbled as he pushed Yuuri’s ankle up toward his thigh, tying them together. He then moved over and did the same to Yuuri’s other leg. Leaving him completely exposed for Victor’s eyes. 

The bed dipped down, as the alpha climbed up on the bed once again. He stroked both of his hands over Yuuri’s tied legs as he moved up to Yuuri’s face, catching his lips in a kiss.

Yuuri felt Victor’s tongue on his lips, asking for entrance. Yuuri happily obliged and let the kiss deepen. Victor kissed hungrily, as his tongue explored every inch of Yuuri’s mouth, before he suddenly pulled away.

Yuuri tried to push his face up to reclaim Victor. But instead, he was met with something rubbery. The gag.

He felt how Victor fastened it behind his head. Making it impossible for Yuuri to remove it.

“Look at you…” Victor sighed contently. “All helpless. All mine…” 

Yuuri felt the heat build up in the bottom of his belly. His dick was aching for release and the slick was evenly flowing out of him.

“I think you’re going to enjoy this…” Victor whispered against his ear. 

Victor’s hands traveled all over him, they stopped at his thighs before pulling away.

A whimper escaped from Yuuri at the loss of contact, when suddenly something easily slipped inside of Yuuri, making him gasp in his gag. It was an unfamiliar sensation, having something inside of him. He tried to move his hips to get a hunch of what it was. When it suddenly started buzzing, sending vibrations through Yuuri’s entire body.

Yuuri felt his toes curling in delight, and he frantically tugged in his bonds, desperate to add friction to his aching dick. 

Victor smiled as he took in the sight of a helpless Yuuri, writhing in pleasure in front of him. Relying solely on Victor to release him from his misery. 

Victor felt how a lifetime of struggling with skating, earning five gold medals, coaching Yuuri to beat his record… It was nothing in comparison, to how hard it was to keep his alpha under control in that moment. The pheromones that Yuuri let out, the way he looked to Victor’s feasting eyes, it was almost too much…

Victor quickly jerked himself off with one hand, and Yuuri with the other, mostly to keep himself under control. But also to help the love of his life with his own pressing erection… They came in sync.

The feeling of release had Yuuri euphoric. And he moaned contently into his gag as his body relaxed from the orgasm.

“Was it good for you, babe?” Victor asked as he released the rope that tied Yuuri’s wrists together. 

Yuuri nodded before he helped with untying himself.

The last thing he removed was the gag. He did however leave the vibrating butt-plug inside of him, keeping his erection standing. “That was amazing...” He rasped as he was finally able to speak again.

“And I thought of something…” Yuuri continued. 

“What?” 

Yuuri suddenly jumped at Victor, kissing him deeply, before reluctantly pulling away to continue his statement. “A way for us to have sex, without risking any pregnancy…” 

He kept leaving kisses all over Victor’s body, not really elaborating on that thought.

“Yuuri don’t do that to me…” Victor whined as he felt his own erection returning. He suddenly gasped when he felt something warm and sticky at his own ass.

“It’s not like you could get pregnant…” Yuuri purred, as he continued to spread his own slick around Victor’s hole.

“Yuuri…” Victor moaned at the feeling of Yuuri’s fingers entering him. He finally realized what Yuuri was suggesting.

Yuuri had to stretch Victor, since his hole didn’t have the hospitality of an omega in heat. But it didn’t take long before Victor was ready for him.

“Do you want this?” Yuuri asked lovingly as he kissed and licked around Victor’s thighs.

Unable to form words, Victor nodded, letting out a moan to enhance his statement.

Yuuri didn’t need more of an invitation than that, before he pushed in. Victor gasped as the sensation, as Yuuri kept going in and out. The vibration of the butt-plug, kept sending waves of pleasure inside of both Victor and Yuuri.

Having Yuuri inside of him. It was a feeling greater than any words, known in any of the four languages in which Victor speak fluently, could describe. It was by far the best sex he had ever had, and the connection that he felt, by having that kind of intimacy with someone he was bonded with, was sensational. 

Yuuri grabbed Victor’s dick and milked it empty. They continued like that, until they were both sobbing messes, worn out from the overwhelming pleasure.

Yuuri eventually pulled out of Victor. He then removed the butt-plug, he felt himself relax as the vibrations disappeared. He leaned back and practically melted against his fiancé.

Victor grabbed ahold of Yuuri and pulled him up to the pillow. So that they were lying face to face on the bed. Their noses slightly brushing against the other’s as they were still trying to catch their breaths. 

“I love you.” Yuuri stated after a moment.

Victor smiled as he curled his fingers around Yuuri’s. Gazing lovingly into his eyes.

“I love you too.” Victor smiled softly.

Yuuri pressed in for a kiss, before nuzzling himself into Victor’s neck, leaving his scent all over him.

Victor pulled Yuuri closer until they were practically hugging in the bed. He suddenly felt Yuuri’s and his own exhaustion pulling them to sleep. And as Yuuri relaxed, Victor felt himself relax as well.

And so they fell asleep in each other’s arms, as Yuuri’s heat was finally over…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally over...
> 
> This was so hard to write... XD
> 
> Hopefully you liked these "Smut chapters" 
> 
> And I might include more 'smut' in future chapters. If that's something that you would like to read. :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading so far! :D And please let me know what you think! :D


	21. The one with the one after the heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat is finally over, now they just have to deal with the rest of the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly for all of you that had anything negative to say about top!Yuuri…
> 
> Okay… So I was literally shocked by the negative response I got from yesterday’s chapter. And I just have to ask… Did you people read the story?
> 
> This entire story is about how omegas are being oppressed and how they are seen as lesser beings by the society. And if you haven’t noticed, neither Victor nor Yuuri agrees on that. Victor sees Yuuri as his equal. He was content about being with Yuuri even when he thought that Yuuri was an alpha. 
> 
> Some people think that it goes against Victor’s character to bottom, but do you people even realize how much these two love each other? Did you not read about how crazy Victor became when Yuuri tried to take control in chapter 18? He would willingly give into it. He just had to keep his promise to Yuuri to not get him pregnant, and that’s what steered all of his choices throughout the rest of the chapters.
> 
> You think it’s weird for an omega to be top? Do you think that the Yuuri in this story is naturally submissive? Like stated before, the omegas aren’t submissive by nature, they become submissive because of the alphas. And it doesn’t even matter that Yuuri is an omega and Victor is an alpha, so I’m sorry if you’re felling betrayed because of the fact that neither Yuuri or Victor are their secondary genders, but they are actual PEOPLE… Which is what I’m trying to say with this story. 
> 
> Rich alphas are the one who controls society and they had made sure that the omegas would be handed out to them accordingly, which is why they don’t manufacture condoms that works for knotting, or birth-control for omegas, or anything else that would prevent omegas from becoming pregnant. They even go so far as to mark omegas first chance they get just so they can keep them submissive and quiet about the unfairness of society.
> 
> And I know for sure that Victor would never do that to Yuuri. He would never use an alpha command to force Yuuri into submission, he would never bite him to gain control over him, and he would never do anything to hurt him.
> 
> So… Yeah… Sorry about the rant. I just needed to make it clear that Yuuri can top just as much as Victor, and if you have something against the way a choose to tell stories… I suggest that you stop reading right now.
> 
> Anyway… Here’s another chapter, I hope you’ll like it! :D

Had Yuuri died and gone to heaven? Or was it possible for a human being to wake up and feel this content about life?

Yuuri wasn’t sure he wanted an answer to that…

He had Victor’s arm curled around him, giving him the feeling of safety and of being protected. He felt a slight throb in his muscles, but it felt good, like after a good workout kind of good… and on the inside… On the inside he felt like he was filled up with pink clouds made out of love. He was feeling nothing but pure happiness and bliss. 

He was indeed a mated and bonded omega, and he had never felt this safe before. This is probably why no other omega had spoken up earlier. This was a high of pure joy, which Yuuri wouldn’t give up for anything… He simply wanted to stay like this, forever…

But he knew that he couldn’t. He was lucky for being with Victor, for having Victor as his Alpha. But he still needed to help those who weren’t as lucky. 

Yuuri felt his high melt away at the though of the outside world…

There were still omegas who were forced into submission, omegas who had tried to speak up but being dismissed for having ‘pregnancy brain’ or for ‘not having a proper education’ or even ‘You don’t even know the outside world little omega…’

Every one of those statements pissed Yuuri off, like nothing else. And when he finally would get to say his part. He was going to make sure that the world would have nothing on him and that finally, the world would have no other choice but to listen.

He was not going to be pregnant. He had a collage degree in economics so he had a proper education. He had traveled the world, and even spent five years in Detroit. So he knew the world. He had lived through it, seeing how the world treated omegas, and hidden his secondary gender because of it. 

They couldn’t disregard him by locking him away for speaking his mind either, since he was a mated and bonded omega, being locked away from his Alpha would surely mean an early death for him. And that was something the world would not be able to handle. Not after the historical fiasco of the omega deaths, anyway.

Not to mention the fact that he was practically owned by Victor (In the eyes of the everyone else, anyway) and taking Yuuri away, would be classified as stealing an omega from an Alpha. And not even the state would be able to pay Yuuri’s worth to Victor. 

So Yuuri had the upper hand. He just needed that one little gold medal to prove to the world, that an omega could work hard and achieve even higher than alphas. It would make a statement, a statement that would leave everyone speechless. 

Victor stirring, or rather, Victor tightening his grip on him, snapped Yuuri out of his thoughts.

He didn’t wake up though, he just let out a content sigh, before his breathing evened out and he was deeply asleep once again.

Yuuri wanted to find a way to thank Victor for the past week, and before his heat arrived he had decided that he would make his fiancé breakfast, when the heat-week had finally been survived.

Yuuri tried to move, but it didn’t take long for him to realize just how impossible that was. Victor’s grip was unyielding, and there would be no way out for him without waking up his mate.

“Victor…” Yuuri whispered, and he was immediately caught off guard by the blue eyes that quickly blinked down on him, staring at him immensely. “Are you hungry?” Yuuri whispered as he found his words again.

Victor hummed in response but didn’t release his grip on Yuuri.

Yuuri was just about to continue his prodding on the alpha, when Victor unexpectedly swooped him up and carried him in his arms.

“Victor what are you…?” Yuuri gasped as he quickly grabbed ahold around Victor’s neck. He knew Victor would never drop him, but it didn’t hurt to make it easier for his partner, since he had just awakened and his walking was a bit wobbly.

Victor made their way to the fridge, opening the door with his foot.

“Grab something to eat…” Victor ordered and Yuuri complied, he grabbed more of the protein bars that they’ve been living on for the past days, and two bottles of drinkable yogurt. 

Victor kicked the door closed and brought Yuuri right back to the bed, still not releasing him.

“Victor… I kind of need my arms to eat…” Yuuri giggled as he tried but failed to get his arms out of Victor’s grip.

“I don’t want to let you go…” Victor pouted. Placing his nose in Yuuri’s neck and breathed in deep inhalations of Yuuri’s scent.

“I suppose I will have to starve then…” Yuuri laughed, and Victor immediately tensed, not finding the joke funny at all.

“Let me feed you?” Victor asked suddenly.

Yuuri was taken aback by the sudden suggestion but he didn’t see a reason why not, and he felt Victor’s worry through the bonding, and he knew that this would calm him down. So he nodded.

Victor finally let Yuuri go as he grabbed for the protein bar. Yuuri took that moment to seat himself up, so that Victor could easily feed him. 

“Can I cook something for you later?” Yuuri asked, as Victor placed tiny pieces of strawberry flavored protein bar in his mouth.

“Of course you can. Do you have something in mind? Do we need to go shopping?” Victor asked, the idea of eating something other that protein bars and yogurt had him excited.

“I think we have everything at home… I have the recipe on my phone, I’ll check...” Yuuri said and reached for his phone as he chewed his breakfast.

He suddenly remembered that he hadn’t checked his phone for over a week. And he hadn’t exactly told anyone that he was going into heat. And true enough, as soon as his phone booted up, he was assaulted by notifications.

“What’s wrong?” Victor asked, as he sensed Yuuri’s stress.

“Um… I have like a hundred missed calls…” Yuuri muttered, as he tried to click away all the notifications from his screen. “I’m calling Mari, can you call Yurio?” Yuuri asked.

Victor despised the idea of communicating with the outside world. But he knew that Yuri would probably be really worried, and he was actually surprised that he hadn’t come over to kick their door in.

Yuuri disappeared out of their room, as he was calming down his sister in Japanese.

Victor too, was assaulted by a million notifications. And sixty-two missed phone calls from Yurio.

Victor took a deep breath before he pressed the dial button.

“YOU MORON! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? YOU CAN’T JUST DISAPPEAR FOR A WEEK WITHOUT TELLING ANYBODY!” Yuri shouted into the phone.

“Sorry…” Victor said sheepishly but kept the smile plastered on his face, even though he knew that Yuri couldn’t see it.

“Yeah! You bet your ass you’re sorry! What the hell have you been doing?” Yuri growled.

Victor subconsciously blushed. How did he explain that he spent the last week pleasuring Yuuri during his heat?

“Um… Yuuri, he had an omega thing… You know that thing that happens every four months…”

Yuri made a gagging sound into the phone.

“You disgust me.” He stated, before suddenly changing his voice completely. “How is he?”

“He’s fine, he’s not pregnant anyway…” Victor laughed nervously. He really wanted this conversation to be over.

“How did you even manage that?” Yuri gasped.

“I rather you don’t know…” Victor chuckled.

“Okay, as long as piggy is able to lose in the grand prix without any excuses I’m good…” Yuri declared. “See you at practice tomorrow, don’t you dare be late…”

Yuri hung up. And Victor let out a breath of relief. Before silently making his way into the kitchen to see how Yuuri’s conversation was going…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my rant in the beginning, I am aware that I asked for your opinions. I was just takes off guard by how upset people actually got... 
> 
> And I'm also extremely protective off this story, imagine me as alpha Victor and this story is omega Yuuri, and all of the negative comments are Ivan with a weapon... You get the picture... ;)
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for all the positive comments on this work. You really make it worth to keep writing, so from the bottom of my heart. THANK YOU! :)
> 
> KUDOS TO YOU!!! <3


	22. Beyond two souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri have a very domestic afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the positive comments! :D It really warmed my heart! <3
> 
> I think my ego-boost is back to normal now, which is why I greet you with two chapters this day! :D
> 
> Hopefully, you'll like this! :D
> 
> And thank you so much for reading! :D

The first thing Victor noticed when he got out in the living room was the pink face that his fiancé was displaying. He was blushing all over, as he talked with his sister.

Victor could make out easy words, like the words for love, happy, and his own name.

Yuuri turned around to look right at him, and his blush intensified. 

Victor then recognized his own name with the words ‘not’ and ‘talk’.

Victor quickly caught on and stepped forwards “I can talk to her if it’ll make her feel better?” He said it quiet enough, so that Mari wouldn’t hear him if Yuuri didn’t want them to talk.

Yuuri muttered something into the phone before reaching it out to Victor. “If she’s too much, don’t be afraid to hang up…” Yuuri declared.

“I heard that!” Mari called before Victor pressed the phone to his ear.

“Yes?” Victor said innocently.

“You listen to me Nikiforov. If you got my brother pregnant during his weakest moment… I swear to god, that will book a one way ticket to Russia and slaughter you.” Mari snarled.

“I didn’t get him pregnant.” Victor promised.

“You better not!” Mari snapped.

She sighed before continuing. “Also… I heard about the two-way bond, and that was really good of you, to make it that way, I mean… It’s really unique and I can’t mention any other alpha that would do something like that for him… So I guess I just really want to say is… Thanks…”

“Of course…” Victor said. “I love him…” 

“Yeah… Suppose you do... But as his older sister, it’s my job to make sure that no selfish alpha take advantage of him because he is an omega…” Mari explained.

Victor smiled and looked into Yuuri’s eyes. “You don’t need to worry about that… I loved him long before I even knew that he was an omega…”

Yuuri blushed and smiled back.

Victor could have sworn that Mari smiled back in Japan. But he would never be able to prove that. 

“Okay. Just let it be known that you have been warned, you mess with my brother, you mess with me. Understood?”

“Understood.” Victor responded.

“Anyway… I need to get back to work, look after him.” Mari ordered. It sounded like an alpha command.

“I will.” Victor promised.

Mari hung up.

Victor handed Yuuri’s phone back to him.

“What did she say?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

“She told me about how much she cares about you…” Victor chuckled.

“She threatened to murder you, didn’t she?” Yuuri said plainly. “She wouldn’t, she’s just…”

“Protective?” Victor finished.

“Yeah…” Yuuri said as he rubbed the back of his head. “As you might have noticed, she is the alpha of the family, and like most alphas, she is very protective of her family.” 

“I understand.” Victor assured. Yuuri was his family as well. His family was small and mostly consisted of Makkachin and Yuuri, and if something threatened any of them, Victor would act accordingly.

“Right… Makkachin!” Victor gasped.

“Still with Mila…” Yuuri soothed. “What did you tell her by the way?” Yuuri asked while he started looking for the recipe on his phone. 

“That Makka missed his auntie..." Victor said in his Makkachin impression. "I kind of made the idea of Makkachin staying with her for a week, into her own…” Victor mused.

“Of course you did…” Yuuri chuckled. His eyes lit up as he found the recipe. “Here it is!” He cheered. “It takes seven hours to prepare, it’s mostly ingrediences boiling together, but we have everything at home.”

“Okay, but what if I go and get Makkachin home, and you start with dinner?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Yuuri said and closed the distance between them to catch Victor’s lips in a kiss. Victor was the one who deepened it, pulling Yuuri closer to himself as he did so.

Yuuri pulled away, and started leaving trails of kisses along Victor’s neck.

“Yuuri… If you continue like that, we’ll get nothing done today…” Victor sighed. He wouldn’t dream of pulling away from Yuuri willingly, his only hope would be if is fiancé stopped. 

“I just can’t stop thinking about last night…” Yuuri admitted as he continued his kissing. “And I thought about something we never did…” Yuuri’s kisses continued downwards.

Victor suddenly felt how his dick was getting harder by the second.

“Let me do this for you…” Yuuri whispered as he let his tongue travel along Victor’s length.

Victor felt his body give out a shudder as his dick was practically standing on his own. He was actually surprised that his body wasn’t empty after the past week. 

Yuuri wrapped his lips around Victor’s dick. He kept his tongue swirling around it as he sucked.

Victor let out a moan, and he almost fell to the floor in pleasure. Yuuri had the magical ability to turn Victor’s knees to jelly at will... Of that, Victor was certain.

Yuuri went deeper, taking in all of Victor. 

If someone were to ask of his name, Victor wouldn’t remember it. He was so close, he needed to warn Yuuri, but his tongue refused to form coherent words. And without warning, Victor released in Yuuri’s mouth. 

Yuuri swallowed every last drop. He then looked up to Victor with heavy lids. 

“Yuuri…” Victor marveled, and he looked down to the magical being that was his fiancé, the man he was actually engaged to. He had never felt so thankful to have someone like him in his life before. 

“Now you can go and get our son…” Yuuri joked, as he stood up, and made his way into the kitchen.

Victor stood frozen in his spot, still processing the events and trying to figure out what Yuuri was talking about. When he realized that getting Makkachin, meant being apart from Yuuri not for long, but long enough to start missing him for sure...

“Yuuri…” Victor pouted and followed Yuuri to the kitchen. 

\--------

After many hugs and a lot of pouting, Yuuri had sent Victor on his way. 

Yuuri felt content about being able to cook with a functioning brain again.

He was frying eggs, boiling water and cutting vegetables all at once, and he didn’t even have to overthink it. 

His mind somehow felt lighter. The cloud of his anxiety that always brought him fear of failures and worst case scenarios of 'what ifs'... Hadn’t plagued him for over a week now, and it still was nowhere in sight.

Everything was moving along smoothly, until he realized that he had been too preoccupied with cutting a carrot. That he completely forgot about the boiling pot. As he lifted the lid, a cloud of steam rushed against his hand with a surprising amount of force. Making him gasp as it burned his hand.  
He quickly placed the lid away and turned off the stove.

He acted fast and brought his hand under cold water from the tap.

Yuuri saw how there was a red spot forming on his hand where the steam had hit him. Hurt by steam? Seriously? Yuuri almost laughed at his own clumsiness.

 

He suddenly felt a surprising sensation of fear, but he immediately noticed that it wasn’t his own. It was Victor’s.

Did he sense that Yuuri got hurt?

Yuuri needed to call him to let him know that he was okay, but just as he reached for his phone, the apartment door slammed open and Victor rushed in with Makkachin in tow.

“Yuuri, love what happened?” Victor desperately asked as he placed his hands on Yuuri’s face to find any trace of pain.

Yuuri raised his hand to Victor for inspection.

“I literally got hurt by air…” Yuuri chuckled. 

Victor gasped as he saw the minor burn on his lover’s hand.

“My Yuuri…” Victor sniffled as he went to the freezer to pick out a pack of frozen peas. “Keep that chilled, I can take over…” Victor said.

“Victor I’m fine…” Yuuri said distractedly as he greeted Makkachin for the first time in a week. He then moved over to the door to close and lock it after Victor. 

He really needed to scold his fiancé about how he needed check the doors after making his dramatic entrances.

And Victor was still wearing his jacket and scarf as he was stirring the pot.

“You know…” Yuuri started as he moved over to Victor. “You shouldn’t be wearing so many layers in a kitchen… It always tend to get a bit hot in here…” He spoke as he removed Victor’s clothes. “And also… The cooking would work better if you turn the stove on…” 

Victor’s face lit up in understanding. Victor wasn’t an amazing chef. If Yuuri was being honest he was actually a pretty bad one. So they cooked together. Yuuri stayed away from everything that could get too hot, and Victor followed Yuuri’s instructions like they were alpha commands. 

And together they managed to make a delicious mixture of noodles with fried eggs, a special kind of meat and steamed vegetables. A dish Yuuri’s mum made him when he was younger. 

They enjoyed the dinner together, talking about how excited the both were to finally go to the rink in the morning. 

They ended the nigh by having sex. Grateful that they had finally found a way that worked for them, at least until either the society would make more options for omegas, or until Yuuri was ready to get pregnant, which wasn’t until a far of future. 

But for now, they were content about just being with each other, even outside of Yuuri's heat... And isn’t that kind of the whole point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not being low-key salty.... 
> 
> Sorry...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! :D


	23. Dancing on the blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri makes history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter... HAhaha I have a screenplay to write for school, so I kind of rushed this... XD
> 
> I hope you'll like it! :D

“I miss the bed…” Yuuri complained as he was finally outside for the first time in over a week. “I miss being surrounded by your scent.”

“You can just smell me anytime you know… I don’t mind…” Victor smiled, pulling Yuuri closer to himself as they walked to the ice rink together.

“Not in public…” Yuuri laughed, leaning into Victor’s touch, as a light blush spread over his cheeks.

“Why not? If you weren’t covered in scent blockers, I would do nothing else than breath you in, all day long…” Victor said cheerfully.

“You’re sweet…” Yuuri mused. He kissed Victor’s cheek before opening the door to the Russian ice rink.

Victor eyed everyone inside, silently warning them to keep their distance, as he released a big dose of alpha pheromones to increase his statement. He caught some people’s attention but they just glared at him from the ice, not really understanding what kind of point he was trying to prove. 

Yuuri grabbed his hand, soothing Victor’s protectiveness a bit, as they sat down on a bench and tied each other’s skates.

“Disgusting…” Yuri muttered as he skated up to the rink wall to glare at the couple.

“Oh, hi Yurio!” Yuuri greeted, as Victor was finishing up with tying his last skate.

“Let me just warn you…” Yuri snarled, as Yuuri and Victor stood up. “If you two kiss on the ice, I will barf on you…” He threatened. 

“Oh, okay then, I guess we will just have to fill up on love before we get out there…” Victor said teasingly, before he turned to Yuuri, and kissed him passionately. 

Yuri made a gagging sound, and skated away.

“Victor, You’re going to give Yurio an aneurism… All that anger isn’t healthy for a young boy like him…” Yuuri scolded lightheartedly.

“He can handle it…” Victor dismissed as he grabbed Yuuri’s hand and led him out on the ice.

They did some warm up routines, doing some simple waltz jumps, until Yakov called Victor over.

“I’ll be fine…” Yuuri assured as Victor had a hard time letting go of his lover’s hand.

“Call for me if you so much as miss me…” Victor ordered. He wasn’t using his alpha command but Yuuri still sensed the seriousness behind the statement.

“I will.” Yuuri promised as he gently pushed Victor in Yakov’s direction and skated off on his own. 

Yuuri marveled over how few people were left in the rink. There was an older couple that skated around Yuri. They clapped their hands whenever Yuri did a jump acting as his personal groupies, but judging by Yuri’s annoyed glares, it was obvious that he didn’t know them. 

There were a few teenage girls in the corner of the rink, scrolling through their phones, not really skating. Then there was only Victor, Yakov and himself.

So Yuuri had a lot of space for practicing his own jumps.

Yuuri thought about his motivations, and the importance of gold in the grand prix. He thought about his love for Victor and the bond they shared, before he held his breath and took off in a jump. 

He landed it. That’s when he realized that he had just performed a quadruple flip. Victor’s signature move…

He gasped as he realized how easy it had been, he gained speed and took of, landing another one perfectly.

That was too easy…

He gained speed again, He wondered if he should really try it. No one had ever landed one successfully before, but he was filled with confidence and determination. 

Yuuri wasn’t even tired as he took off from the ice. He barely had time to count his spins because of the speed he had gained, before he landed his jump. He landed a quad axel. The impossible jump.

Someone shrieked and Yuuri skated to a halt.

“DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU SEE HIM? WHAT THE HELL? HE JUST LANDED A PERFECT FUCKING QUAD AXEL!” One of the teenage girls shouted to her friends with the enthusiasm of Yuuko as she pressed the recorded video into their faces.

Yuuri blushed furiously as he turned to the other skaters…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


	24. You set my heart on fire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired...
> 
> I don't even have the energy to read this through... I will edit it tomorrow if there are any giant mistakes...
> 
> I hope it turned out good at least. :)

The other skaters, and Yakov, were all gaping at him with wide eyes. They seemed to be frozen in place.

Yuuri locked eyes with Victor and Victor shook his head in disbelief. Not really believing what he had just witnessed. 

Did Yuuri just…?

Victor didn’t have time to think about it, the need to be with Yuuri overwhelmed him, as he skated as fast as his skates would carry him over to his fiancé. 

He stopped in front of Yuuri with enough force to leave a trail of ice flakes on Yuuri’s pants.

They stared at each other for a brief moment. Both of them sharing the exact same thought before their lips crushed together in a heated kiss.

“THERE ARE MINORS PRESENT!” Yuri Shouted at the couple. But it fell onto deaf ears, as there were only two people in the world, Victor and Yuuri.

And they didn’t have an off-switch on their love.

But after a moment, Victor pulled away, just so that he could stare at Yuuri in awe.

“You’re magical…” Victor stated, as he stroke a few strands of hair out of Yuuri’s face.

“How the hell did you do it?” Yurio growled as he skated towards them.

Victor knew it was irrational, but he placed himself in front of Yuuri to keep the younger alpha away from his omega. 

It was his instincts and they were strong. Especially since Yuri posed anger… Anger meant danger. And danger was not to get close to his Yuuri.

“And I’m also getting sick on that.” Yuri snapped. “If I talk to piggy, I don’t want to stare at your stupid face!”

“Victor, it’s only Yurio…” Yuuri said from behind Victor, placing his hand on his shoulder to calm his alpha down.

Victor reluctantly took a step aside. Suddenly Yuri gasped.

“What the hell happened to your face?”

Yuuri suddenly remembered the punch he received from Ivan. It had been over a week and it was almost completed faded, but still slightly visible, especially up close.

“And you too!” Yuri gasped again, pointing to Victor.

Victor had multiple small bruises, but like Yuuri’s. They were also only visible up close.

“What happened to you two?” Yuri demanded.

Victor was just about to answer when Yakov entered the conversation from beyond the rink-wall. 

“What is going on with you? Back to practice all of you. And Yuuri, just because you landed the most difficult jump in the book, doesn’t mean that you can slack off on your stepping sequence…” That was Yakov language for ‘good job but don’t let it get to your head’.

“Not until they tell me what’s going on.” Yuri snapped to Yakov.

“Ivan…” Victor said calmly.

And Yuri just committed mental murder. “He did that to you? He did that to Yuuri? Where the hell does he live? I’ll kill that bastard!” Yuri declared, fire burning in his eyes.

“Yurio… Anger isn’t good for your blood-pressure…” Yuuri scolded, as he reached out to pet the blond skater’s hair. He was feeling oddly parental over the younger boy.

“What the hell are you doing…?” Yuri asked. There was no heat in the words. He was just stunned by Yuuri’s actions.

Yuuri caught himself and withdrew his hand. “Sorry…” He apologized. He knew it was the hormones after a finished heat that was playing tricks on his mind… When it happened in Detroit, Yuuri spent a week caring for Phichit’s hamsters…

“You’re different.” Yuri stated while staring at Yuuri intensely. “Now show me how to do that quad axel, before I tear Russia apart so I can kill Victor’s ex…”

Yuuri had to chuckle at that. Yuri was being so cute. “Of course…”

 

Victor immediately succeeded on doing a quad axel as well. It was like their skating talent had been merged together and given to both of them. 

Yakov’s jaw had now been permanently dislocated. He had no idea how the young skaters could take a week off because of ‘personal reasons’ and come back to do the impossible…

Yuri however, never managed to go above quadruple flip. And he was getting ticked off because of it.

Victor kept monitoring Yuri’s anger while Yuuri was completely unaware of it, as he stayed by Yuri’s side, encouraging him and helping him up whenever he fell.

And before they knew it, it was time for them to go home.

“Yuuri…” Victor said as he hugged him from behind. “We have to get going… You can play coach again tomorrow…”

Yuuri immediately turned to Yuri. “What are you eating today, Yurio?” He asked.

“Why?” Yuri scoffed.

“Just wondering.”

“Probably something that could be warmed in the microwave, it’s not like my parents actually cook…” Yuri said. Yuuri’s sensed a trail of sadness in that statement making his heart clench in his chest. 

That wouldn’t do… Yuri needed proper food and care in order to grow… A voice whispered in Yuuri’s head.

“You’re eating with us.” Yuuri declared. Both Victor and Yuri’s eyes widened at the statement.

“Huh?” Yuri said.

Yuuri looked to Victor, daring him to disagree. Victor wouldn’t dream of it.

“Come on…” Yuuri said, tugging on Yuri’s wrist.

“Fine.” Yuri scoffed.

So they went back to Victor and Yuuri’s apartment but as soon as they opened the door, Yuri turned on his heels. 

“Yurio?” Yuuri asked.

Yuri didn’t answer. He just kept on walking away.

“Yurio.” Yuuri said more firmly and went after the young teen.

“Stay away from me!” Yuri growled.

Victor realized what was going on with Yuri, he had smelled Yuuri from the inside of the apartment, and was now trying to keep his alpha instincts in check.

“Yurio, what’s wrong?” Yuuri asked with the most caring tone he could muster.

Victor needed to act.

“Yuuri get back here.” He barked as an alpha command. 

Yuuri quickly scuttled over to Victor and looked up at him in confusion.

“He smelled you…” Victor explained.

“Oh…” Yuuri said.

“Let me talk to him…” Victor offered, kissing Yuuri’s forehead in reassurance.

Yuuri nodded and went into the apartment to greet Makkachin.

 

Victor turned to the young alpha.

“I have never smelled an omega before…” Yuri explained as he took a few deep breaths.

Victor had to keep his possessiveness at bay, in order to properly handle Yuri. Even though he wanted to be the only alpha to ever smell the sweet scent of his Yuuri, he needed to keep those feelings to himself and focus on calming the young boy.

“Neither had I, until a little over a month ago… I got a little bit insane…” Victor admitted as he thought back to how he had to lock himself into the bathroom to avoid letting his inner alpha take him over completely.

“We can go out and eat, if the smell is too much for you?” Victor suggested.

Yuri nodded.

“Okay… I’ll fetch my fiancé… You can just wait here…” Victor said as he went back to the apartment. He opened the door when he suddenly sensed Yuuri’s fear. He frantically looked around the room and found Yuuri reading a piece of paper.

“What’s wrong?” Victor quickly asked. Yuuri looked up from the paper and gazed into Victor’s eyes.

Yuuri took a shaky breath, before holding out the letter to Victor.

“Ivan was here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! :D


	25. It only hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! This was easier to write than I expected! :D
> 
> It only took me 2 hours. And it's only 3.30am! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter! :)

Victor carefully took the letter from Yuuri and glared at it, as if it had personally offended him. Which in some ways… It kind of had…

It had upset and frightened his Yuuri. And that made it personal. Victor angrily read through the first sentence.

The letter was written in Russian.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vitya.

I’ll let you know that I’m sorry for how I left things with us. And I’m sorry I overreacted and went after your omega. 

I never meant to hurt you, I just got a little jealous. 

I hope we can patch things up between us… And give our relationship a second chance.

Meet me at our place tomorrow at 7pm. Alone.

If you refuse to this… You will make me very mad. And I might have a talk with the skating community about a certain omega skater. They surely wouldn’t allow someone as precious as him, skate on the ice by himself… Anything could happen…

I hope to see you tomorrow.  
Love  
Ivan.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“I only know the Russian letters... So I could make out 'Vitya' and 'Ivan'. But what else did it say?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

“He wants me to meet with him…” Victor snarled as he glared daggers into the paper in his hand. Disgusted by the mere idea of being in the same room as the man who had hurt his mate.

Something shifted in his eyes as he turned to Yuuri. “Where did you find the note? Has he been inside of this apartment?” Victor asked as he turned a worried glance to Makkachin who was sitting happily at their feet.

“No. It was right by the door, he must have slid it underneath it, but Victor…” Yuuri said as he changed the topic back. “You can’t meet with him.” He declared.

“I know but…” Victor looked away, trying to think of a way to phrase his words so that Yuuri wouldn’t take any blame. “He’s not giving me much of a choice…”

Yuuri tensed.

“He’s using me, isn’t he?” Yuuri growled.

Victor was taken aback by Yuuri’s anger.

“Victor, you can’t let him do that!” Yuuri all but shouted.

“Yuuri, calm down…” Victor said soothingly.

“No! I will not be used as a pawn in Ivan’s cruel game! What did he say? That he would turn me in to the state…? That he would reveal my secondary gender to the skating community?” Yuuri questioned.

Victor's eyes widened. And Yuuri took that as affirmation.

Yuuri took a deep breath as he glared at the floor in anger. “Let him…” Yuuri growled reluctantly but full of determination.

“No.” Victor snapped. “I’m not going to let my past mistakes, keep you from achieving your dreams.” He declared.

“And I’m not letting you go out with that psycho alone.”

“I can take care of myself, Yuuri…” Victor said as if it was obvious.

“And I’m not doubting that, I just don’t trust someone who tried to rape and kidnap me, only a week ago…” Yuuri said. He knew that he was playing on Victor’s emotions to get his point across. But he needed Victor to understand the dangers that Ivan posed.

“But I’m not an omega.” Victor said without thinking.

Yuuri visibly flinched at the words.

And Victor immediately wished that he could turn back time and have the words unsaid. 

“You’re right…” Yuuri said after a moment as he averted his gaze away from Victor, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. “And it’s not like I can use an alpha command to get you to listen to me either…”

Victor suddenly realized just how badly he had hurt his Yuuri, as he felt his fiancé's sorrow inside of himself.

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…” Victor started, before being immediately interrupted by Yuuri.

“Make sure Yurio gets something to eat… I’m not feeling very hungry…” Yuuri sniffled. 

Victor caught sight of tears forming in his lover’s eyes, before Yuuri stormed off into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

“Yuuri… I’m sorry!” Victor called. But he knew it was too late, the damage was already done.

Victor himself felt close to tears, as he was left standing alone in the living room. 

The bedroom door suddenly opened slighly, and Victor felt hope return to him, only to have Makkachin barreling past him into the bedroom. As soon as he was inside, the door slammed shut once again.

Victor sighed in defeat. Makkachin always took Yuuri’s side during their fights…

At least he still had Yuri.

Before Victor could leave, he wrote an apology-note and left on the floor outside the bedroom.

He tore Ivan’s letter to shreds and threw it down the toilet. Flushing four times, before he was positive that he would never have to see that offensive letter ever again.

Victor then walked out the apartment. Making sure the door was properly locked before he turned to the young blond who glared at him disapprovingly.

“Come on… Let’s get something to eat…” Victor muttered. 

Yuri followed him with his arms crossed.

Victor was blissfully unaware about the lecture he was soon about to receive from the angry tiger of Russia…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger... XD
> 
> Ya'll know, what will be coming next... ;)
> 
> #AngryYurioIsTheBestYurio
> 
> Anyway... Let me know what you thought about this! :) And what you think will happen... :)
> 
> And thank you so much for reading! :D


	26. Making sense of things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more people who cares about Yuuri than Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while... XD
> 
> School has kept me busy... But I'll update more often once I have less things to do... :)
> 
> I'll try to keep to one chapter a day! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)

Victor was ignoring Yuri’s glares, and the fact that he wouldn’t speak to him.

Victor kept trying to bring up topics that might interest Yuri, but the more he tried, the angrier the young skater seemed to be with him.

So they walked in silence. 

“Do you know what you want?” Victor asked, when they arrived to one of their favorite crêpe booths.

Yuri scoffed, still refusing to speak to Victor.

Victor sighed in defeat, before ordering three of their special ham and cheese crêpes.

“I thought Yuuri said he wasn’t hungry?” Yuri asked venomously, as they received their food.

Victor then realized, that Yuri must have heard his and Yuuri’s entire argument.

“He will be…” Victor said. “He just needs to calm down and see reason…”

Yuri had enough.

“He needs to see reason?” Yuri snapped to the older man. “Do you have any idea how stupid you are?”

“Look… I know how it sounded, and I’m so sorry that I hurt him…”

“Clearly not sorry enough…” Yuri interrupted.

That statement struck a nerve in Victor.

“You don’t know how I feel. And you have no right to interfere with my and Yuuri’s relationship, you’re nothing but a silly child who knows nothing about love.” Victor snapped.

If looks could kill, Victor would be lying on the ground.

“Is that what you do when you know you’re wrong? You step on your opponent’s toes to get your point across? You try to make yourself feel better by pointing out the flaws on the person who disagrees with you, even if it has nothing to do with the actual argument?” Yuri snarled.

Victor’s eyes widened as Yuri stared him down.

“You’re pathetic and Yuuri deserves better… You do realize that he could have anyone? He could be a royalty… But he still chose your pathetic ass. So you should really learn a little thing called gratefulness.” Yuri stated as his eyes narrowed.

“Do you think I’m not grateful for Yuuri?” Victor snapped, furious that anyone would ever think that. “Do you think I don’t think about how lucky I am every single time I think about him? I love him. I would die for him.” 

“Love isn’t about dying for someone. It’s about mutual respect… You can’t have a relationship with someone you blame for getting hurt.”

“I never blamed Yuuri for getting hurt!” Victor gasped.

“It sure didn’t sound that way… ‘Mr. I’m not an omega. So I’m not risking getting hurt…’ Do you have any idea how idiotic that sounded?” Yuri questioned.

“I never said that!” Victor quickly defended.

“What did you say then?” 

Victor didn’t respond as he thought about how stupid he really did sound…

“Exactly.” Yuri said as he took a big bite out of his crêpe. 

He was ready to part from the older skater to head home. “And for the record… I won gold for expressing ‘love of the soul’ on the ice, so don’t you dare say that I know nothing about love, you stupid old man.”

Victor smiled proudly at that. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Save it for piggy.” Yuri scoffed as he stared at Victor for a few seconds. “And don’t do anything stupid.” He pointed his finger to Victor in warning. Before he turned on his heels and left the grey haired man, in the middle of the sidewalk.

Victor smiled to himself, thankful that Yuri cared so much, and that he had the ability to turn Victor’s head straight when it came to his fiancé.

He still needed a plan to deal with Ivan. He couldn’t let that psycho destroy the dream that Yuuri had been working on for his entire life.

Victor was brought out of his thought by the sound of a notification on his phone. He’d been tagged in a tweet. 

________________________________________________  
Phichit Chulanont @Phichit+chu 

It’s too bad when people can’t see beyond   
stereotypes… Right, @V-Nikiforov? 

Hurt him again and you’ll be sorry…   
#DetroitStyle #Don’tMessWithMyFriends. ☺   
________________________________________________

 

Victor sighed. He supposed he deserved that. And of course Phichit would call him out on social media… 

Yuuri always talked with his Thai friend whenever he and Victor had a fight. And since Yuuri didn’t have his own twitter account, Phichit was the one to call Victor out in public.

Yuuri still had no idea. But so far, Phichit’s tweets had never actually hurt him like this. It was normally lighthearted tweets, like: 

_____________________________________________  
Phichit Chulanont @Phichit+chu 

I’d take care of those dishes if I were you...   
@V-Nikiforov   
____________________________________________  
Or:  
________________________________________  
Phichit Chulanont @Phichit+chu 

@V-Nikiforov Forgetting about   
date-night is never OK.   
Get him some chocolates…   
________________________________________

He just hoped Mari didn’t see this tweet, or he’ll be dead for sure… 

Yuuri had so many people caring for him, and he barely had any idea… Victor knew he was in the wrong here, and he needed to apologize to his fiancé.

Victor pressed away Phichit’s tweet just to see Yuuri’s name show up in ‘most trending’ He clicked on the hashtag and was greeted by the video of Yuuri doing a quad axel. 

Victor beamed in pride. And made up his mind.

Yuuri was going to win gold this year. And he would not let Ivan or anyone else get in the way of that.

He was going to meet with his ex and give him a piece of his mind… Ivan was going to find out ‘first hand’ on what happens when you try to blackmail him by using his Yuuri. 

But first he needed to make sure that Yuuri was properly fed and taken care of. 

He would not worry his fiancé with someone as insignificant as his ex. He would deal with it on his own.

So he opened the apartment door and walked inside. 

He was going to make things right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. :)
> 
> Next chapter will either be Yuuri's POV or just continuation... We'll see... ;)
> 
> Let me know what you wanna read and what you thought! :D
> 
> Kudos to all of you!! :D


	27. Friendship is magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri turns to his best friend whenever he's sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A new chapter... :D
> 
> I hope you'll like this! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D

Yuuri Sniffled into Makkachin’s fur as he heard the front door being locked behind Victor.

“At least he remembered to lock the door this time…” Yuuri told Makkachin who snorted in agreement.

He couldn’t believe how arrogant Victor was. Just because he was an alpha didn’t mean he had to be an idiot. 

Yuuri sighed, as he reached for his laptop. He needed a second opinion, to know if it was him who was overreacting to this whole thing. 

He dialed Phichit on Skype. It was mid-day in Detroit and Phichit was probably in the middle of practicing. But knowing Phichit he was probably pushing himself too hard and could use a break.

It didn’t take long for his friend to answer as cheerful as always.

“Yuuri! You should have seen me! I just did THE fanciest double toe loop, known to man!” He cheered.

“That’s great Phichit!” Yuuri responded as happily as he could muster. He was always happy about his friend’s success.

However, nothing escaped Phichit’s well-trained ear.

“What’s wrong?” He questioned, his tone promising trouble for whoever had upset his friend.

“Nothing, I guess… I just need someone to talk to about Victor…” Yuuri said as a warning that this was going to be a long conversation.

He heard Phichit shuffle, probably getting of the ice to give Yuuri his full attention. 

“That’s what friends are for…” Phichit chirped. “What’s up?”

Yuuri smiled at the kindness his friend possessed. That he would always drop all that he was doing, just so he can help Yuuri sort out the train-wreck that normally symbolized his life.

“Me and Victor had a fight…” Yuuri explained vaguely.

“What did he do?” Phichit asked immediately.

“How do you know it was his fault?” Yuuri asked. He knew Phichit would take his side, but he didn’t know just how quickly he made up his mind.

“It’s always his fault… Or what did you do?” Phichit asked jokingly.

“I presented as an omega…” Yuuri grumbled grumpily.

“You told him?” Phichit questioned. He sounded more surprised than anything else.

“I kind of had to. My scent blockers didn’t arrive…”

There was a brief pause.

“Does Victor have a problem with you? Cause I’ll give him a problem.” Phichit declared threateningly. 

Yuuri had to laugh at how ridiculous that sounded.

“No, Victor has been great. He had some issues with himself at first. But we worked it out, and we actually bonded both ways…”

“Oh… How does that work?” Phichit asked.

“Like it sounds… I guess… I feel his emotions and he feel mine… We’re able to tap into each other’s abilities and we have like… A bond.” Yuuri tried to explain, but it was kind of like explaining colors to someone who was blind. You needed to experience it to really know how it worked.

“That’s pretty cool.” Phichit pointed out.

“I suppose so…” Yuuri smiled.

“I mean I heard about one sided bonds with omegas and how alphas use them to gain control and such…” Phichit said, he sounded angrier.

“Yeah, Victor didn’t really want that, so he let me bite him first.” Yuuri explained lovingly as he thought back to that moment.

“But if you are that in tuned with each other, why have the argument in the first place?” Phichit asked in concern.

“I guess we both care too much…” Yuuri stated.

“Okay, you need to stop being vague if you actually want my help. Say things the way they are.” Phichit laughed.

“Everything started when Victor’s ex-boyfriend walked his stupid way into our lives.” Yuuri growled. Suddenly feeling very angry at the thought of Ivan.

“Oh… Exes are never a good thing…” Phichit hissed in sympathy.

“Especially not when they’re psycho alphas.” Yuuri scoffed. Surprised over how much he sounded like Yuri.

“Whoa… What happened?” Phichit gasped.

Yuuri felt his throat tighten as the words refused to come out.

“Yuuri?” Phichit prodded. 

Yuuri still could find the words, and as he thought back to the fear he felt, having Ivan on top of him, and Victor so far away. Tears started falling from his eyes once again.

“Yuuri. I swear to god, I’m booking a plane ticket to St. Petersburg right now if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” Phichit promised.

“Sorry…” Yuuri sniffled. “It’s just… A week ago h-he…” Yuuri broke down crying.

He mentally scolded himself for being so weak. Maybe Victor was right…

“Yuuri, please talk to me…” Phichit asked softly.

Yuuri had to take a few deep breaths, while Phichit patiently waited quietly on the other side. Before he was finally able to get words out again.

“He… attacked us.” Yuuri finally admitted.

Phichit gasped across the world.

“He what?” Phichit growled. The alpha in him wasn’t afraid to show his emotions. 

“Victor took most of the hits, but… I was alone when he came…” Yuuri sniffled as he furiously wiped away his tears, only to have them replaced by new ones.

“Oh my god. Yuuri, are you okay?” 

Yuuri shook his head before realizing that Phichit couldn’t see him.

“I’m just glad Victor showed up when he did… He was going to… He said…” Yuuri lost his ability to speak again.

“That bastard.” Phichit snarled before cursing in Thai.

“Anyway… Victor is going on a date with him tomorrow.” Yuuri said vehemently.

“HE’S WHAT?” Phichit shouted. “HOW DARE HE? I’M CALLING VICTOR RIGHT NOW! I’M GOING TO KILL HIM WITH MY WORDS!” He declared.

“No. It’s Ivan. He’s blackmailing him…” Yuuri tried to explain.

“WITH WHAT? WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE ENOUGH TO GET HIM TO… Oh… Is he…?”

“Yeah… He’s using me. If Victor refuses, he’ll tell the world that I’m an omega…”

Phichit growled.

“I told Victor to let him. That I refused to be a pawn in Ivan’s evil scheme… And Victor kept refusing to do so, because he thinks that me winning the grand prix is more important… And that he can, and I quote ‘take care of himself’…” Yuuri snorted.

Phichit stayed silent to give Yuuri an opportunity to finish.

“Then I told him that sure, I trust him and I don’t doubt his ability to kick the life out of that jerk, but I didn’t trust Ivan for what he did and almost did to me… And Victor defended himself by saying that it wouldn’t happen to him, because he’s not an omega…”

“Are you kidding me? He actually said that?” Phichit questioned heatedly. 

Yuuri nodded before he again realized that Phichit couldn’t see him. 

“Apparently he thinks that me being an omega is the only way to get hurt. That he as an alpha has some sort of immunity when it comes to getting hurt by psychos… Or… I’m not really sure what he meant…”

“Stupid, stupid Victor…” Phichit scolded, and Yuuri could have sworn that Phichit was typing something.

“You don’t need to text him, I’ll talk to him when he gets home… I just… I got really hurt, you know…?” Yuuri sniffled as he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Yeah, I get it, and Victor is an idiot for even suggesting that you getting hurt, have anything to do with your secondary gender…” Phichit declared. “And I will not text him, promise.” There was a hint of mischievous in his tone, but Yuuri chose to ignore it.

“Good.”

“OH MY GOD! YUURI HOW DID YOU LEARN TO DO A FLIPPING QUAD AXEL?” Phichit shrieked.

Yuuri quickly ended the conversation.

He closed his laptop and tried to ignore the fact that he once again had a viral video out there…

He hugged Makkachin close. 

And it didn’t take long before he heard the door being unlocked, announcing his fiancés return…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel very uninspired by this story at the moment. So I think I'm going to take some time to work on my other stories. So you're welcome to check those out if you'd like... :D
> 
> I will continue this! I swear... But I need some inspiration right now... 
> 
> I hope it turned out good anyway. And thank you so much for reading! :D
> 
> Kudos to you all! <3


	28. The king of pride rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is not always a sweet cinnamon roll... Sometimes, he can scare even Victor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! :D
> 
> Inspiration struck! :D
> 
> So here's another chapter! :D
> 
> I'll hope you'll like it! :D

Victor Closed and locked the door behind him when he stepped inside. He took a deep breath of the wonderful smell that was now surrounding their home. It wasn’t enough to drive him mad, just enough to make him want more. Victor wanted Yuuri in his arms, and he wanted to smell his neck… 

The door to their bedroom was still closed, meaning that Yuuri was inside.

Victor sighed and took off his coat and sat down on the floor right outside the bedroom door. 

“I brought you food…” Victor called apologetically.

There was a beat of silence before he heard his fiancé shuffle on the inside of the room, before the lock clicked open and Yuuri emerged. 

Victor held out the wrapped crêpe as a peace offering to his lover.

Yuuri took it and sat down on the floor across from Victor. 

Makkachin quickly jumped down from the bed and flopped down in Yuuri’s lap as he continued his snoozing.

Seeing Yuuri with red puffy eyes, made Victor want to punch himself. He couldn’t bear to be the cause of Yuuri feeling this hurt and sad.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri. I wasn’t thinking and I didn’t mean it.” Victor apologized.

“It’s okay… You weren’t exactly lying…” Yuuri said grimly. “Omegas aren’t as strong as alphas, that’s probably why we’re almost extinct…” 

“Yuuri, no.” Victor drawled. “You’re the strongest man I know. And you being an omega don’t change that. If anything, it makes you even stronger.” He declared.

“Not strong enough to go against an alpha…” Yuuri muttered. Was he being pouty about this? Perhaps…

“Yuuri… You shouldn’t think about it like that. It wasn’t a fair fight.” Victor sighed. “If someone held a gun against my head, would you think I’d be weak for not fighting?”

Yuuri gasped. “Of course not. But that’s not even the same thing…”

“It was an alpha command, you had no choice but to obey, but as soon as it was broken, you fought back.”

“That’s because you told me to… With another Alpha command… I’m basically as useful as a puppet.” Yuuri said as an angry tear ran down his face.

Victor reached forward and brushed it away. Thankful that Yuuri didn’t flinch away from him. “You’re not a puppet, Yuuri.” Victor declared. “And if it had been a fair fight, you would have kicked his ass…”

Yuuri smiled at that.

“Right…” He said sarcastically.

“Trust me…”

Yuuri could feel Victor sincerity and it made his heart swell in love for his mate.

“Now, will you please eat before I starve to death?” Victor asked dramatically.

That’s when Yuuri noticed Victor’s untouched food. 

“I still can’t eat if you haven’t…” Victor elaborated with a shy smile.

“Oh…” Yuuri said and unwrapped his crêpe to take a bite.

“Thank you…” Victor said gratefully as he himself, finally felt allowed to eat.

“What will you do if we’re ever apart? Competitions are coming up in less than 5 months and there’s a very possible chance that we get assigned to different competitions…”

“Skype?” Victor suggested cheerfully.

“What about the time difference? We won’t eat at the same time…” Yuuri pointed out.

“We’ll figure something out…”

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully.

“Anyway… I’ve decided about Ivan…” Victor said after a moment.

Yuuri immediately stopped eating, and stared at Victor.

Victor was just about to tell Yuuri that he wasn’t going to see Ivan, but for some reason. His words betrayed him.

“I have to see Ivan tomorrow. I can’t let him destroy your dream.”

Victor was shocked. That was not what he was going to say…

“Victor…” Yuuri started tiredly. “I can’t keep you from doing so… But please… Just don’t…”

Victor was still baffled how those words fell out instead…

“Victor?” Yuuri questioned after Victor kept staring at him quietly.  
“I can’t lie to you… “ Victor said slowly.

“Were you planning to?” Yuuri smiled. But seeing after Victor’s face, Yuuri had his answer and his smile vanished.

“Why would you lie to me?” Yuuri questioned angrily.

“I didn’t want to worry you.” Victor defended, waving his arms apologetically.

“So you were just planning on going up against Ivan without my knowledge? Are you stupid or something? What would I do if something happened to you? What if he hurts you? What if I would sense you being hurt, and have no idea where you were or what was happening? What if he has his friends waiting for you? What if…” Yuuri started hyperventilating 

“Yuuri please calm down…” Victor pleaded, grasping Yuuri’s shoulders soothingly. It didn’t help… Yuuri was having a small panic attack and barely heard Victor’s plea.

“He could kill you!” Yuuri cried desperately.

“Yuuri… It’s okay…” Victor tried to sooth his mate. He was trying to fill himself up with calmness so Yuuri would feel it as well. 

It seemed to be working. Yuuri’s eyes locked with his own as his breathing evened out. Victor coached him easily until their breathing was completely synchronized.

“Yuuri, I’m not planning on going in without a plan.” Victor assured. “I was going to ask Yurio for help.”

Yuuri growled. “Stupid…” He muttered under his breath. 

“What?” Victor asked.

“It’s not enough to throw yourself to the sharks? You have to bring an innocent child with you?” Yuuri snarled.

‘An innocent child…?’

“Have you met Yurio?” Victor chuckled.

Yuuri didn’t find it remotely funny.

“The fifteen year old boy, neglected by his own parents, yes I have…” Yuuri retorted.

Victor forgot what he was about to say. He really hadn’t thought this through…

“You are not bringing him into this.” Yuuri stated. His voice held a tone Victor had never come across before. And Victor would never admit it, but it actually scared him… A lot.

“Okay.” Victor surrendered. He averted his gaze from Yuuri. He almost felt like… was he… submitting to Yuuri?

He heard about how the force of a protective mother could scare even the bravest of lions. But he never thought he would face that kind of fury himself.

“Good.” Yuuri said, glaring Victor down. “If you need someone, ask Georgi or Yakov, or even Mila… Just… not him.” 

“Okay…” Victor said again. Still looking at the floor.

“Now… Let’s come up with a real plan.” Yuuri stated firmly.

Victor looked back up to Yuuri, and nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> Please tell me what you though, and what you think will happen. (Worst/Best case scenario) ;D
> 
> Kudos to all of you! <3<3


	29. Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor meets up with Ivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop... 
> 
> It's 4.25 am here in Sweden... I'm so glad I have no classes today... XD
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

Almost 24 hours later and Victor was ready.

He and Yuuri had thought about almost every detail to make this meeting as safe as possible and possibly being able to prove to the authorities, just how dangerous Ivan was.

Yuuri was at home with Yuri (Who insisted he was needed). And Victor had both Georgi and Mila with him. However, they didn’t tell them that Yuuri was an omega. It was enough to tell them that Ivan had hurt them, and was now threatening them. That was all they needed to know, before volunteering to help.

They were assigned to wait outside the restaurant, that had under Victor and Ivan’s brief relationship, been known as ‘their spot’.

Victor was also wearing a wire that was being transmitted to the computer where Yuuri and Yuri had everything recorded. If something were to happen to the device on Victor, the recording would still be intact. Thank the heavens that Yuri was a computer freak.

So it was safe to say that they’ve done everything they possibly could, to prepare. So why did Victor feel so anxious?

He knew the most important thing was for him to control his temper. That would be the biggest challenge, since Ivan knew exactly which buttons to press. 

“Victor, don’t let Ivan get to you…” Mila said as if reading his mind.

“I’m trying to…” Victor muttered. As fast as he tried to imagine Ivan, he just saw him looming over Yuuri and that mental image, made him want to rip his evil ex-boyfriend’s head off.

“Just remember, we’ll be right outside. Yuuri will hear you in the microphone, so if he threatens you in any way, he’ll know. And we’ll go in.” Mila assured.

“I know…” Victor sighed. He knew everyone had his back during this. But he still had to face his past mistakes. And that was nostalgia that wasn’t needed in his life.

They were suddenly at the same street at the restaurant.

“I’ll better walk the rest of the way myself. I don’t want to risk him seeing you.” Victor stated.

“Of course.” Mila said supportively.

“Good luck.” Georgi added.

Victor nodded to his friends and walked the last bit by himself. 

He felt a low growl building up, as he spotted Ivan through the window. 

He tried to take a calming breath when he felt his phone vibrate. It was a text message from his Yuuri.  
____________________________________________________  
| Try and channel me, we can do this, together… <3 |  
|___________________________________________________|

Victor felt his eyes getting misty, over the love he felt for his mate. He reached out his emotional bond and he immediately felt Yuuri’s love reach him back. It helped him calm down. He would just have to keep channeling him during this dreadful dinner.

“Hello, love.” Ivan said as Victor entered the restaurant. He stood up and politely pulled out a chair for Victor.

Victor glared at him and grabbed the chair for himself, silently telling Ivan to let go.

Ivan did and went back to his own.

“You wanted to see me?” Victor snarled. 

“Yes. I wanted to discuss our relationship.” Ivan said nonchalantly while waving over a waiter to their table.

“We don’t have a relationship…” Victor declared when the waiter approached.

“What would you like this evening?” The waiter asked cheerfully.

“He’ll have the Alfredo with a side salad, and I’ll have the steak. Bloody…” Ivan ordered for both of them.

Victor clenched his fist under the table. Ivan knew how much Victor hated to be controlled. And he still ordered for him, just to agitate.

“Very good. I’ll be back shortly.” The waiter announced before disappearing into he kitchen.

“You know…” Ivan started. “When I first saw you with that Japanese boy. I was furious. I thought that you had actually gotten over me, and moved on… But when I realized he was an omega, I felt so relieved.”

Victor felt his entire being getting stiff at the mentions of Yuuri.

“You see… There is no way that you will be able to keep an omega for yourself. They’re just too precious. They don’t settle for ice skaters. And if you think that the government will let you keep this one, you’re delusional.” Ivan grinned. “I mean… He’s not just an omega, is he? He’s also a dancer, an ice skater silver medalist and so much more… Can you imagine what a trophy husband he would be? Most omegas barely have any other quality more than they’re just omegas, but Yuuri… He’s truly a work of art, isn’t he?”

Victor started growling. He really couldn’t help it. The thought of anyone taking Yuuri away had him seeing red. 

“You’re really possessive, aren’t you?” Ivan laughed.

Victor felt like leaping across the table and bite down hard enough to rip Ivan’s throat out with his teeth.

That’s when he heard Yuuri’s voice in his head.

‘Victor don’t listen to him. Get him to admit his crimes.’ 

Victor had to glance around the restaurant to make sure that Yuuri wasn’t actually in it. 

Could they use telepathy? 

Victor smiled at the idea. Now when he was feeling Yuuri again, he was able to ignore Ivan’s rambling, until the waiter arrived with their water and food. 

“Eat.” Ivan ordered as he bit down on his steak.

Like Victor would actually comply.

“I can’t…” Victor said. “Not unless I see Yuuri eat.”

“Why?” Ivan questioned in disgust.

“Instincts?” Victor shrugged.

Ivan glared at him then Victor’s plate and Victor felt an odd sense of satisfaction of making Ivan pay for an uneaten meal.

“Anyway…” Victor continued. “I just came here to make sure that you understand that I’m not interested in seeing you, ever again. Not after what you did to Yuuri.”

“He’s an omega. He probably liked it. I’ve heard that they like it rough…” Ivan said teasingly. “I just wished I had more time, so I could truly show him what an alpha is capable of…”

Victor shot up from his chair and stared Ivan down. He was going to kill him for those words.

“Aww… Victor, you’re so cute when you’re mad.” Ivan drawled.

Victor was actually going to kill him. He could feel his fingers itch after Ivan’s blood.

‘Victor. Leave!’ He could hear Yuuri shout in his head.

Victor was in full protective alpha mode, and he was going to take out this other alpha that had just threatened his mate. 

“Sir we’re going to have to ask you to leave.” The waiter said from behind Victor.

Victor didn’t even hear them, he just felt them grab his arms and pull him out. Ivan followed.

The waiters let him go as soon as Victor was out on the street. They then turned around to go back inside. 

As soon as Ivan got out in front of him, Victor threw the first punch.

“I’m going to kill you.” Victor growled as Ivan fell on the ground with a grin on his face.

“No, you’re not…” Ivan laughed. “Or you won’t have time to save your precious omega…”

“Victor!” Mila called as she and Georgi ran up to them.

“What the hell did you do?” Victor roared. He bent down to pick up Ivan from the ground, one hand around his throat. “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?”

Ivan smiled at him predatorily… “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

Victor suddenly felt Yuuri in pain. And he had never run faster…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger...
> 
> Hey... what did you expect? I'm the one who writes this.... XD
> 
> Please tell me what you think! XD


	30. Hit me with your best shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Yuuri gets unwanted visitors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so late now, it's practically morning... XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

“I just wished I had more time, so I could truly show him what an alpha is capable of…” Ivan said teasingly to Victor.

Yuuri immediately felt how Victor grew murderous. 

Yuri growled right next to him. “That bastard!” He snarled.

Yuuri only knew one thing. Victor had to get out of there.

“Aww… Victor, you’re so cute when you’re mad…” Ivan said to his mate.

‘Victor. Leave!’ Yuuri called though their bond. He still wasn’t completely sure how he did it. But he knew that Victor could hear him. 

He could feel Victor’s rage vibrating through him. He did his best to sooth Victor but after being provoked like that, Yuuri knew his attempts would be futile.

He heard how the waiters asked Victor to leave. And he was just about to tell his mate to do so… When someone suddenly banged on the door to the apartment. 

“Omega, open he door!” A dark voice called from outside.

“What the fuck?” Yuri snarled. “Who the hell is that?” 

Yuuri looked between Yuri and the door. Suddenly feeling a loss for words.

“We’re going to break the door down if you don’t open it! We’re going to teach you a lesson that you don’t mess with our friend!”

Right, that made opening the door much more appealing…

“If you open the door, we’ll go easier on you.” Another dark voice sing-songed…

“Don’t open the fucking door.” Yuri hissed quietly.

There was suddenly a loud crash from the door. They were breaking it in…

“We need to get out of here.” Yuuri stated. Glancing around the apartment after a way out. Where was the fire escape again?

Yuri stood up, turned the computer around, before pulling Yuuri by his wrist into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

Makkachin worriedly stood up in the bed where he was snoozing. His eyes darted between the two humans.

“Get into the bathroom with Makkachin. They’re after me and I can’t let them hurt you.” Yuuri ordered.

“Are you kidding me? I’m not leaving you alone to fend for yourself!” Yuri snarled angrily. Offended that Yuuri would even think that.

They heard the apartment door being broken down. And people were stomping in.

“Get in to the bathroom now, or so help me…” Yuuri threatened. 

Yuri glared at him defiantly. “No.”

“HEY! He’s in here!” A voice called from outside the bedroom.

Yuuri couldn’t let Yuri get hurt on his behalf. He just couldn’t. So without thinking further about it, he grabbed ahold of Yuri’s shoulders and shoved him into the bathroom by force. He then picked up Makkachin’s favorite toy and threw it on the blond skater. Makkachin didn’t need any more convincing, before he threw himself on top of the young Russian and claimed his toy.

“Yuuri, don’t!” Yuri called, as Yuuri shut the door in his face and pulled a chair in front of the doorknob to keep Yuri from getting out.

Now, all he needed to do was to keep the attackers away from the bathroom.

“Yuuri. Please! Open the door!” Yuri begged as he desperately banged on the door. 

Yuuri’s heart went out to his young friend, but his safety went first. And he was grateful that he was safe in the bathroom, when the bedroom door finally gave in…

“He’s in here!” A man with the body type of a bear called to the others. Yuuri could immediately sense that they were all alphas.

Yuuri frantically looked around the room, and his eyes immediately caught sight of Victor’s very expensive decorative vase on the dresser. 

He quickly grabbed it and threw it with all the force he could possess. He hit the man at the side of his head and he went tumbling to the floor.

That’s when three other men, entered the small bedroom. All equally sized. And Yuuri had never felt smaller…

“What the hell did you do to Jack?” One of the large men questioned. 

Yuuri didn’t answer. Instead he picked up a desk-fan and threw it on the man closest to him. That throw wasn’t as accurate as the first one… But he managed to hit the man in his throat, to make him wheeze and cough for breath. 

That’s when a third man moved closer to him, and Yuuri was starting to run out of heavy things to throw. He took the last item within his reach, a flowerpot, and threw it on the third man. That man apparently had better reflexes than the others, as he shoved the pot aside in the air. 

Yuuri took a step back.

“You’re going to pay for hurting my friends…” The man declared.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!” Yuri shouted from the bathroom. 

“Who’s in there?” The other remaining man asked curiously, as he gestured to the door.

Yuuri felt his protective instincts flare. “He’s just a kid, leave him out of this.” He snapped.

“Well… We have no interest in hurting children…” The first man grinned. “If we don’t have to…”

There were two against one. Yuuri still had a few more objects to throw. He went over to the bedside table and grabbed the lamp.

“Are you sure he’s an omega? He’s very aggressive…” The man furthest away questioned with a predatory grin.

“There’s only one way to find out…” The man closest to him stated, as he suddenly advanced. 

Yuuri didn’t even have time to aim, so he used the lamp as a makeshift bat instead. He made the man stumble a bit, as he struck him fiercely at his temple.

But it only seemed to aggravate the large man. Who quickly grabbed the lamp from Yuuri’s hands and punched him in the face.

Yuuri stumbled to the floor as the mas climbed on top of him and pressed his nose to Yuuri’s neck.

“Yep, definitely an omega.” He confirmed.

“So you are the little whore that stole Victor away from Ivan?” The man Yuuri threw the desk-fan at, asked hoarsely. With him recovered, they were now three against one. The man who got a vase in his head was still luckily sprawled on the floor.

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU FUCKER!” Yuri screamed from the bathroom as he was now kicking at the door.

“My friend asked you a question…” The man on top of Yuuri snarled as he wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s throat, and squeezed, successfully cutting off his air supply.

Yuuri wheezed under the man’s hold, as he tried to fight himself free. 

“David, we are here to hurt… not kill.” One of the other men scolded gently.

Yuuri immediately felt how the hold loosened enough for him to take a breath.

“I know… I was just playing a little bit.” The man over him chuckled. 

Yuuri grabbed the discarded lamp from the floor and used all of his strength to punch the man on top of him, in the face.

The man grunted in pain as he fell off of Yuuri.

Yuuri quickly scrambled to his feet, lamp in hand, as he glared at the other men.

That’s when Yuri managed to kick the bathroom door down. And attacked the first man in sight. However, the man was quicker than Yuri and managed to grab his arm and twist it painfully behind his back.

“Let him go!” Yuuri demanded. Raising the lamp. 

“Only if you take your beating like a man… Or we’ll deliver it to him instead…” The man holding Yuri threatened.

Yuuri growled but let go of the lamp, feeling it fall to the floor as he was left defenseless.

“Yuuri don’t!” Yuri growled as he writhed in the man’s hold.

Yuuri looked into the younger skater’s eyes and saw nothing but fear and anger. He smiled in what he hoped was reassurance, before he went over to the man holding Yuri.

Two of the other men immediately seized his arms and led him out to the living room.

“No! Let the fuck go of him!” Yuri screamed, as he was forced to watch. 

The first punch to his face hurt a lot less than Yuuri expected it to… The second was to his knee. That hurt… A lot. 

Yuri kept on screaming curses at the men, as Yuuri received punch after punch, after kick after kick, after slap after punch… 

Yuuri was on the floor when he finally felt the presence of his mate. He then heard a sound that made him feel more protected than he had ever felt in his entire life…

It was the feral growl, of his very own pissed off alpha.

And he was there to save him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Victor arrives! :D
> 
> Please tell me what you thought about this chapter! :D
> 
> I always feel a lot more inspired to write, when you give me comments! :D
> 
> #AddictedToApproval
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING! <3


	31. This is my fight song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's inner alpha finally gets to steer the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I wrote this super quickly... XD
> 
> Hopefully it turned out good... XD
> 
> I hope you'll like it! :D

Victor had never been a big believer in instincts. He lived most of his life as an alpha and the biggest problem he had to face was his rutting once a year. That just made him horny but not to any extreme level, and there wasn’t anything more to it…

Then Yuuri came along and revealed himself as an omega. And everything changed… It was like some primitive part of him had suddenly been awoken. Sometimes, he felt more like an overprotective wolf than an actual man.

The first time he felt his instincts take him over was when he smelt Yuuri so close for the first time. Filling his lungs up with the scent of an omega. And his body had reacted in a way that made him terrified. 

The second time was when he went outside with Yuuri after scenting him. His inner alpha had screamed at him to take Yuuri back inside and protect him with all he had. Victor had ignored it, until the point came where it took him over, and he pushed away and growled at Yuri. 

He had then tried to suppress his alpha to the best of his abilities, until Ivan came along. Having an actual threat against his omega was enough to send all of the controls over to his now awoken alpha. 

But he had never felt so overtaken by his alpha as he did in this moment…

As he felt Yuuri’s pain, his inner alpha immediately responded by shooting out enough adrenaline so that Victor could run all the way back home without having to stop for breath. When Yuuri’s pain increased so did Victor’s speed.

When he arrived outside their apartment, his alpha took him over completely, nothing was holding him back whatsoever, because the thing that made all of his rationality fly out the window, was the smell of his Yuuri’s blood. And Victor was lost in the haze of bloodlust for the ones who dared lay a hand on his omega…

……………………

Yuuri tried angle himself to the source of Victor’s growl. But he quickly realized his mistake, when pain shot through his body like a vicious fire, and a low whine escaped him as he fell back to the floor.

Everything after happened in a flash of movements.

The man looming over Yuuri, who delivered the last kick to his ribs, literally flew away from him. Then he heard how another man shouted something to Victor, and somehow that led to Victor pouncing on top of him and delivering swift punch after punch.

Yuuri probably had a concussion, but he could have sworn that Victor had grown twice as big as he normally was. He didn’t have it confirmed until he was suddenly staring up at Victor’s unnaturally wide chest. He was doing a full body protection shield for Yuuri. And Yuuri was suddenly very aware about the fact that he was holding his breath. 

Victor’s scent had drastically changed. It still smelled like Victor, but the smell in itself was dangerous. It was like Victor’s emotions were leaking out in the air. And it made the people around them petrified in fear. 

Suddenly, Victor looked straight down at him. Yuuri noticed how dilated his pupils were, and he had a hard time seeing Victor at all. Victor seemed to be examining him. Yuuri knew that he didn’t need to actually touch him to know where his pain were. His eyes immediately landed on the spots he must be feeling through their bond.

He looked back up into Yuuri’s eyes before his attention shifted back to the alphas around the room. 

The glare he sent them was a declaration. That nothing but death would be delivered to the next person who dared to make a move for his omega.

…………………..

Yuri had never been scared of Victor before. He had respected him as a fellow skater and he had looked up to him ever since he was just a kid. But he had never, for once in his life feared the older man.

Not even in the ice rink, when he pushed him away from Yuuri… Not even when he looked at him, dead serious and told him to never threaten his fiancé again. He had never been scared, annoyed? Yes. But never scared.

That’s why he felt so surprised by his own shivering and pounding chest as he saw Victor enter the apartment. Or was it even Victor?

It was his body. But it seemed to be growing to an unnatural size… Yuri felt himself shrink in comparison. And the scent Victor gave out was enough to make his life flash before his eyes. 

Victor was murderous, and huge. And Yuri didn’t know whether he should be thankful or terrified.

The man who held Yuri immediately let him go at the sight of Victor.

“I thought Ivan was supposed to keep him busy?” The man who had just kicked Yuuri gasped.

That’s when Victor moved. His attack came in an unnatural speed. And his strength even more so…

Yuri had never before seen a man that size, being thrown across a room. 

The man who’d just held Yuri stepped forward. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He shouted in fear.

Victor’s head immediately snapped towards that man, and he practically leapt through the air and landed on the man’s chest.

Yuri could hear the bones break under Victor’s fist. But the silver haired man seemed unfazed as he kept on delivering the punches.

Yuuri was still lying on the floor. Trying to gain Victor’s attention. Yuri decided that he would check on his friend, when Victor’s eyes met his own. And Yuri subconsciously backed away.

Victor didn’t look away as he became even larger. He moved over to Yuuri. His whole body was covering his, and Yuri had to gape at the sight.

Victor then, turned all of his attention to the man underneath him. And Yuri had to let out a breath of relief about no longer having to be under Victor’s burning gaze.

The man Victor threw across the room was suddenly stirring and Victor’s head immediately snapped up in attention.

That’s when Georgi and Mila entered the apartment. And Yuri suddenly heard sirens in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good?
> 
> I tried to make Victor as animalistic as possible... Hopefully you like the new qualities I'm constantly adding to the secondary genders and their bonds etc... XD
> 
> Like Victor growing, telepathy, super strenght, super speed.... This is about to turn into a superhero AU, isn't it? XD
> 
> Joke aside, I really hope you like this. And thank you so much for reading! <3


	32. It's going to take a lot to drag me away from you, that's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One does not simply separate a feral alpha from his hurt omega...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter... It's short but hopefully interesting! :D
> 
> I hope you'll like it! :D

“Don’t go any closer!” Yuri shouted in panic when Mila and Georgi took a step towards in Victor and Yuuri’s direction

As if on cue, Victor growled in their direction.

“Oh my god! What’s going on?” Mila gasped as she saw Victor, twice his size, shielding Yuuri on the floor.

“Victor’s gone full alpha!” Yuri warned as he pressed his back up against a wall to avoid getting Victor’s attention.

“We need to get him back to normal, the police is coming.” Georgi called. 

“The only person who can get him back to normal is Yuuri and he’s hurt.” Yuri cried.

“Yuuri…” Mila prodded carefully as she slowly approached. She tried to ignore Victor’s feral growling and focus all of her attention on her hurt friend. “Can you hear me?” 

Yuuri could hear Mila, but she sounded so distant under Victor’s loud growling. And he still had a hard time breathing under Victor’s threatening aura.

So he settled for a nod. Hoping that Mila could see him.

“Okay… Good… listen, Yuuri, we need you to calm Victor down. The police are coming, and it won’t do anyone any good if Victor attacks them in this feral state…” Mila said as gently as she could.

Yuuri understood the logic in that, but another part of him felt so hurt and vulnerable that the looming presence of Victor made him feel safe and protected. And he didn’t want to loose that.

“Yuuri… Please.” Yuri pleaded, taking a step closer.

Victor quickly turned to Yuri with his growl. And Yuuri suddenly felt very aware of the situation. Or more importantly, his alpha indirectly threatened the young boy Yuuri was caring for. 

“Victor…” Yuuri whispered. 

Victor’s growl quieted immediately and he focused all of his attention on his omega. 

“Calm down. I need you… I need you to calm down…” Yuuri reached his hand up to touch Victor’s face. Victor leaned into the touch, and Yuuri could see how he slowly shrank back to his normal size.

“It’s okay… You’re doing great…” Yuuri encouraged. 

“Yuuri… I…” Victor was suddenly interrupted.  
“POLICE! NOBODY MOVE!”

Victor immediately tensed up. He turned to the sound of the noise and his growl started up again.

“No. Victor. Look at me. Look only at me.” Yuuri begged desperately. But all Victor saw was weapons, directed at his omega.

Yuuri grew desperate and threw his arms around Victor’s neck. “Victor!” He whispered into his alpha’s ear.

Victor reacted to that. He looked down at Yuuri with a startled expression.

“That’s right. I’m here. Focus on me…” Yuuri pleaded.

Victor did. And for a moment, there was only them in the world.

That’s when Victor was grabbed and forcefully removed from Yuuri.

Yuuri still had his arms around Victor’s neck, so when Victor was pulled away, Yuuri was pulled with him, until his ribs protested and he was forced to let go and fall back to the floor with a low whine.

“No!” Yuuri cried, reaching for Victor.

“You can’t arrest him! He didn’t do anything wrong!” Yuri growled.

“He was the one who was attacked!” Mila scolded.

Victor chose that moment to rip free from the officers, and run back to Yuuri’s side.

“He’s threatening that young man!” The female police snarled and reached for her gun.

“He’s protecting him!” Yuri snapped and threw himself in front of her.

“Get out of the way.” She said darkly.

“Like hell I am!”

Another police officer stepped forward. “We have five severely hurt men and a very upset, unharmed alpha. Are you telling us that he is not the attacker?” He asked in disbelief.

“Four of those men attacked me and Yuuri. And Victor went into full alpha mode to protect him!” Yuri explained.

They all looked at Victor’s protective stance over Yuuri.

“Do you have any proof of this?” A third officer asked skeptically.

“My computer got everything.” Yuri stated. Waving to the still ongoing film recording.

“We’re loading it up as evidence for later. We’ll just get everyone to the station and handle everything from there.” The female police said and grabbed her handcuffs. 

“You’re not going to get Victor away from his side…” Yuri explained, as Victor basically hissed at the officers.

“And why is that?” She challenged.

“Because Victor would rather die, than leave his mate alone when he’s hurt an vulnerable… Especially since…” Yuri looked to Yuuri apologetically and took a deep breath. “Since Yuuri is an omega…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inserting sound effect* "DUN, DUN, DUN..."
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! :D


	33. Talk to my inner demon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's secret is out. Will his life be able to go back to normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4.25 am... I have to sleep... But I updated so the lucky ones who reads this at the right time might get some sleep as well... XD
> 
> I hope you'll like this! :D
> 
> Like I said... I'm pretty tired, so if you spot any mistakes just let me know, and I'll change them in the morning! :D
> 
> THANK YOU!! <3

“An… Omega?” One of the male police officers repeated in awe, and stepped forward, only to be met by a vicious snarl from Victor.

“Yes. and he’s taken, so don’t even think about it!” Yuri warned.

The officer took a step back. And the female officer coughed awkwardly. “Then I suppose we just have to pack up the rest until he calms down…” 

That sent the other police offers into motion, as they all went to the men who were either unconscious or too hurt to go anywhere.

“Yuuri. Please, get Victor under control…” Yuri pleaded.

“I’m trying to…” Yuuri said, as he was carefully pulling on the hem of Victor’s shirt. 

Yuuri knew that he at least had one broken rib, a bruised knee and a concussion. So he thought that he was doing pretty well… Considering that he was able to focus on the task of calming down a furious alpha in his condition.

“Victor… Victor… Vitya… Victor…” Yuuri tried. But Victor barely reacted. Then he remembered something… “Alpha?”

Victor immediately turned to him. Yuuri thanked the heavens. 

“I need you to calm down… I need my Victor back…” Yuuri said softly, to which Victor tilted his head in confusion.

“Victor… Please come back to me…” Yuuri begged as he searched Victor’s eyes for recognition.

Victor blinked a few times before his growl finally died down and the entire apartment grew silent. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked in confusion. 

“Thank god!” Yuuri cried.

Victor looked around the apartment in disorientation.

“Victor, can we come closer?” Mila asked carefully. 

Victor looked at her blankly and nodded, as he tried to make sense of his jumbled thoughts and emotions.

Suddenly the most obvious one pierced through his head. “Yuuri, you’re hurt!” He gasped.

Yuuri smiled fondly. “Just a little bit…” 

“Liar…” Yuri scoffed.

Victor hummed in agreement and let his hands hover above Yuuri, when the female police officer stepped forward and cleared her throat.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but we have a few questions…” She said carefully.

“I want Yuuri to see a doctor.” Victor demanded instead.

“Of course, we have our medic on the way, unless you prefer to take him to a hospital?” She asked gently.

“No hospital.” Yuuri said quickly. Looking to Victor for assurance.

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and squeezed it in comfort. “No hospital…” He agreed.

If Victor wasn’t able to feel Yuuri’s pain, he probably would have insisted that they’d go. But he sensed Yuuri’s fear of going to a public place, and he didn’t want to upset his mate. Not when his injuries could be treated at the comfort of their own home. He’d just have to remember to ask the medic for some good pain relievers.

“That’s fine, but would you agree to answer a few questions while you wait?” She asked. Her question was directed to Victor, but Victor refused to answer without Yuuri’s consent.

“Yeah.” Yuuri confirmed. 

The police officer kept staring at Victor for approval. And that seemed to tick Victor off. “You heard him.” He snapped.

“Oh, okay… Well…eh…uhm… Do you know who could have done this?” She asked, clearly taken off guard by this alpha’s insistence that his omega were be heard.

Most alphas she had come across during her 30 years as a police officer that had an omega, (Which was two, maybe three…) didn’t let them say anything for themselves. And they were often shooed away to get massages or manicures or something whenever she entered their homes. 

She was snapped out of her line of thought as Victor answered her question.

“Ivan Sladkovski. He’s my previous boyfriend…” Victor muttered, feeling as he had a hard time breathing at the thought of the horrible man.

“And what reasons does he have to go after your omega?” She questioned as she wrote down Ivan’s name on a notepad.

“I’m right here…” Yuuri pointed out, as he painfully tried to sit up.

Victor immediately supported Yuuri, letting him lean against him so he wouldn’t have to strain himself.

“I apologize… What reasons does he have to go after you?” She asked annoyingly condescendingly. 

If Yuuri was feeling more up to it, he probably would have given her a piece of his mind.

“Because he’s a vengeful idiot, with no regard for other people’s emotions…” Yuuri said bitterly.

She raised her eyebrows at that, but wrote it down anyway, in what seemed like politeness.

“Fair enough… Now, tell me what happened from the beginning…”

So Yuuri started telling the story from his perspective, she then moved on to Victor’s point of view. Then Yuri Mila and Georgi’s, letting everyone have their own story told. Somewhere in the middle of the interviews, a medic entered the apartment. 

He barely got to examine Yuuri. Victor was there throughout the entire examination, snapping at him whenever he accidently pressed to hard on a sore spot on Yuuri.

In the end, he confirmed that Yuuri had indeed a broken rib and a concussion, and he recommended a lot of rest, and prescribed pain medication for him. 

The female officer and a male one, was sitting intently and listening to Victor’s recording and watching Yuri’s video on the laptop, when the medic left.

“Transfer the files to my USB.” She ordered her co-worker. Then she returned to Victor and Yuuri. 

“You don’t need to go down to the station… I think we have a pretty good case here, and I also think that the two of you, have had enough of a pretty bad night…” She said sympathetically.

She was just about to leave when Yuuri spoke up.

“Can you… Can you maybe not mention that I’m an omega in the official report?” Yuuri asked hopefully.

That took her off guard.

“Sorry?”

“It’s just… I’m a professional figure skater… And if my secondary gender is released to the public, it might jeopardize my entire career…” Yuuri explained.

“You’re a figure skater?” Her colleague gasped.

The female officer ignored him. “You know the men that hurt you will receive a harder punishment if I do say that you’re an omega?” She asked.

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, but that doesn’t matter… I’ve been skating for almost my entire life. And I’m so close to winning a gold medal and make a difference for other omegas, and I can’t let them down…” Yuuri was almost begging now. 

Victor was holding his breath as he awaited the officer’s reaction.

“I’ll see what I can do…” She sighed before she moved to their fallen door.

“And you should really fix this door.” She said before she left. 

The male officer stared at Yuuri for a moment longer before he too, walked out of their apartment as well.

As soon as the police were out, Mila and Georgi started bombing Victor and Yuuri with questions. They tried to answer everyone after their best ability. Until Yuuri came up with a question on his own.

“Yurio, where’s Makkachin?”

As if hearing his name, Makkachin barked in response.

Yuri suddenly darted to the master bathroom, and after a moment, Makkachin came bouncing out.

“I placed him in the shower and closed the door…” Yuri said as he emerged with a slight blush. “I gave him his toy though, so he was fine!” he said defensively.

Makkachin barked in agreement.

Yuuri smiled fondly at the dog who immediately went to his and Victor’s side, to make sure that his masters were safe. 

“It’s okay, Yura.” Victor chuckled. “I’m just happy you’re all safe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA!!
> 
> I did not end with a cliffhanger! So no complaints about that! ;D
> 
> But seriously... I love those kind of complaints, which is how I managed to release 3 chapters in one day... XD
> 
> So keep commenting, and the chapters will keep raining... ;)
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FO READING!! <3


	34. Friends on the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan is not ready to give up on his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Ivan get's a point of view... ;)
> 
> I sometimes feel mad at the world, and when I do. I let my villains act out for me... XD  
> I hope you like this chapter! :D I had a lot of fun writing it... XD

“Fucking piece of fucking shit!” Ivan roared as he aimlessly rushed through the empty back alleys of St. Petersburg. A cat screeched as he kicked a trashcan, but he didn’t give a shit.

Why would Victor do this to him? It seemed like Victor had some fucking vengeful agenda against him. How could he be so blind as to not notice that he started all of this? That all of this was his fault…

They were together and they were happy. But that was a long time ago…

Everything was ruined after Victor left him for his stupid figure skating competition. The GPF or whatever... Ivan knew Victor had cheated on him back then, but he was ready to forgive and forget. After all, Victor was the one for him. 

But Victor couldn’t settle for him. Apparently he wasn’t ‘good enough’ for Victor’s incredible high standards.

Which is why he was so surprised when Victor all the sudden packed all of his things and left St. Petersburg to coach some loser from Japan… Really… He looked him up. He came in last place against Victor. 

Maybe Victor could only date trash to feed his hungry ego? Ivan supposed that the only way to find out was to meet this boy in real life.

Yes. Boy. Fucking 24-years-old. Ivan never expected Victor to be dating a child, especially not after him. Ivan was a man. The kind of man Victor needed. 

It wasn’t until Ivan smelled Yuuri that everything fell into place.

He suspected it at their first meeting. He smelled way too sweet for the alpha he claimed to be. But it was confirmed when he went to Victor’s apartment. 

Victor dated an omega. And a male omega nonetheless… 

Did that hurt, that Victor left him for someone better? Of fucking course…

But what hurt even more was that he got away with it. Ivan was now the scum hiding in the alleyways while Victor was in the comfort of his home, sporting his fucking gold medals, and having a male omega on his arm. Living the perfect life.

Victor broke Ivan’s heart. And he was getting rewarded for it. Was that fair? Hell no!

Was Ivan crazy for wanting Victor to get a taste of his own medicine? 

Sure. It wasn’t fair to use the omega as a pawn. He didn’t really have any beef with him. But he was undoubtedly Victor’s weak spot. And he didn’t have a lot of those. Maybe the dog… But Ivan couldn’t hurt a dog. He wasn’t a monster…

He was just hurt. And he had just hit rock bottom. All of his friends would now hate him. He saw them being taken away in the police cars, and they would without a doubt rat him out.

Victor was fine. And he got to spend the rest of his life in his fairy tale, while Ivan probably had to spend the rest of his, hiding from the authorities like a cockroach.

But on the other hand, he had nothing to lose. He knew that the healthier option would be to move on, let Victor live his life and move on with his own. 

But he couldn’t do that now, could he? And if he let Victor move on, he would never know Ivan’s pain. 

And he would. Victor would know the pain of having his heart broken. If Ivan so had to walk through hell and back, if he so had to sell his soul to the devil, he would make Victor pay.

He had that thought in mind as he walked into a very sketchy underground bar. A place he used as his second home when he was growing up.

“Ivan! A very large bearded man cheered as he laid his eyes on him. He was wiping a stained glass and snapped a towel at a costumer with wandering hands.

“Sergei…” Ivan greeted sadly.

“What seems to be giving my boy that look on his face?” He asked with a fond smile as he now slapped away the costumer’s hand. “Trouble in paradise? Is that Victor still giving you a hard time?”

Sergei was like a father to him. Or maybe even better… After all, Sergei had never laid his hands on him, unlike his bastard of a father.

“Actually, Sergei…” Ivan said as he shook his head. “He found someone else. Someone better…”

Sergei huffed at that. “Who is better than my Ivan? Maybe that Victor needs to be taught a lesson?” He slammed his knife down on the costumer’s hand this time. And a piercing scream shot through the bar. 

A few of the regulars raised their eyebrows before continuing their drinking.

Ivan smiled mischievously. “Actually… I have a better idea…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup... Ivan is plotting his evil plan... Anyone surprised?
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! :D
> 
> I hope you liked it! <3


	35. The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor takes a stroll through the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter. :D

“No moving… The doctor said that you need to take it easy for at least six weeks, so your rib has time to heal…” Victor scolded, as Yuuri was about to get out of bed.

“Victor, it’s fine I barely feel it anymore, and I need to go to the bathroom…” Yuuri smiled, thankful for Victor’s concern but it had been five and a half weeks, and he was feeling as good as new. The only time he even felt his rib was when he sneezed, coughed or laughed too hard.

“Okay…” Victor relented as he watched Yuuri closely.

As Yuuri disappeared into the bathroom, Victor took the time to redo the bed. He really enjoyed taking care of Yuuri. Even though he hated to see him hurt. Yuuri had basically lived in the bed for almost six weeks. Except from when he was doing his rehabilitation exercises. Yuuri didn’t need any professional trainer to help him with that. He had broken his ribs three times in the past. So he was pretty familiar with how to handle the injury.

Victor however, never took his eyes off him. He still felt partially guilty about Yuuri getting hurt in the first place. He knew, logically that it wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t control Ivan and his actions.

But the primitive part of him, or rather his alpha, cursed him for not being by his omegas side in the face of danger. 

Victor would never admit it out loud, but he was actually starting to fear his inner alpha. He knew it was stupid since his alpha was a part of himself… or it was him... To an extent…

But he never thought that he would lose control to it. He never thought that his alpha would actually be stronger than him.

“Stop doing that…” Yuuri scolded softly as he hugged Victor from behind. Victor melted into the touch as he lifted the duvet up for Yuuri.

“What?” Victor asked innocently.

“You’re thinking loud enough for the neighbors to hear you…” Yuuri stated as he pulled Victor into the bed with him.

Victor landed on top of him. And Yuuri grabbed the back of his neck and pressed their lips together. 

Victor immediately felt how his pants grew tighter over the absolutely stunning man with the amazing scent underneath him. He held himself up with his elbows as to not put pressure on Yuuri’s ribs. 

That’s when Yuuri did something that forced Victor to literally recoil away from his fiancé. 

Yuuri purred, a full body vibration. And hell if it didn’t make Victor’s primal instincts want to take him right over there and then.  
“Oh my god, Victor. I’m so sorry! I couldn’t help it!” Yuuri apologized profoundly, whilst shaking is hands frantically in front of him.

Victor stared at him with wide eyes. He was now at the foot of the bed and he kept on backing until he ran out of bed and fell down on the floor.

“Victor!” Yuuri called as he quickly climbed out of bed and ran over to Victor’s side. “Are you okay?”

Victor was just lying on the floor, staring up at the roof. “What did I do to deserve you?” He grumbled.

Yuuri smiled as he sat down next to Victor. “Victor… Don’t be silly…”

“I’m not.” Victor quickly defended. “I’m just so incredibly lucky…”

Yuuri bent down and kissed Victor deeply. “We’re both lucky…” He stated as he pulled away.

Suddenly something really wet and cold pressed against the side of Victor’s cheek and a long tongue ran over his face.

“Makkachin…” Victor scolded his dog for breaking up his and Yuuri’s romantic moment.

“He probably wants his walk.” Yuuri chuckled.

Makkachin immediately recognized the word ‘walk’ and barked in agreement.

“I’m on it…” Victor groaned as he reluctantly rose from his spot on the floor.

“Can I come?” Yuuri asked hopefully. “I won’t strain myself, I just really want to feel the sun against my face, and I haven’t been outside in almost six weeks...” 

Victor’s first reaction was to immediately shoot down the ridiculous idea, but somehow he lost all of his arguments when he looked into Yuuri’s eyes.

“Fine. But I’m holding Makkachin, and you need to stay by my side at all times and tell me immediately if it becomes to much for you.” Victor demanded.

“Of course.” Yuuri happily agreed. He would have agreed to being carried by Victor at this point, if it meant that he would catch a glimpse of the wonderful spring weather outside.

Victor reached out his hand and helped Yuuri stand up as well. Before they made their way outside with Makkachin.

They decided to go through the park so they could watch the newly planted flowers and the freshly blossomed trees. And Yuuri enjoyed every bit of it. 

Victor however, felt on edge. He couldn’t get over the feeling that they were being watched.

Yuuri grabbed ahold of Victor’s free hand, in an attempt so sooth his stressed out mate. He even walked close enough for them to look like they were conjoined.

It calmed Victor a little bit, but when a stranger approached them. Victor immediately tensed up again. 

“Wonderful day in the park, isn’t that right?” The stranger asked cheerfully.

Victor did NOT trust the stranger one bit. He let go of Yuuri’s hand and pulled his arm around him protectively instead.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to come on so strong, I see that you’re clearly on a date… I’m just a real figure skating nerd, and I wondered if maybe I could get your autograph?” He politely bowed down and held out a notebook and a pen to them.

Victor didn’t answer. He just glared at him. Which wasn’t like him at all. This was far from the first time he had been asked for an autograph in a public place. And he always loved meeting fans. But it was the first time someone had stopped him when he was out with his injured mate.

“Of course.” Yuuri answered for both of them. He was handed the notebook and wrote his signature. Before handing it to Victor, who wrote his signature without looking away from the stranger.

“Thank you so much!” The stranger said and bowed deeply. He placed his notebook in his pocket before he froze and sniffed the air in confusion.

Victor tensed and pulled Yuuri impossibly closer. 

The stranger looked up with an unreadable expression. “A-are you an… O-omega?” He stuttered, eyes locked on Yuuri.

Victor felt himself go into fight mode. But Yuuri looked unbothered. “Of course not. I’m a beta… But I’m glad the clerk didn’t lie about the perfume, right honey?” Yuuri asked with a smile he directed to Victor.

Victor looked generally confused. So Yuuri continued. “Victor as an alpha and I suppose the perfume must be affecting him.” He chuckled fondly.

“Oh…” The stranger said in awe.

“Victor, I’m feeling kind of tired now, can we go home?” Yuuri asked and blinked up to Victor.

Victor nodded still confused over the situation.

“See? Works like a charm…” Yuuri winked at the stranger, before they left him to return back home.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked once they were out of earshot. 

Victor hummed against his neck, as he was possessively scenting him. 

“Victor?”

“Yes, I’m fine my love…” Victor said, as he was finally able to pull away from Yuuri’s neck. “You’re a very fast thinker…” Victor praised.

Yuuri blushed shyly. “Well… I’ve had a lot of practice… I’m always thorough with the scent blockers, but they’re not always a guarantee. And sometimes… people smelled me.”

Victor had to swallow his emotions. He knew Yuuri had a life before them, but it still hurt to think about all the times when Yuuri had been in danger and Victor didn’t even know about it. Didn't even know about him...

“Stop it.” Yuuri scolded.

“I didn’t say anything…” 

“You know I can sense your emotions, right? And you blaming yourself is getting really old…” Yuuri muttered.

Victor sighed. “I’m just mad about all the times that you needed me and I wasn’t there…”

Yuuri stopped them and placed his hands on the sides of Victor’s face. “You’re here now… And I couldn’t possibly ask for more.” 

Victor couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. He lifted his hand and pulled his fingers through Yuuri’s hair lovingly. He then bent forwards and stole a kiss from the angel who had entered his life. “I love you so much, Yuuri.”

“I love you too. So no more self-blame, okay?” 

Victor smiled. “I’ll try…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was pretty uneventful, but maybe it was needed. It's been a lot of action in the latest chapters and I felt like Yuuri and Victor needs a breather. 
> 
> Hopefully you liked it anyway! :D
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! <3


	36. A lot of blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yuuri's pre-heat and he's nesting. Victor is helping...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say, that I loved all of your responses from the last chapter. The paranoia was so evident. And that was so hilarious... XD
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter. :D

“Yuuri, have you seen my blue shirt?” Victor called as he was searching through the closet.

“Uhm. Your blue shirt?” Yuuri asked innocently as he tucked the shirt further under the pillow. His heat was within a week, and Yuuri had taken his nesting to a whole new level this time.

He had started almost a month in advance and took every single shirt Victor had been done wearing for the day, and stuffed it in various places of the bed. Mostly under the mattress, but some in the pillowcases and in the duvet.

Victor didn’t mind. Even though he awoke multiple times each night, wondering over the weird bumps in his bed. But he couldn’t find it in his heart to move anything away from the spots that Yuuri had chosen for them. 

Yuuri was now very sensitive thanks to his heat hormones, and he had just finished crying over the fact that he didn’t have enough blankets in his nest.

Which is why Victor needed a shirt so he could go out and buy some for his mate.

“You can borrow one of my shirts?” Yuuri suggested, as he adjusted the pillow over the missing clothing item.

Victor knew Yuuri was hiding something from him. But there’s an unwritten law that you don’t take things out of an omega’s nest. So he started to brows among Yuuri’s shirts.

He found the most adorable T-shirt that stated ‘I <3 Hasetsu’ that he pulled out.

Yuuri’s head immediately turned to him in attention. “Oh, I was meaning to give you that. It’s your size and everything.” Yuuri stated cheerfully. “I must have forgot about it, as we moved here and everything got lost among everything else…” 

“Then you won’t mind if I…?”

“Of course not. It’s yours.”

Victor pulled the shirt over his head and marveled over how well it suited him. He wasn’t normally into T-shirts when he was out in public. But there was something about the fact that it was a gift from Yuuri.

“It looks good on you…” Yuuri said lowly.

Victor felt a shiver run up his spine as he turned to Yuuri before realizing his mistake.

“No. I’m not losing another shirt to that face…” Victor stated and threw his hand over his eyes as to not be blinded by Yuuri’s beauty. “I’m getting you the blankets.”

“You’re not going to find them if you can’t see…” Yuuri mused.  
“Of course I can… See I even found the front door.”

“That’s the bathroom.”

Victor opened his eyes and confirmed Yuuri’s statement. “Oh…”

He looked to Yuuri who was just smiling at him fondly from the bed. And he felt his instincts tell him to just stay with him.

But on the other hand, he only had a week until he was once again going to battle his instincts with full force. So this was an opportunity for practice.

“I’m going…” Victor declared as he backed away slowly.

“Don’t forget to lock the door…” Yuuri unnecessarily called.

Victor would never forget the door again. 

They had to get a new door, after Ivan’s ‘friends’ kicked their old one down. So Victor made sure to get one made of steel. It made them look like the most paranoid couple in their hall, but considering the circumstances, who could blame them?

Victor locked the three locks they had on the door, before he left. 

He was always anxious when he was away from Yuuri. Which is why he was so thankful that he and Yuuri had their first competition together. 

They started competitions in a month so Victor was glad that Yuuri’s heat would be over and done until then. 

Both of them had added the quad axel to their programs. But Yuuri definitely had the better program. In Victor’s opinion anyway… But everything Yuuri had been doing as of lately had been enchanting Victor to no limits.

He even looked magical when he was brushing his teeth.

Victor had to snap out of his line of thought when he reached the store and an employee walked up to him. 

“Can I help you sir?” A very tiny blond girl asked him cheerfully.

“Um… Yes… I’m looking for blankets.” Victor vaguely explained.

“Any blankets in particular? Decorative? Warm?”

“Soft.” Victor explained, looking around at the many shelves of different blankets. He pictured Yuuri walking in, and then he couldn’t get Yuuri out of his head, as the cheerful girl led Victor through the store and gestured to their different assortment of blankets. 

“Here are some of our softest blankets. If you pull your fingers through them they will feel like running water.” The girl smiled seductively as she held one out for Victor to touch.

It was perfect.

“I’ll take twenty and in all different colors” Victor declared. He couldn’t wait to see Yuuri’s reaction.

“Wow! All right!” The girl cheered and clapped her hands in a joyful outburst. 

Victor had to get them packed down in six different giant shopping bags. The girl was flirting with him during the time she packed. But as soon as Victor held up his hand and displayed the ring, she immediately stopped and apologized. 

She then explained that she thought that he was flirting with her, by buying so many blankets. 

So Victor explained that they were for the man in his life. And she that found utterly adorable… The fact that he would do so a grand gesture as to buy twenty ridiculously overprized blankets for the man he loved.

Victor thanked her for her assistance before he started to make his way back home to his heart.

However, he didn’t have to walk far before he was face to face with flashing cameras. 

“Mr. Nikiforov, how are you preparing for your upcoming competition after your temporary retirement?”

“How has it been coaching your rival?”

“Do you have any comment about yours and Mr. Katsuki’s relationship?”

“Do you think you will take back your world records this year?”

“What are you doing with the blankets?”

It’s been a long time since Victor had been confronted by paparazzi on his free time. They must be sensing the upcoming season. He recognized the different logos from his favorite skating magazines. 

But he didn’t feel like he wanted to give his time to paparazzi and journalist, not when he had Yuuri in his pre-heat waiting for him back home. And suddenly... He felt sadness coming through the bond he shared with Yuuri. And he immediately felt his heart beat faster with the urge to get to his love.

“I’m sorry but I really have to go home…” Victor said politely and squeezed himself past them.

“But what are you doing with the blankets?” One of the journalists yelled after him.

Victor felt himself tense. He put on his best fake smile and turned back to them

“Building a pillow-fort, have a nice day.” Even though his voice was cheerful. It still held a hint of annoyance and a warning that they should probably not bother him for more questions.

When he got home, Yuuri was crying again.

“What is it, my love?” Victor asked lovingly as he dropped the shopping bags in the hallway by the door. And ran over to Yuuri’s side.

“It’s stupid…” Yuuri sniffled and wiped his tears away with one of Victor’s shirts.

“Nothing about you is ever stupid, please tell me what happened…” Victor prodded, while stroking Yuuri’s hair out of his face.

Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to get his crying under control. “I opened Instagram and… and…” Yuuri cried harder. Which immediately turned Victor worried.

“Yuuri… It’s okay…” Victor hushed and tried to send as much comfort as he possibly could, over to Yuuri.

Yuuri inhaled shakily. “One of Phichit’s hamsters died this morning… And he’s really sad. And I really miss him… And I wish I could be there for him…”

“Yuuri… You’re going to see Phichit within a month. He probably misses you too, and I’m sure he will be fine…” Victor spoke softly while he cradled Yuuri to himself.

“I know… You’re right… I know it’s stupid…” 

“No. It’s not stupid. You’re allowed to feel sad Yuuri.” Victor declared.

Yuuri sniffled. “It’s mostly just hormones… I don’t normally cry over blankets, you know?”

Victor lit up. “Speaking of…” He let go of Yuuri and went to fetch the shopping bags from the hallway.

“Victor… that’s a lot of blankets…” Yuuri whispered in awe as he reached for one of the six bags Victor was carrying. He wiped away the last of his tears and glanced inside.

“I wasn’t sure about which color to buy…”

“So you bought all of them?” Yuuri didn’t sound displeased, quite the contrary actually. “Oh… They’re so soft…” 

If it were possible for a heart to explode due to ‘cuteness overload’, Victor would have died multiple times as Yuuri started purring while arranging the blankets.

Victor wouldn’t dream of doing anything else than just watch Yuuri nest. It was simply too precious.

“Victor, can you sit down for a moment?” Yuuri asked while rearranging some of Victor’s clothes on the bed.

Victor happily obliged. And Yuuri crawled over to him and removed his shirt and replaced it with a blanket. 

“I want it to smell like you…” Yuuri mumbled as a light blush spread over his face.

He then took the T-shirt Victor had just been wearing and placed it over by his own pillow.

“It’s beautiful, Yuuri…” Victor praised admiringly as Yuuri sat down next to him.

“Thank you…” Yuuri smiled and tugged on Victor until they were both lying in the middle of the nest. 

“…But now… It’s perfect…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to write something sweet and fluffy. And this chapter came out...
> 
> I hope you liked it! :D
> 
> And I think I might need to get rid of your paranoia with a few sweet chapters, just so when the drama happens, you'll be surprised... ;D


	37. A story of food and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talk about broccoli... for some reason...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate the fact that I've reached 100.00 hits on all of my fanfictions. I decided to write this very weird chapter.... XD
> 
> Also: Top!Yuuri-haters beware.... And please don't thank me for the warning... I don't want to write an essay about equality again... XD
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading!! <3
> 
> All the love to you!!!! <3

It was now one day before Yuuri’s heat was about to start.

Victor and Yuuri were working together to create meals for the week. They didn’t want to have a throwback to last time, with the protein bars and drinkable Yogurt.

They did however have a really hard time focusing. Yuuri was close enough to his heat so his scent had started to change. 

Omegas scents are used to draw alphas in, so could anyone blame Victor for constantly having his arms around Yuuri while Yuuri tried to cook?

Yuuri assigned Victor to small easy tasks, like dicing tomatoes and grating cheese. But he finished those assignments as quickly as possible and returned right back to Yuuri. 

Yuuri found Victor very distracting as well… It was after all, one day before his heat. And he had already begun to produce slick as soon as Victor got too close. The closeness of his alpha was sending his omega into overdrive.

And as the bond they shared had grown so much stronger during these past months, Yuuri’s inner omega knew it had been claimed to Victor’s alpha. And it was willing to do anything to please him. Which was why Yuuri nuzzled into Victor’s embrace every chance he got. And it was turning into a problem since the cooking was constantly forgotten.

Let’s just say that they were both incredibly needy for each other. They both shared the exact same emotions, which meant that there were no doubts whatsoever about their feelings for one another. In other words, their love was stronger than ever.

“Are we done soon?” Victor pouted, while leaving a trail of kisses along Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri laughed softly. “That’s the fourteenth time you’ve asked me since we started…”

Victor hummed in response. The vibrations of the noise sent a shiver through Yuuri’s body.

“And yeah… We’re almost done… We’re just have wait for the broccoli to finish boiling…” Yuuri elaborated as he stirred the pot, wishing for the vegetables to soften faster.

“Then, I can take you back to bed?” Victor asked while pulling down his oversized shirt from Yuuri’s shoulder and continued to kiss him down his back.

Yuuri let out a shuddering breath at the sensation. “Yes…” He gasped as slick was practically running down his thigh by now.

“Can you watch the pot?” Yuuri asked while reluctantly pulling away. “I need to…” Yuuri gestured to the bathroom and his legs.

Victor noticed the shiny substance that was leaving its trail on his fiancé’s thighs. “Fuck… That’s so hot…” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but to blush as he slowly backed away.

“Yuuri… How can you be so incredibly beautiful?” Victor asked in awe as he took a step towards Yuuri.

Yuuri was tempted to just run over there and throw himself into Victor’s arms and just allow him to fuck him senseless. But that’s when the logical part of him woke up from the temporary haze.

“Watch the pot…” Yuuri called, as he more or less ran into the bathroom. Well inside, he was desperate to pull himself together.

He had to get into his sixth shower that day to get the slick away from his legs. He didn’t even bother with pants. He just pulled Victor’s giant shirt back on as soon as he was finished. 

It was the most comfortable item to wear. He would prefer to be naked, especially this close to his heat. But that wasn’t a smart decision whilst handling hot and splashing food. He mostly just wanted to get it over with, so he could start his week in bed with Victor. 

When he returned, Victor was draining the pot of water and poured the broccoli into a separate bowl. 

Yuuri was impressed.

“Victor you’re such a chef…” Yuuri praised his fiancé.

Victor just smirked. “Let’s finish this…”

Yuuri had never filled boxes with broccoli as fast as he did then, and as soon as everything had been placed into the fridge or freezer. Yuuri threw himself over Victor.

Victor grabbed his hips and lifted him up in his arms. Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hair and crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. Victor carried Yuuri into the bedroom and fell over him as they crushed down onto the bed. 

Victor loved the fact that he had such an easy access to Yuuri’s lower body. He still removed the shirt though… He wanted access to all of him. He wanted to devour the man he loved with his eyes.

Yuuri wanted nothing less as he ripped Victor’s buttoned up shirt, right open. Buttons were flying through the air, as Yuuri ripped the rest of the clothing off. 

Victor started nibbling on Yuuri’s chest as he shrugged out of the ragged pieces, that was one a wearable shirt

Yuuri threw his legs around Victor’s waist and felt his fiancé’s hard cock against his hole. 

That’s when Victor forcefully pulled himself away. 

“No.” He growled.

Yuuri was confused. Didn’t he want him anymore?

Victor moved down on him, trailing kisses on his stomach and down his pelvis, before wrapping his lips around Yuuri’s length.

Yuuri moaned in pleasure and that was all the encouragement Victor needed, as he slid his fingers inside of Yuuri. 

Yuuri saw spots and he had to grip the sheets and blankets in an iron grip as to not scream Victor’s name from the top of his lungs.

He felt how he was right by the edge, as Victor was fucking him with his fingers and letting his tongue swirl around his aching cock.

And as Victor let out a dark deep moan, Yuuri came. And he came with the scream of Victor’s name that he could no longer hold back.

The force of the orgasm had Yuuri fleeting in a fog of bliss. Victor was even a blur to him in that state.

“Was it good for you?” Victor asked with a smirk.

The fact that Yuuri couldn’t form a coherent sentence was answer enough for him.

“I guess I will just have to get myself off then…” Victor stated sadly. That’s when Yuuri flipped them around and straddled Victor’s hips while shaking his head.

The omega part of him wanted to be fucked senseless. But the rest of him wanted Victor’s pleasure. So he wrapped his hand around his lover’s dick and began pumping as he spread his slick over his penis and around Victor’s hole.

“Do you want me inside you, Victor?” Yuuri asked, in a husky voice.

“Oh god, yes!” Victor moaned and rolled his hips into Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri used his free hand and slipped two fingers inside of Victor and began to scissor him open. Hearing his lover’s gasp sent Yuuri into a quicker pace. And he didn’t need much more prepping until Victor was ready for him. He reached for the lube anyway. Taking a generous amount that he spread all around Victor’s hole and his own cock before he easily slid in.

The moan Victor let out was breathtaking. And Yuuri quickly rolled his hips so he could hear it again, and again. Until all Victor could do was to moan Yuuri’s name like a prayer. That’s how he finally came, long and hard. And with a final whisper of his lover’s name.

Yuuri carefully slid out and collapsed next to Victor’s face and delivered small pecks of kisses over him. Thankful for his somewhat clear mind.

“Was that good for you?” Yuuri quipped. 

Victor spoke gibberish Russian. 

That left a smile on Yuuri’s face as he was suddenly overwhelmed by tiredness. Or rather, the red mat that welcomed his heat…

He placed his head on Victor’s shoulder and nuzzled close to Victor’s scent gland to breath in the scent of his alpha and allowed his eyes to flutter close. 

“Victor… It’s coming…” That was the last words Yuuri got out, before sleep overtook him and his heat arrived…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Do you want a "heat chapter" or not? :)
> 
> Let me know!! :D
> 
> Thank you! :D And I hope you liked this! :D


	38. You are my new dream...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's heat arrives, and Victor is worrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whop... So yeah... Had to add some drama to the heat chapter... I hope you'll like it! :D

To say that Victor was worried might be an understatement. 

Yuuri wasn’t waking up. And Victor was panicking…

He wasn’t sure if he should call for help, considering that Yuuri was now releasing the scent of an omega in heat. 

The only reason to why Victor was able to control himself, was because he had gotten so used to the pure scent of Yuuri. And the heat only just enhanced that. Also because he wasn’t exactly prioritizing his arousal when his mate didn’t wake up and his fever kept rising.

If Yuuri were taken to a hospital, it would mean that he would be surrounded by betas and alphas, and they would want nothing less than to put a baby inside of him. 

Victor knew that he would fight teeth and claws to make sure that never happened. But going into full alpha mode in a public place, didn’t sound like the best idea either…

He was currently changing washcloth on Yuuri’s forehead while googling home doctors in St. Petersburg.

“Please, Yuuri… Wake up…” Victor whispered as he lay down next to the man he loved.

Yuuri was radiating heat, in every sense of the word.

Victor just found a number to a beta doctor close by, when Yuuri finally stirred.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked as he quickly sat up to asset his partner.

Yuuri blinked up at him, his pupils were dilated enough so only a thin ring of brown could be seen around the edges of Yuuri’s eyes.

“Are you hurt? Can you hear me?” Victor questioned, while quickly removing the washcloth from Yuuri’s head to get a better look at him.

Yuuri stared at him uncomprehendingly with those big eyes. Increasing Victor’s worry.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked as he softly touched Yuuri’s cheek to feel his temperature.

Yuuri let out a full body purr and turned his head so he could capture Victor’s fingers in his mouth, sucking them gently.

Victor felt a hitch in his breath at the action. And that’s when he realized that Yuuri, or the real Yuuri was probably still asleep…

The omega sat up nonetheless and started to climb up in Victor’s lap. He threw his arms around Victor’s neck and started to grind his ass over Victor hardening cock while sensually licking along Victor’s jawline.  
“Zdelai mne rebenka” (Impregnate me) Yuuri suddenly whispered in Russian, his lips brushed softly against the shell of Victor’s ear.

Victor did NOT expect that. He let out a loud gasp as he realized just how far away Yuuri seemed in that moment. And he had never been this thankful to be wearing clothes between them before.

“Yuuri… I need to know you’re okay…” Victor scolded as he tried to gently push Yuuri away from him.

As Yuuri whined at the back of his throat and grabbed him tighter, Victor realized that he couldn’t bear to push him away. 

Instead, he tried to reach out through the bond between them. But he felt nothing besides Yuuri’s need for him, or rather, the need for Victor to be inside of him…

“Yuuri…?” Victor couldn’t elaborate on that question as Yuuri successfully shut him up with his lips. 

The taste of Yuuri’s saliva was addicting. And without even realizing it, he was suddenly naked and on his back, with Yuuri straddling his hips on top of him.

The thing that brought Victor back to realize the danger of the moment was Yuuri, as he started to adjust himself on top of Victor’s hard cock.

“No!” Victor shouted in alarm and quickly lifted Yuuri off of him before he was able to get inside.

Yuuri whined sadly and started to crawl back up on Victor. 

“No.” Victor growled, which immediately made Yuuri freeze mid-movement.

“You’re not allowed to touch my dick without my permission.” Victor alpha commanded. 

Yuuri looked between Victor and his member. Licking his lips hungrily.

“It’s for your own good…” Victor whispered, as he gently pushed Yuuri back into oceans of pillows and blankets on the bed, and positioned himself over him.

“You can suck it… If you want?” Victor offered as he stroked himself.

Yuuri’s face lit up like a sun. He reached out his hands for Victor’s hips and took all of him in his mouth, at once… 

Victor wasn’t small by any means, and seeing his entire member disappear behind Yuuri’s pink lips, made his head spin in pleasure.

Victor could feel how his penis slid down Yuuri’s wet throat as his lover devoured all of him, without as much as gagging. He then realized just how close he was to coming… 

“Yuuri…” He moaned. Which encouraged Yuuri to pick up his pace.

Victor had to grab ahold of Yuuri’s hair in order to keep himself grounded. That’s when Yuuri started purring again… The vibration pushed Victor over the edge as he was seeing spots as his cum spilled down Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri swallowed all of it.

“Yuuri… Amazing…” Victor breathed as he tried to collect himself after such a powerful orgasm. 

Yuuri gazed up at him with endearing eyes. And Victor suddenly felt incredibly selfish. It was Yuuri’s heat after all… 

“Now… allow me to take care of you…” Victor smiled, as he reached for the vibrator from their special box. 

Yuuri eyed the device and fell to his back and spread his legs for Victor. “Fuck me….” He demanded.

Victor had to swallow audibly. How was Yuuri even human?

“I intend to…” Victor declared as he reached for the lube.

Yuuri was practically leaking slick, but Victor wanted to make sure that Yuuri had the best experience possible, as he slid the vibrating device inside of his already vibrating lover. 

Yuuri moaned at the feeling of the vibration and reached for his own dick. 

Victor immediately grabbed both of Yuuri’s wrists with his one free hand, and pinned them above his head.

“Keep your hands there.” Victor ordered. He didn’t alpha command it, mostly because he wanted to test out Yuuri’s obedience. He let go of his wrists and dragged his finger along Yuuri’s hard cock.

Much like on the ice. Yuuri didn’t follow Victor’s orders. Instead, his defiance shone through as he pulled his fingers through Victor silvery hair.

“So you want to play?” Victor smirked and took the vibrator out of Yuuri.

Yuuri instantly reached for it, when Victor recaptured his wrists. “Remember this?” Victor asked and pulled out a silk scarf from under his pillow that he had bought for Yuuri a month ago.

Victor thought Yuuri wanted it to wear, since he was looking at it with his big sparkling eyes at the store.

That turned out to be the first thing Yuuri placed in the nest. Claiming he wanted it for his heat. And how could Victor deny that?

Yuuri’s pupils grew impossibly larger as his eyes locked on the soft piece of fabric in front of him. 

Victor smirked as he crossed Yuuri’s wrists with each other and used the scarf to tie them together. He then took the end of it and secured it to the headboard.

“Now I can have you all to myself…” Victor stated possessively, as he picked the vibrator back up. “Let’s see how many orgasms I can give to you…”

It turned out to be thirteen in two hours, before the omega blacked out in pleasure.

And Victor sighed in relief. The worst (best) part was finally over. Next time Yuuri woke up, he would be more coherent.

He took that moment to make sure Yuuri was okay. He released his hands and cleaned him up. His fever had gone down remarkably and he seemed overall okay. So Victor used the bucket with cold water and replaced it with lukewarm and a new cloth to wipe his lover down with. 

Once he was clean and settled. Victor allowed his mind to wander.

He couldn’t believe how close he was to breaking his promise to Yuuri. A few more seconds of lost control, and they could have had a baby on the way.

Victor tried to push the though out of his head. But he couldn’t stop imagining Yuuri with a tiny baby in his arms. Their tiny baby… 

That’s when the thought suddenly punched him in the face. Even though it would probably be in a far off future, there was a possibility for him and Yuuri to have their own child. Their own family even…

They could move into a house and let the kids have a swing in the backyard. They could get more poodles and have BBQ’s parties on the weekends. 

There wasn’t any rush. Victor was happy about just being with Yuuri in the present. But he knew that the bond they now shared had already promised them ‘forever’. And that’s what Victor looked forward to the most…

Forever with Yuuri…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? :D
> 
> I hope you liked it! :D
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! <3
> 
> PS: Sorry for no top!Yuuri... He just wasn't coherent enough in his omega state... XD


	39. The grand prix revenge competition part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad gets together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out really long... It's probably filled with mistakes. I've read through it three times. But let me know if you find more mistakes and I shall correct them... XD
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! :D

It was now the first competition Victor and Yuuri had together. It was an unofficial one, arranged by the ice rink in St. Petersburg. 

It was mostly for fun, demanded by the skaters. The only requirement for participating was to have at least once, been competing in the Grand Prix final. So all of Victor and Yuuri’s friends who weren’t already local, had flown in. 

Yuuri had been talking excitedly talking about meeting Phichit the entire day. And constantly checking his phone after updates on his best friend’s traveling.

Victor had smiled and been supportive even though a small primitive part of felt uneasy about Yuuri being this excited over another alpha.

It was always, ‘Phichit and I did that’ ‘Phichit was always so understanding’ ‘Phichit is so funny’ ‘Phichit, Phichit, Phichit’ And Victor wasn’t especially fond of that…

He knew that Yuuri and Phichit’s relationship was completely platonic. But the alpha part of him didn’t.

That’s probably why he felt the need to spontaneously stride forward and kiss Yuuri deeply enough to steal his breath away, in order to remind him which alpha was truly ‘the best’ alpha. 

Yuuri had no idea why Victor was acting so strangely every time he gave an update on his friend’s soon to be arrival. But he kind of liked it if he was being honest. Victor stayed a lot closer to him and released a scent that made Yuuri tingle in response.

“Phichit has landed!” Yuuri exclaimed as he skated to a halt. “I’ll text him so he’ll come here.”

Victor skated over to him and hugged him from behind. “Great…” Victor muttered as he leaved trails of kisses on Yuuri’s neck. Sad that Yuuri was wearing enough scent blockers that not even he could smell him this close.

“You’re being very lovingly today…” Yuuri mused as he leaned into Victor’s touch.

“I’m always lovingly with you….” Victor murmured against him, low enough to make Yuuri shiver.

“True…” Yuuri turned around and placed his hand on Victor’s neck, ready to pull his lover in for a kiss when the sound of a blade scraping the ice turned their attention to Yuri. 

“Not here. I don’t want to have to claw my eyes out in disgust before the competition tomorrow.” Yuri snarled.

Victor chuckled. “Right, you want to impress that friend of yours…”

Yuuri lit up in interest. “Otabek? Is he coming?”

Yuri glared at Victor. “This is why I don’t tell you things!” he pointed a finger in Victor’s face.

“You don’t need to impress him, Yura. You’ve already won the Grand Prix. The youngest champion ever, you might add…” Yuuri stated proudly.

Yuri smiled a little at that. “That’s true…”

“You also have the world record in highest short program score. So you have nothing to worry about… Besides…” Yuuri squeezed the young skater’s shoulder in assurance. “If he doesn’t like you for you, he’s not worth it, okay?” 

Yuuri still felt weirdly parental over the young blond. The urge to care for him however, had been much stronger earlier that month, since it had been Yuuri’s strongest heat yet. So when he came out of it, his inner omega was sure that it had been impregnated. And his nurturing instincts had been on overdrive.

At one point, Yuuri even forced Yuri to wear a helmet whilst skating. But luckily it finally seemed to be somewhat settling. But that didn’t mean that Yuuri wouldn’t kick Otabek’s ass if he ever had the nerve to hurt his young friend.

Yuri nodded. For some reason, he didn’t feel like using his attitude against the older Yuuri anymore. He had been nothing but kind and supportive of him since the day they met. And after learning about what Yuuri had been forced to struggle with, and what he was still struggling with. Yuri didn’t see the point of adding to it.

Victor on the other hand, was fair game. He was still the annoying narcissistic, stupid, forgetful man he had always been. And Yuri was sick of his crap.

“YUURI!” Came a familiar cheering voice from behind them.

“Phichit?” Yuuri quickly turned around to face his best friend. Seeing that familiar happy face Yuuri want to run right over and embrace his long distance friend.

However, when he took a step to greet him. Victor held onto him.

“Victor?” Yuuri whispered carefully.

Victor seemed to snap out of whatever haze hit him, and immediately released his love. “Sorry…”

Yuuri smiled apologetically to Phichit and turned to his mate. “Victor, are you okay?”

Victor smiled reassuringly. “Of course… I just need a moment to adjust to you, with another alpha.”

“It’s Phichit…” Yuuri stated uncomprehendingly.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous?” Yuri scoffed from beside them. He was taken aback by Victor’s sharp glare. “Holy shit, you are…”

That’s when Phichit suddenly skated over to them and threw his arms around Yuuri. “I missed you so much!” He squealed to Yuuri. 

Yuuri uncomfortably hugged him back, feeling hyper aware of Victor’s demeanor. “I missed you too.” He stated.

Phichit immediately pulled away to asset his friend. “Yuuri, are you okay?” Then he turned to Victor with a judgmental glare. And suddenly there was tension in the air.

“I’m okay… Victor is just… well… he’s kind of…” Yuuri fumbled over his words, not finding the word ‘jealous’ to be enough to describe his mate’s current state of mind. “Protective…” Yuuri guessed was appropriate.

Phichit eyed him skeptically. “Why would he need to protect you from me?” He questioned.

“Because I don’t trust other alphas.” Victor declared and threw a possessive arm around Yuuri’s waist.

That made Phichit burst out in a fit of laughter. “You actually feel threatened by me? ME? Victor, you’re Yuuri’s childhood hero. There is nothing anyone could do to rise above that high pedestal Yuuri has placed you on…” He needed to stop to take a calming breath before continuing. “And me being an alpha, doesn’t mean that I don’t have any control over my actions. I know Yuuri loves you, and I would do nothing to change that.” He finally declared.

“I know…” Victor muttered under his breath. 

“It sure doesn’t seem that way…” Yuri added from beside them.

Victor threw a glare his way, which earned him a slap in the chest from Yuuri. “Don’t glare at him like that.” He chastised. To which Victor blinked down at him in shock. 

“Sorry?” Victor tried. Yuuri shook his head and pointed to Yuri. “Sorry, Yurio…” Victor said instead.

“Oh my god! No way!” Phichit exclaimed. “Yuuri surrogated himself on you?”

Yuri’s eyes widened. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He snarled. 

“That Yuuri thinks you’re his baby…” Phichit cooed. 

Yuri paled and looked between Yuuri and Phichit. That made perfect sense of Yuuri’s behavior during the past months.

“Don’t worry… He did the same to my hamsters… Best to just let him roll with it…” Phichit laughed.

Yuri didn’t find it funny at all. That’s why Yuuri had practically sacrificed himself, and why he always seemed so worried and protective and caring…

“Phichit. You’re upsetting him.” Yuuri scolded the Thai skater, who just shrugged in amusement.

“You’re going to be such a curling parent one day…” Phichit stated fondly.

Yuri suddenly felt a streak of jealousness himself. Not in the same way Victor had of course. But he suddenly felt very upset about the idea that someday, a baby would come into the world and feel just like Yuri did, but for real… 

Yuri’s parents were pretty much absent. Just like most alpha couples that came to despise each other after having a kid. His mom came to a few of his competitions, but only when his grandfather forced her. And his dad thought he should start playing football or apply to colleges or in his own words “Find something better to do, than dance around on ice”. 

They just didn’t get him. 

And he knew from the brief feeling of having Yuuri care for him in a way his own parents never had. That the kid Yuuri and Victor one day would have, would be the luckiest kid in the world. And they would without a doubt forget all about him.

“Yura… Are you okay?” Yuuri suddenly asked with so much love and concern, it felt like a dagger to his heart.

“I’m not your fucking baby.” Yuri declared and began sating to the exit.

“Yuri!” Yuuri immediately followed him. “I’m so sorry. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable in any way.” He frantically apologized. 

This isn’t what Yuri wanted. He never wanted Yuuri to think that he made him uncomfortable. But he couldn’t possibly admit that. 

“I’m an alpha. I don’t need your protection.” He said instead.

Yuuri stopped and looked at him. “You’re a kid, Yuri. Not just an alpha.”

“But I’m certainty not yours.” It was the truth, but he could still see how something broke inside of Yuuri. And that made him want to give himself a punch in the face.

“I know…” Yuuri said while adverting his gaze. “I’m sorry…”

“Yuuri… I just… I don’t need your pity, okay?”

Yuuri looked distressed at the accusation. “I don’t pity you.” He declared. “I never had and I never will… And I know that my… thing, has made this crazy choice of… you know… But I never felt anything but admiration for you. You’re an excellent skater and a great person. Even though you constantly try to hide it… But you’re also so young, and all I do, is see myself in you. And I wish I had someone who forced me to wear a helmet when I was fifteen and cracked my skull open on the ice…” 

Yuri hissed in sympathy.

“My point is… I will worry about you. Probably forever… But if I ever become too much, just tell me. I promise that I won’t send Victor on you.” Yuuri finished his statement with a soft smile.

Yuri couldn’t help but grin. “I could take Victor.” 

Yuuri chuckled. “In skating, for sure…” 

Yuri couldn’t help a small laugh from escaping.

“So, you’ll stay for practice?” Yuuri asked hopefully.

Yuri shrugged. “Yeah. I won’t let Victor get that gold medal without a run for his money…”

“Great choice. He needs some real competition.”

“Does that mean that you’ll teach me the quad axel?” 

“Only if you wear a helmet.”

“No way! I’ll just take you both down with my Biellmann spin”

Yuuri chuckled fondly and skated back to Victor and Phichit who seemed to be having a staring contest with each other.

“What’s going on?” Yuuri asked, as he once again sensed the tension in the air. 

“Phichit thinks he knows you better than I do…” Victor snarled angrily.

“I do.” Phichit assured cockily. “I known you for five years…”

“We’re bonded.” Victor quipped.

They were both looking to Yuuri, as if expecting him to decide a winner on their weird made up competition.

“Victor, Yuuri, everyone else!” A familiar voice called as another alpha joined the party.

Victor automatically took a step forward and put his arm around Yuuri.

“Chris.” Victor greeted casually.

Yuuri couldn’t think of a better time for Chris to enter. He was now the embodiment of ‘saved by the bell’.

“What’s going on in here? Why isn’t anyone skating?” Chris asked as he started stretching against the rink wall.

That’s when everyone realized that Chris was the only one in there who didn’t know that Yuuri was an omega.

“We’re just catching up.” Phichit chirped and threw his arms around Yuuri.

Victor sent him a hard glare and felt tempted to either move Yuuri to his other side, or push Phichit away from him. He knew Phichit’s intentions were good. But Yuuri was his.

Phichit felt more like this was the perfect opportunity to push Victor’s buttons and make sure that Victor would never take Yuuri for granted. It was his obligation as Yuuri’s best friend after all…

“So Chris, have you decided on a theme for this year’s competitions?”

“Of course. I’ve decided to take last year’s theme, one step further… I think the judges must have missed my sensual message, so this year. I’m all about seduction. My seduction…” Chris finished with a wink.

Phichit smirked. “Why don’t you demonstrate? See if you can seduce Yuuri…”

That did it for Victor. He immediately became rigid.

“That sounds like a plan…” Chris said lowly and started to move against Yuuri on the ice.

If Victor’s alpha wasn’t going into overdrive by having so many other alpha’s surrounding him and his omega. He might have sensed the fact that Chris was just joking. But unfortunately he didn’t.

“You stay away from him.” Victor growled.

Yuri was the first one to sense the danger in the air.

“Nobody move.” Yuri warned. “Yuuri… Calm him.”

Yuuri reached through their bond, he felt the terror, anger and jealousy. And he desperately tried to erase those feelings. “Victor… It’s okay… Chris is just… Chris… He doesn’t mean anything by it… You know I’m yours… No one is going to take me away.” 

Victor knew that logically. But right now, all the other skaters looked like hungry wolves, lusting for his omega. So the logical part of his brain was slowly shutting off.

“VICTOR!” That snapped him out. And Yuuri looked at him worriedly. “Are you with me?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes, I just…” Victor gestured to the rink in general. 

“I know. I’m just glad you’re back…” Yuuri declared and threw his arms around Victor’s neck in relief.

“What am I missing?” Chris whispered loudly.  
“There was a break-in in their apartment almost six months ago. Yuuri got hurt by other alphas, and Victor has been like this ever since…”

“What secondary gender is Yuuri, even? I would guess alpha… but that doesn’t…” Chris started curiously before Phichit interrupted.

“Beta.” Phichit exclaimed with unnecessary enthusiasm. He then turned to Yuri “And what break-in? I mean… I heard about Ivan, but did something else happen?”

“Who is Ivan?” Chris asked.

So Yuri spent the next ten minutes explaining the entire situation with Ivan and Victor and Yuuri and about Victor’s full-alpha modes and about Ivan’s crazy revenge plot. 

Meanwhile, Victor and Yuuri were slow dancing on the ice while making goggling eyes at each other. Completely tuned out from the real world.

“Well… Fuck me…” Chris sighed when Yuri finally finished. “No wonder Victor has trust issues… But it’s us…”

“Which is probably why he was able to calm down so fast.” Yuri said thoughtfully.

“Wow… Can you imagine what could have happened if there was an alpha Victor didn’t like, present?” Phichit laughed nervously.

That’s when the other smelled the air. And Victor and Yuuri skated to a halt. The air smelled of a very powerful alpha. One that all of them would know anywhere… And none of them liked.

“King JJ has arrived!” The Canadian skater announced.

And all eyes fell to Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! :D
> 
> Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> I based Victor's opinion on Phichit, on the selfie Phichit took with them in the background. (When Victor has his arms around Yuuri and glares at him) And I think that they would get along fine if Phichit was a beta... :) And I also thought that it would be funny to have them bicker about Yuuri... XD
> 
> But Yeah... I think I made a lot of character choices that a lot of people won't agree with... But hopefully most of you will... <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> PS  
> This is going to sound pretty random. But I recieved two pieces of beutiful fanart for my other story "Stranger danger" And I just fell in love... <3 So if anyone has any fanart for this story, I would love to see it. :D
> 
> You can find me on:   
> Twitter: @sophialarsson96  
> Tumblr: sophialala1


	40. The grand prix revenge competition part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of drama and hang-out between skaters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to wrap up and finish... XD
> 
> I'm not even quite sure why I wrote this... XD
> 
> Anyway... I hope you'll like it! :D

“Who died?” JJ asked as he practically danced into the rink. 

Victor went rigid. He did not care for how this ‘strong scented alpha’ spoke as he walked closer to them, or more specifically. To Yuuri…

“Get the hell out of the rink.” Yuri growled. JJ was the last person he wanted to see… Ever.

JJ smiled as he spotted the young angry skater. “Oh, if it isn’t the Russian fairy…” He drawled condescendingly.

Yuri could almost hear his anger management coach tell him to breathe deeply. Not that any of those exercises ever helped him, especially not with JJ.

“Don’t call him that.” Yuuri snapped at the Canadian. 

JJ’s attention immediately shifted to the Japanese skater.

Yuri watched how Victor took a step forward. Silently covering Yuuri with his own body. 

“Don’t look at him.” Victor growled. It was an alpha command directed at JJ. He could sense Yuuri’s anger toward the alpha through their bond. And it made him want to rip said alpha’s head off.

JJ however, took the alpha command as a challenge. Being an alpha himself. It would be seen as a sign of weakness to submit to another alpha. 

“Victor… Do you actually think that you can tell me what to do?” JJ smirked, stepping onto the ice. “Me?”

Phichit immediately skated in his way. Placing himself between the bonded couple and the clueless skater.

“Leave.” Phichit said darkly. It was a tone he rarely used, the exception was whenever someone he cared about was threatened. 

JJ just chuckled. Unfazed by the Thai skater.

Yuri suddenly appeared by Phichit’s side. “You heard him.” He snarled.

“Okay. What is going on in here?” JJ exclaimed in confusion.

“Just leave.” Chris said tiredly, as he too, skated up and stood beside the others. 

JJ looked around the rink. Clearly no one wanted him there.

“Fine…” JJ huffed. “If you don’t want me here, I’ll leave. I hope getting an entire ice rink to yourselves will be enough for you to reach the podium tomorrow…” With those words, he angrily left.   
Phichit, Chris and Yuri let out a synchronized breath of relief.

“Take a deep breath, Victor… That’s it…” Yuuri coached his fiancé. 

“I don’t like the way he looked at you…” Victor stated through clenched teeth.

“Well… He isn’t anymore… Just focus on calming down…”

Victor took a shuddering breath and repeated the process until he had his breathing under control. 

“You’re doing great.” Yuuri praised.

Suddenly, Victor grabbed Yuuri and pressed him against his chest as he took a deep exhaled slowly.

“Uhm… Victor?” Yuuri asked in confusion.

Victor hushed him. “Just… let me hold you…” 

Yuuri looked at the other skater’s confused expressions. But decided to ignore them, in order to support his mate. Victor came first.

“Is that normal?” Chris whispered to the others.

“They have a two way bond… And Victor is a VERY protective alpha… apparently…” Yuri explained. “And considering what happened… his behavior makes sense…” It wasn’t a lie, but Yuri wouldn’t tell Chris the whole truth, without Yuuri or Victor’s approval.

“Victor! Are you okay now?” Chris called. It was meant as a joke but he couldn’t help but visibly flinch at the cold glare Victor sent him.

“I suppose not…” Phichit quietly mused. 

It was a few more minutes until Victor reluctantly released Yuuri from his grip. 

“Remind me not to grab Yuuri’s ass when Victor is around…” Chris whispered loudly.

Victor’s head snapped to Chris but Yuuri quickly angled it back to himself, and said something the other skater’s couldn’t hear. 

Victor relaxed at his words and nodded in understanding. 

“He’s fine now…” Yuuri said as he and Victor skated over to the others.

Suddenly, the doors slammed again. And all of them turned their head to see a very confused looking Otabek standing by the doors.

“Why is everybody staring at me like that?” Otabek asked carefully.

“Beka! We’re not staring at you like anything. Come and skate!” Yuri called. He then quickly turned to Victor. “Be cool.” He hissed quietly.

Victor looked to Otabek. He didn’t feel remotely as threatened by him as he did by everybody else. But Otabek was openly a beta and a very bland smelling one at that. The only one who seemed opposed to that was Yuri. He thought that Otabek smelled ‘cool’.

“Okay…” Otabek hesitantly agreed.

The skaters then spread out, and actually focused on getting some practice for the upcoming competition. 

After a few hours they were all playing around on the ice more than actually practicing. “Hey! Do you guys want to get something to eat?” Phichit asked. “I’m starving…” He added for good measure.

They all agreed that food seemed like a very good idea and went out together. Victor felt much better about being outside were the alpha’s scents were less distinct and he could constantly have his arm around Yuuri without risking falling on the ice with him.

“So… Otabek… You drive a motorcycle I’ve heard…” Yuuri asked with a tense tone.

“Uhm. Yes, sir?” Otabek carefully answered.

“If you take Yuri on that. I sincerely hope that you drive responsibility and make him use a helmet.” 

“Yuuri!” Yuri snapped in horror.

“Of course. I wouldn’t do anything to endanger him.” Otabek assured. 

“And if you do…” Yuuri warned. Pointing a finger to Otabek. “I will make sure that…”

“We’re eating somewhere else…” Yuri growled and grabbed Otabek’s wrist to pull him away.

“Yurio?” Yuuri innocently asked after the sprinting teenagers. “Did I say something wrong?” He asked, turning to Phichit.

“Maybe you shouldn’t threaten his boyfriend on their first date?” Phichit suggested thoughtfully.

“Oh… It kind of sounded like that, didn’t it?” Yuuri blushed. 

“Kind of… Yes…”

“And what is up with that anyway?” Chris asked. “Since when are you and the kitten best friends?”

Yuuri was just about to answer when Phichit cut in.

“They’re not best friends. They just spend too much time together at the rink.”

Chris smiled. “Oh… is someone getting jealous, that their best friend might find a replacement?” he drawled.

“Yuuri is not replacing me.” Phichit confidently stated. “Right?”

Yuuri was confused how this conversation took this turn so quickly. “What? Of course not…” He answered.

Phichit smiled triumphantly to Chris. “If anyone should be worried about losing their best friend it should be you, Chris. Now when Victor has Yuuri, he doesn’t need anyone else or what do you say, Mr. Octopus?”

Victor barely reacted. He was too busy with hugging Yuuri and glaring at the surroundings.

“Victor is just being affectionate. And of course he isn’t replacing his friends with me…” Yuuri defended. “Victor?”

Victor immediately turned his attention to Yuuri, at the mention of his name. “What, love?”

“You’re not replacing Chris with me?” Yuuri asked.

Victor looked to Chris’s fake pouting face.

“No…” Victor answered uncertainly. 

“Then I vote for a BFF hangout! Victor with Chris and Yuuri with me…” Phichit cheered.

“We’re splitting up?” Yuuri asked in concern and glanced to Victor.

“Of course. It’ll be healthy for you.” Phichit chirped.

“Count me in, Victor and I have some catching up to do.” Chris purred and brushed his hand on Victor’s back.

“None of that.” Yuuri warned. “Victor is mine and you will not flirt with him. Especially when I’m not around.”

“Oh, Yuuri. I’m touched that you actually think I have a shot with Victor, while he’s practically trying to absorb you into himself…” Chris laughed.

Yuuri had to agree. Victor held onto him pretty tightly. “That doesn’t change anything.” Yuuri stated. “We share a two way bond, and if I sense that Victor feels something toward you that I don’t like, punishment will be served, understood?”

“Yes. Sir!” Chris mock saluted.

Yuuri glared at him suspiciously as he removed Victor’s arms from around him.

“What are you doing?” Victor asked in confusion.

“I’m going with Phichit… I thought you heard…”

Victor glared at Phichit. “You want to take Yuuri away from me?” He questioned angrily.

“You’ll go with Chris… We’ll see each other again in a few hours…”

Victor seemed repulsed by the idea. “I don’t want you to be alone with him.” He declared.

“Victor. It’s Phichit. I lived with him for four years. If we were anything else but friends, it would have happened by now…”

Victor started growling lowly. 

“Victor, stop it. Phichit and I are just friends.”

Victor towered over Phichit, looking down on him. “You do anything. Or if you let anything happen to him, I’ll have your head.” Victor growled to the smaller Thai man.

“Of course. I’ll even give it to you…” Phichit laughed nervously.

“He doesn’t mean it.” Yuuri promised. “Have fun you two…” He waved to Victor and Chris as Phichit led him away from Victor. And for the first time in practically six months they spent time apart with other people than themselves.

“So, Victor’s has become pretty intense?” Phichit said teasingly.

“He’s normally not. It’s probably having his mate in a room full of alphas that stress him out. I’d probably be on edge too, if he was in a room full of omegas, I mean…” Yuuri defended.

“Yeah… Except that it will probably be impossible… I recently read an article that apparently no omegas have been presented since the beginning of the 21-century… “ Phichit said sadly. 

Yuuri froze. “What?”

“You didn’t know? People are freaking out… They believe that omegas are officially going extinct.”

Yuuri didn’t know, but he could hear his own heart pounding. “No… That’s impossible…”

Phichit looked shocked. “I really thought you knew… You always know everything about omegas…”

“But I presented back in 2008, does that mean that… I was the last?” Yuuri asked. His voice shook as he spoke.

“Have you ever heard of any omega younger than you?” Phichit asked softly.

Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears. “No but…. I just thought… Maybe… Since I managed to stay hidden, more would be able to as well… and… and…” Yuuri trailed off as more tears streamed down his face. 

Phichit pulled Yuuri into a hug. “It’s going to be okay, Yuuri. You might be right…”

“Victor, please stop!” Chris called in the distance.

Three more seconds and Phichit was suddenly forcefully pulled away from Yuuri. 

“What the hell did you do to him?” Victor roared. He held Phichit by the hem of his shirt. Their noses were practically touching.

Yuuri panicked. There was no doubt in his mind that Victor was going to hurt Phichit if he didn’t have a good answer. So Yuuri did the only thing he could think of and stepped between them.

“Victor, don’t!” He ordered.

Victor let go of Phichit and grabbed Yuuri. “Did he hurt you?”

Yuuri frantically shook his head. “Of course not!”

“I felt you. You were sad and scared. In less than five minutes alone with him.” He shot a glare to Phichit who carefully backed away.

“It had nothing to do with him… He just told me something… But I won’t tell you when you’re like this. I’ll tell you at home, when you’re calm enough to have a proper conversation with.” Yuuri snapped. He was suddenly very sick of Victor’s over-protectiveness. He wanted to be able to spend time with his friend, without having Victor ready to attack whenever he found it appropriate.

“I just got worried.” Victor said apologetically.

“And I get that, but I need you to be able to control you’re temper. You can’t just storm in and go full alpha, on whoever I just have a normal conversation with…” 

“You were crying.” Victor stated.

“And I still am, but that’s not Phichit’s fault. Right now, it’s yours.” 

Victor visibly flinched at the accusation. Yuuri was upset, but that didn’t make it less true. 

“I’m scared, Victor. I don’t want to constantly have to worry about that you might hurt the people I care about.”

Victor looked at the ground as tears started to fall down.

“You have to face the reality that I will be surrounded by alphas for the rest of our lives, and you can’t make them go away… Tomorrow I will skate in front hundreds of them. And in a few weeks I will go to Japan, by myself, surrounded by alphas. Because that’s my life… And I chose this, which you are perfectly aware of, and you promised to let me live like this.”

Victor’s crying increased. “I know… I’m sorry…” He sniffled.

Yuuri sighed. Feeling guilty over how harsh he sounded. He really didn’t mean to lose it on Victor, but he had.

“Victor, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to snap like that.” 

“You weren’t lying…” Victor stated in a shaky voice. “So I’ll suppose I will give you some space, so you won’t have to worry about your fiancé going rabid on your friends.” He said and stormed off.

“Victor, wait!” Yuuri called and started following him. Chris grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Let him cool off… He’ll be back…” Chris assured.

Yuuri glared at him. “Don’t think you know him better than I do.” He declared and pulled his arm free.

“Victor!” He called again and began running. “Victor!” 

Yuuri almost caught up to Victor. In fact, he was close enough to touch when the uneven street got the better of Yuuri and he fell down hard on the rough asphalt.

Victor stopped dead in his tracks and was by Yuuri’s side in the flash of a second. 

“Yuuri!” Victor gasped. “You’re hurt.”

Yuuri lifted his hand and glanced at his bloody palm.

“And your knee!” Victor added. 

Yuuri pulled up his knee with Victor’s help, and stared down sadly on his ripped jeans.

“Oh… I liked these pants…” Yuuri sadly pointed out.

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry!” Victor apologized.

“I’m sorry too.” Yuuri said and desperately grabbed for Victor and pressed their lips together. It was first when he pulled away, that he noticed that he got blood on Victor’s shirt. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Victor said, as if reading his mind.

“I want to go home…” Yuuri said softly. 

Without thinking about it, Victor picked Yuuri up bridal style.   
“I won’t stop being me. I’ll try to control my temper when it comes to others, but I will not stop being protective of you. You’re mine. And I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Which includes not letting you walk when you’re hurt or standing by when you’re crying, I just can’t. I love you too much.” Victor declared.

“It’s okay… You didn’t deserve to be yelled at like that. I was out of line and I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t be sorry. I needed to hear that.”

“But…”

“No buts… Let me just take you home…”

Yuuri kissed Victor lovingly.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the actual competition. I just wanted to squish in as much of the skaters as I possibly could... 
> 
> I hope you liked it at least! XD
> 
> And thank you so much for reading! <3


	41. The grand prix revenge competition part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the short programs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I've been out of Wi-Fi for the past 4 days, and I've been dying!!!!! :(
> 
> But now it's back and here's a new chapter!! I hope you like it! :D
> 
> And also... I tried to research figure skating to the best of my ability... But I'm probably way off... So I apologize in advance... XD

It was the day of the competition or rather the day to perform their short programs, and everyone was ready. 

JJ seemed to be fuming in anger as he kept to himself in his own corner. 

Phichit had just performed and was sitting at the kiss and cry with Celestino.

Otabek was currently occupying the ice. And Yuri and Yuuri were watching on the back-stage screens.

“Isn’t he cool? He wrote the music himself.” Yuri proclaimed proudly.

Yuuri nodded politely, not really listening. He had spent most of the night researching omegas. And realizing, that they did seem like a dying species. The youngest he found except from himself was the female omega married to Russia’s president. And she was 32.

He also found out that the blog he used to follow was a fraud. He also found a bi webpage for betas roleplaying as omegas. Basically selling away their freedom so they could spend the rest of their lives belonging to an alpha and not working by behaving like omegas. 

Yuuri found it worrying. To the point where he had to question everything he had ever learned about omegas. If so many of them were fake. Who was left to represent them? Where did the information come from?

And even more alarming… How would people react if he came out as one? Would he get a price-tag on his head? Would people care that he was engaged, bonded and mated with Victor or would they simply take him away and give him off to another alpha?

Was there a black market for these things? How much would he be worth, as the youngest most athletic omega in the… world?

“Hey, piggy… You okay?” Yuri asked in concern as he noticed Yuuri’s pale features.

“I’m fine… Just nervous…” Yuuri lied.

“Where is Victor anyway? Shouldn’t he be here? Climbing on you or something…” Yuri snorted.

“Victor is in another room. We decided it would be healthier to spend some time apart…” Yuuri stated, looking sad.

“I hate to break it to you, but you’re not looking especially healthy…”

Yuuri just nodded, unsure how to respond.

“I’m getting Victor.” Yuri declared, but just as he was about to storm away, a studio-man grabbed his arm. 

“You’re on in three minutes. You need to get out to the rink.” He hissed quietly while covering his microphone on the headset so no one else would be disturbed.

Yuri glanced back.

“Go. I’ll be fine.” Yuuri promised. 

Yuri looked reluctant but still left.

And Yuuri went back to worrying.

‘Calm down, I can feel your stress… It’s going to be okay.’ Victor said through their bond.

Yuuri wanted to believe that. But the main reason why he’s been struggling so hard, was to be a role models for other omegas, and if he was the youngest, would he even be able to make a change for those older than him? The ones who had already settled down with their alphas?

Yuuri could feel Victor practically breathing calmly for him. That’s when he realized how much he needed Victor right now.

He immediately set of in a quest to find his mate. He sent a mantra of ‘Victor I need you…’ in hope that Victor would find him first.

When he was just about to step out of the room, someone grabbed his arm.

“Where are you going?” JJ asked. “Aren’t you up next?”

Yuuri considered JJ for a moment. Surprised that he actually cared.

“No, both Chris and you are before me…” Yuuri pulled his arm free. “And I really need to find my fiancé.”

Yuuri took two steps before JJ said something that whirled him around.

“What does Victor even see in you?” JJ spat.

Yuuri went all up in his face at the hurtful comment.

“Geez, I don’t know. Apparently more than he sees in you, since he’s never able to remember your name. Isn’t that right?” Yuuri quipped.

“Get out of my face Katsuki.” JJ warned, towering over Yuuri while releasing a handful of threatening alpha pheromones. 

Yuuri felt his how he basically wanted to roll over in submission to the strong alpha scent. It was not a smart decision to go up against an alpha alone. Yuuri knew that physically, he could probably take him. But fighting against an alpha went against his entire nature. He also then realized, that if he didn’t get out of this room right now. JJ would have his head bitten off by a very angry silver haired man.

“Fine.” Yuuri bit out as he averted his gaze and stormed out.

He didn’t get far before he literally ran into Victor.

“What’s wrong, moya lyubov?” Victor asked in concern as he could feel how upset his mate was.

Yuuri just threw his arms around his fiancé. “Just… hold me.”

Victor didn’t need more convincing than that. He was still worried but he didn’t want to push too hard.

“It’s almost your turn…” Victor said after a few minutes of holding Yuuri. 

Yuuri nodded against Victor’s chest in response, before pulling away. “You’re coming with me to watch, right?” Yuuri asked uncertainty.

Victor almost felt insulted that Yuuri even had to ask. “Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for anything.” He said fiercely.

Yuuri smiled and grabbed Victor’s hand to lead him out with him. Just when they were out they ran in to Yuri on his way back from the kiss and cry. 

“Healthy, my ass…” He muttered.

Yuuri glanced to the scoreboard and noticed that Yuri was in first place. 

“Congratulations Yurio!” He exclaimed.

Yuri blushed and smiled, but instead of indulging in the moment, Yuri just waved of the praise with a simple “Whatever.”

“He’s so talented.” Yuuri said to Victor instead. “He might actually win without a quad axel.”

Victor hummed in response. In a way that wasn’t a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

Yuuri nodded in determination and turned to the ice. But just as his blade was to touch the cold surface, Victor pulled him back into a possessive kiss.

Yuuri was swooning by the time Victor shooed him back onto the ice. 

But he couldn’t deny that it was perfect way to set him in mood for his short program. 

“And now on the ice, we have Yuuri Katsuki, who is skating to ‘Me without you’ by Sam Tsui. He had already announced that his theme to this season will be ‘coming out’… I don’t think we have to read too much into that, or what do you say Brad? Did you see that kiss?”

“I sure did Tom. And let me just say…”

Yuuri drowned them out, deciding it was more important to focus on his performance than the commentators. He then closed his eyes and waited for the music to start.

He and Victor had both decided to dedicate their short programs to each other and their free skates to themselves.

Yuuri took a deep breath as the first notes of the song echoed through the ice rink. 

This was his performance to Victor. Yuuri had done most of the choreography on his own. He only had to take help from Victor to refine his movements. Which was hard since Victor no longer saw his faults. Yuuri bet that most times Victor said that something looked ‘wrong’ it was just an excuse for Victor to be able to skate up and touch him. Considering than nothing really improved after his notes.

Yuuri was midway through his number, and the audience was cheering for him. Yuuri had placed all four of his quads, in the second half of the program for the extra points.

And now was his first. He took of in the air and landed a perfect quadruple flip. He also turned it into a jump combination with a triple axel, just to make the audience do a double take of him. This was by far the highest difficulty level on any performance he had ever done. But his stamina was still his strongest asset. And not to mention he also had Victor’s. Their skating abilities had somehow been melted together. They both had the same stamina and the same jumping abilities. Making them the unstoppable duo.

The song was building up for the climax and Yuuri let himself disappear. He pictured Victor’s face as he felt the rhythm taking him. He then kicked off through the air and landed his perfected quadruple axel.

His video had gone viral so the audience did nothing but roar, but the commentators had grown dead silent as Yuuri continued the number. He did his last combination jump. A quad salchow and a quad toe flip. 

The song came to its end and the last words were sung in a soft tone. He made a slow spin and came to a halt. He finished the number by placing his right hand with the ring over their bond mark over his heart, and reach out his left hand to Victor and then closing it. 

The rink grew silent as the music stopped, before everyone in the audience released a synchronized roar. Even the commentators were brought back to life.

“DID YOU SEE THAT? WHAT WAS THAT? A QUAD AXEL? HIT REPLAY! HIT REPLAY!” Brad shouted into the microphone with fierce enthusiasm.

Yuuri released his ending pose and smiled reassuringly to Victor before greeting the audience by waving politely.

He then saw his own quad axel replay on the big screen, as he turned to Victor.

“THIS IS HISTORY! THE FIRST QUAD AXEL TO EVER BE LANDED IN A COMPETITION!” Tom shouted, just as excited. 

Yuuri picked up as many gifts as he could carry, before returning to his mate.

“You were amazing out there. Simply amazing.” Victor proclaimed with misty eyes.

Yuuri smiled at his fiancé. “Thank you…” 

“Mr. Katsuki. You need to go to the kiss and cry.” A studio-man rushed while waving his hand.

Yuuri nodded to him before turning back to Victor. “You’ll do amazing as well.” Yuuri promised. “I can’t imagine a world, where you won’t be able to amaze me.” 

Victor smiled and helped to steady Yuuri as he got off the ice. “I’ll join you there soon…” Victor said lightly and nodded to the bench over at the kiss and cry. “Please watch me.”

“I won’t be able to look away…” Yuuri smiled.

Victor chuckled and kissed Yuuri’s forehead before the Japanese man finally left to receive his points.

Yuuri had his eyes on Victor as his points were announced. Victor smiled proudly and began to slide out on the ice. Yuuri barely registered how high his score actually were. It was a new world record by a landslide. And he could have sworn, that he heard Yuri scream in the distance. 

But as soon as he could, he left the bench and ran to the ice rink wall, to get the best view possible over Victor’s declaration to him.

“And no we’re proud to announce the great comeback of the five time world champion, Victor Nikiforov! His theme for this year is fittingly enough, ‘Comeback’. And his short program is dedicated to his protégé and roommate Yuuri Katsuki.” Tom took a brief pause. “Who are they even trying to fool at this point, aren’t they engaged?”

Brad chuckled. “Let’s not put to much weight into their personal life. Victor Nikiforov is skating to the internationally famous song by David Guetta, ‘Without you’.

Victor winked to Yuuri before taking his starting pose and getting into character. His face had an eerie resemblance as to when he did his performance ‘Stay close to me’.

As the music started, Victor moved and Yuuri was enchanted. 

Victor as opposed to Yuuri didn’t save his quad axel for the later part of the song. He simply kicked off in the air as the music reached its first chorus. 

 

Yuuri could see the hidden smile on Victor’s face as the audience gasped in shock.

He felt so proud of his mate, seeing him like that, on the ice where he truly belonged. It was a moment of clarity, where everything was exactly the way it should be. 

As Victor finished his number, he kneeled and stretched his arms to Yuuri. And Yuuri felt his heart flutter at the action. Never in his life, would he have imagined Victor Nikiforov dedicating his short program to him. To be honest, he could never even imagine having this relationship with the man he once idolized. 

Yuuri was suddenly snapped out of his though by the familiar scent of Chris.

“What do they feed you in this Russian rink? Will I have to expect Yurio with a quad axel on his own, in a couple of years?” Chris asked with a chuckle.

“I wouldn’t put it past him. He is a very talented young boy. ” Yuuri said fondly before he realized how he and Victor left things yesterday. “By the way… I feel like I should apologize for how I treated you yesterday. It got pretty intense.”

“You don’t need to apologize. I did get out of my way to tease. And I’m sure Phichit did as well… With all those smirks he sent Victor whenever he talked to you.” 

“Phichit did what?” Yuuri gasped. Baffled over how he could have missed it.

“Yeah… Phichit is a pretty possessive friend.” Chris smirked. “Seeing Victor plastered to you like that, apparently set him off.”

Suddenly Victor appeared beside them. And Chris could just as well turned invisible.

“Victor, you were amazing!” Yuuri cheered like a star-struck teenager.

Victor beamed in pride of the praise, as he walked of the ice.

“Thank you. Will you accompany me to the kiss and cry?” 

Yuuri didn’t need to be asked twice, as he nodded in agreement and rushed to Victor’s side. 

“It’s like I ceased to exist…” Chris said in shock as Phichit joined his side.

“They’re just in love. We shouldn’t take it personally.” Phichit stated sadly.

“They’re being disgusting…” Yuri grumbled. “And grossly codependent.”

“Maybe we should stage an intervention?” Phichit asked.

“I doubt it would help. They’re far too engrossed with each other…” Yuri muttered.

“I’m going back home tomorrow…” Phichit stated sadly, as he checked his phone. “And I want to spend time with my friend, so what do we say? Dinner?”

“A dinner where they won’t storm away?” Chris scoffed.

“Just don’t do something as stupid as separate them again… Don’t challenge Victor and keep them together. And you should be fine…” Yuri instructed.

“You’re not coming with?” Phichit asked.

“I can’t stand JJ, and he’s been eavesdropping on this entire conversation. Besides… Otabek and I, have better things to do than being stuck in a restaurant with you people… I’ll see you from the top of the podium at the grand prix…” Yuri said with a smirk and made his way back to Otabek.

“I heard a rumor about dinner…” JJ said and stepped forward.

……………….

Yuuri was currently in first place from the short program. A new world record with the points of 140.13 Victor was just behind with a score of 136.97. Yuri was in third place with a score of 99.3. And the rest of them scored between 80-95 points.

“I told you that you had the better program…” Victor mused lovingly with his arm curled around Yuuri, as they sat in the restaurant with eyes only for each other.

“Putting all of your quads in the latter half… I have no idea how you do it…” Chris said in awe.

“Yuuri has the stamina of a hamster...” Phichit answered for him. “He could probably outrun them all…”

JJ didn’t immerse in any of the conversation, he just kept ordering drinks and staring at Victor.

Victor didn’t notice, but Yuuri did, and he kept sending warning glares to JJ that was constantly ignored.

After a few hours, JJ was drunk out of his mind and kept going on and on, explaining why he was the king, why he was the strongest alpha and talking about his broken relationship with Isabella.

“I’m sure she just couldn’t stand my excellent alpha-ness…” JJ slurred. His eyes were now locked on Yuuri.

“That’s nice…” Phichit mumbled as he stood on his chair to find the perfect angle to instagram his dessert.

After his twentieth attempt he took a picture he was finally pleased with. “Yuuri let’s take another selfie!” He cheered happily. 

Yuuri looked to Victor and back. “Don’t you already have a hundred by now?”

“But we haven’t posed with our desserts.” Phichit argued.

“But ours haven’t even arrived yet…” Yuuri said, leaning his head to Victor’s shoulder.

“Me and Isabella used to order desserts together…. We shared a spoon…” JJ sniffled before he seemed to turn angry. “Not ALL alphas have the same luck in compatibility… How do you two do it?”

“Yuuri isn’t an alpha. He’s a beta.” Chris corrected and winked Yuuri’s way. 

“No… That’s impossible. No beta would have the guts to get up in an alpha’s face, like Yuuri did today…” JJ giggled hysterically.

That’s the first time all night that JJ caught Victor’s attention. And Victor glanced worriedly between his fiancé and the Canadian skater. “Yuuri? What happened?” He demanded.

Yuuri was just about to defuse the situation, but JJ spoke over him.

“Well… Yuuri got all up in my face, throwing insults. But luckily enough, it didn’t take much of my alpha pheromones to get him to back down. I swear to god… I can make any alpha submit… like an omega by an alpha command, by the sheer force of my presence.” JJ bragged.

“You made him submit to you?” Phichit growled. 

Yuuri could feel the second Victor lost it. It was like a vibration was sent through him, as Victor grew feral and jumped across the table in one swift motion.

And JJ never stood a chance…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor JJ... I never meant to make him into Victor's enemy... Sometimes he just says things... And I have to look away as I write the story on my keyboard... XD
> 
> Anyway... I hope you liked tha chapter! :D
> 
> And thank you for reading! <3


	42. The grand prix revenge competition part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight and the free skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

Yuuri sat there, almost petrified as the two first punches where being delivered to the Canadian man. That’s when he realized, that he had to interfere. He was after all, the only one who was able to get Victor under control. 

“Victor, stop!” He called without success. He then rushed over to the skaters on the floor and placed himself in front of Victor, in hope of getting eye contact. No luck there either.

“Victor. Stop it right now!” He growled, in hope of getting any reaction at all from his mate.

He placed his hands on Victor’s shoulders and tried to push him off JJ. “Victor, please get off him!” He begged.

Yuuri had to flinch back, in order to avoid Victor’s swinging arm. 

“Victor, stop!” Yuuri cried.

Victor delivered another punch. “You. Do. Not. Control. My. Omega!” Victor growled.

Yuuri panicked, as he felt all eyes on him and he heard everyone repeating his secondary gender to each other.

Yuuri practically threw himself on Victor’s back in an attempt to stop him. “Victor!” He shouted into his mate’s ear. And tried to grab his arm. That’s when it flew back too fast, like a sucker punch to Yuuri’s face.

Victor froze and turned to Yuuri. His nose had started bleeding from the punch.

“Yuuri!” Phichit called and rushed to his best friend’s side. 

Victor’s heart sped up as he realized what he’d just done.

“I’m so sorry!” Victor whispered brokenly. 

He took a step forward when Phichit turned on him. “You stay away from him!” Phichit growled. Pointing an accusing finger in Victor’s face. “You’re not getting close to him until you learn to control your temper.”

Victor immediately took a step back. He had seriously messed up. JJ sat up and looked around the restaurant in disorientation. And Victor felt his temper flare. But one look to Yuuri and that flame was extinguished in less than a second. 

Phichit squatted next to Yuuri and instructed him to hold his head back as he pressed the napkin to his nose.

Victor felt horrible. He had never felt this bad about anything ever. He had just hurt the man that meant everything to him. He had been too blinded by his own rage that he couldn’t even see past it. He had heard Yuuri but choose to ignore it, in favor of delivering pain to an insolent alpha. 

“Is he really an omega?” A woman in the restaurant asked her partner as she looked at Yuuri.

Victor was just about to snap at her to look away, when he realized, that every single person in the entire restaurant, had their eyes on Yuuri… And it was his fault. What the hell did he do?

“Yuuri?” Victor called carefully, when Chris suddenly placed his hand on Victor’s shoulder.

“At least let the bleeding stop.” Chris said gently.

Victor felt too ashamed to argue.

“Is Victor okay?” Yuuri asked while looking at the roof. Phichit patted his arm supportively.

“He’ll be fine.” He assured and glared at Victor.

A waiter came up to Victor. “I need to ask you to leave the restaurant. We do not allow fighting. You’re lucky no one got too hurt.” He snarled. And looked to Yuuri in concern.

Victor felt panic. Yuuri was hurt, and surrounded by three alphas and a whole room of other people watching him. And Victor had to leave him like that. 

The waiter cleared his throat. “Sir?” 

“Sorry… I’ll leave.” Victor said, frustratingly wiping away the tears that forced their way out.

“Victor?” Yuuri called. Attempting to stand up and follow his mate, without increasing the nosebleed. 

“Yuuri, no… I’ll see you later. Stay with them… please.” Victor pleaded. He felt like he wasn’t allowed to get too close. Mostly because of Phichit, but he also felt like he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve Yuuri.

“No, I’m coming with you. Just… Tell me how to walk.” Yuuri pleaded.

“Yuuri, stay. Victor needs to control his temper.” Phichit said softly while still glaring at Victor.

“This was just an accident. I’m fine.” Yuuri assured, gesturing to his face.

“JJ wasn’t an accident.” Phichit pointed out.

“He did kind of provoke him though…” Chris chimed in.

“I don’t care. Just like I wouldn’t care if Yuuri somehow provoke Victor in the future. The person throwing punches is the one who has to go.”

“Victor would never hurt me on purpose.” Yuuri declared. 

“Are you really an omega?” A woman asked from the crowd. Walking to Yuuri in awe.

“No.” Yuuri answered confidently. A lie he was very familiar with. “I’m a beta.”

“But he said…” The woman pointed to Victor.

“He lied.” Phichit growled to the woman.

Yuuri have only seen this protective side of Phichit a few times before. And he was certain that he would never recognize his friend when he became like this.

“Sir.” The waiter prodded and grabbed Victor’s arm.

Yuuri immediately stood up and reached his hand out, to search out Victor as he took a step forward.

Phichit stood up with Yuuri, and grabbed his shoulders, so he could help to steer Yuuri away from a crash with a wall.

Chris also followed suit, until all of them were out of the restaurant, well… Except JJ… They just hoped he didn’t mind handling the check.

“And don’t come back.” The waiter instructed as he unnecessarily shoved Victor further away from the restaurant.

“How is he?” Victor asked instead, and turned to Yuuri.

“I’m fine.” Yuuri said, starting to turn his head down to look Victor in the eyes. Phichit just tilted it back up.

“He’s still bleeding.” Phichit snarled.

Victor looked away.

“Okay, Phichit. Stop hurting Victor. It was an accident. And he doesn’t deserve what you’re doing to him.” Yuuri protested.

“You’re too good for him, Yuuri. And I will make sure that Victor knows it.” Phichit said determinately 

“I don’t care if that’s what you think, Phichit… I love him.” Yuuri declared.

“And that’s why you need to be careful. Love is blinding and I’m not allowing you to stay in an abusive relationship.” 

“Victor is not abusive.” 

“But he is violent.”

“Not to me.” Yuuri assured. “Never.”

Phichit glared at Victor suspiciously. “You hurt him again, and I’ll kill you.” Phichit promised and reluctantly released Yuuri’s arm.

Yuuri walked towards Victor’s scent and physically relaxed when he felt his mate’s hands on his shoulders.

“Yuuri… I’m so sorry.” Victor apologized and gently brushed Yuuri’s bangs aside.

“I forgive you.” Yuuri said, looking at the stars. “Can I tilt my head down again? My neck in getting stiff…”

“Let me see?” Victor asked carefully. He then slowly pulled the napkin away from Yuuri’s face. “The bleeding seem to have stopped…” He said thoughtfully. “Tilt your head down slowly…”

Yuuri followed the instructions and felt relived when he finally got to see Victor’s stunning eyes.

“It doesn’t seem to be broken.” Phichit observed as he bobbed his head into Yuuri’s line of sight.

“That’s nice…” Yuuri smiled, not looking away from Victor.

“… And we lost them…” Chris said fondly and threw his arm around Phichit. 

“Yeah… We should probably get back to the hotel… But remember my words, Nikiforov.” Phichit warned again.

Victor nodded, but didn’t look away from the man in front of him.

“Is Yuuri really a beta?” Chris asked as they left.

“Come on… Let’s go home and ice that for tomorrow…” Victor said and kissed Yuuri’s forehead.

They curled their hands together and walked home in a comfortable silence.

……………………………………

“And now, give a warm welcome to Victor Nikiforov, doing his free skate with the song Top of the world by Greek Fire” The commenters announced.

The audience did cheer especially loudly as Victor slid to the middle ice backwards. Keeping constant eye contact with Yuuri as he did so. He slowly spun around to greet the audience.

Yuuri was so grateful that JJ had forgot all about yesterday and hadn’t pressed charges to Victor. So Victor was now able to do his wonderful comeback number. 

The music started and Yuuri couldn’t look away. It was so hilarious, watching Victor skate with that cocky smile and so much confidence even the judges looked intimidated. 

Both of them had three quad axels in their performances. 

The song came to a halt as Victor fist pumped the sky. And everyone cheered. Yuuri whistled to his fiancé. Successfully getting his attention immediately. Victor turned to Yuuri and threw him a blow kiss. That Yuuri caught effortlessly.

“Your turn, my love.” Victor said as he finally returned. 

Yuuri looked to the ice and it suddenly hit him. He was going to give all the omegas a message. But they wouldn’t know about it until after he won the Grand Prix… If he won the Grand Prix… What if he was horrible? What if he delivered it so poorly that omegas would be even more afraid to fight for their rights?

“You’ll be amazing.” Victor declared.

Yuuri still looked uncertain, so Victor got off the ice and threw his arms around his mate. Using their bond and the closeness to sooth Yuuri.

“I need to go to the kiss and cry…” Victor said sadly, as a studio man waved his hand, urging him to hurry up.

“Good luck.” Yuuri smiled.

Victor stroke Yuuri’s cheek longingly and backed away.

After Victor was out of sight, Yuuri took a deep breath and leaned against the rink wall.

“I need to tell Victor I love him.” Yuri said, snapping Yuuri out of his upcoming panic attack.

“What?” Yuuri said distractedly.

“I just heard about yesterday from Chris. And I couldn’t stop laughing when JJ did his performance with ‘I’m the greatest star’ with that fat lip and swollen eye. He looked like Quasimodo with an ego.” Yuri explained and started to laugh again.

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the sound of Yuri’s laugh. 

“Mr. Katsuki, you need to get on the ice.” The studio man called.

Yuuri looked to the ice with worry.

“Good luck, Yuuri.” Yuri said genuinely. And Yuuri felt his heart melt as he pulled the younger skater into a tight embrace.

“Thank you.” Yuuri said and left for the ice.

“Give a warm welcome to Yuuri Katsuki. He is doing his free skate with the song True colors by Cyndi Lauper.” The commentators presented as Yuuri entered the ice. 

Yuuri turned around and noticed Victor smiling at him. And he realized that he missed the announcement of his fiancé’s score. He looked to the scoreboard and saw Victor’s name at the top with a score of 239.30. And Yuuri almost forgot about his own performance by the proudness that took him over at the sight of Victor creating a new world’s record.

Yuuri quickly snapped back to reality and entered his start pose and waited for the music to start.

The entire rink went completely silent. 

The music started, and Yuuri felt every word that the raspy voice sang, as he moved on the ice.

Somewhere in his performance, he just disappeared into the music and his own head. And everything turned into a story. A story about Yuuri’s life as an omega, and his search for others like him… 

He landed all of his jumps effortlessly and he realized he was in his ending pose when the entire rink had grown quiet again. Yuuri looked up and noticed that almost every single person in the audience was crying. 

He stood up and the audience broke into the loudest roar he had ever heard.

He turned to see Victor smiling with tears running down his face. And Yuri had the lower half of his face stuffed into his jacket and the upper half covered by Victor’s sunglasses.

Yuuri greeted the audience and picked up a few flowers from the ice.

Victor immediately pulled Yuuri into his embrace when he got off the ice. Whispering how wonderful it was into his ear.

They went to the kiss and cry together as Yuuri’s score was announced. 245.79 giving him a total of 385.92 and another new world’s record had been created in the same day. 

Yuuri got to stand at the top of the podium with Victor to his right and Yuri to his left. Sporting a golden cup. Not a medal but he swore that he was going to get Victor to kiss it. 

And he knew one thing for certain. He was going to win gold at the Grand Prix. And he was going to save the world… At least for the omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! <3  
> I hope you liked this chapter. <3


	43. There's no place like home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tells his family about his plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY... I should be writing an assignment for scool... instead this happened.
> 
> I'm posting it so I won't keep writing... Hopefully, you'll like it! <3

“Victor it’s okay… I’ll be back before you know it.” Yuuri assured.

“Please… Let me come with you… I don’t need skating… I can work as something else…”

Yuuri shook his head fondly. “Victor. You love skating.”

“I love you more.” Victor declared.

“I love you just as much... But we need to do this. I’ll be fine and so will you.”

Victor held Yuuri tighter glaring at the rest of the airport. Why did he have to be apart? Victor regretted his decision of returning to the ice. If he had stayed as Yuuri’s coach, he would have gone with him, and wouldn’t have to leave the man he loved to fend for himself. What if Yuuri unexpectedly broke into heat on the airplane? Or what if someone smelled Yuuri in Japan and Victor wasn’t there?

Victor hated the stories about Yuuri’s past. He knew there were a lot of people in Japan who knew about Yuuri. And now when the rumor went around that omegas were going extinct, he worried about what it would mean for Yuuri.

“Please don’t wander away from your family, and use extra scent blockers, and always look both ways before you cross a street…”

“Victor.” Yuuri interrupted. “I’m not stupid.”

“I know… Sorry.”

“You’re worried. But I’m used to a life of being careful. I won’t do anything stupid or reckless.” Yuuri promised.

“I know, and I trust you. But I… I just wish the rest of the world could make me that same promise.” Victor grumbled.

Yuuri kissed Victor’s cheek. “I’ll be fine. But I need to go now…” He said reluctantly and started to pull away.

Victor closed his eyes and released Yuuri. 

Yuuri grabbed his suitcase and secured his backpack.

Victor opened his eyes and swallowed his emotions. His entire body vibrated with the urge of grabbing Yuuri and never letting go.

“I’ll call you when I land. And we can Skype tonight when I get Wi-Fi…”

Victor nodded and tried to blink away the tears. 

“And call Yuri and spend some time with him, or Mila or even Georgi. I don’t want you to be alone like this…” Yuuri stated in concern.

Victor smiled sadly. “I’ll wait for your call.”

Yuuri wanted to keep convincing Victor but he needed to catch his flight.

“I need to go… I love you.” Yuuri said, backing away with his luggage.

“I love you too.” Victor called back, as he watched Yuuri disappear.

…………………

Yuuri and Victor kept communicate through their bond the entire flight. Then Yuuri called him on the phone first chance he got. And they kept talking until Yuuri reached Yu-Topia.

And once Yuuri plugged in his laptop he had Victor on Skype.

“Yuuri, can you please hang up… We never get to see you…” Minako complained.

“Oh, let the kids be, Minako. They are in love…” Hiroko mused, as she served everyone around the table, her home-made Katsudon.

“I’m so proud of you, honey.” She said and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head and waved to Victor on the computer.

Victor waved back and sorted the boxes of Chinese food he was going to eat.

“Victor… I hate the fact that you can’t just eat whenever you want.” Yuuri said sadly.

“He’s an alpha, son. The instincts to feed his omega, is stronger than human’s nature to eat for survival.” Toshiya explained. “It’s something that’s left from pre-historical times. When the alpha used to hunt for the omegas, the instinct was probably there to ensure both of their survival.”

Yuuri knew that, but he still nodded politely to his dad. Allowing him to play history teacher. Before he took his dish and happily took a first bite, releasing Victor from his ‘curse’.

“Mom, it’s delicious!” Yuuri praised. And started to devour the rest of the bowl in a haze.

“Don’t forget to chew…” Mari scolded with a fond smile. 

Yuuri turned to Mari and started to chew with his mouth open to annoy his sister.

“Ugh. Gross. Mom, tell him to stop.” Mari laughed. 

Yuuri laughed and turned back to Victor, only to notice that his fiancé wasn’t eating.

“Victor, are you okay?” 

Victor gazed at him dreamingly. “You’re so beautiful…” He sighed.

The entire table let out a synchronized ‘Aww’ that made Yuuri blush.

Victor chuckled and started to eat his own food to Yuuri’s relief.

“Okay. So you have tomorrow for practice... The day after is your short program... and Wednesday is your free skate?” Minako asked as she held up her notebook.

“Why?” Yuuri asked suspiciously.

“How long do you think you’ll need to practice for tomorrow?” She asked instead.

Yuuri narrowed his gaze. Minako was up to something. “Four hours at least…”

Minako smiled. “So… would you say that you’re free for the rest of the day, then?”

“Maybe…” Yuuri said, not wanting to be pulled into one of her crazy ideas. 

“Great, I want you to come with me on a shopping trip right outside town. There’s a street market that I’m sure you would love. And there…”

“No.” Victor said.

Yuuri could feel his mate’s worry and fear. And he knew that he was right. He really shouldn’t go out of town to a crowded street market. 

“I’m sorry Minako… But it doesn’t seem like a smart idea right now… It’s not safe…” Yuuri explained.

Minako looked stunned for a second, before nodding in understanding. “Okay. Yeah, you’re right.” 

“Is it the omega news?” Hiroko asked. “That they are no longer…?”

“Being born?” Mari finished for her.

“They might just be hiding, like I did?” Yuuri suggested.

“Yuuri… It took almost an entire town to keep your secondary gender a secret. It’s certainly not common.” Toshiya pointed out. “I’m not saying it’s impossible. I’m just saying…”

“Don’t get your hopes up, kid.” Mari said gently.

“I kind of need to talk to you about something…” Yuuri said and glanced to Victor. “I’ll call you back.” He told his mate. And Victor nodded understandingly before they hung up.

“What is it Yuuri?” Hiroko asked worriedly.

Yuuri took a deep breath. And gathered courage from Victor.  
“When I win the GPF… If I win the GPF… I’m…” Yuuri trailed off, preparing himself for his family’s reaction. “I’m coming out.”

“Yuuri… I think it might be a little bit too late by now…” Minako laughed. “If anyone have ever mistaken your an Victor’s relationship for anything platonic, they must be both blind and stupid. There’s no need to come out as gay in public, that’s so 2013, anyway.” 

“Not as gay… as an …omega…” Yuuri corrected, and everyone stopped eating. 

“You will do no such thing.” Hiroko said after a moment.

“Mom…”

“She’s right. You will not come out as an omega. It’s too dangerous.” Toshiya agreed.

“Yuuri. What if you’re the last one to present as an omega? Then you’ll be the youngest omega out there. You’re also athletic and an actually world record holder. You’re every alpha’s biggest dream.” Mari chimed in.

“There might still be other omegas. And what if me coming out will give them enough courage to come out themselves and fight for our rights?” 

“Yuuri. You’re too gullible. Even if there are more omegas out there, they are not coming out because you do. They will be shipped off to some high shooter the moment they open their mouths. And all that you would have accomplished is that you would have put a giant target on your head.” Mari ranted.

“You’re wrong.” Yuuri declared. “I think that people’s assumptions of omegas are too twisted by the media and other alphas. I think that if I show the world what omegas are capable off, I will make a difference. No omega had ever been a gold medalist in a worldwide competition before… Actually, omegas had never done anything especially remarkable.”

“And after you get taken into custody by the state, no one ever will again.” Mari snapped.

“They can’t take me. I’m bonded with Victor.”

“They’re not going to care. They will probably rip you away from him and claim it’s for your own safety. They only need footage of you falling on ice on his watch, to fit him unworthy. Did you know that the bond disappears if the giver gets killed? So they might even execute Victor to ‘save an omega’. Is that what you want?”

Yuuri’s heart rate sped up.

‘Yuuri? Are you okay?’ Victor asked over the bond.

Yuuri didn’t know how to answer, and his computer started to ring. 

“The might use you for research or…” Mari continued.

“Mari. Settle down, you’re scaring him.” Hiroko scolded.

“No. He’s my little brother and he needs to know this, before he does something stupid.” Mari protested.

“Mari. Deep breaths…” Toshiya guided. 

Mari glared at their father, but still did as told.

“Alphas and their tempers…” Minako muttered and grabbed the wine bottle to drink out of.

“Hey.” Mari snapped. “No alpha hormones, no opinions.” 

“I’m still going to do it.” Yuuri declared.

Mari turned to him. “No you’re not. Didn’t you hear me?”

“I did.” Yuuri nodded. “But I can’t keep living in fear of what might happen. It’s my life. And if they do take me, I’ll make sure to keep Victor out of it. I have a chance to make a difference, and I don’t want to look back on my life and think about all of the ‘what ifs’…” 

“Yuuri…” Mari sighed.

“No omega, no opinions.” Yuuri snapped and grabbed his computer, before storming off to his room and calling Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think will happen? 
> 
> I like to show both sides of the coin... ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked this chapter. <3


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Victor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So I wrote an entire chapter of Yuuri talking to Victor. retelling the conversation and everything. And after writing 6 pages, I realized, that I hated everything... So I deleted it, and wrote this instead. 
> 
> I will go back to the important issues. But it was so boring to write their entire conversation, that I literally fell asleep while correcting it... XD
> 
> I do like this chapter tho... And I hope you will as well! :D

Yuuri had never wanted to get off a plane, as badly as he did now. 

He had won the competition in Japan and finally got to return to Victor in St. Petersburg.

Victor had won his competition as well, so both of them were now one step closer of getting to The Grand Prix final.

However, something seemed to be wrong with Victor. He was fine yesterday, but ever since this morning when Yuuri had called him, he was acting… off.

He didn’t respond when Yuuri tried to talk to him through the bond. Which of course, made Yuuri sick with worry. The plane ride was twelve hours, and Yuuri had spent the whole day staring out the window, imagining the worst-case scenarios. What if Victor had gotten hurt? What if Ivan had made a vicious return to their lives? What if the state had gotten the news that Victor was hiding an omega? And taken him in for questioning? 

Why wasn’t he answering?

“And now, we need all passengers to secure their seatbelts as we are getting ready to land in St. Petersburg.” The pilot announced in the speaker system.

Finally.

…………………..

Yuuri got out of the plane and immediately turned on his phone. He almost got a heart attack over seeing forty-five missed calls, and over sixty unread messages.

He opened the messages from Victor. All of them were practically screaming for Yuuri to get home. Yuuri tried to call him but there was no answer. 

He also had about twenty messages from Yuri and ten missed calls, but he felt too stressed to actually read any of them right now.

So instead he just hurried to get his luggage.

Yuuri wouldn’t mind leaving it at the airport in favor of making sure his mate was safe. But his brain still told him, that if he were to rush out of the airport without any luggage, he might draw attention to himself and airport security might take him in for questioning. It was probably irrational, but his scent blockers were about to run out, so he really couldn’t risk it. 

Luckily enough, his suitcase was one of the first ones to appear in the baggage reclaim.

Yuuri thanked the gods and tried, as calmly as he could, walk out to the arrivals part of the airport.

He skimmed through the people there, wondering if anyone would have come to pick him up… 

If anything serious had occurred, surely someone would be there to tell him, right?

But no one seemed to be, and Yuuri didn’t know whether to worry more or less.

He got into the first taxi he could see. And used his limited knowledge of Russian, to try and get out his address to the driver.

Eventually the driver seemed to understand and began to drive. Within a few minutes, Yuuri had to roll down a window in the back, since the driver clearly had a habit of smoking in the car, and Yuuri was too afraid of his own scent to ask him to stop, and too much in a rush to try and find another taxi. 

Suddenly, Yuuri felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He prayed to whoever was in charge up there, to let it be Victor.

It was Yuri.

Yuuri answered nonetheless, the young skater might still have news on what was going on. 

“Yurio, thank god. Why isn’t Victor answering his phone?” Yuuri blurted out.

“Yuuri! I’ve been trying to call you forever!” Yuri exclaimed but the reception was terrible, and filled with statics. “Victor... And he is... Go…. Home….” 

“Yuri, I can’t hear you.” Yuuri half screamed into the phone.

“Tunnel…” The taxi driver stated as the taxi turned dark.

“Yurio?” Yuuri asked hopefully.

“Yuuri. Listen… Please…. Go home… Mila…” Yuri said in fragments, before the line went completely dead.

Yuuri cursed the tunnels of the world, and got even more worried. Yuri sounded terrified. Something was definitely wrong. 

The tunnel ended and Yuuri could see their apartment now. As soon as the car stopped, Yuuri practically threw his money to the taxi driver and flew out of the taxi with his bags in hold.

He had never been in such a slow elevator before. He took the moment to call Yuri back. There was no answer. He rushed out of the elevator, to their apartment door and unlocked it, as quickly as he could before stepping inside

The apartment was dark and completely empty. Not even Makkachin was there to greet him. 

He released his bags when his phone started ringing again. “Yuri?” Yuuri answered.

“Yuuri, where the hell are you? I’m at the airport and you’re not here!” Yuri cried.

Yuuri knew something was definitely wrong. “I just got to our apartment… Yuri what’s going…?”

Yuuri didn’t finish the sentence before he smelled Victor. But something wasn’t right. The scent was so strong Yuuri felt his knees go weak.

“Get out of the apartment right the fuck now!” Yuri ordered. “Victor is in rut and he has completely lost it.” 

Yuuri paled. He and Victor had talked about his rut just as they talked about Yuuri’s heat. Victor had his rut once every January. This was November. But Victor had always assured him that his rut wasn’t that big of a deal. So what was happening now?

Yuuri took a step back. Ready to flee the apartment when the door suddenly closed behind him.

“Yuuri…” Victor purred.

Yuuri would lie if he said that Victor’s voice didn’t turn him on tremendously. It sounded like honey, much deeper and darker than it usually was. And Yuuri felt a vibration shoot through his entire body in response.

“Yuuri? Are you still there? Yuuri!” Yuri called into the phone.

Yuuri couldn’t see anything in the apartment. But he could suddenly feel Victor’s hand on his phone, slowly taking it away.

“You came to me…” Victor continued. “I missed you so much…”

Yuuri could feel how he slowly began to loose himself to Victor. The voice of his alpha, mixed with his scent and state of mind, did things to Yuuri that he couldn’t even begin to explain himself…

“Victor.” Yuuri breathed, trying to back away to where the front door was supposed to be, when he bumped into Victor instead.

Victor wrapped his arms around him. And he smelled like rain in the summer and the hot spring in Yu-topia during the winter. He smelled familiar, like safety and home. Like a sanctuary… His sanctuary.

Yuuri felt how Victor sighed contently against him, before he suddenly tensed up and started smelling him more intently.

“Have you been smoking?” Victor asked worriedly.

“Uhm… No… T-the… The taxi driver did… I rolled down a window but…” Yuuri tried to stutter out. Even though his mind felt clouded and hazy. Victor was definitely affecting him…

“Taxi driver?” Victor asked, almost sounding angry.

“Y-yeah… I had to get h-here quickly and… and…” What was he talking about?

Victor started growling. “He smoked in the car with you?”

Yuuri was feeling more and more disoriented but he still managed to nod in affirmation.

“I’ll kill him.” Victor declared and released his grip on Yuuri.

Yuuri immediately cried out in the loss of contact from his alpha. What was happening to him? He tried to look around but he still couldn’t see Victor.

“Victor, please hold me. I need to feel you… please!” Yuuri begged. His pride and independence be damned.

Suddenly he was swept of his feet and thrown down onto something soft, a mattress on the… floor?

Victor was on top of him straddling Yuuri’s legs with his thighs.

“My sweet omega…” Victor purred as he began to kiss along Yuuri’s neck, ripping his shirt apart as he did so.

Yuuri was grateful that he wasn’t wearing anything expensive or any of his favorite T-shirts, since Victor was merciless with his ripping. Eventually nothing was left of his hoodie and T-shirt, except for a few shredded rags. 

And Victor hadn’t even gotten started with his pants yet. He didn’t seem to be in a hurry, as he was slowly exploring every inch of Yuuri’s chest with his lips.

Yuuri didn’t know if it was because of Victor’s rut or the fact that he felt like he was starting to enter his heat, but he began producing slick.

Victor caught that smell and began to travel down on Yuuri.

Yuuri then came to the horrible realization on what was about to happen if they didn’t stop right now…. And even worse… A small part of him didn’t even care.

But he had to do something. Or they would have a baby on their hands.

Yuuri sat up and tried to push Victor’s head away. Victor whined sadly into Yuuri’s stomach.

“Victor… Please…” Yuuri pleaded when Victor suddenly grabbed his wrists and pushed Yuuri’s entire body down.

“You can’t touch me, Yuuri.” Victor breathed erratically. “If you touch me, I’ll go completely mad, and I won’t be able to control myself.”

Yuuri sighed, feeling somewhat relived of hearing Victor speak.

“Please… If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop.” Victor promised sincerely. When the door suddenly flew open and the apartment flooded with light.

Yuuri looked up and noticed Yuri with a horrified expression by the door.

Victor turned around and Yuuri could hear him growling.

Yuri’s expression morphed into something of pure fury, and Yuuri quickly understood why.

Victor was on top of him, holding him down. The floor was covered with Yuuri’s ragged clothes and the young Russian skater could probably smell the sex in the air. Which meant that he probably made the most evident assumption of the situation.

Victor’s growling grew more vicious as he could smell Yuri’s alpha pheromones. And the whole atmosphere turned tense.

“Get the fuck away from him!” Yuri snarled. Crouching into a fighting stance.

Victor let go of Yuuri, but didn’t leave his side. Yuuri was probably releasing heat pheromones by now, which kept Victor obligated to stay close and protect his omega. So he simply turned against the threat as he kept Yuuri’s body protected by his own. 

Yuuri could hear Yuri starting to growl as well, a natural reaction between two alphas about to fight.

“No!” Yuuri cried out desperately trying to get up on his feet.

Victor turned to him. “Stay!” he alpha commanded, and Yuuri quickly sat back down. 

That seemed to spark something in Yuri, as he swiftly began to storm forward.

“Yurio, No!” Yuuri screamed. 

It was too late…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!! *EVIL LAUGH*
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you cringed as much as I did, with the "Sanctuary" part... XD LOL!!
> 
> Well... At least I'm having fun while writing... XD Even though what I'm writing is basically shit... XD
> 
> Anyway... THANK YOU FOR READING!! <3<3<3<3
> 
> And please leave a comment to let me know what you think! :D


	45. Breaking the unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri loses it when Yuri gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so before the chapter starts I just like to explain how the prioroties works with the different secondary genders. AKA what is more important to them...
> 
> Betas:  
> Self  
> Baby  
> Mate
> 
> Alphas:  
> Mate  
> Self  
> Baby
> 
> Omegas:  
> Baby  
> Mate  
> Self
> 
> Now, enjoy this surprisingly short chapter. :)

Victor quickly stood up, shoving Yuri away while maintaining his protective stance in front of Yuuri.

“Please! Stop!” Yuuri cried desperately.

Yuri recovered quickly and went in for a second attack. He used more force this time and managed to tackle Victor away from Yuuri.

“Run!” Yuri alpha commanded. But it didn’t have any effect. Yuuri was bonded to Victor. Victor was his alpha and therefore, the only one who could release him from his alpha command.

Victor knocked Yuri aside and pinned him to the floor. He was viciously growling in the younger man’s face, trying to get him to submit.

Yuri spat on him and flipped them around. He was not going to submit to Victor. Not if it meant placing Yuuri in possible danger.

“Yuri let him go! It’s not what you think!” Yuuri called to the young boy, while trying and failing to get his muscles to cooperate with him. 

Yuri didn’t respond, instead he punched Victor in the face, with all the strength he possessed.

That seemed to agitate Victor. As soon as Yuri pulled back his fist to deliver a second punch, Victor grabbed his arm and flipped them back around.

“Victor, Stop! Stop it right now!” Yuuri screamed. 

Victor delivered a swift punch to Yuri’s face. 

And Yuuri completely lost it.

Yuri’s almost inaudible sound of pain felt like a dagger through Yuuri’s heart. And suddenly he did no longer see his mate. Instead he saw an angry violent alpha, going after and hurting HIS child. And somehow, that seemed to give Yuuri his mobility back. 

He quickly threw himself through the air, and tackled Victor away from the younger boy.

Yuri gasped in surprise as Yuuri effortlessly pinned Victor down growling in his alpha’s face. ”You will not lay a hand on him, ever again!” He declared. His voice was darker and more dangerous than any of them had ever heard it before.

Victor held his breath and tried to avert his gaze in submission. Yuuri wouldn’t have any of that. He quickly grabbed Victor’s cheeks and angled the alphas head back so he could look him in the eyes.

“Look at me.” He demanded and Victor obliged. Staring up at his omega with wide eyes. 

“If you ever hurt my baby again, I will end you.” Yuuri growled before releasing his mate. He then turned to Yuri with a worried expression. “How badly did he hurt you?”

Yuri just stared at him uncomprehendingly as the older man walked over to him.

“Yuri?” Yuuri asked gently. “Can you hear me?” He placed his hand on the side of Yuri’s head, where Victor had struck him.

Yuri nodded. That was all he could think of doing, he was still stunned over how Yuuri had basically scared Victor into submission. He knew that Yuuri had some special power over Victor. But he had only seen him manipulate Victor with his omega-cuteness. He had never seen him actually tackle and growl at someone in that manner. He didn’t even know that omegas could do that…

Yuuri seemed to assess Yuri’s damage for a few more seconds before disappearing and returning with a pack of frozen peas.

“Put this against your temple. It will keep it from swelling too much…” Yuuri instructed and handed Yuri the frozen goods.

Yuri carefully took them, and hissed as they came in contact with his bruised skin.

“Now… What were you thinking? Starting a fight with a fully-grown alpha? Do you have any idea of what could have happened to you?” Yuuri scolded the young boy. But Yuri had some thoughts of his own.

“I can start a fight with whomever I fucking choose. And I will not stand by and watch you get hurt…”

“I wasn’t hurt. Victor would never hurt me.” 

“Don’t you dare protect him, I know what I saw! He had you pinned to the floor. He ripped your clothes off! And he was trying to…”

“Stop that thought right now.” Yuuri ordered. “He wasn’t and he wouldn’t. He was still in control. And so was I…”

“It sure didn’t seem like it…” Yuri muttered.

Yuuri sighed. “Well… It wasn’t what it seemed like, okay?”

Yuri glared at him, unconvinced.

“Right, Victor?” Yuuri asked, turning to his mate for support, for the first time since his tantrum. Victor was still lying on the floor with wide eyes. 

“Victor?” Yuuri asked again, in concern this time, as he rushed over to his fiancé’s side. “Victor, are you okay?”

Victor looked at him as tears began to form in his eyes. “You hate me…” He whispered brokenly.

Yuuri’s eyes widened at Victor’s accusation. “What? No! Of course not!”

“You hate me and you want me dead…” Victor sniffled.

Yuuri suddenly realized the effect of what he had said in his haze of anger. “Victor, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it like that… I was mad, and confused and desperate…”

“Please, don’t leave me Yuuri! I’ll be good. I fucked up and I’m so sorry!” Victor cried as he clung onto Yuuri.

Yuuri knew that this emotional state was because of his rut. Victor couldn’t think straight…

“Yurio. You should leave.” Yuuri stated, as he patted Victor’s head in his lap. “I need to take care of him.”

“He’s still in rut for two more days. If he alpha commands you, you’ll be completely helpless.”

“I trust him.” Yuuri declared firmly. “Now go.” 

Yuri looked hesitant as he stood up and started to shift his weight between his feet.

“Yurio?”

“I don’t want anything to happen to you…” Yuri admitted, averting his gaze.

Yuuri felt his heart flutter at Yuri’s words. Moved that the young boy actually cared for him the way he did.

“Nothing will.” Yuuri promised.

Yuri reluctantly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Before he turned around to walk out. He briefly stopped by the door. “If he hurts you, he’s dead.” He declared and left their apartment.

Yuuri released Victor’s arms from himself and got up to lock the door behind Yuri.

“Please don’t leave me!” Victor cried out. 

Yuuri hushed his fiancé as he returned. And continued to pet his hair. “I’m not leaving you, Victor…” 

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! :D
> 
> I ran out of inspiration halfway through in this chapter, and I have this perfect scene planned out now with the return of Ivan... And how Yuuri's "Coming out" Thing will work. I just have to get there.... XD
> 
> I had no idea that this detour would be so long... XD 
> 
> Anyway... Thank you so much for reading! And I hope you liked this chapter! :D


	46. No matter what...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri will take care of Victor. No matter what...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I'm not sure about this chapter... #TheStruggle
> 
> But I hope you'll like it! <3

Yuuri had cradled Victor until the older man fell asleep in his arms. He knew it was probably just the beginning, since the second day of a rut is always he worst. 

He wanted to move Victor into the bedroom where he would be more comfortable. But Victor had for some reason placed the mattress from the bed in the middle of the living room so Yuuri settled for carrying him there. Which was probably lucky since Victor was almost twice as big as he usually was, thanks to his rage outburst earlier, and probably something involving his rut. Either way, he was heavy.

Yuuri then went to the bedroom to search the closet for the blankets from his heat. This couldn’t be so different from that… right? Victor had told him that the rut was practically a milder version of an omegas heat. And soft things, was always something to appreciate during those times. 

He returned to Victor with the blankets and started to place them around his mate, surrounding him by their scents. Victor seemed to react positively as he rolled around and embraced one of them in his sleep.

Yuuri smiled triumphantly. And continued his quest of how to make his mate as happy as possible. 

He did a quick google search of ‘alphas in rut’ and there were so many options, from medical sites to large forums that Yuuri almost felt jealous. Whenever he tried to look up what to do for his heat, he was directed to ancient books and websites with pink sparkling fonts. 

But he didn’t have time to feel jealous, Victor needed him and Yuuri would suffice. He found out that it was good for alphas to spend their ruts with their mates, check. That it was a wonderful time to impregnate them and create a family, nope. And that they really liked apples… Apples? Really? Yuuri kept scrolling. He read that rutting takes a lot of energy so alphas need to sleep a lot, and the best thing would be to stock up on food and don’t leave the home. 

Well… they didn’t really have any food since Yuuri had been in Japan and Victor had been in Moscow. They might have some frozen burritos in the freezer. But he doubted it would last for more than one day… Unless ice cream counted as dinner… Well… What they had was going to Victor nonetheless. Yuuri could survive on water for a few days. If he could find a way around Victor’s obsession with watching him eat…

He found an article that instead of sex, the rut could be stimulated with massages. Yuuri almost jumped with joy, he finally had a way to help his mate that wouldn’t include a baby.

He then walked to the fridge, only to make sure. Yup… Empty. The freezer had some frozen goods. But there was only one frozen burrito, and half a bag of broccoli. He also found a can of beans and a cup of ramens in the pantry. Like he suspected, there was only enough for Victor. Yuuri just had to hope that Victor would be hazy enough not to notice. The rut seemed to be interfering with their bond connection so there was a chance that Victor wouldn’t feel his hunger.

Yuuri never thought he would go so far as to be willing to starve for someone else’s sake. But it was Yuuri’s turn to take care of Victor. Speaking of Victor, when was the last time he ate? 

The thought sent Yuuri into action and he immediately started preparing the food until Victor woke up.

………………….

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, as he woke up groggily.

“You need to eat, when was the last time you ate?” Yuuri asked instead. Feeling Victor’s forehead to make sure he wasn’t getting a fever

He had pre-prepared five meals for Victor that he would spread out for the next two days. Making sure that his mate never grew hungry.

“I don’t remember.” Victor frowned in confusion. 

Yuuri made a quick trip to the fridge and returned with one of the meals for Victor.

Victor was just about to dig in, when he stopped mid-movement. “Did you eat?” He asked. 

Yuuri nodded, knowing he couldn’t verbally lie to his mate. “I made a ton of food.” He said instead. 

Victor reached out his bowl to him. “I need to see it… Please…”

Yuuri took a piece of a broccoli. He wanted Victor to get as much as possible. He needed it more right now. 

“Something feels wrong, Yuuri…” Victor declared as he finished his dinner. 

“It might be you rut.” Yuuri said. “I read up on some things, and I might have found a way to make it better.”

“Did you get apples?” Victor asked.

“Is that a real thing?” Yuuri asked in surprise.

“Apples are great.” Victor gushed. 

Yuuri looked apologetic. “Sorry… We didn’t have many things at home. I could go out and get some…”

Victor threw the empty bowl away and quickly threw his arms around Yuuri. “No. I don’t need them! I only need you! Please don’t leave me!” He pleaded. And how could Yuuri deny him that?

He suddenly felt how Victor started rolling his hips against him.

“I need you Yuuri…” Victor sniffled against him.

“I think I have a way to fix it… Will you lay down for me?” Yuuri asked carefully.

Victor released Yuuri and slowly lowered himself on the mattress. “Anything for you, my love…”

Yuuri then got to work. Victor seemed to relax immediately under his hands and he sighed contently against the blankets.

………………….

Yuuri kept that up for the rest of the night. He fell asleep on Victor a few times, but he always woke up when Victor did, and Yuuri did what he could to make sure his mate wasn’t in any pain. 

………………………….

Victor kept commenting how uncomfortable he felt every time he ate. And Yuuri was feeling more and more hungry. But Yuuri counted down the hours until Victor’s rut was over and he could focus on himself. It wasn’t long now…

………………………..

Victor was now the last day of his rut, he was clearheaded and was becoming more and more, observant of him.

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” He asked as Yuuri swayed as he walked.

“Mhmm…” Yuuri hummed. “Tired…”

“You’ve been sleeping a lot. Are you sure you’re not getting sick?” Victor asked worriedly. 

Yuuri shook his head as he fetched the last bowl of food for Victor. He didn’t feel especially hungry anymore. He felt more nauseous than anything else.

Victor accepted the bowl from Yuuri when realization dawned on him.

“Yuuri. Did you go shopping before you came home?” Victor asked.

Yuuri paled. And suddenly felt at a loss of what to do. Somehow he knew that he was going to get busted.

“We h-had things at h-home…” Yuuri stuttered.

Victor looked down on his bowl and then back up at Yuuri.

“You’re hiding something.” Victor exclaimed. “I can feel your heartbeat.”

Yuuri then realized that their bond was starting to reappear again, and Victor was soon going to realize he bad he truly felt.

“Yuuri, what have you done?” Victor asked.

Victor was going to think he was an idiot for refusing to eat. He was going to get mad and even more worried than he already was. And Yuuri felt too exhausted to come up with any good excuses.

“I took care of you.” Yuuri said nervously but with a streak of determination.

“Yuuri…” Victor scolded. “Did you go hungry?”

He was busted.

“I did what I have to do. There was only enough for one and you were in rut. You needed it more than me.” Yuuri declared.

Victor tensed up completely.

“When was the last time you ate?” Victor growled.

Yuuri hesitated for a moment.

“Three days ago…”

Victor glared at him and held out his bowl to Yuuri. “Eat.” He ordered.

“No. Victor…” Yuuri declined. “You need it more.”

“Eat!” Victor growled. “Or I will use an alpha command.” He threatened.

Yuuri couldn’t believe him. He knew he had messed up by not eating, but Victor had no right to judge him so harshly. If the roles have been reversed, Yuuri would be upset, and he would probably scold him. But he would never force him to eat like this. 

Yuuri took the bowl. Mostly to avoid being alpha commanded again. He still thought that the food should be going to Victor. He looked between Victor and the bowl.

“Please…” Victor urged sadly. “Do you have any idea how much it hurts? Eating when your omega is starving?”

Yuuri felt a lump in his throat. He didn’t know that Victor had actually suffered over Yuuri’s choices. So he quickly took a spoonful and marveled over how good it felt to eat again. Victor smiled briefly at the sight.

“Please… Don’t do it again…” Victor pleaded. And Yuuri felt guilty. He could feel Victor’s fear and worry across the bond, and he knew he caused it. And suddenly his appetite disappeared.

“You need to eat, Yuuri.” Victor scolded.

“I did.” Yuuri shrugged.

“You had two bites, that’s not enough. You’re competing in two weeks. You can’t just go three days without food and not attempt to fix it. You need to eat.” Victor said raising his voice

“And I will.” Yuuri promised.

“When?”

“When you stop yelling at me. I never meant for you to get hurt, and I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t hurt me! You hurt yourself and that’s so much worse!” Victor exclaimed. “The truth is, that you needed food more than me… You were hungry.”

“I wasn’t at first, and I’m not now. You would have done the same for me so don’t be a hypocrite.”

“I’m not a hypocrite. There’s a difference.” Victor declared.

“Why? Because I’m an omega?”

“Yes.” Victor said simply.

Yuuri stared at him in disbelief.

“I thought we agreed on being equals.” Yuuri asked.

“And we are, to each other. But the society is not going to see it like that. Mari was right. How do you think it will look, if the media finds out that you went three days without food because your alpha was to horny to notice?” Victor quipped, allowing the words to hang in the air.

“I don’t have to tell them that you’re my alpha.” Yuuri pointed out. “The point is to let them know that I’m an omega. I will tell them that I have an alpha but I won’t have to tell them it’s you. That way you won’t be investigated and if things turn bad, you’ll be safe.”

“Do you think I want to be safe? Victor scoffed. “Do you think that I would actually be able to go on with my life, without you? Yuuri, you’re my whole world and I don’t want to live without you… Besides, I’m pretty sure the entire world knows about our relationship by now…” 

“We can make it undone… Fake a fight on social media, stay in different rooms at the grand prix, make them believe that we’re over and another alpha claimed me as his.”

Victor growled at the thought. 

And if they do take me…” Yuuri said taking Victor’s hand.

“You would get me back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I liked where it ended, but the rest felt more like nonsense... XD 
> 
> We are closing in on the grand reveal. I'm so excited to see what will happen... Then Ivan's return and gah... So many thing exists in my head right now... XD I just need to write it down as well... XD 
> 
> Oh!! Also... If you have the time I would really like you to check out my story "You and me against the world..." My newest YOI fanfic with a cop AU! :D I'll be happy to get som feedback on that. :D
> 
> I'll end this note now. And I need to sleep... #WhyDoIGiveMyselfSleepDeprivation
> 
> BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! <3<3<3<3<3


	47. Coming out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wins the Grand Prix final. But what will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE STRUGGLED!!!!! SO MUCH!!
> 
> This is my TENTH attempt. My first draft was a continuation of the last chapter. My second attempt was a Yurio POV of realizing Victor was in rut. My third attempt was about practice before the Grand prix. My fourth was Yuuri and Victor planning Yuuri's "coming out speech" and Yuuri having a panic attack, My fifth was The events when Victor and Yuuri's breakup went viral, and about social medias's reactions to it. My sixth was a complete description of the Grand Prix final. My seventh was about Yuuri and Victor pretending to have a fight in the hotel lobby during the grand prix, and then having make up sex in the elevator. My eight was about Phichit beliving that Victor and Yuuri had really broken up and he went to Victor's hotel room to give him an earful. My Ninth was about Yuuri having a nightmare about coming out. And then, there was this!!
> 
> I just really hope you like this... I have erased SOOO many pages... And I think that this is the right way to go... Everything else just felt... wrong...
> 
> Sorry about the rant of my misery... XD 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! :D
> 
> Thank you and I love you! <3

He had won. Yuuri had actually won the Grand Prix final. He was sitting like frozen, in his spot at the kiss and cry. Alone.

He and Victor had made a viral breakup, so that Victor would be safe if things went wrong. 

They had also leaked the rumor that Yuuri was an omega. They got one of Phichit’s friends at a global newspaper to run the story, and it made one of the most read articles of all time. And not to mention the viewer numbers on the sports channel right now…

They had done it to bring Yuuri into the spotlight. It was Phichit’s idea. If Yuuri was in everyone’s sight. The government couldn’t just make him disappear. 

And Yuuri was now in the sight, of almost every single person, in the entire world right now.

He was also starting to panic. He was reaching the point of no return. As soon as he confirmed the rumor, everyone would know, and everything would be different. And that wasn’t necessarily a good thing. 

Best-case scenario. They all accepted it, Yuuri would go on with his life, people might be more inspired to follow his lead and come out themselves, and Omegas might have equal rights in a few years. 

Worst-case scenario. Guards will arrest him on the stage, put him in a car, ship him away to an alpha ho would bite him, impregnate him and alpha command him to stay silent for the rest of his life. 

But Victor wouldn’t let that happen, neither would anyone in his family, or his friends. He even believed that his fans would stand up for him.

“Mr. Katsuki. We need you on the podium in ten minutes.” Someone said, making Yuuri turn his head in the voice's direction.

The studio man looked at Yuuri expectantly.

Yuuri had no idea what he had just said. He felt his breathing speeding up and he needed to be with Victor.

Only problem was… He couldn’t. Victor and Yuuri needed to stay apart, or Victor would get hurt if the worst-case scenario were to come true. 

The studio man kept talking to him, but it sounded more or less like static to Yuuri. He looked down on his feet and allowed the world to disappear around him. Until someone familiar appeared in his line of view.

“Yuuri?” Yuri asked as he sat down at Yuuri’s feet so he could look him in the eyes. “Let’s go.” He declared and helped Yuuri stand up on his own.

“I can’t do it Yurio.” Yuuri whispered brokenly.

Yuri looked at his friend worriedly. “You don’t need to. No one if forcing you… You could just come out as gay, you know…” 

Yuuri nodded. He could do that. He could call the whole thing off, go back to his normal life, a happy life with Victor. Allowing every other omega to fend for themselves. If they were a dying species, what was even the point? And if they weren’t… Someone else would probably speak up sooner or later. Why was it Yuuri’s job to save the omegas?

“Let’s do one thing at the time. For now, you just have to climb the podium.” Yuri said gently.

Yuuri almost didn’t even believe it was him, and as he looked up, he felt like the top of the podium was a long way up, it would probably hurt a lot to fall down from there…

“Yuuri?” It was Victor. He sounded worried. 

Yuuri wanted nothing else than to throw himself into Victor’s arms, and feel safe again. But there was about sixty different cameras pointing at them right now. So that option was quickly ruled out.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked, taking a step closer to him. Close enough for Yuuri to feel his scent and take comfort from it.

“Please, don’t let me fall of the podium…” Yuuri asked both of them. 

The both nodded sympathetically and helped Yuuri climb up. If he was not having a full-blown panic attack, he could probably do it on his own. But his legs felt like noodles and his heart was about to pound out of his chest. 

“I’m going to faint…” Yuuri whispered to Victor, right before they let him go.

Victor looked at him worriedly but still nodded, indicating that he would be ready to catch him if he did.

Victor then climbed up in the third place spot. Having lost silver to Yuri. 

Victor did however find himself unable to take his eyes off Yuuri even as the photographers asked him to do so. He was sure they were going to twist it into their own stories, but he needed to make sure that his mate didn’t fall and get hurt. 

They posed with their medals for a while, until they had to get down again. And Yuuri was going to hold his press conference and make his announcement.

Yuuri was nervous beyond belief, enough to be shaking as he climbed down with the help of Victor and Yuri.

“Please calm down…” Victor pleaded as Yuuri stumbled over his own feet.

Yuuri could tell that he was affecting Victor as well. His mate looked at every single person around them, as if they were his enemies. And his heart was pounding hard enough to match Yuuri’s

“I can’t do it… I can’t do it…” Yuuri said, shaking his head.

“Yuuri. You don’t have to.” Victor declared. “You can just go up there, say thank you, and go down. No one will think any less of you. People can keep speculating.”

“The whole world is watching…” Yuuri argued. “It’s the perfect time. I can’t afford to be a coward.” 

“You’re not a coward.” Victor snapped. “And I don’t ever want to hear you say something like that again.” 

Yuuri looked down on the ground in submission, feeling weak and vulnerable.

Yuuri thought about what would happen if he didn’t. The rumor was already out. What if someone decided to investigate him in a few months, when he didn’t have his guard up. If they would take him then, no one would know the truth about omegas.

“I need to do it.” 

Victor nodded. “Okay. I’ll be here.” He smiled reassuringly to Yuuri and glared at the journalist and photographers that surrounded them. They weren’t close enough to hear their conversation. But they were close enough to bother Victor. 

Yuuri glared at them as well. Before he let go of Victor and climbed his way up the stage. 

It was like the steps were growing as Yuuri walked. The last one of them almost seemed impossible. 

There was a studio man and a woman, who was probably responsible for the event, standing at the microphone. Yuuri had no idea what she was saying, since she spoke mostly French, but she said his name and everyone began cheering.

Yuuri took a few heavy steps up to the threatening spot. And realized how dry his mouth was.

“Mr. Katsuki. Will you give us a few words about your victory?” The woman asked next to him. Yuuri could smell her strong alpha scent and got even more nervous.

“Uhm… I… I…” Yuuri stuttered. He looked out among the people before him and spotted Victor, Yuri, Phichit, Chris, Georgi and almost all the other skaters. And he somehow felt safer.

“I’m happy to win gold.” Yuuri finally spoke. “I have been working really hard and I like to thank my coach, Victor Nikiforov, for helping me to where I am right now.”

“Will you give us a few words about your relationship with your coach?” A journalist asked from the audience.

“Um… Well… Victor and I were together for a while… But I met someone else, and we are happy together, I’d rather not discuss his identity.” Yuuri lied. He could feel Victor’s streak of jealousy over those words. Even though they weren’t real.

“So you do admit that you are homosexual?” Someone else in the audience asked, a bit too bluntly.

Yuuri frowned at the question. “Yes. I suppose that’s true…”

“Mr. Katsuki! How do you respond to the rumors going around about your secondary gender?” Someone else yelled from the back of the crowd.

Yuuri felt his heart stop. This was the point of no return. This was the time when his life would change for good.

Yuuri took a deep breath and searched comfort from Victor, before speaking. Pretending that they were alone in the world. Wishing that this wouldn’t be his final words to the world. “They are true…” 

And for a moment, time stopped. No one took any pictures, no one breathed and no one moved.

“I am a male omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No turning back now... XD
> 
> I really hope you liked this!! <3
> 
> Please let me know what you think! <3 I need words of encouragement after this writer's-block hell with this story... XD


	48. Hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tells the world about his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you'll get a short chapter, to get a hint to where tthis story will go.
> 
> I hope you'll like it! :D

Yuuri held his breath. The tension could be cut with a knife. He looked around, only to see how every single person in the room, was frozen in shock. 

Yuuri decided to take that moment to elaborate.

“I presented as an omega when I was seventeen, but I was too scared to come out, due to how omegas are being treated by society. Most aren’t even seen or heard. They are forced to mate and bond without even…”

“Get the omega off the stage!” Someone called from the back of the audience. 

Yuuri took a shuddering breath. 

“Let him speak!” Someone else called.

Yuuri could have sworn that the whole room started to spin. “I’m scared. All the time.” Yuuri declared. “I’m scared that my secret will come out, and the government will take me away from my mate. Which is why I won’t reveal his identity. Apparently, the government will go so far as to kill an omega’s alpha and ship them off to someone wealthy.”

Everyone gasped.

“You have probably heard about the omega queue? Where the richest people bribe their way to get their hands on an omega. It’s monstrous and terrifying. Omegas are people too.”

“You’re nothing but living fuck-toys!” The same as the first voice yelled. Making Yuuri’s stomach drop.

“No.” Yuuri said, with confidence he didn’t really possess. “And that’s what I’ve proven today, as I won the Grand Prix final. Omegas are not weak or useless. We can beat world records. We can be something.” 

“Aren’t you going extinct?” The voice cackled. 

Yuuri was getting pretty tired of that voice’s attitude, not to mention that he didn’t have a face to associate it with.

Yuuri took a calming breath. “I’m not sure if omegas are going extinct. I managed to hide. There is nothing to say that others aren’t. They know. Just like I knew. What the world is truly capable of. How people see us. But it’s wrong. And we shouldn’t have to hide.”

Yuuri looked among the people in front of him, and those who weren’t still frozen in shock, was looking at him sympathetically. 

“I believe in humanity. And I really hope that coming out like this won’t cost me my life. And I hope that me proving what omegas are capable of - will encourage others, like me, to come out and show the world that we are people too. We’re not just objects to be screwed.” 

“How can your alpha allow you to stand there and talk about rights? Doesn’t he have you under his control?” The voice mocked, getting closer. Everyone started looking around after it.

Yuuri felt a streak of anger, at someone questioning Victor’s ability as his alpha.

“My alpha is my mate. We love each other, and he wants what I want. It isn’t about control. It’s about companionship. We’re partners and equals. And he allows me to do this because this is what I want to do.”

Most of the people around them started nodding in agreement and understanding.

“I just want everyone to know that I live a happy life with my alpha. And I will start to be more active online. Like my best friend told me, if I’m in the spotlight, I can’t just disappear.”

Phichit smiled at him supportively.

Everyone started to look around at each other and whisperer.

“I think he’s lying! I don’t even think that he is an omega!” The man yelled and pressed in front of the crowd, to get a better look at Yuuri.

Yuuri immediately felt the man’s aura. He was definitely an alpha. And he was both threatening and violent, and most people in the crowd seemed to sense it too, as they were sniffing the air worriedly.

Yuuri took a tentative step back. Biologically reacting to having a violent alpha rushing against him. He also noticed that Victor was pressing through the crowd, towards the offensive man with an unreadable expression. 

Yuuri could still feel him through the bond though. Victor was furious and horrified at the same time. Eyes were glued to the man who was going for his omega.

The man was just about climb up the stage, when someone grabbed ahold of him. 

“Don’t you dare, hurt the omega!” The man growled and pushed the violent alpha away.

Then two other men rushed against the man on the floor, and pulled him away.

Yuuri then noticed that Victor was suddenly at his side, glaring at the alpha that was being taken away. While not so subtly, moving closer to his mate. “You okay?” Victor asked, trying to sound as neutral as possible. 

Yuuri nodded. And Victor got up next to him and took the microphone in his hands.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. But… I can’t…” Victor looked at him apologetically before he turned to the audience, allowing his alpha pheromones to run wild. “I am his alpha.” 

“Victor, no.” Yuuri hissed. Noticing how the photographers began taking pictures of them. 

“They need to know, Yuuri.” Victor stated. “Especially that bastard that just tried to attack you…” He turned back to the audience before he continued. “I am his alpha. And I will protect him with my life. And I suggest that you take that into consideration before any of you get any stupid ideas.”

Yuuri felt horrified, almost like he was waiting for someone to assassinate Victor at the spot.

But it never came, instead… Questions were being thrown at them in a rapid speed.

“Victor. What was your reaction when you found out that you’re protégé is an omega?”

“Are you mated?”

“Are you bonded?”

“Are you together?”

“Are you still engaged?” 

The questions kept coming. Yuuri felt as if something had been lifted from his shoulders. He knew he was far from safe. And he knew he was going to go through a lot of challenges to prove his worth to the world. And He knew that he was going to have to be more careful in all aspects of his life. He knew that his and Victor’s life would probably never be normal or completely safe again. There would always be someone who wouldn’t understand.

But Yuuri was happy to teach. 

And he felt as the world was ready to accept him. 

Maybe there was still hope, after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as the chapter states, most people understands. But there will always be ignorant assholes.
> 
> Also, Victor revealed himself. What will this mean for the story? ;)
> 
> And I'm very excited about other things in this story. It's far from over... ;) So I hope the direction I'm taking this in... ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	49. Love could change the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri realize, that there is more to the world than just hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. :D 
> 
> I'll been working on it all day... :)
> 
> Thank you so much for supporting this story! <3

Yuuri got help to get off the stage. And Victor and his friends helped him get past the crowd, that all wanted to get a better look at the youngest known omega.

“Yuuri. You won’t believe this.” Phichit squealed and pressed his phone into Yuuri’s face. “Protect omega Katsuki Yuuri is the number one trend on twitter. And you’ve also gained like a million new followers in the twenty minutes.”

“What?” Yuuri asked. Taking Phichit’s phone to double check the numbers. He really wasn’t lying.

Phichit cleared his throat nervously. “I’m getting my phone back, right?” He asked, snapping Yuuri out of his disbelief. 

“Oh.” Yuuri said in shock. Giving Phichit his phone back.

“I suppose this mean, that you will have to keep your word and be more active online…” Chris grinned.

Yuuri nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll help you!” Phichit volunteered and pointed his phone to Yuuri.

“What are you doing?” Victor asked, noticing how uncomfortable Yuuri got.

“I’m starting a live stream on instagram. Say ‘hi’ everybody.” 

Chris was the only one who said hi. Yuuri, Yuri and Victor decided to just wave at the camera. 

“I already have one hundred viewers!” Phichit gasped.

“What? You just started.” Yuuri pointed out, unconvinced.

“One thousand!” Phichit swallowed air. “I’ve never had this many viewers before. Hi everyone. Give your greetings to Yuuri who’s right here.” Phichit flipped the camera around and threw his arm around Yuuri, so both of their faces were in the frame.

Victor glared at Phichit absentmindedly, and if it weren’t for one thousand witnesses, he would probably push the Thai man away from his mate.

Yuuri looked to the screen in awe. “Wow. How are there so many new people, coming in?”

The numbers were rising by the seconds, growing like weed. And then, the comments began flowing in.

Yuuri felt tears sting his eyes over how much love there was. Every comment was supportive, cherishing, overflown with adoration, and inspiration.

“Thank you…” Yuuri squeaked out to the screen, and his silent supporters. Feeling his heart soar with gratefulness.

“I feel like we should go out and celebrate.” Chris stated. “This is Paris. We should really get a big sample of the food culture.” He then proceeded with saying something in French.

Yuuri looked up to Victor to see what his mate wanted to do. Victor smiled down at him gently. And they silently agreed that dinner sounded wonderful. 

“I’m finding Beka." Yuri declared. "You old hags can go ahead.”

Yuuri didn’t like the idea of Yuri returning by himself to the room full of journalists and reporters. 

“Can’t you just call him?” Yuuri asked. “He can come too. Or I can come with you.”

Yuri stopped to stare at his older friend. “What is it now? Are you worried I’m gonna get lost, or fall and scratch my knee?” 

Yuuri hadn’t even considered those possibilities. “There are just a lot of people in there. And I don’t know which of them are friendly…”

Yuri looked at him sympathetically. “I guess I could call him.” He relented.

Yuuri smiled gratefully and reached out to grab Yuri’s hand.

Yuri glared at the offending gesture. “I have a limit you know.” He scoffed and walked right past it, to check out Phichit’s live stream.

“I don’t.” Victor whispered lovingly. Curling his hand around Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri smiled up at Victor. Uncaring that Phichit was pointing the camera on them, and that Chris was cooing something about true love.

“Gross…” Yuri said, dialing his friend. “Otabek, you need to save me from these people…”

Yuuri smiled at Yuri. Happy he had a friend he could turn to when the rest of them became too much for the young boy. 

………………………………

The restaurant was very expensive-looking. But Chris insisted that it was the best one in Paris, and that they deserved the best after this intense day.

And as soon as they walked in, everyone in the restaurant became dead silent, and froze their movements.

“That’s the omega.” Someone whispered and Yuuri suddenly felt very exposed. “Maybe we should go somewhere else…” Yuuri suggested and began backing out. 

“Mr. Katsuki, yes?” A French waiter asked, moving towards them.

Victor pulled Yuuri close to himself. Showing the waiter that Yuuri wasn’t alone.

“Y-yes…” Yuuri stuttered out. 

“The male omega on the news.” The French waiter said, it was more of a statement than a question. “You are welcome, and so are your friends. Food on the house for the omega. Welcome.” He said cheerfully and walked over to a table.

“Do we like… follow him?” Yuri asked suspiciously.

“Did he actually say free food for all of us?” Phichit marveled. 

“Is that even allowed?” Yuuri asked nervously. Looking at all the smiling faces around the restaurant.

“We love you, Yuuri!” A teenage girl called, somewhere from the back.

Yuuri felt how his entire face began matching the restaurant’s red wallpaper. 

“We will protect you, omega!” Someone else called.

Yuuri had actually come out to the entire world. He never expected this kind of response though…

“You want to dine here, yes?” The waiter asked returning to the frozen group with menus. 

“Just to clarify. Do you mean free food to all of us?” Yuri asked, gesturing to the group.

“Free food for omega and friends, yes.” The waiter confirmed.

“Hell yes.” Chris exclaimed, taking a menu and practically skipping to the table. 

The rest of them followed, but Yuuri remained cautious. “This doesn’t feel right. Of course we should pay for dinner…”

“Yuuri. My dear friend… When something is offered to you like this. You’re doing best in taking it. After all of your hard work, I think you deserve it.” Phichit lectured. Grabbing a piece of free bread from the table.

“It feels unfair.” Yuuri grumbled.

“Let’s leave it up to your fans.” Phichit declared, taking Yuuri’s phone and starting up another live-stream. “Holy mother, Yuuri. It’s practically bugging out because of all the viewers.” 

“Otabek! Over here!” Yuri called to his friend. When the Kazakh man arrived.

“It seems to calm down now…” Phichit pointed out. “Say hello the these two million people, wait… three million people watching right now…” 

Yuuri felt his heartbeat speed up. How many followers did he even have by now? Did he really want to know?

“My good friend Yuuri here, was just offered free food, for being an omega. Is it wrong for him to take it?” Phichit asked the phone.

Yuuri looked over his friend’s shoulder to see the comments. Most of them said ‘First!’, ‘Love’ or ‘Go Yuuri!!’. Until the answers to Phichit question began flowing in.

**************  
Of course not! He’s an omega. Of course he should eat for free!  
\-------------------  
LET HIM EAT!!!!!!  
\-------------------  
Omegas should have all they ask for and more. They’ve been through enough bullshit!  
\-------------------  
I’d give him my dinner if I could…  
\-------------------  
If it will make more omegas come out and accept who they are I say #FeedYuuri!!  
\-------------------  
LOL! #FeedYuuri AGREED!!  
\------------------  
LET HIM HAVE ALL THE THINGS!!!  
\-------------------  
Making up for years of oppression. One meal at the time! #IApologizeForTheWorld

***************

“You see?” Phichit grinned. “Thank you!” He told Yuuri’s phone, and the people on the live stream.

Yuuri stared into the distance in disbelief. Still not understanding how people could accept him this fast. It was the Internet. Shouldn’t the biggest assholes in the world just wait in line to threaten him with murderer out there?

“Have you decided on food?” The waiter asked. Smiling at Yuuri expectantly.

“Sorry… I haven’t even looked yet…” Yuuri apologized. Feeling bad for taking up this poor man’s time and effort.

“No problem. I’ll be back shortly…” 

Yuuri looked to Victor. Feeling worried over how quiet he was.

‘Are you okay, Victor?’ Yuuri asked over the bond, to not make Victor feel uncomfortable.

‘I’m fine, love… I just see all these people staring at you, like they want you for themselves.’

Yuuri looked around, noticing how most people in the room were in fact, staring at him in awe. Like he was some kind of world-famous celebrity.

‘I’ll be fine. As long as no one acts on that thought…’ Victor declared… Smiling reassuringly to Yuuri.

From the corner of his eye, Yuuri noticed how a flash went off from someone’s phone.

“Oi!” Yuri snarled to the teenage boy. “You better ask permission first.” He pointed his finger at him, for extra effect.

The teenage boy said something quietly in French.

“He apologizes.” Chris translated.

“It’s okay.” Yuuri assured. He then turned to the boy. “Commemorative photo?” He asked.

Victor said something to himself in Russian.

The boy couldn’t have flown faster out of his seat and he rushed to Yuuri’s side like his life depended on it. He handed his phone to Phichit in excitement and posed next to Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled into the camera. 

“Alpha too?” The boy asked, looking to Victor.

Victor nodded gently and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek.

Phichit went full paparazzi-mode and snapped as many photos as his fingers would allow him to. 

“Merci! Je t’aime Yuuri et Victor.” The boy exclaimed once he was satisfied.

“How do you say ‘you’re welcome’ in French?” Yuuri asked Chris. 

“De rien.” Victor told the boy, smirking at Chris.

The boy ran back happily to his mum with his phone in the air.

“You speak French?” Yuuri asked in disbelief.

Victor smiled. “Chris taught me.” 

“I’m an excellent teacher…” Chris stated. Winking at Victor.

Yuuri did not appreciate that. He narrowed his eyes at Chris, and grabbed Victor’s arm possessively. As if to prove that Victor was his.

Chris chuckled calmly. Knowing that he had no game at all with Victor, especially not with Yuuri as his competition. 

Victor then helped Yuuri with his order. And they all got their food surprisingly fast for such a fancy place.

None of them drank any alcohol. They all agreed that it would be best to keep their heads clear right now. They were in the middle of dessert when a woman suddenly approached the group.

“I apologize. You’re the male omega from figure skating?” She asked gently.

Yuuri nodded. “I’m Yuuri.” He introduced himself and reached out his hand.

The woman shook it with wide eyes, like she was holding some magical object.

“Will you touch my stomach?” She asked and began speaking French and pulling up her shirt. 

Yuuri felt his face turn red “Wait. What is she saying?” Yuuri asked Victor who just stared at her in confusion. He then turned to Chris who was grinning at him knowingly. “Now you want my help?” He chuckled.

All it took was a look from Victor for the Swiss man to relent. He cleared his voice and started his translation. “She says that she has been trying to get pregnant for three years, and that she read that the touch of an omega can make a woman fertile. She wants you to touch her stomach.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “But that’s not true. I’m not magic or anything.” 

“S’il vous plait.” The woman pleaded with tearful eyes, looking down on her stomach.

“She doesn’t need to know that…” Phichit said sympathetically.

Phichit was right. If Yuuri could give this woman hope. He could at least try. He took his hands and pressed them as gently as he could to the woman’s stomach. 

Nothing happened of course, but the woman smiled brighter than a child on Christmas morning. 

“Merci, monsieur.” The woman marveled. Looking down at her stomach. “Now I get baby!” she exclaimed. “May I hug you?” 

Yuuri nodded and the woman’s arms immediately embraced him. “Thank you.” She said again. And she continued saying it, as she walked out of the restaurant, with her husband in tow.

“That was so cute!” Phichit cried. “Did you see that Yurio? Did you see how happy she looked?” He asked Yuri, shaking him.

“That was so weird.” Yuri muttered, shrugging Phichit off.

Yuuri just smiled at were the woman was standing outside the window. She was hugging her mate and speking to him with big hand gestures.

“I hope it worked.” Otabek said absentmindedly.

“Of course it didn’t work.” Yuri said. “He’s an omega, he’s not a god.”

“Don’t underestimate the power of hope, Yura.” Otabek retorted.

Yuri didn’t have a good answer to that, so instead he turned to Yuuri. “Hey. If she gets pregnant, I’ll write my thesis about you.”

“You should do it anyway.” Victor chimed in. “Or one of your classmates might get Yuuri’s story instead. It’ll be too bad if you lose your ‘five’ to someonne else in your class.”

“I would never choose anyone of Yurio’s classmates, over him.” Yuuri protested. 

Yuri stuck out his tongue in Victor’s direction.

“What if doesn’t want your story?” Victor questioned, playing with Yuuri’s hair.

“I wouldn’t blame him…” Yuuri said dismissively, smiling reassuringly to the young blond.

Yuri looked completely taken aback by Yuuri’s statement. Why would he dismiss his own story so easily?

“O-of course I do.” Yuri stuttered out. “I want it.” He said more determinately.

“But you just said…” Otabek tried to argue, but was immediately shut up by Yuri’s glare.

Yuuri chuckled lightheartedly when the waiter returned. “Can I get you anything else?” He asked politely.

“No. I think we’re good.” Phichit answered for all of them. 

“Then, if I may ask? Could we take a picture of you to hang on our wall of honor?” 

Yuuri almost choked on air. Completely stunned by the question. He looked to the wall of honor, and noticed a few of the biggest celebrities in Hollywood, and the queen of England. How could he possibly hang next to them?

“W-why?” Yuuri asked nervously.

“Uhm… Charles?” The waiter called.

A young boy came out from the kitchen. And the waiter started speaking to him in French.

“We would like you to hang on the wall of honor.” The boy translated. “I have a feeling that the history books will write about you in a few years, and it would be an honor to have the hero of omegas to hang on our wall. As a memory of you dining here.” The boy smiled gently, before he spoke to the waiter and retreated back to the kitchen.

The hero of omegas? Yuuri didn’t know of he should feel shocked or touched by that declaration.

“But… I’m just a man…” Yuuri said uncertainly. He was even beginning to question his own role in the world. It was like they thought that he was someone else. The way people saw him was beyond belief. He really wished that more people would come out as omegas, so they would know that they are just people. Not some magical beings.

“You’re more than just man.” The waiter said shaking his head dismissively. “You’re an omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about my spin? Did you get cavities? I think I did... I'm not used to write this much love and happiness... XD
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	50. Every time we kiss, I swear I can fly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skater squad enjoy their last night in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how to summarise... I'm thinking about giving up on that completely... XD Anyway. I hope you like this chapter! <3

You’re an omega...? It wasn’t a lie. But it still didn’t seem right.

Yuuri was happy about the amount how love he was receiving. But he still had the same problem. He had done so much to prove himself to be more than an omega. Now he felt as if the fact that he was an omega was overshadowing the fact that he was a human.

“I’m sorry… But I…”

“Of course he’ll do it!” Phichit answered for him.

“Wonderful! Magnifique! Charles! Get the camera!” The waiter cheered.

“Wait, I was just…” Yuuri tried to protest put he was suddenly on his feet, and someone was pulling him somewhere.

“Victor?” Yuuri pleaded. He didn’t get to say anything else, before Victor had him in his arms.

“Stop.” Victor growled. Keeping Yuuri protected with his own body. “No one touches him without his permission.” Victor snarled, glaring at the waiters and the other skaters.

Everyone immediately backed off. Almost as if they just realized, that Yuuri did have an alpha that was willing to kill for his safety.

“What do you want to do?” Victor asked Yuuri.

Yuuri didn’t know. It didn’t feel right to take up a spot on the wall of fame, simply by being an omega. But it didn’t feel right to deny them such a simple request, especially when they had given him and his friends free food.

“Can… Can my friends be in the picture too?” Yuuri asked. “It wouldn’t feel right to be in the picture alone…”

The waiter smiled brighter than the sun. “Of course. Anything for you! Picture with Omega and omega friends.”

The word omega still sounded strange to hear from someone else. He usually flinched whenever someone mentioned it, out of pure habit. And here he was, the whole world knowing exactly what he was, and making their judgment and assumptions based on that.

When would people see him as Yuuri Katsuki? 

“Say cheese!” The waiter smiled.

No one said it. But everyone smiled politely for the camera the waiter was presenting them with.

………………..

They were later walking through the busy streets of central Paris.

“Should we go see the Eiffel tower?” Phichit suggested as they caught a glimpse of it.

“It’s almost midnight, Phichit. We should probably go back to the hotel.” Yuuri said, leaning his head on Victor’s shoulder tiredly.

“Hold up then.” Phichit chirped. He pulled out his phone and started squatting on the sidewalk.

“Is he okay?” Yuri snorted.

“I could just take a picture of you.” Yuuri offered.

“No… That will ruin the whole dynamic of a selfie. Then I would be a tourist, not a traveler.” Phichit protested.

“Is there a difference?” Chris smirked.

“Just… Let him have it.” Yuuri chuckled gently and watched how his best friend was struggling with the perfect angle.

A vibrating sound in his pocket made Yuuri snap out of his amusement.

Yuuri fished out his phone and flinched as he saw his sister’s face on the screen. “Oh no… She’ll be mad. I know it.”

“Answer it.” Victor urged gently. “You could always hang up.”

Victor had a point. Yuuri nodded understandingly and answered his phone. “Hi Mari.” He said in Japanese. 

“What the hell did you do, Yuuri?” Mari snapped. “You are all over the news. How could you announce it in live TV? How stupid are you?”

Yuuri had to swallow his emotions. Almost nothing scared him as much as his angry big sister.

“I took control over my own life, and it actually seems like it’s working out. I’m getting a lot of support from fans and…” He didn’t get to elaborate that any further before Mari interrupted him.

“You’re going to get yourself killed.” Mari scolded. “I’m not saying this to hurt you. But what you did, was very, very stupid.” 

Yuuri sighed tiredly. “I know you don’t agree with this choice. But it was a choice I made. Not for me, but for everyone like me. I hope that this will help more omegas to come out.”

“You’re so incredibly naïve, little brother.” Mari groaned in annoyance. “But I suppose you can’t take it back, now…”

“No.” Yuuri replied simply. He could go out with a worldwide announcement that he was just kidding. But that would definitely cause people to investigate him, and it would pretty hard to deny the truth like that.

Mari was silent for a while, probably adjusting the information. “Then I guess there isn’t much else to do… I’ll be here if you need me.”

Yuuri felt tears sting his eyes in gratefulness. “Thank you, Mari.” 

“Now. Give the phone to that airheaded boyfriend of yours.” Maris said in a lighter tone.

Yuuri grew suspicious at once. “What are you going to say to him?” 

“You don’t need to worry about that. You trust me, right?” Mari asked even more cheerfully.

“Not when you sound like that… What are you up to?” Yuuri asked, narrowing his eyes at nothing.

“Give him the phone, or I’ll call him myself.” Mari threatened. Her cheerful voice held a hint of annoyance.

Yuuri sighed and looked up at Victor. “She wants to speak with you…” 

Victor swallowed and accepted the phone. “Hello?”

“Listen to me, Nikiforov. You better watch my brother like a hawk. You will not let him out of your sight for a second. Your not allowed to as much as let him go to the bathroom by himself. And if you let anything happen to him, or if you, god forbid, if you hurt him yourself. There will be no place on earth where you can hide from me. Do you understand?”

Victor was subconsciously holding his breath. “Yes.” He squeaked out.

“Good. You’re lucky I like you. If you had been anyone else, I’d tell you to bring Yuuri home and go back from where you came from. But I trust you. Don’t make me regret that.”

“You won’t. I’ll protect him with my life.” Victor declared.

“I just hope that will be enough…” Mari said thoughtfully, before taking the phone away and yelling something in Japanese. She then turned back to the phone. “I have to go. I need to serve breakfast…”

“Okay.” Victor said, not really knowing what else to say.

“Put Yuuri back.” Mari asked.

Victor awkwardly handed the phone back.

“Mari?” Yuuri asked.

“Be careful. Don’t trust that the world is nice because it tells you that. Keep you guard up, always.” Mari urged.

“Of course.”

“Be safe.” Mari hung up.

“Is that Mari? Tell her I say hi.” Phichit said distractedly while swiping through his selections of selfies.

“She had to go.” Yuuri said, putting his phone back in his pocket. Suddenly realizing how tired he was.

“You’re tired. We should get to the hotel.” Victor said, completely attuned to Yuuri.

Yuuri nodded, glancing at the busy street, and no longer feeling the safeness from the world he had known less than five minutes ago. His suspicion and doubt was right back where it belonged. 

………………………

“Well… I’d like to thank all of you for the love and support I’ve received throughout the day. And I just wanted to let you know that I’m still safe, and so is Victor. He’s actually right here.” Yuuri told the live-stream. Flipping the camera around so his audience could see Victor brushing his teeth.

Victor walked against Yuuri and sat down next to him.

Yuuri flipped the phone back around. “Do you want to say anything to the viewers?” 

“Youve gaotle” Victor said, his mouth full of toothpaste.

“He says that you’re great.” Yuuri translated. “Anyway… We’re going to sleep now. I will start another live-stream tomorrow. If I don’t… Well… Either I broke my phone or… Well… Let’s hope that’s the only alternative…” Yuuri smiled sadly. “Goodnight.” Yuuri ended the live-stream.

Victor darted into the bathroom, so he could spit the toothpaste out, before he started drooling all over the hotel room.

“Victor? Did you make it?” Yuuri asked in amusement.

He received a thumb up, in response.

Yuuri laughed briefly and started scrolling through social media out of habit. He decided to ignore the amount of notifications he had everywhere, as to not lose his mind completely.

But nonetheless, everything was about him. Wherever he looked. People were speaking about him and about omegas.

Yuuri was glad he had put some spotlight on the subject. But he also knew that he had put himself in a very dangerous situation. Especially when he found an article about the omega protective services.

“What are you doing?” Victor asked as soon as he noticed Yuuri’s tense posture. 

“Nothing…” Yuuri lamely dismissed the question.

“Yuuri. Put the phone away.” Victor said gently.

“I will…” Yuuri agreed. Not putting the phone away.

“Yuuri…” Victor drawled, flopping down next to his fiancé and leaning his head on his shoulder tiredly.

“What’s that?” Victor asked, seeing the people with signs on Yuuri’s phone.

“Omega protective services. Kind of…” Yuuri explained briefly. “They exist to make sure omegas survive with their alphas.”

“That’s a good thing, right? Many alphas probably take advantage of the omegas.” Victor supplied thoughtfully.

“I guess… But they are not exactly looking to the omegas’s happiness. They seem to believe in collars and chipping and things like that.”

Victor was suddenly wide-awake. “They what?” He gasped. “Yuuri, that’s horrible.” 

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “They are probably going to make their visit to us soon. Put us under their microscope, they will try and find everything we’re doing wrong. And we will just have to agree and hope that they’ll go away.” 

“I’m not going to agree with making you wear a collar, or have you chipped. That’s monstrous.” Victor almost growled at the idea.

“They have no right to force anything on me. We’re just going to have to let them say their part and try to get through it without causing any trouble. They have a lot of influence with the state. And they will probably press charges if anything goes wrong.” Yuuri said gently.

“And you’re okay with that?” Victor asked in disbelief.

“I spent a big part of my life sitting quietly and listening to peoples opinions about me, or omegas. It’s you I’m worried about. You are still very new to this.” Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hand reassuringly.

“I’m not new to this…” Victor muttered defensively. “I’ve been in this for over a year.”

Yuuri smiled gently. “Victor. No offence. I know you’re the best alpha I could ever hope for. But you have a short temper when it comes to me.” 

Victor couldn’t exactly disagree. The fights he had been in the past year, were more than proof enough.

“You’re right…” Victor sighed.

“It’s not necessarily a bad thing. It’s your protective instincts, and they are completely natural. You just can’t show them once they’re investigating you.” 

Victor moved closer to Yuuri and snarled his arms around the smaller man. “I promise that I won’t use any violence, but I can’t promise that I will be nice.” Victor declared, kissing Yuuri’s head lovingly.

“I’ll take it.” Yuuri said, nuzzling his face in Victor’s neck. Successfully scenting his alpha.

“I love that you can do that now. And I hope I’ll never see any scent blockers ever again.” 

“Well… We still need them during my heat.” Yuuri pointed out. “I don’t want any other alphas to sniff me out during that time.”

Victor didn’t even realize that he was growling until Yuuri giggled in his ear. “Like I said… Short tempered…” Yuuri then pressed their lips together.

Victor smiled into the kiss. Still finding his life so absurd, that he was lucky enough to have ended up with someone as wonderful as Yuuri. He was so over the clouds in love, and it kept growing stronger every single day. And when he would finally burst, he would at least go out as the happiest man alive.

“I love you so much, Victor.” Yuuri said. Voice filled with devotion and not a single trace of doubt.

Victor felt his heart soar. He would never get tired of hearing that. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting tired of fluff yet? Do you want some angst? Why am I even asking? Angst will come eventually. XD
> 
> I just want to know where you stand... ;)
> 
> Many of you are incredibly suspicious, even though it's been like well.. A lot of chapters since something happened... XD
> 
> Anyway... Let me know what you thought about this chapter! <3
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! <3


	51. Future plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri talk about their future, and they reach a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the response I'm getting on this fic!! <3
> 
> I do feel the pressure though... I really want everyone to like it. And this story has a ridiculus amount of readers... I can barely comprehend it... 
> 
> Anyway. I hope you'll like this chapter! <3

“Makkachin!” Yuuri and Victor greeted their beloved dog, as they picked him up from Mila.

“He’s been a very good boy.” Mila praised, as Makkachin ran to his dads with his tongue flopping in the wind.

Victor subconsciously placed his hand on Yuuri’s back, to keep their fluffy friend from knocking his fiancé over with his weight.

“I’m so happy to see you.” Yuuri told Makkachin, pulling his fingers through his fluffy fur. 

Victor smiled in agreement, still not removing his hand from Yuuri, but using his free one, to ruffle the fur on the happy poodle’s head.

“Yuuri.” Mila said to gain his attention. “I saw your announcement on TV, and I just wanted to let you know that I think that you are very brave.” She stated.

Yuuri blushed slightly. “Oh… Thank you.”

“I mean, in the middle of the omega crisis and everything… You must have been terrified…”

Victor made her stop talking, with a single glare.

Yuuri was a bit stunned. “Uhm… Well… It was scary, but I just hope that I did the right thing.”

Mila nodded nervously. Affected by Victor’s lingering stare. It was warning her not to scare Yuuri any further. “I’m sure you did. I bet omegas are going to show up everywhere soon.” 

Victor sighed in defeat and muttered something in Russian.

“I hope so.” Yuuri agreed, smiling gently.

“We should leave.” Victor declared. Trying to shake his instincts off. “Thank you, Mila.”

“Anytime.” Mila chirped as she waved them off cheerfully.

………………

They had just gotten back to their apartment. Yuuri sat down on the couch and scrolled through his phone while Victor was giving Makkachin his dinner. 

Yuuri gasped as he read a troubling article. “Victor?” He asked tentatively.

“Yes, love?” Victor responded immediately and joined Yuuri in the couch, while waiting for Makkachin to finish.

“An alpha can’t have their rut more than once a year, right?”

Victor looked perplexed. “I don’t think so, but I didn’t know it could change date either, so what do I know?” He smiled innocently. “Why do you ask?”

“I just read an article about omegas and alphas. And it says that alphas will often try and get their rut to synchronize with omega’s heats. It’s biological somehow. And I was just thinking since your rut was almost a month after my heat the last time, if it’s possible that it might be correct this February?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

“You mean that my rut might be synchronized with your heat?” Victor asked. His eyes widened in realization. 

Yuuri nodded.

“Does that mean that we have to spend it apart?” Victor added.

“I don’t know.” Yuuri admitted. “Neither of us will be able to keep our heads clear.”

“And that can only lead to one thing…”

“…Baby.” They said in unison. 

“Do you want one?” Victor asked. “Now when you’ve achieved your dream.”

“A baby?” Yuuri questioned. Looking at Victor like he had grown a second head. “We’re not even married.” 

“We could get married.” Victor announced. “We could get Makkachin back to Mila, jump on a plane and fly to Las Vegas tomorrow.”

Yuuri had to take a deep breath as to not panic. “Tomorrow?”

“If you want to? I made you a promise right before last year’s Gran Prix. That we would get married as soon as you won a gold medal.”

Yuuri felt the world spin around him slighly. Married, baby, parenthood… Was he even ready?

“I… I… I don’t know…” Yuuri started breathing erratically. “I’m not sure I’m ready. There are still so much to do, with the omegas and the world and everything… And… And…”

“Yuuri. Calm down.” Victor soothed. “We don’t have to decide anything right this second. We still have a few weeks to decide on the baby question. And then we have another nine months to discuss the marriage until the hypothetical baby arrives.”

“Twelve months.” Yuuri corrected. Now breathing heavily instead. “Male omegas carry babies for a year, not nine months. But due to the baby’s size, the omegas will have to spend the last three months in bed.”

Victor swallowed. “Are you sure?”

“Well… I am an Omega.” He said matter of factly. “I spent a lot of time trying to figure out what’s expected of an omega, and why people are trying to claim that omega’s children are superior to the others. And that was apparently the answer. The extra three months in the womb gives the fetus enormous benefits to it’s health, intellect and other developments.”

“Oh…” Victor said in awe. “How is that even possible? It’s like giving birth to a three month old baby.”

“Well omegas are natural born breeders…” Yuuri explained sheepishly “But I’m not sure how much of what I read is true though… I was wrong about the bonding, after all.”

“Uhm… I don’t know if you know… But your inner omega seems pretty set on the idea of having a baby.” Victor said, thinking back to the time when Yuuri spoke Russian to him during his heat.

Yuuri went completely red in embarrassment in less than a second. “Did I say something?” He asked in horror.

“Well…”

“Oh god…” Yuuri muttered, hiding his face in his hands. “I didn’t even know that I was able to speak during the heat haze. I barely even remember them.”

“You can speak.” Victor pointed out. “Even Russian…” He added with a smirk.

“Can we not talk about my heat?” Yuuri pleaded. Dreading this line of conversation, especially in a sober state of mind.

“You also seem very attached to the idea of being a dad if we look to how you treat Yurio.” Victor said, following Yuuri’s request.

Yuuri smiled at the mention of the angry little Russian blond. “Yurio needs someone to care for him. And I’m not exactly parent material. Have you seen how angry I make him?”

“He loves you.” Victor assured. “He would never admit it, because he’s… Well… Yurio. But he does.”

Yuuri chuckled slightly. “Do you really think that?”

“I’m sure. And I know that you would make a wonderful Father. We could move to Japan. Or anywhere” Victor suggested. “We could get a cute little house with a backyard and a street where our child could learn how to ride a bike. And we’ll teach him or her how to skate. It will be a wonder child for sure.”

Yuuri did think it sounded amazing. Starting a family with Victor, anywhere in the world. “But that will also mean the end for my skating career…” He thought out loud.

“You could coach.” Victor grinned. “I’m sure Yurio wouldn’t mind being coached by you. And I think people will line up to get a chance to be taught by the best figure skater in the world.”  
Yuuri could actually imagine doing that. He wouldn’t be as good as Victor at coaching. But that would mean that he could still do what he loved. And he was actually excited to do that.

“Can we talk about something else? Or I might get a weird urge to get a baby right now…”

Victor chuckled gently. “What would you like to talk about?”

Yuuri thought about something for a moment. “If we do elope. I still want Makkachin and our friends and family there.”

Victor smiled. “Wouldn’t that defeat the entire purpose of eloping?”

“I just… I really want a wedding with you.” Yuuri admitted. “And I also want it now. I want to be spontaneous with that. And imagine the looks on the omega protective service’s faces when they drop in on a married couple. I’m not even sure how many alphas have actually married their omegas…”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Victor asked hopefully.

Yuuri nodded. “Let’s get married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? <3
> 
> Victuuri family?
> 
> Please tell me what you think! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	52. Time for a wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victuuri wedding!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! WARNING!!!!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS FLUFF OVERLOAD!!!!! IF YOU HAVEN'T BOOKED AN APPOINTMENT WITH YOUR DENTIST, I SUGGEST YOU DO IT NOW!!!!!!
> 
> LOL... I had so much fun writing this. And I feel like I'm sugar-rushed after all of this... It took me a lot of time to write, and I really hope you like it! <3

“Yurio! Don’t unpack your bags.” Yuuri ordered over the phone.

Yurio groaned in annoyance. “I just finished unpacking. Why shouldn’t I?”

“Then pack again. You, me and Victor are going to Las Vegas.”

Yuri was silent for a few seconds. “Why?” He asked suspiciously.

Yuuri smiled. “Me and Victor are getting married.” 

Yuuri heard the phone fall to the floor. “Yurio? Are you okay?” Yuuri asked. Looking at the phone like it would give him answers.

“I dropped the phone. Are you serious?”

“Of course. We’re picking you up tomorrow morning. If your parents agree.” Yuuri announced.

“Well, they’re not really home. And I found a note saying that they wouldn’t be back for another week. And I’m still on winter break for two more weeks so… I’m all set.”

“Wait. Your parents aren’t home?” Yuuri asked feeling his parental instincts sparking to life. “Have you eaten today? Why didn’t you tell us?”

“It’s none of your business.” Yuri snarled. “And yes, I hade some cereal.” 

That wouldn’t do. “Yuri. Pack your things and get over here. I’m making dinner.”

“Pfft.” Yuri scoffed. “I can take care of myself.”

“I’m sure you can. But cereal isn’t going to make you taller…”

Yuuri could literally hear Yuri’s ego shatter like glass.

“Well… You… Your… Victor… Victor is bald!” That was Yuri’s great comeback.

“Please don’t say that to his face. He will be vary sad…” Yuuri pleaded, looking to Victor as he was composing wedding invitations on his smartphone while subconsciously running his fingers through his hair. “Please just pack and get over here.”

“You better make something good.” Yuri snapped and hung up.

“What did Yurio say?”

“He’s coming over for dinner. I’m making sushi.” Yuuri announced.

“We barely have any groceries…” Victor pointed out. Knowing exactly how mush effort the dish took to make.

“Then we’ll go shopping. Oh… I can even make a live-stream in the store.” Yuuri stated cheerfully.

“I’m coming with and I’m bringing Makkachin.” Victor added. “It’s time for his walk anyway.”

……………………..

“And those are all the things you need to know when purchasing healthy fish.” Yuuri told the live-stream. And handed the requested money to the salesman in the supermarket.

He must have been living under a rock. He was the first person in two days that hadn’t looked at him funny, or made any comments that he was an omega. He did however roll his eyes, when Yuuri asked him to hold the fish up for the camera one more time. Not that anyone could blame him, but Yuuri thanked him in Russian, which made him smile gratefully.

He then returned out to Victor with his arms full of groceries. 

“How many people are eating?” Victor chuckled as he saw the amount of items stuffed tightly in two double packed plastic bags.

“I figured I’d get some things for when we get back from Las Vegas.” Yuuri smiled up to Victor.

“You’re so smart.” Victor mused. Holding Yuuri with his free arm.

………………….

“Are you getting this?” Yuuri asked Yuri. They were both pointing their cameras at Victor.

“I got it…” Yuri smirked “He’s so going to make the worst one.”

“Victor will try to make his first sushi-roll” Yuuri told the live-stream. “I prepared it for him, and all he needs to do, is roll it.”

“I can do it… I’m not feeling the trust here.” Victor pouted, preparing himself for the delicate task. “It’s just a roll…”

“You need to do it gentle but firmly.” Yuuri instructed.

“I know.” Victor said confidently and got to work. He managed to make it completely crooked, and almost all of the content fell out. “I meant to do that…”

“Then you did great.” Yuuri praised, and kissed Victor’s cheek.

“Hey! Keep it G-rated.” Yuri snapped, saving the movie and putting his camera away. “I’m sure one million people, aren’t watching to see you two be disgusting with each other.”

Yuuri smirked and pulled away. “And we still have a lot of sushi to make. Yuri. Would you like to try and roll one?”

Yuri paled.

………………

The next day was mostly spent on a plane. It was a long trip to America. Almost seventeen hours.

“Did you apply for a marriage license?” Yuri asked sleepily as they got off the plane.

“I got one online.” Yuuri said with a yawn. Feeling completely drained from the trip, not to mention yet-lagged.

“We’ll get a few hours of sleep. Six, to be exact…” Victor explained, holding Yuuri’s hand and increasing his scent, so that people wouldn’t walk close to them. “Then we will have a screaming Thai man on our hands.” He muttered almost inaudible. 

“Did you say something?” Yuuri asked, blinking up at Victor tiredly.

“You’re beautiful.” Victor said instead. They were still unable to lie to each other.

Yuuri blushed and leaned closer to Victor, before suddenly realizing something. “Yurio!” I can’t believe I forgot to ask you. But would you like to be the flower boy?” 

“You’re kidding right?” Yuri asked, a disgusted expression on his face.

“Please. It would mean so much to us…” Yuuri pleaded.

“I’m not throwing out flowers from a basket.” Yuri stated, leaving no room for arguments.

Yuuri’s face fell. “Oh… Okay then…” He whispered dejectedly.

Yuri felt his bad conscience burning his stomach, like a ball made of fire. “What would I have to do?” He scoffed.

Yuuri lit up like a ray of sunlight.

……………………..

“Yuuri!” Phichit cheered from outside the hotel room, six hours later.

Yuuri, Victor and Yuri had only slept four hours in over thirty hours. SO they didn’t really feel particularly urged to wake up.

“What time is it?” Yuuri yawned as he sat up.

Victor groaned and pulled the curtain aside. “Day…” He muttered sleepily.

“Yuuri! You need to get up! We need to find you a new suit!” Phichit kept calling, banging on the door to get his friend up.

“GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK! I’M FUCKING SLEEPING!” Yuri shouted from the couch. Mornings wasn’t his strong side.

“Is that Yurio? Yuuri… Open the door!” Phichit drawled.

“You don’t happen to know how to unlock a door?” Yuuri quietly asked Makkachin.

Makkachin tilted his head in confusion.

“I didn’t think so…” Yuuri sighed in defeat and slowly made his way to the door.

He unlocked it and was almost tackled by his friend who couldn’t even stand still on his spot. “Yuuri! I can’t believe you’re getting married tonight! And in Vegas! That’s so wild!” Phichit kept shouting.

Yuuri felt how something broke in his ear, at the loud intrusion this early in the morning.

“How are you so alert?” Yuuri asked.

“I slept almost the entire plane ride here. Twelve hours, can you imagine? And you’re getting married!” He threw his arms around Yuuri, almost knocking him over again.

“Are you sure? You haven’t said it enough…” Yuuri responded grumpily. 

“Oh come on…” Phichit chirped, grabbing Yuuri’s coat from the rack and throwing it over him.

“Victor. I’m taking Yuuri with me. And you can’t look at him since it means bad luck!” 

Yuuri could feel Victor’s heart speed up at Phichit’s announcement.

‘It’s okay. You can go back to sleep, I have my phone with me.’ Yuuri said over the bond. So Victor wouldn’t come stumbling out in the cold January weather, in nothing but his underwear.

Yuuri had been cold last night, so he had gone to sleep almost fully dressed. 

“My shoes…” Yuuri halted when Phichit tried to pull him out.

“Hurry…” Phichit urged.

Yuuri did, and as soon as he finished the final knot he was practically outside.

“Too bright.” Yuuri complained. It wasn’t filled with snow Like St. Petersburg, but the sun was shining brightly on the clear blue sky.

“We’re getting you some coffee and then we’re getting a cake, and we’re meeting up with Guang-Hong and Leo. And then we’re going to…”

Phichit kept telling Yuuri about his fully planned out day for them. And Yuuri could only think about how happy he was. He was getting married.

………………….

“Congratulations little brother.” Mari told him with a hug. “Two hours left, how are you feeling?”

Yuuri was practically glowing. “I’m… Excited, I think... Happy.”

“My baby boy!” Hiroko gushed and hugged Yuuri as well. “I can’t believe how fast you grew up.”

Yuuri was feeling close to tears. This entire day had only been filled with love and happiness from the moment he woke up. And there was going to be so much more, and Yuuri knew for a fact, that he would probably start crying eventually.

“I’m proud of you son. You really landed a handsome man.” Toshiya said happily. He wasn’t joining in on the group hug, but Yuuri pulled himself free in order to hug his dad. 

“Thank you.”

Toshiya hugged him back. “Are you taking his last name or are you bringing the Katsuki family name to the next generation?” He asked.

Yuuri blinked away a tear about to escape. “We actually decided on a double name. Katsuki-Nikiforov.” He announced.

“That’s so perfect my little Yu-Yu!” Hiroko kept on gushing while ruffling her son’s hair.

“Mama… Now I need to redo it again…” Yuuri complained. Hiroko just laughed gently.

“I need to find Phichit.” Yuuri announced and tried to find his best friend in the crowd of friends and family.

“Yuuri!” Phichit waved from his spot between his friends.

“Phichit, I need you on hair duty.” Yuuri called back.

“On it!” Phichit exclaimed and climbed over his friends.

…………………

“Have you heard anything from Victor’s parents?” Yuuri asked as they reached the well-lighted bathroom.

“They’re with him right now.” Phichit chirped.

“I’m so happy they could come. They’ve been flying for almost forty hours. They’ve been volunteering with penguins in the South Pole.” Yuuri told Phichit as he helped him get his hair back in place.

“Why are Victor’s parents so cool? Isn’t it enough that they’re billionaires and world famous dancers? Now they have to be world savers too?” Phichit laughed.

“They are ambitious.” Yuuri agreed. “I have never actually met them. But they seem very cheerful and kind.”

“No wonder Victor is the way he is…” Phichit chuckled. “I think you’re done.” 

Yuuri turned to the mirror and almost gasped at his own appearance. Allowing Mila to help him with discreet make-up might have been the best decision he had made this entire day.

“You look amazing, Yuuri. Victor might actually have a stroke when he sees you.”

Yuuri smiled at his friend. “Thank you for everything. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. You’re the best friend I could ever ask for.”

Phichit’s eyes were immediately filled with tears. “Yuuri! Why do you make me cry before the actual wedding?”

Yuuri spent half an hour comforting him.

………………….

“It’s time.” Phichit announced right after Yuri had disappeared behind the closed door.

The wedding had started. Yuri was now reluctantly throwing flowers down the aisle.

Phichit patted Yuuri’s shoulder, opened the door, and walked out. Walking down the aisle to take his spot as Yuuri’s best man. 

Yuuri was now alone behind the closed door. Waiting for the music to cue his entrance.

Yuuri and Victor would come out from different doors and walk together up to the aisle. Mostly because they couldn’t decide which one of them would wait at he end of the aisle for the other.

Yuuri was really hoping that Mari was keeping her promise and live-streamed everything for his fans. This was a day Yuuri wanted to share with everyone.

Victor’s parents had hired an entire film team that was currently taking up the majority of the chapel. Yuuri also hoped to be able to watch a bit of that video. He really wanted to see the wedding in its entirety.

‘I love you.’ Victor said over the bond, right before the gentle notes of the music started.

The doors opened and Yuuri finally got to lay his eyes on Victor. 

Victor was wearing a very elegant white suit that made him shine in the light. And Yuuri felt his heart speed up at the sight.

“You look like an angel.” Yuuri told him, as their hands curled around each other. 

Victor chuckled gently, kissing Yuuri’s hand, as he looked him over. 

“And you are too beautiful to describe.” Victor replied, they almost got lost in the moment before they realized that they had an aisle to walk down. They turned against the people they loved and everyone was smiling or crying for them.

They walked together as Georgi played Canon in D by Pachelbel on violin. Yuuri was pleased to see that Victor had succeeded in keeping his Russian friend away from the eye shadow for the day.

Yuri was standing at the side, with his basket in a tight grip. He was fighting the urge to smile, which he did, despite himself.

Phichit, Chris and the wedding officiant dressed as Elvis, where all waiting at the end of the aisle for them. Phichit was crying, and Chris was biting his bottom lip and looked like he was sucking on a lemon, to keep himself from crying.

The film team was tracing their every move and Victor and Yuuri’s families were waving enthusiastically.

They eventually reached their spots so they could connect both of their hands and look at each other.

“We are gathered here today to join the two of you in the promise of matrimony.” The Elvis impersonator stated.

He took a dramatic pause before continuing. “Marriage is an awesome thing. It’s two people, coming together as one, to show their love to each other and the world. And since these people are very picky, and didn’t want Elvis to sing them a song about the magic of love, I’m going to let them read their vows for each other instead. The stage is yours.”

Everyone was chuckling gently after ‘Elvis’ had lightened the mood.

Victor turned to their loved ones and displayed his cue cards. “I knew that Yuuri would walk in and look stunning enough to make me forget my own name. So I come prepared.” He explained, before he turned back to Yuuri.

“Yuuri. I never knew what true love was, until I met you. You have made me feel things, I wasn’t even sure was possible. I love everything about you, even the things that you don’t like yourself. You are the most amazing human being I have ever met. And I swear that I will spend everyday for the rest of my life, making sure that you understand just how wonderful you are, and how much I love you. You are the meaning of my life, and I promise to love and cherish you until the day I die.” Victor vowed. His eyes held undying devotion and love that made Yuuri’s heart beat three times stronger than normal.

They could hear the synchronized ‘Aww’ that echoed through the chapel.

“Victor. I think I must have loved you since I was eight years old. I admired you like someone would a god. And I’m very sad that I still can’t remember our first interaction. But I’m so glad that it wasn’t our last. Getting to know you has been the most amazing experience of my entire life. You have made me into a person I’m can actually be proud of being. I love you to the end of infinity and back. And I will continue to do that, for as long as I live.” Yuuri vowed back.

Victor swallowed a sob about to escape him, as he was at the verge of crying. If Victor started, Yuuri would join him.

The Elvis impersonator cleared his throat. “That was emotional.” He said. His voice cracked at the end. “Don’t judge me for crying… You’re all crying…” 

Everyone laughed as the tears kept streaming down their faces.

“My make up…” Chris cried and took some of the flowers from Yuri’s basket, to wipe away his tears.

“Anyway… Victor. Do you take Yuuri, as your lawfully wedded husband, through better and through worse, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Victor smiled.

“And do you, Yuuri. Take Victor, as your lawfully wedded husband, through better and through worse, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“Do we have the rings?” 

“Woof” Makkachin announced and skipped up the aisle to his dads.

“It’s too cute… I… I can’t handle it!” Phichit sobbed.

Yuuri patted his friend on the shoulder supportively and took his ring from Makkachin and placed it on Victor’s finger.

Victor did the same with the other.

“The rings are a symbol for the invisible bond these individuals now share with each other.” Fake Elvis explained. “And now. By the power invested in me as the king of rock, and the state of Nevada. I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss each other.”

Yuuri and Victor wasted no time in allowing their lips to seal, happy to finally be a married.

……………………

“Vitya!” Victor’s parents exclaimed at the reception. Yuuri marveled over how much Victor looked like them.

“Mama, papa. This is Yuuri. My husband.” Victor announced as if he was bragging, which he was. In a way…

“So nice to meet you.” Yuuri greeted politely, extending a hand.

“Yuuri!” The both cheered in unison and caught Yuuri in a sandwich-hug.

Yuuri was completely taken off guard. He should have expected it on some level. They were Victor’s parents after all.

“He’s so handsome Vitya.” Victor’s dad stated. “How did you manage to win his heart?”

“I’ve already told you…” Victor chuckled. “And I still have no idea how it worked…”

“Showing up naked does sound like your uncle Vlad.” Victor’s mum explained. “But he does it drunk and not really to express love…” She trailed off.

“That’s it. I’m buying you two a house.” Victor’s dad declared.

“W-what?” Yuuri asked in panic. “No, no, no that’s too much.”

“Knowing my son, he will only get married once, and he will need a proper wedding gift. A house should do!” Victor’s dad announced. “Or a mansion…” He said thoughtfully.

“Papa… Yuuri and I have our own money. And we would really like to invest in a house by ourselves.” Victor explained gently.

“Nonsense.” Victor’s dad waved off. “Tell me what it costs once its bought and I will pay for it.” 

“Honey… If Victor wants to buy his own house, you’re going to have to let him. You can’t papa hen him for the rest of his life…” Victor’s mom said, leaning into her husband.

“You’re always so right.” Victor’s dad gushed over his wife. “But I still need to get him something to celebrate this wonderful day… How about a German castle?”

Victor’s mom laughed. “Yuuri, dear. I would love to meet your parents. Victor has told me so much about them.” 

Yuuri looked around the room and noticed how his dad was breakdancing on the dance floor and his mother fanning herself.

“Uhm… I can’t find them right now… But there is my sister Mari.” Yuuri said and waved his sister over.

“Is this Victor’s parents?” Mari asked as she arrived, apparently able to catch the similarities as well.

“Mari!” Victor’s parents cheered and embraced her in a hug, like they did Yuuri. 

Victor’s mom started the conversation. “Vitya have told us so many wonderful thing about you, Mari. You seem very funny.”

“Uhm…” Mari said, uncomfortable in these people’s embrace.

“And you seem like such a good sister to our wonderful son-in-law.” Victor’s dad finished for her.

Yuuri was still in awe over the resemblances to his husband. Victor’s mom even had the same heart-shaped smile.

“Nice to meet you too.” Mari said carefully, exchanging a meaningful look with her brother. “But I have to go and save my father from public humiliation…” 

“Take us to him!” Victor’s parents demanded and grabbed Mari’s arms.

“Okay… I guess…” Mari spoke to herself.

“They are amazing, Victor!” Yuuri marveled. “They are so much like you!”

“I’m glad you liked them. I was scared they would make you uncomfortable.” Victor admitted. “They are very… clingy.”

“So are you, after a few glasses too many.” Yuuri retorted.

Victor huffed. “They are like that all the time. And I’m sure papa won’t actually buy us a house… He was probably kidding…” He said, sounding uncertain. “Probably…”

“They are very generous. But it would feel wrong to accept that kind of money.” 

“Papa can be very stubborn. When I told him I wanted to get my own apartment, he bought the building.” Victor admitted. “And he also got me the ice rink once I told him I wanted to be a figure skater, which is why I’m able to practice anytime…”

Yuuri took the information in. “Why haven’t you told me this before?” Yuuri asked. “Your parents practically own St. Petersburg.”

Victor smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t want you to think of me as a spoiled child. I really can’t control my parents, and they only want what they think is best of me, even though they can be kind of… extra.”

Extra. The perfect word to describe Victor himself…

“They did a great job with you. You turned out so wonderful…” Yuuri declared, kissing Victor for probably the hundredth time that night.

“Yuuri!” Victor drawled and brought Yuuri into his embrace.

Their wonderful moment was suddenly interrupted, when spoons were being tapped against glass. 

“Hello everybody. Most people know us. I’m Chris, and that’s Phichit. And we are the best men of this wedding.” Chris announced to the room. “And we will now give our toasts to the newlyweds.”

“Can we stop them?” Yuuri asked tentatively.

“I don’t thing an asteroid could stop them…” Victor responded.

“I remember the first time after the Grand prix banquet, when Victor called me.” Chris started. “He was pining so hard over that Japanese boy he had danced with that night. He told me it was destiny and he was waiting for a sign from the stars, to tell him to go to Hasetsu and find him. I gave him Yuuri’s number and told him to make his own destiny… He never did. And when Yuuri went viral on YouTube, Victor texted me immediately to tell me that he was already at the airport. I like to think of myself as their wingman…”

“That’s cute, Chris.” Phichit cut him off. “I was the one who shared that video to all of my followers. I made him go viral. I even tagged Victor on twitter. I was also the one listening to Yuuri talking about Victor for three years. If anyone should have credit as their wingman, it should be me.”

“Oh, Phichit. Where were you when Yuuri was drunk at the Grand prix banquet? You weren’t there to push a drunk Yuuri into Victor’s embrace? No, wait… That was me.” Chris argued.

“Yuuri wouldn’t even have been on that banquet, if I hadn’t encouraged him to go.” Phichit retorted.

“Victor wouldn’t have gone, if I hadn’t told him that I was bringing a stripping pole!” 

They kept it up for another thirty minutes until Victor and Yuuri’s parents cut in and took credit for bringing Victor and Yuuri to the world to begin with, so they deserved all the credit. They won.

…………….

Eventually the night got to its end, and Victor and Yuuri had to return to their hotel room. Yuri was having a sleepover with Otabek, so Yuuri and Victor could have a proper wedding night.

“Victor, calm down…” Yuuri laughed as Victor was kissing him all the way to the bed.

“I love you so much, Yuuri. I want you to have the best sex ever.” Victor declared, only letting up enough so that Yuuri could breathe.

“I want the same for you. But I’m still not sure about a baby yet…” Yuuri halted it gently.

“That’s okay… We’ll just do it the other way around.” Victor said, flipping them around so that Yuuri was on top.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

Victor chuckled lovingly “Of course, my love. I want to do whatever makes you happy. You’re so sexy when you’re happy.”

Yuuri felt his entire body go red in an instant. “Victor…” He protested.

“You know I can’t lie to you, Yuuri. And I will gladly do whatever you will let me. I could go a lifetime with nothing but hugs from you. And I will still be the happiest man alive.”

“How are you so perfect?” Yuuri asked in disbelief. “I feel like I’m being unfair for refusing you this.”

“Yuuri. That’s ridiculous. You are not unfair. You could never be. I love you unconditionally, and how we have sex is completely irrelevant to me.” 

“But I want to give you everything. I want to give you everything you have given me.”

Victor pulled on Yuuri’s neck until their lips met. “You already have.”

Yuuri stoke a few silver hairs away from Victor’s forehead.

“And if or when, we do it the other way, I’m sure it will be amazing. And I will be there for you, every single day during the pregnancy. But until then…” Victor said and trailed his kisses so he had his lips against Yuuri’s ear. “I want you inside me…”

Yuuri smiled and was happy to oblige.

It was the best wedding night they could ever hope for. And at the end of it, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, like a truly content newlywed couple. Happily married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? <3
> 
> I just really wanted Victor to be just as happy as Yuuri, which is why I brought his parents into this. I hope you liked them... <3 I saw this post on tumblr, on his parents could possibly be, and I had to write them like that. <3
> 
> And I'm sure a lot of things about the wedding was unrealistic or inaccurate, I just did my best, okay? I've been writing for so many hours. And so many pages... XD
> 
> I hope you get sugar-rushed, or cavities... I think I have both, and why should I be the only one suffering? XD
> 
> Anyway... Thank you so much for reading!!! <3


	53. Family dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor meet their friends for drinks and eat dinner with their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I write this so long? #ProbablyABadDecicion XD
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3

Victor was the first one to wake up the morning after. He looked down at his husband and felt his heart swell at the sight. He and Yuuri and were all tangled up together. Victor could barely tell their limbs apart. All he knew was that he wanted Yuuri even closer. 

So he pulled on the smaller man carefully, as to not wake him up, and he let out a breath of pure content once he had Yuuri completely pressed against his chest.

Yuuri woke up almost an hour later. By Victor running his fingers through his hair.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Victor greeted in his raspy morning voice.

“Morning…” Yuuri muttered against Victor’s chest. “What time is it?”

Victor reluctantly reached for his phone. “Almost noon, local time. And I have two missed phone calls from my mom.”

“You should probably call her back.” Yuuri suggested while snuggling closer to Victor.

Victor placed his phone back on the bedside table and hugged Yuuri impossible closer. “In a minute…”

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Yuuri whispered.

Victor nodded in agreement but said nothing, completely content to spend this moment with Yuuri in complete silence.

They stayed like that for thirty more minutes, until Victor’s phone started buzzing again.

Victor groaned in annoyance and answered his phone with the grumpiest voice he could master. But after a few seconds of Russian words being exchanged, Victor was chuckling gently. 

Yuuri reached for his own phone and clicked away the hundreds of notifications. And opened twitter, there were a lot of well wishes from fans and pictures he had been tagged in by his friends and family.

He then remembered that he should probably make a live-stream. 

But as soon as he tried to get up, Victor tightened his grip on him. 

Victor then quickly said something to his mom cheerfully, before hanging up.

“I thought you wanted to stay like this forever?” Victor grinned, and began stroking Yuuri’s back with the tip of his fingers.

Yuuri went complexly lax against Victor, and began purring in content.

Victor let out a surprised gasp at the action, and Yuuri smiled knowingly.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Victor asked himself.

“You decided to love me.” Yuuri answered for him. “And that made me love you back…”

“You’re far too good for me.”

“Nonsense…” Yuuri declared, yawning sleepily before making a second attempt at getting up.

“Yuuri…” Victor pouted as Yuuri succeeded at getting out of bed. “I want to hold you for a few more hours.”

“Victor… We need to at least spend some time with our friends today, before everyone leaves to go home.” 

“That reminds me. My mom wants us to join her, dad and your family for dinner tonight. If you want to?” 

“Of course. I just hope my dad isn’t too hung-over from last night. But I can call my mom and see.”

“There’s no need, my mom has already talked to them. They apparently exchanged numbers yesterday. And are very fond of each other.” Victor grinned.

“That’s nice. I’m glad they get along… My parents are usually very picky when it comes to other adults…”

“Well… My parents love everything that moves… I’m pretty sure they forced the friendship on them…” Victor chuckled.

“Are you joking? Your parents are so lovable. I’m pretty sure my parents begged them to be friends at the end of the night.” Yuuri argued. Seriously doubting that his mom and dad could do anything but love Victor’s parents.

Victor just smiled, “Do we have to go now? When are they leaving?”

“Phichit’s plane takes off in five hours. Which means that he has to be there in four. The rest will leave probably around the same time…”

Victor didn’t want to see that Yuuri-stealing Thai man. But it was important for Yuuri…

But Victor wasn’t going to let Yuuri walk in to their friends without letting Phichit know exactly whom Yuuri truly belonged with. So Victor sat up and pressed his face against Yuuri’s neck. Scenting him.

Yuuri was happy to let him. He even angled his head so Victor could have better access. “I like it when you scent me.” Yuuri thought out loud. “It allows me to smell you everywhere.”

“I’m so glad you like it.” Victor murmured against him.

Yuuri suddenly felt Victor’s emotion over the bond. “Victor… Are you… mad?” He asked tentatively.

Victor pulled away so he could smile at Yuuri. ”You’re so sexy, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri immediately blushed and looked away. Victor sighed in relief.

“Anyway… We should get going…” Yuuri muttered, avoiding eye contact.

Victor stretched on the bed before finally getting up.

……………………

“Over here!” Phichit shouted as they reached the tiny bar Phichit had picked out for them.

Victor smirked smugly as he waited for Phichit to smell Victor’s scent on Yuuri. That would probably keep the other alpha from clinging to his husband too much. 

“Well… If it isn’t the old married couple…” Chris teased as they sat down. 

“Geez Victor… Isn’t it enough that you married him? Now you have to turn him into your scent spreader?” Phichit laughed.

“I like smelling like Victor.” Yuuri stated. “He smells very good.” 

Victor smiled and they spent a few seconds gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to start up with that shit.” Yuri protested in disgust. “I swear to god that I’m going to make you pay for my therapy.”

Otabek patted his head to calm him down. 

Betas were mostly known for their ability to calm alphas down and keep calm in heated situations. They were excellent meddlers during fights. They didn’t have the same problems with hormones like the other secondary genders. Alphas were quick to resolve to anger, while omegas resolved to sadness. Betas had more control over their emotions. They were always putting themselves first. Instead of being controlled by the world around them. Otabek was a perfect example.

“We were just discussing Yurio and Otabek’s relationship.” Phichit filled them in.

Yuuri immediately reacted. “You’re in a relationship?” He asked Yuri.

“No. Like I told these people, who can’t keep their noses to themselves, that Otabek and I are just friends.” Yuri defended.

“So what was up with you two slow dancing yesterday?” Chris smirked.

“You’re seeing things, you crazy old man!” Yuri snapped, standing up from his spot with a red face.

“We were dancing as friends.” Otabek declared calmly, tugging Yuri back in his spot.

“Whatever you say…” Chris singsonged.

“Otabek. You’re twenty.” Yuuri cut in.

“I’ll be twenty in October, yes.” Otabek answered politely, shifting briefly in his seat at Yuuri’s burning gaze.

“Well, Yurio is not even seventeen yet. I hope you understand that.” Yuuri threatened, narrowing his gaze. He was glad that Yuri had a friend, but he did not want this motorcycle-driving maniac to take advantage over someone so young and innocent as Yuri.

“I’m very much aware, but we are just friends.” Otabek assured.

“What I mean is…”

“Stop talking to him.” Yuri barked. “Yuuri, I forbid you to talk to Beka from now on.”

Yuuri blinked in disbelief. “You forbid me?” He questioned. “Yurio, I need to let him know that…”

“NAH!” Yuri shouted.

“Yu…”

“NAH!” Yuri repeated.

Yuuri looked to Victor for support.

“Yurio. Yuuri only means that…” Victor tried.

“NAH!”

Phichit and Chris broke into a hysterical laughing fit.

“Yura… I think you need to take a deep breath. Your dad only wants what is best for you.” Otabek said calmly.

“Yuuri is not my dad.” Yuri snapped. “He’s Japanese for crying out loud.”

Yuuri felt briefly offended at the statement.

“He isn’t your dad?” Otabek’s asked, his eyes widened in surprise. “But I thought you were adopted… He is always… He’s like…” He was struggling for words

 

“Well, he’s a better dad than my actual one, what does that say about my fucked up family?” Yuri questioned. “My real dad doesn’t even know where I am right now, nor does he care.”

Otabek was stunned. “I really didn’t know…”

“Of course you didn’t, you live almost two days away by car, so how could you possibly know?” 

Otabek looked down at the table. “I wish I had known.” 

Everyone sat quietly for a moment. Looking at each other nervously.

“Oh look there is Leo and Guang-Hong!” Phichit called to break the awkward silence that appeared.

Leo and Guang-Hong, walked in holding hands. “Congratulations, you two.” The two betas greeted in unison, holding out a wrapped box for Victor and Yuuri.

Victor took it and gave it two Yuuri. “Thank you.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri echoed. And began to take the wrapper off. Revealing a selfie stick and a T-shirt that said ‘I got married in Las Vegas’. Clearly bought in a souvenir store.

“Thank you. You really didn’t need to get us anything thought. We are just happy that you could come.” Yuuri said cheerfully, he wasn’t very familiar with neither of the two younger men. They were Phichit’s friends after all, and he was the one who insisted that they should come. 

“We thought that you could use the selfie-stick for your live-stream videos.” Leo told Yuuri. 

“And Victor could use his T-shirt as a reminder of your happy day.” Guang-Hong finished.

“It’s great.” Victor told them. Holding up his T-shirt to admire.

“That’s why you register for gifts.” Chris joked, taking a sip from his drink.

…………………………

They eventually had to say goodbye to their friend sand meet their families for dinner.

Yuuri was reluctant of letting Yuri spend time with Otabek alone, for their last night together. But after Yuri threatened to run away from Russia, Yuuri had no choice but to let him.

“I hope he is being respectful to Yurio. I know I have no right to get involved with his personal life, but he is just so little. He is like a tiny kitten that wants to spend time with a giant motorcycle-driving bear. Is it wrong of me to worry about it?” Yuuri asked Victor.

“You know that Yurio is actually taller than Otabek?” Victor laughed gently, he was still happy that he defeated Phichit in a knowledge battle about Yuuri on their way to the airport.

“I know he is taller, but Yurio is so young. If Otabek takes advantage of that, I’ll…” Yuuri trailed off. “I will show him no mercy.”

“Otabek wouldn’t dare. He respects you far too much.”

“He better…” Yuuri agreed and walked inside the empty restaurant as Victor held the door opened for him.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Yuuri asked looking around among the empty tables.

“They didn’t…” Victor muttered to himself.

“Victor, Yuuri. Welcome!” Victor’s dad greeted happily, as he walked out of the kitchen.

“Papa… Don’t tell me that you…”

“We booked the entire restaurant for our company. So you can just choose any table you want. We are cooking for you.” He announced.

Victor face palmed. “You know you can just book a table and allow the chefs to do their job?” 

“Eh… What’s the fun in that?” Victor’s dad dismissed. “I need to get back to the pasta. We’re making Italiano cena!” He announced with Italian hand gestures and disappeared behind the closed door of the kitchen.

“I apologize for my parents…”

“They actually booked the entire restaurant?” Yuuri asked in awe.

Victor sighed in annoyance. “They really like to impress people… And I suppose they really want to make an impression on you and your family.”

“Well… They are succeeding.” 

Victor led Yuuri to a table as far away from the kitchen as he cold find, not trusting that his parents could cook an entire meal without at least starting a minor fire. And if they did, they weren’t going to be close to Yuuri.

Suddenly Victor’s mom appeared. “Would you like something to drink?” She offered. Holding out a tiny notepad and a pen.

“Mama. You can remember two drinks.” Victor scolded, unimpressed.

“Sorry, sir. I’m not sure to whom you are referring to, I’m your waitress for this evening.” She said, smirking. 

Victor sighed. “Yuuri… What would you like?” He asked gently.

Yuuri wasn’t sure. He wasn’t too familiar with drinking alcohol in restaurants. “I’ll have some water, please.” 

Victor nodded. “I’ll have the same.”

“You are too precious.” Victor’s mom gushed and ruffled Victor’s hair.

Victor let out a sound of protest. And his mother laughed warmly. “Vitya, I know of a very good shampoo that will make your hair very thick and strong.”

Victor’s eyes widened and he looked to Yuuri, hoping that he hadn’t heard. “Mama!”

“You were the one who asked me to find one for you…” She defended innocently. “Yuuri, dear. Wouldn’t you agree that Victor’s hair is completely fine, and his fear of becoming bald is all in his head?”

Yuuri nodded. “I’ve told him that. His hair is wonderful.”

Victor’s face was impossibly red. “I’m going to sink through the ground and stay there…” He muttered.

“But how will I be able to kiss you?” Yuuri asked, immediately popping a hole in Victor’s logic.

Victor’s mom squealed before clearing her throat. “I’ll be back with your drinks shortly.” 

“Your mom is so sweet.” Yuuri declared.

“She thinks so…” Victor muttered, rubbing the top of his head.

Yuuri looked out the window and noticed his own family, standing on the sidewalk with their phones in the air.

“They must be lost… I’ll call them in.” Yuuri said and walked over to the entrance of the restaurant.

The Katsuki family noticed him immediately and rushed forward.

“Our little married boy…” Hiroko cheered and threw her arms around Yuuri.

“Hi mom.” Yuuri greeted back right before his mother released him and rushed towards Victor instead.

Yuuri’s dad and Mari nodded in quiet greetings as they stepped inside as well.

Suddenly the speakers of the restaurant woke to life. And Japan’s national anthem was playing through the room.

“What is that?” Mari asked in confusion.

“Kon’nichiwa, our beloved friends.” Victor’s parents greeted the Japanese family as they walked out of the kitchen with traditional Japanese geisha costumes.

“Oh my…” Toshiya exclaimed.

“Is this how we die?” Mari whispered to Yuuri.

“Have a seat. Dinner’s on us.” The Nikiforovs cheered and returned to the kitchen.

Yuuri led his two remaining family members to the table Victor had chosen for them. Hiroko was already in a lively discussion with Victor about Makkachin’s fur brush that Victor forgot back in Hasetsu.

“I’ll get it next time.” Victor replied cheerfully and reached after Yuuri’s hand. “I missed you.” He declared as Yuuri was once again seated by his side.

“I missed you too.” Yuuri leaned his head on Victor’s shoulder.

“You two…” Mari chuckled fondly.

“They are truly a newlywed couple…” Hiroko mused.

…………………….

“Dinner is served!” Victor’s parents called out as the appeared with multiple plates of boiled spaghetti with ketchup.

“You got to be kidding me…” Victor muttered, inaudible to everyone but Yuuri.

“We call it, pasta with tomato sauce.” Victor’s dad announced.

“Papa. That’s spaghetti with ketchup.” Victor argued.

Yuuri felt kind of pleased. There was something utterly hilarious in watching Victor feel embarrassed about his parents. Yuuri had never experienced it before, and after all the times Yuuri’s parents had humiliated him in front of Victor, this felt like a good opportunity to see how his husband would handle it.

“Yes. And spaghetti is pasta, and ketchup is a kind of sauce made out of tomatoes.” Victor’s mom pointed out with her heart-shaped smile.

“She is right, you know…” Yuuri told Victor with a knowing grin. Payback for the time Victor had sided with Yuuri’s mom, about tomato being a vegetable. When Yuuri and the entire world were completely aware that it was in fact. A fruit.

Victor looked to Yuuri in disbelief. Once he noticed Yuuri’s grin he muttered something in Russian.

“He’s calling you a little mischievous devil.” Victor’s mom translated for him.

Yuuri looked at Victor accusingly. And Victor swallowed nervously. “I mean it in the best possible way.” He assured. And glared at his mom.

“Vitya. I told you, that if you need to speak your mind, you need to do it in a language people can understand.” Victor’s mom scolded. “When he was seven, Victor tried to get away with using curse words in Norwegian.”

Victor’s dad laughed in recollection. “Oh, and do you remember that one time, when he tried to insult his teacher, and it turned out that she spoke the language fluently?”

Yuuri smiled, he even forgot what they were talking about, as he became completely emerged in the Nikiforov’s embarrassing childhood stories of Victor.

And it was all good and fun, until his own parents began exchanging stories about him…

Victor however, had the time of his life, especially since most of Yuuri’s embarrassing childhood stories involved him in some way.

“And do you remember that time when Yuuri saved out his hair, so he could have long hair like his idol?” Hiroko giggled happily.

“Or that time when he used to practice his first meeting with Victor with Vicchan?” Toshiya laughed.

“I just remember all those times he came crying to me, because he needed money for another poster or merchandise…” Mari joined in.

Yuuri sank lower and lower into his chair. Knowing that his face would probably be permanently red from this day on.

“Oh Yuuri, you’re too sweet!” Victor’s mom exclaimed and wiped away a few of her tears of joy. “Victor is so lucky to have someone like you. And you should know that he admired you just as much when he found out about you…”

Yuuri felt his ears perk in interest. “Really?”

“Oh, yes!” Victor’s dad chimed in. “He called us every day to talk about you, he shared all of your skating videos to us. He even took lessons in pole dancing since he wanted to match your skills.”

Yuuri blushed and looked up to Victor to confirm the stories. Victor was suddenly very busy spinning his spaghetti with his fork.

“Oh, honey, don’t forget to mention the novels he suddenly started writing during that time…” Victor’s mother urged.

“Novels?”

“Right, that story about the dancers who meet at a ball and fall in love, but then one of them travel across the world and leave the other one pining for love…” Victor’s dad chuckled fondly. “I wonder where he got the inspiration from…” He winked jokingly to Yuuri.

Yuuri had never felt more amazed over his husband. Just when he though he knew everything, there was always something left to surprise him.

“We’re just happy that they finally have each other.” Victor’s mom declared, raising her glass. “To Yuuri and Victor, may your love last forever.”

“To Yuuri and Victor!” The other ones cheered and raised their own glasses.

They all sipped on the drinks in silence for a few seconds.

“Yuuri? There is actually something that we’ve been meaning to ask you about.” She said more seriously, directing her green gaze to Yuuri.

Yuuri suddenly grew very nervous. “O-of course.” 

“I don’t want it to be awkward, and I’m still not sure how comfortable you are to speak about your secondary gender.” She elaborated.

“It’s okay.” 

Yuuri noticed how his entire family looked tense at the chosen topic of conversation. They had spent years of trying to keep him a secret. And they were still worried about what might happen now when the truth was out.

Victor’s mom cleared her throat. “Victor is apparently drawn to drama, because he chose the worst possible way to tell us about…that…” She chuckled nervously.

Victor suddenly looked very remorseful.

“What I mean, is that Victor called us right after you had won the grand prix final, telling us that if he dies, that we had to save you from the state, because you were going to announce to the world that you were an omega.”

“That scared us half to death…” Victor’s dad chimed in. “But we also realized something then…”

The Nikiforovs looked at each other. “We know nothing about omegas.” They both admitted.

“Oh…” Yuuri said. Surprised by the confession but not by the statement, there weren’t a lot of people who knew a lot about omegas.

“We’ve been trying to find out as much information as possible. But it’s not easy. We almost thought Victor had become paranoid. I mean… the state taking a human because of their secondary gender is just insane.”

“But it is the world we live in…” Hiroko said grimly. “There was a woman in Hasetsu, many years before Yuuri was born, who presented as an omega. Our town came together back then, and tried to protect her. But she was unmated, and didn’t have an alpha. And one day, these men in suits arrived and took her by force. They cuffed her, placed her in a black car and drove away. That made me terrified of presenting. I must have been twelve.”

“That’s horrible.” Victor’s mom gasped. “Where did they take her?”

“She’s one of the mates to Japan’s emperor. They are not married, so she has no title. But she lives with him and breeds his children.” Hiroko explained, looking to Yuuri with a worried expression.

“That’s monstrous.” Victor’s dad declared. “That’s kidnapping or even trafficking, and it is performed by the states? That should be illegal.”

“I’m just glad we managed to protect our son.” Toshiya stated, also looking to Yuuri.

Victor felt his body go tense, the reality of what could have happened if it hadn’t been for Yuuri’s parents were looming over him. He instinctively moved closer to Yuuri, on some level, he wanted to make sure that his mate was still safe and with him.

Yuuri seemed to notice Victor’s stress and leaned in impossibly closer. They might just as well be sitting on the same chair.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Victor’s dad asked. His voice was gentle and it sounded so much like Victor’s.

“I don’t really know…” Yuuri answered truthfully. “It’s not problems that can be fixed overnight. But I think that just knowing about omegas, can help in the long run.”

“Yuuri. We just want you to know that you should never feel scared. We will be here. You are our family too.” Victor’s mom declared, taking Yuuri’s hand in her own.

“And if something does come for you, they will be sure to feel the wrath of the Nikiforovs and all of our money.” Victor’s dad announced with yet another wink.

“But if something happens to Victor, your money will be useless, as long as Yuuri is not claimed.” Mari argued. She was thankful that Victor’s parents cared enough to help, but she still knew how the society worked. “Or what were you planning to do with Yuuri once you get him back?”

The Nikiforovs looked at each other, realizing that they hadn't thought this through. “Give him back to you?” They asked cautiously. Clearly intimidated by Yuuri’s sister.

Mari might be half their age, but she still had the authority of an alpha. And the Nikiforovs were both betas like Yuuri’s parents. 

“And what are we supposed to do with him?” She questioned. “An omega needs a mate, especially after recently having lost one.”

“Can we please stop talking about me, like I’m not sitting here?” Yuuri pleaded. Feeling how this conversation was flaring his anxiety to life.

“We need a plan, Yuuri. Especially in a time like this.” Mari snapped.

Victor glared at Mari, not appreciating her tone with his mate. “If Yuuri doesn’t want to talk about this, I suggest we stop.” He said darkly.

“And then what? Allow the worst-case scenario to happen and leave my brother’s destiny up to chance?” Mari questioned.

The two alphas were both slowly going into fight mode. “I would never let that happen.” Victor promised.

Mari stood up. “I can’t believe you. How do you expect to fight for him if you’re dead?”

“Mari, stop.” Yuuri pleaded.

“I think we all need to take a deep breath and assess this situation.” Hiroko said calmly, patting Mari’s back.

“No. This nerd clearly doesn’t understand the reality of the situation. If he is supposed to be Yuuri’s protector, he better get the worst case scenarios banged into that thick head of his.” 

Victor stood up as well. “Do you think that I don’t know them? Don’t you think I spend the nights terrified of what might happen if I let Yuuri out of my sight?” 

“Then what are you doing about it?” Mari questioned. “If you’re too scared to even talk about it, how are you going to react if it actually comes true?”

“You don’t want to know how I will react.” Victor growled.

“Vitya. Sit down at once.” Victor’s dad barked.

Yuuri felt the strong angry alpha pheromones in the air and subconsciously backed away.

“Mari. Sit down. You’re upsetting your brother.” Toshiya prodded, tugging on Mari’s shirt to get her to sit back down.

Mari looked to Yuuri and sighed in defeat. “Fine. I’ll sit.” She said reluctantly and flopped back down in her chair.

All the betas released a sigh of relief.

Yuuri tugged on Victor’s shirt to gain his attention. Victor looked to him with a soft expression. “I’m sorry…” Victor apologized and sat back down.

“Alphas, am I right?” Victor’s mom chuckled nervously.

“They are very protective of omegas…” Hiroko stated.

“Not that the omegas asked for it.” Yuuri muttered, which stunned everyone, except Mari.

“Well… You clearly need it.” She retorted.

“And why do you think that is?” Yuuri questioned vehemently, he wasn’t scared to argue with his sister. “Do you think I would need an alpha’s protection, if it wasn’t for alphas exterminating the omegas to begin with?” 

That shut her up immediately.

“I know you mean well, Mari. But you can’t speak to Victor like that. I trust him, with all my heart. And I wish you could do that too. And if something does happen to him, you won’t have to worry about me, because I will not go on without him.” 

Everyone gasped.

“Yuuri. No.” Victor snapped.

“Are you crazy, you will do no such thing!” Mari shouted.

“That’s my decision. And I don’t want to talk about this anymore…” Yuuri sighed. “So mom, how is the hot spring going?” 

Hiroko considered her son sadly, before relenting and accepted the new line of conversation to everyone’s dismay.

Yuuri knew that there wasn’t going to be a new alpha for him. Not after Victor. He could never go on after losing his soulmate. He’d rather die...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So the dinner will continue in the next chapter... Probably.... XD I just really needed to end it, so I could start a new chapter... XD It gets very annoying to write a lot of pages after a while, since I need to proof-read them and such... XD
> 
> But what did you think? Let me know! <3
> 
> PS: I just recieved my first very negative comment yesterday and it broke my heart. So please, be gentle... I just want everyone to like this! <3
> 
> Kudos to all of you! <3


	54. Family Dinner Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets a surprising phone call, during their family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too tired to proof-read... Been writing all night... Want to share this now cause I love you so much! <3<3
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3<3
> 
> And let me know if you find any typos, or something that doesn't make any sense.... XD #I'mMakingYouDoTheJobForMe #NoBetaReader #ForeverAlone #It'sForTheBest #WhyAmIThisTired?

“So…? Who is ready for dessert?” Victor’s dad asked, clapping his hands together in excitement.

“I am!” Victor’s mom raised her hand. “What is it, you ask?”

“Mom… please…”

“We’re following the Italian theme and serving gelato!” She announced.

“Mom. Spaghetti with ketchup is still not Italian.” Victor scolded, not letting that go.

“It tasted exotic.” Hiroko pointed out. “I would love to get the recipe.” 

Victor’s parents beamed. “We’ll be right back!” they announced and disappeared into the kitchen.

Suddenly, Victor’s phone began to ring. He didn’t recognize the number, but it could still be important.

“Hello?” 

“Hello. Is this Mr. Nikiforov, to whom I speaking?” A cheerful woman asked.

“It is.” Victor answered cautiously.

“Great. I’m Sally.”

Victor had no idea who this Sally was.

“Sally…” The woman repeated. “From Sally’s talk-show.”

“Who is it?” Yuuri asked.

“I have no idea.” 

“I would like to invite your omega to make an appearance on my show.” Sally announced. “May I ask you some questions about him?”

Victor already disliked this woman. She definitely knew Yuuri’s name, but chose not to use it.

“No. You may not… But you can ask him…” Victor said and held out the phone to Yuuri. “Some Sally from Sally’s talk-show, want to speak with you.”

“I’ve never heard of it…” Yuuri admitted, for which his sister threw a balled up napkin at him. She clearly knew it.

“Hello?” 

Yuuri only heard harsh inaudible whispers and rustling over the phone.

“I think she left…” 

“Yuuri Katsuki?” Sally half-shouted. 

“Uhm… yes…”

“Hi. How are you?” 

Yuuri felt unsure about this conversation. 

“I’m… fine?”

“That’s good, that’s good. I would like for you to be the guest of honor in my talk-show.” She announced.

“Oh…” Yuuri felt sort of stunned. “Why?”

“Well… You are the topic the world can’t stop talking about. And I would like to interview you, and four other omegas.”

“Other omegas?” Yuuri repeated. The idea that he might get to meet other omegas, for the first time in his life, made his heart beat fast. He wanted this.

“Yes. I’ve received permission from all the other alphas…. Well, except yours…” Sally chuckled nervously.

“When?” Yuuri asked.

“Is tomorrow too soon?” She asked. Her voice was filled with hope.

Tomorrow was travel day, they would have to rebook their plane tickets, and find someone to watch Makkachin, but Yuuri really wanted this. And there was going to be five of them, five omegas, in the same building.

He looked to Victor for assurance. And Victor was happy to give it to him. ‘Whatever you want…’ He said over the bond.

“We will probably need to rebook some things, but I would be happy to come.” Yuuri agreed.

Victor squeezed his hand in silent support.

Sally sounded like she was stiffening a squeal. “We will of course cover all of the expenses.” She assured. 

“What time, tomorrow?” 

“Nine PM. It will send live. And it would be a big help if you tell your followers to tune in beforehand, so we could get ourselves a big audience. And I’m sorry about the short notice.” 

“It’s no problem.” Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. “I’m very excited to meet people like me.” 

“We’re excited to have you. Be here around five PM tomorrow for a run-trough of the show. And have a good evening.” 

“You too.” Yuuri said before hanging up.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT YOU’RE GOING TO BE ON SALLY’S TALK SHOW!” Mari shouted.

“Honey. I think it might be a good time to look into that hearing device…” Toshiya mumbled sadly to his wife. “I think our daughter broke my eardrum.”

Hiroko patted her husband’s head supportively.

“Who is Sally?” Yuuri asked his sister.

Mari inhaled loudly. “Sally is THE BEST talk-show host. She’s always first with EVERYTHING!” She exclaimed.

“I’ve never heard of her…” Yuuri said as Mari balled up another napkin to aim him.

“That’s because she’s not a figure skater, you nerd.” Mari grinned and threw the napkin. 

“Stop throwing napkins at me.” Yuuri protested and threw the napkin back on Mari.

“Kids.” Toshiya sighed. “You’re both adults…” 

“You know that’s contradictory, right, dad?” Mari pointed out.

Yuuri laughed. Suddenly feeling very nostalgic about the scene. 

“Why are you laughing?” Mari asked in confusion.

“It’s just like when we were kids…”

Mari smiled. “You’re still an idiot…” She mused fondly.

“And you’re still a stubborn donkey.”

Victor wasn’t familiar with the concept of sibling’s banter. The closest he’s ever gotten was probably fighting with Georgi over costume choices. 

But even though he had never had what Yuuri and Mari had. And even though she could be filled with a lot of controversial opinions that held no regard for Yuuri’s emotions at all. Victor knew they still loved each other. And he knew that if something were to happen to himself, and Yuuri would take those kind of measures he was talking about… 

That wouldn’t be fair to his older sister, or his family, or for anyone else that loved or cared for him. Yuuri’s death would burn the world. And Victor would never let that happen. He just needed a way to make Yuuri see what he saw.

“Fire!” Victor’s dad yelled from the kitchen.

“Oh my!” Hiroko gasped and stood up in sync with her husband.

“Never mind… We got it!” 

“Isn’t gelato, ice cream?” Mari asked. “How does one set fire to ice cream?” 

Victor rubbed his temples. “It’s better not to ask…”

Suddenly something crashed in the kitchen.

“Do they need help?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

“We’re okay!” Victor’s mom called. As the sound of frying pans falling to the floor was echoing through the restaurant.

“You’re not going near that kitchen.” Victor declared. “I would never put you in that kind of danger.”

“They can’t be too bad…” Hiroko optimistically said.

“Yuuri can assure you that I’m not a great cook… And I learned it from my parents.” Victor sadly replied.

“What did you eat, growing up?” Yuuri asked in concern, suddenly very attuned to this new piece of information.

“We had professional chefs who usually made dinner. So I was fine.” Victor assured. “But I learned pretty quickly that I shouldn’t be close to the kitchen, when my parents got delusional, and forgot that they’re horrible cooks.”

“How can they be so bad?” Mari asked in disbelief.

“My parents love each other very much… To the point when they can no longer focus on easy tasks. Such as keeping track of time…” Victor chuckled. 

“Hmm… Who does that remind me of?” Mari drawled. 

Yuuri blushed as Mari smirked at them. But he couldn’t deny that she was pretty accurate. 

“We did it!” Victor’s parents announced and came out with two big packs of store bought ice cream. And bowls. “Take as much as you want, we have six more boxes.” 

A weird smell traveled with them from the kitchen. Victor quickly picked it up. “What did you burn?”

Victor’s parents began sweating. “Heh… Victor. What makes you think we’ve burned something?” His mother asked.

The fire alarm suddenly began blaring.

“We’ll be back.” The Nikiforovs said in unison.

Victor sighed. “I would like to apologize for my parents tonight. They do come on a bit strong, but they mean well…” 

“Don’t be silly, Victor.” Hiroko laughed. “Your parents are delightful.” 

“I just realized that I don’t know their names.” Toshiya said thoughtfully.

Victor face became pink. “They have normal Russian names. Nothing to be concerned about.”

Yuuri suddenly realized the same thing, he hadn’t even thought about asking after Victor’s parent’s names. They had stage names, which they were famous for, but he had never learned their real ones. Nor had Victor ever mentioned them.

“Victor, what are their names?” He asked.

Victor’s face was suddenly growing from pink to bright red. “Yuuri, your hair looks amazing tonight.” 

“Why are you avoiding the question?” 

“Nothing to be alarmed about!” Victor’s parents assured. “It was just some flaming plastic.” 

“Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov. May I ask for your names?” Yuuri asked politely, looking to Victor only to see his strong confident alpha sink down in his chair.

“Victor hasn’t told you?” Victor’s mom asked, her heart-shaped smile perfectly in place. “He’s named after us, after all…” 

“I’m Igor.” Victor’s dad introduced himself.

“And my name is Victoria.” Victor’s mom smiled.

Yuuri’s heart was soaring. Victoria + Igor = Victor. Yuuri was never going to let this go.

Mari snorted. “Too bad he wasn’t a girl…” She said, trying to choke down her laughter.

“Isn’t it?” Victoria agreed. “We were both very fond of the name Igoria.”

Mari looked like she was going to burst with laughter. “That is a vey nice name.” She choked out.

“It’s very sweet that you decided to name Victor after you.” Hiroko exclaimed. 

“We were debating on whether to name him Victor or Silverstar.” Igor chuckled. “Because of our stage names Silver Bolt and Lady Star.” He continued.

“But we had to settle on Victor.” Victoria chimed in. “Silverstar Nikiforov would probably bring too much pressure to our little angel. “

“You have stage names?” Toshiya gasped, impressed.

“Papa, I’ve told you. Victor’s parents are famous dancers.” 

“Wow.” Toshiya breathed.

“How did you two meet?” Hiroko asked. 

Victor’s parents lit up in excitement, almost like they had been waiting their entire lives to answer that question.

“It was a long time ago…” Igor started. “I had just moved to St. Petersburg to lean ballet. And I was matched up with this princess.” 

“It was love at first sight.” Victoria finished. “We then dated casually as we kept practicing other dances together. The dance turned into lovemaking and suddenly, I was pregnant.” 

“We were both young and scared, but also excited over having something more to share with each other. So Victor entered the world as our lovechild.” Igor ruffled Victor’s hair lovingly.

“I thought it was going to ruin our careers, but I recovered pretty fast and we were able to make a comeback so powerful that we took the world by storm.” Victoria chirped.

Igor smiled. “She was truly a role-model for post pregnant women.”

“And we also like to think that we were good role-models to Victor. Proving that you could still go after your dreams, no matter what.” Victoria’s eyes where glittering as she spoke. 

Victor suddenly seemed to be able to speak again. “You were good role-models.” He admitted.

“Thank you, bublik.” Victoria beamed and moved forward to kiss her son’s forehead.

“How did you two meet?” Igor asked Yuuri’s parents.

“Oh…” Hiroko gushed. “We’ve been neighbors ever since we were kids. We then grew up in the same school and proceeded to be best friends until high school, when we finally fell in love.”

“We got married after high school, and we both worked at my parents hot springs. When they died, we took over, keeping it a family business. Then we had Mari and Yuuri.” Toshiya finished.

“And now you’re here!” Victor’s parents cheered. 

Yuuri’s parents looked at each other lovingly. “And now we’re here.” They agreed.

Mari rolled her eyes at her parents. “I suddenly feel like a seventh wheel.” She admitted.

“A seventh wheel is actually very good, Mari.” Victoria explained. “Or we all might just roll right down a hill. You could be the one that turns us back to safety.”

“That’s one way to look at it.” Mari chuckled.

Victoria smiled.

“Mom… How long are you staying in Las Vegas?” Yuuri asked, knowing his mom was the one who was mostly in charge, during traveling. 

“Our plane takes off tomorrow morning, why, dear?” 

“Oh… I was hoping you could watch Makkachin for us…”

Victor immediately tensed up.

“We’ll do it!” Victor parents practically screamed.

“No.” Victor snapped. “You’re not watching him again.” 

“You’re just jealous because he likes us better…” Igor teased.

“No. I don’t trust you since you spoiled him into an obnoxious dog last time. Do you have any idea how much convincing it took to get him back to normal dog food?”

“Makkachin deserves the best when he’s with his dedushka and babushka.” Victoria protested. 

“He’s my dog, and I raise him the way I see fit.” Victor argued. 

“If we promise not to give him special made dog food?” Igor prodded.

“And no dog spas, or salons.” Victoria chimed in. 

“And no weird gifts, no taking him to explore the world, and no talking about me behind my back.” Victor added. “You know he can understand Russian.”

“We promise.” Victor’s parents said, both raising their right hands as if under oath. 

“Fine.” Victor relented.

“Wait, why do we need to watch him?” Victoria asked, as if suddenly realizing there must be a reason, to why Victor would momentarily hand over his fluffy son in his parent’s care.

“Yuuri has been invited to a very important talk show in Los Angeles tomorrow.” Victor declared proudly.

“That’s so exciting! We’ll definitely be watching!” Victoria cheered. Embracing Yuuri in a hug.

………………………

“We survived.” Victor announced in relief.

“What are you talking about? I had a great time.” Yuuri smiled, leaning against Victor’s shoulder as they walked back to the hotel.

“At least your parents weren’t acting like children who’s been eating too much sugar…” Victor protested.

“They weren’t acting like that. They were simply… excited.” Yuuri said. 

“They were incredibly nervous. My mom is currently texting me about what you and your family thought about them.”

“Tell her that the Katsukis love the Nikiforovs.” Yuuri suggested. 

Victor smiled and sent the text away. “So… are you excited about tomorrow?” Victor asked. Putting his phone in his pocket.

“I actually am. There are going to be four other omegas there. That will be the first time I actually get to meet other omegas. I can’t wait to see what they’re like.” 

Victor frowned slightly. “Just, try not to get your hopes up too much. They might not be what you expect.”

“I know.” Yuuri admitted. “I know they will probably be damaged by what the society have done to them. But still… I will be in a room with four other people who knows exactly what a heat feels like. And how it feels to be put under an alpha command, and how parental instincts can flare up with the weirdest things after a heat.” 

“I’m happy you’re excited.” Victor smiled gently.

“And you’ll get to meet other alphas who knows what it’s like to live with an omega. You can bond by talking about your missing clothes, omega’s hormones, and even about the weird rules the omega protective services are trying to enforce.” 

“I’m sure we will…” Victor grumbled, hoping for the best, but still expecting the worst.

He just hoped that he would be able to keep his temper under control.

“Victor?”

“Yes, love?” 

Yuuri smirked. “Can I call you Silverstar from now on?” He chuckled.

Victor sighed. “You can call me anything except Igoria…”

“Silverstar suits you…” Yuuri pointed out.

“I’m happy you think that, my little Katsudon…” Victor smirked.

Yuuri would take it. After all… Victor loved Katsudon. 

And Yuuri loved his Silverstar. 

“Can I read that novel you wrote?” Yuuri asked.

Victor laughed. “One day... Perhaps…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be very interesting... ;)
> 
> I hope you like this little (Very long) story about their family dinner... :D It's almost 6.00 am... And I need to sleep... XD
> 
> But please leave me a comment that I can wake up to! <3 Love you guys so much!!<3<3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and kudos to all of you!! <3<3<3<3


	55. The talk show part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in his life. Yuuri gets to meet other omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! <3

“Victor. Makkachin will be okay.” Yuuri assured as they had just boarded the plane for Los Angeles. 

“I know.” Victor said, still looking tense. Glaring at every other person on the plane who had the nerve to chance a glance at Yuuri.

“Victor. Why are you so tense?” 

“There are a lot of alphas on this plane.” Victor said quietly and pulled his arm around Yuuri.

Yuuri looked around, like he was completely oblivious to the strong alpha scent, traveling around the plane.

“I wish you wouldn’t have to feel so worried about that. It’s not like they’re going to do anything more than existing.” Yuuri said calmly.

“I know.” Victor said again. Still not feeling relaxed.

Yuuri grabbed Victor’s free hand and nuzzled into Victor’s side, knowing that his mate would probably relax a little, if he were closer. 

Victor released a breath of relief. Allowing his chin to rest on the top of Yuuri’s head.

“Are you the omega from the news?” A little girl suddenly asked. Looking to Yuuri with big brown eyes.

“I am.” Yuuri smiled.

“Annie. Sit back down.” The girl’s mother scolded. 

“But mommy. It’s the omega.” The girl pointed out and pulled her mother’s sleeve.

“That doesn’t mean you’re allowed to stare, Annie. Now, put on your seatbelt.” 

The little girl pouted. And Yuri smiled fondly. Since when did children become so cute? He looked around the plane and saw five other children, all equally adorable. Looking up to their parents like they were gods. 

Yuuri could imagine a child of his own. He really could. A child that would look like both him and Victor, a child that could have Victor’s heart-shaped smile and maybe Yuuri’s grip on reality, he’d probably have a heart attack if they had a child with Victor’s… enthusiasm.

“Do you have a stomach ache?” Victor suddenly asked.

Without even realizing it, Yuuri had begun to rub his stomach absentmindedly.

“No, no. I’m fine.” Yuuri assured and placed his hand in Victor’s again. 

“Is everything okay?” Victor asked, looking him over in concern.

Yuuri nodded. They wouldn’t have the baby conversation now. They could save it for when they’re back in Russia. When they can really think things over and plan for them. Yuuri needed to make lists and plan everything into the smallest detail if they were going to have a baby within a year.

“Are you sure?” Victor prodded.

Yuuri sighed contently and pressed himself even tighter to Victor. Knowing that a flight attendant would probably scold him soon. “I’m just happy…”

………………..

“Yuuri, Victor. How are you?” Sally asked, opening her arms to embrace the newly wedded couple.

Victor took a step forward and pushed Yuuri behind himself. “I don’t know you.” He declared and stared the show host down.

Sally chuckled nervously. “Well… That’s fair… I suppose… Would you like to meet the others?”

Yuuri looked to Victor and nodded. 

“But Victor. You need to stay here.” Sally said as politely as she could.

“No.” Victor protested immediately. He wasn’t about to let Yuuri to walk into a room by himself, especially when he didn’t know what was waiting on the other side.

“I assure you that nothing will happen to you omega.” Sally said gently to Victor. “You can wait with the other alphas, we have put up a camera in the room so you all can keep watch over your omegas at all times.”

“I really want to do this, Victor.” Yuuri said determinately. Walking up so he could look his husband in the eyes. “Please.”

Victor couldn’t say no when Yuuri used that word. A please from Yuuri possessed the power of an alpha command. So he just sighed.

“Okay. But use the bond if you need anything.” Victor pleaded. “Anything at all.”

Yuuri nodded and walked away with Sally. Victor followed someone who told him to.

And finally he was in front of a big television, with four other alphas standing around it. They all looked equally annoyed and impatient.

Suddenly one of them turned to him a young man with slicked back hair. “You’re Victor Nikiforov, right? The one with the famous omega?” 

“I’m with Yuuri.” Victor corrected. Eyes glued to the screen, as he finally saw how his husband was once again in his line of sight.

“How do you manage it? I get crazy whenever someone with an alpha scent is within twenty feet from my little treat. I would never be able to do what you do.” The very old looking alpha stated.

Victor could tell that he would quickly be annoyed with these people.

“I feel the same. I get incredibly jealous as soon as someone as much as look at my Angelica. And we’ve been mated for almost fifteen years.” A man in Victor’s parent’s age chuckled. He had a monocle, Victor noted.

“I don’t really have that problem, but I’m not that involved with my omega.” Another very old man shrugged.

“I’m Henry. Senator of New York.” The youngest man introduced himself.

“Michael, Vice president of the united states. The old man who questioned Victor, continued.

“Lord Frederick Goldshire. Owner of the Goldshire brand.” The monocle guy exclaimed.

Victor had never heard of it. 

“I’m Hubertus, nephew to the king of Sweden.” The very old man who claimed to not be involved with his omega, stated.

Victor still refused to take his eyes of the screen. Yuuri was introducing himself to the others. Which was far more interesting to him. The rest of the alphas could entertain themselves.

“You’re not much of a talker, are you?” Henry, the youngest, questioned. He was still probably a few years older than Victor, but he seemed young, compared to the others. 

“I’m here for my mate. He wanted to come.” Victor said, hoping for them to get the hint and leave him alone. 

They seemed to back off and talk to each other instead.

…………………….

Yuuri felt his heart beat through his chest, as Sally led him to the door. He was finally going to meet people like him, omegas. 

“They’re right through here… The other alphas demanded that no one except the other omegas would be able to pass that door.” Sally explained. “No one wanted any alphas mixed with their omegas. “

Yuuri nodded in understanding. It was also a smart move, since the omegas would be more likely to speak, if their alphas wouldn’t be looming over their shoulders.

Sally opened the door for Yuuri. And the sweet aroma from a room full of omegas, immediately assaulted him.

Inside there were four people, three women and a man. The women all seemed to be in their forties or fifties, but the man seemed to be in his seventies or maybe eighties.

“Hi, I’m Yuuri.” Yuuri introduced himself and sat down in the fifth free chair. For some reason, it felt more like a social experiment than a greenroom to a talk show. 

Everyone looked up at him, but neither one answered. Yuuri began questioning if he was speaking English or not.

“Can you understand me?” He asked gently. Yuuri could only imagine what they’ve been through.

They nodded.

Weird. Why wouldn’t they talk? 

“Are you not allowed to talk?” Yuuri asked in concern.

The old man shook his head sadly. And Yuuri felt his heart break for him. The other three women averted their gazes.

‘Yuuri, are you okay in there?’ Victor asked over the bond.

‘I’m okay. Just sad for the other omegas, they seem scared…’ Yuuri answered honestly.

‘Probably because their alphas are assholes…’

Yuuri should have known that this would happen. He felt stupid for even believing that they could have happy conversations about being omegas, when the world looked the way it did.

These people were a perfect example of the omega’s oppression. Yuuri made up his mind that he was going to show that during the talk show. 

‘Don’t do anything stupid, Victor. Just try to bear with them until we’re done.’ Yuuri pleaded. 

‘I’ll try…” Victor promised.

Yuuri let out a breath of relief. When Sally suddenly opened the room to the greenroom.

“Now when you’ve had some time to get to know each other, we need to go through the program. So if you could all come out here and join your alphas, s we can get started with the run-through.”

Yuuri went straight to Victor. Searching comfort from his husband’s embrace. The other alphas stared at him strangely, making Yuuri incredibly uncomfortable.

“Come on…” Victor urged him as he pulled away. “Let’s get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!! <3<3
> 
> All the love to you! <3


	56. The talk show part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri does his best, to make it through the talk show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got soooo long.... XD And I'm sorry that it's kind of an information dump... XD But I hope you'll like it! <3

“Okay, so we’re going to start with the introductions, where each omega will have two minutes to talk about themselves and their lives.” Sally explained as she pointed to her very thrown together power point. “Then, we’re going to bring in omega expert John Howard who will speak about how omega’s roles in the society from where they use to stand.”

Yuuri looked to the other omegas as she spoke. They were all sitting next to their alphas. While the alphas whispered in their ears from time to time. Obviously telling them what to say. 

Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hand in silent comfort. And Yuuri was suddenly reminded about how lucky he was. Why did the world have to look like this? 

Yuuri felt panic as he began to realize tears were stinging his eyes.

“I need to use the bathroom…” Yuuri excused himself, cursing over the fact that his voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

“Okay, we’ll take a short break.” Sally declared.

Victor followed Yuuri suit. He felt more on edge than ever before now when he had met these people, the people who could have had his Yuuri in their possession, if it hadn’t been for Yuuri’s family.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked as his husband was relentlessly storming towards the bathrooms. 

As soon as they were out of sight, Yuuri crashed himself into Victor’s embrace. Crying into his alpha’s shoulder.

“I hate this world, Victor…” Yuuri sniffled.

Victor hugged him close. “I know. Me too…”

“It’s not fair…”

Victor nodded in agreement. It really wasn’t.

“Do you want to go home? You don’t have to do this.” Victor declared. If this was going to make Yuuri feel this bad, it really wasn’t worth it. 

“No.” Yuuri protested immediately. “I need to do this. I can help them.”

“Yuuri. Please don’t put too much pressure on yourself.” Victor pleaded. “I’m not saying you can’t do it. I just don’t want you to beat yourself up, if you can’t.”

Yuuri allowed his arms wrap themselves around Victor. He cherished in this moment, when he could finally feel safe. 

“I understand that you want to protect me from my own feelings. But If I can’t do it… Who will?” Yuuri asked against Victor’s neck.

Victor didn’t have a good answer. 

“I need to at least try.” Yuuri finished, wiping his tears away and taking a deep breath.

Victor sighed sympathetically and brushed his thumb over an escaped tear on Yuuri’s face.

“You need to go back into the studio.” A man with a headset told them. “The break is over.”

Yuuri nodded and took Victor’s hand. “How do I look?” He asked as he sniffled.

Victor affectionately brushed Yuuri’s bangs in place. “You look like Yuuri. The most beautiful man on earth.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at that. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“And you’re gorgeous.” Victor smiled and walked Yuuri back to the others.

Victor had succeeded in making Yuuri feel better, but as soon as he was back in that room, that dreadful feeling came back again. And the other omegas looked even more miserable. Every one of them was looking away submissively.

“So glad you’re back. Let’s continue, shall we?” Sally said and turned back to her power point.

Yuuri held on to Victor and allowed his alpha to give him enough strength to make it through this.

……………………….

“Hi, everyone. I’m so happy you could join us tonight. If our numbers are right we are now looking at a viewing record. With over one billion watchers, wow! Well… We have a very special program for you tonight. We like to call it our omega special. With us, we have the world’s favorite omega. Mr. Yuuri Katsuki!” Sally presented, and the live audience went completely crazy.

Yuuri’s eyes widened at the audience’s enthusiasm. Not even when he won gold at the grand prix final, was he able to receive this kind of praise. So he did what his mind told him to do. Wave awkwardly as his face went completely red.

“Okay, okay… Calm down.” Sally told the audience. “We also have four other omegas with us.”

The audience went completely mute at that comment. And everyone looked to the other four omegas in interest. 

“So would you like to introduce yourselves?” Sally asked.

The old man stared into the distance and the other three looked between each other uncomfortably, they clearly didn’t want to be here. 

Yuuri looked at them sympathetically. It wasn’t his turn to speak yet. He had a lot on his mind. He just had to wait for the right time to say it.

“What about you? Angelica, right?” Sally asked the woman with red hair. 

Angelica looked horrified over having her name mentioned, and for having a camera zoom in on her face. 

“I-I… I’m Angelica… She stammered quietly. 

“Hi, Angelica. How are you today?” Sally asked with a gentle smile.

Angelica swallowed nervously.

“I’m h-happy…” She said, looking around after her alpha.

“That’s nice. Why are you happy, Angelica?”

“I… I… I…” She looked around frantically. “I love my alpha.” She declared. “He takes care of me, and gives me everything that I want. I could never ask for more.”

Sally looked concerned and she shared a look with Yuuri.

Yuuri understood her concern. Angelica like the others, looked completely terrified.

Sally laughed awkwardly. “Well… Moving on… What about you, Timothy?”

The old man shook his head. “I’m too old for this…” He dismissed.

“Well… Timothy… Would you like to elaborate on that?”

Timothy laughed darkly. “You can see me, can’t you? Do I look young to you? I’m on my fourth alpha, and I’m going to die with him. And I’m tired… So very tired…” He sighed.

“You look very fresh for your age. How old are you?” Sally asked.

“I’m seventy-nine.” Timothy chuckled. “And I would like to applaud this young man for following his dream.” He smiled to Yuuri. “Even if you are the last of our kind. You at least got to do something with it.”

Yuuri didn’t even know he was crying, until a tear fell down his face. This man had lived his entire life in captivity. And there he was, praising Yuuri for escaping it.

“Yes, I can hear you, you worm-rat, and I’ve told you that I’m too old for your alpha commands.” Timothy growled into the alpha’s cameras.

Did they have a bond as well? Yuuri thought to himself. The other omegas looked to Timothy as if he had just committed a horrible sin.

Timothy looked to the audience with a peaceful expression. “This is probably my last chance to speak the truth, and I’m old, so what the hell?” 

………………….

“Wow. Your omega is completely out of control.” The man with the monocle chuckled.

The youngest one, Henry, clenched his fist. “He is not what I paid for.” He growled.

“Come on. At least you got a male one…” The nephew to the king of Sweden said lightheartedly. “They’re not good for much else, than breeding, anyway.”

Victor thought about Makkachin riding a motorcycle on a rainbow, to keep himself from growling. He then reached for his phone and started a livestream in his pocket. There’s no need for him to be angry alone.

“I got in the omega queue when I was eighteen, and I had to wait twenty years to be stuck with that old man.” Henry complained. “He spent this past year refusing everything I’ve said, and rubbing his old mate’s bonding mark. Never for one second, trying to make peace with his life.” 

“That sucks. My girl is the perfect omega. I’m her second mate, since the last guy who had her was too old to even get out of bed during her heats. I can at least keep her satisfied.” USA’s vice-president bragged. “At least she hasn’t embarrassed herself.” He looked at the monocle guy.

“My Angelica did not embarrass herself.” The monocle guy, growled. “She said just what I asked her to. At least I keep mine under control.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” The youngest one growled back.

“Everyone, calm down.” A studio man told them. “Good, now sit down or I will take you somewhere where you can wait for your omega in silence.”

Victor was the first one to sit down. He was not going somewhere where he wouldn’t be able to watch Yuuri. 

……………….

“And now… I’m here. With my ass-twat of an alpha, who thought it would be a good idea to let me speak on live TV.” Timothy finished.

The entire studio was in tears by the time he finished. 

“That… That’s quite a journey, Timothy…” Sally sniffled. “Do all of you recognize this?” 

The three female omegas nodded. Before looking nervously to the alpha’s camera.

“Wow…. I really… I really can’t imagine what you’ve been through…” Sally stated and wiped away the rest of her tears, her make-up going all over her face. “It now time to bring omega expert John Howard to us. Welcome John.” 

The old man who looked suspiciously much like a librarian, entered the stage with a blackboard on wheels.

“So… You are here to talk to us about omegas?” 

“Indeed. I am.” John agreed. “I’ve been a specialist of omegas for thirty years. Biologically, historically and socially.” 

“So do you want to tell us about the problem most people are concerned about. Why are omegas being oppressed?”

“I think oppressed is a bit of a strong word to use. If we look to how the omegas lived for one hundred years ago, we can see very strong improvements.”

“Oppressed, a strong word?” Yuuri questioned. “Are we not oppressed enough?” 

John coughed. “No, my little friend, that is not what I…”

“Little friend? Are you kidding me?” Yuuri shook his head in disbelief. Timothy’s story had him all riled up. 

John smiled condescendingly. “Yuuri, I’ve been an expert for many years. And I can confidently tell you that omegas don’t have the best judgment when it comes to what is best for them. Which is why we need to ensure their survival with alphas that can take proper care of them.” 

“I’ve survived perfectly fine for seven years without a mate.” Yuuri quipped. “I made it as Japan’s best figure skater, I got a college degree and I found true love without having to be appointed to someone.”

“I actually had a look in your journal, and it looks like you suffered from anxiety from the time you presented.” John said, smirking like he knew something Yuuri didn’t.

“I wonder why John…” Yuuri sarcastically replied. “It can’t be because I suddenly ran a high risk of being taken from my family and ripped away from my dreams?” Yuuri questioned.

“Like I was…” Timothy added, glaring at John for daring to suggest otherwise. 

“What do you even have to complain about?” John snarled. “Just by presenting, you are immediately ensured a life in luxury. You are the safest people in the world. You will never have to work a single day in your lives, and still have everything one can wish for.”

“Well… May I have my life back, then?” Timothy asked. “Can I walk out of here without my poor excuse of an alpha and live the rest of my days in peace? Visit my sons, that I had with my other mates. That I haven’t been allowed to see for the past year…” 

“And who will take care of you? You’re an omega. And you’re clearly too old to get a job, and you will have no money to provide for yourself…”

“But I will be free.” 

“You see what I’m talking about? Poor judgment.” John told the audience.

Yuuri had enough.

“I would really like to see you in our shoes. Stripped away from your life, your status, your knowledge, and having people tell you what to do, what to think, how to live. Constantly having to live under someone, never being able to have control over your own life.” Yuuri ranted.

“You just won the grand prix and achieved your dream. So you should be the last one to speak. You clearly have everything.”

“And do you think I would have been able to, if I haven’t spent my entire life, lying, hiding and being terrified, every time someone looks at me? Knowing that one step in the wrong direction could cost me my life?” 

“Always so dramatic, typical for omegas.” John scoffed.

“Yuuri is right.” Stacey, the woman mated to Hubertus, the king of Sweden’s nephew, piped up. “It is scary to live in hiding. I did it for a few years. But life isn’t too bad now. I have my children. And it’s a big help, especially since my alpha is barely home…” 

“You see?” John said. “Life can be good if you just learn to accept it.”

“I would like to make you live like a dog, to see how long it takes before you break.” Timothy said darkly.

“Those comparisons are ridiculous.” John chuckled.

“Are they?” Yuuri asked. Finding Timothy’s description to be perfect.

“For starters. You won’t have to sleep on the floor. And eat things from the floor…”

“Unless our alpha gets off on it.” Timothy quipped. “The power of an alpha command, gives us even less freedom than any dog.”

“Sally. This is utterly ridiculous” John chuckled, sounding nervous now.

Sally looked at him in disbelief. “I think you are being ridiculous right now, John.” She said.

John looked furious. “Never have I’ve been this insulted. I am an expert in this field.”

“You’re not even an omega.” Yuuri pointed out. “And you might know, but you don’t understand.” 

“Omegas are nothing but spoiled little brats who wants nothing else than to have everything and more. Never satisfied. Do you have any idea how many people lives on the street, that would be willing to kill to have your lives?” John questioned.

“What lives? A person living on the streets, still has more control over their lives than an omega.” Yuuri retorted. “Look at us.”

Yuuri turned to the others. “Show of hands. How many of you wanted this as your lives?” Yuuri asked them, no one raised their hands. “How many of you chose your mate?” Same result. “How many of you chose to be here?” Still nothing. “When was the last time you got to make choice about yourselves?” 

Still nothing, they all seemed perplexed and looked like they were thinking back.

“That’s because you can’t make choices.” John roared. Like his opinion would be valid if he was louder.

“I made a choice yesterday.” Yuuri said feeling a raging fire inside him, which was probably Victor’s temper spreading to him. “To come here. So I could meet other ones like me and prove a point that we are just people. People who had the world make decisions for us, because of how we presented when we were teenagers. But we are nothing more or nothing less. We’re just people. And we want to be treated like that.”

“And what would you think would happen? If we just removed all of our protections for omegas? Letting you walk around the streets? You will be raped and sold to criminals.” John growled.

“Not if we had decent rights. Scent blockers to hide our scent, medicines to control our heats, like alphas can control their ruts, condoms that will work between an alpha and omega, the opportunity to choose our own mates…”

“So you want even more than you already have?” John questioned, walking against Yuuri. You are not even the ones who will have to pay for it. It’ll be us. And what do we get in return?”

“Well… That’s all the time we have for John for tonight. Thank you.” Sally said nervously.

“No. I’m not finished.” John protested. “Do you even know what…”

“Thank you John.” Sally repeated with a hint of warning.

John huffed in annoyance. “I’d rather see the omegas go extinct than allow our society to spend a single cent more on your ungrateful… Let go of me!” He protested as the security escorted him out. 

“We’re sorry about that interruption.” Sally apologized. “Now I want to ask you, Yuuri. You seem very passionate about omega’s rights. And you have actually become kind of a symbol for it. Many people around the world are for the first time in their lives, looking up omega’s rights online and doing whatever they can to help. How do you feel about that?”

Yuuri thought for a few seconds. “Hopeful.” He decided on. “I had no idea how the world would react once I came out in live-TV. And my family has been terrified for me and my mate and…”

“Your mate? Victor?” Sally asked.

Yuuri nodded. “Since Victor didn’t exactly ‘get me’ so to say, we’re both worried that I might be taken away from him, and handed to the first person in the omega queue. And since we’re bonded and mated, they might go after Victor to kind of ‘reset’ me. And that is still a fear we live with.”

“But Victor didn’t know that you were an omega when you met?” Sally asked in surprise.

“No. He actually thought I was an alpha.” Yuuri chuckled gently.

“Is that why you think your relationship is so equal?” 

“I think the reason to why it’s so equal is because our relationship is grounded by love. Not by ownership or stereotypical expectations. And I really wish that every omega could experience that.”

“Thank you, Yuuri.” Sally said and stood up to finish up the show. “And we must really hope that the world will do something about this and for all of you omegas out there, watching this, you don’t have to be afraid, the world is awake now, and it will change. You will get your rights. We’re working on it… Thank you so much for tuning in, and we’ll see each other next week. Thank you!”

“And…. CUT!” someone called and an alarm rang. Indicating that the show was indeed over.

Yuuri turned to the other omegas. “Is there anything I can do to help you?” He asked.

“I’m going to call my son and tell him to come and get me, so I can bother him for my dying days…” Timothy smiled gently. “You have helped me find my voice, and for that I will be eternally grateful.” 

“What can you do?” Linn suddenly asked him. She hadn’t spoken during the entire show. “My mate is the vice president. If I leave him, he could have me killed or he could hurt my children. I can’t win a custody battle against the vice president.” 

Yuuri felt his heart break for her. “You could come and live with me and my mate.” He offered. “We will make sure that no one will hurt you or them.”

“I can’t leave my country.” She sniffled. “I just… I wish there was a safe place for omegas… Where we could stay and be protected, a place where omegas would have a choice of who they mate. Where alphas could come and court us, instead of buy us. Sort of a… Sanctuary…” She said dreamily.

Yuuri agreed.

“Yuuri.” Victor called for him. 

And Linn quickly disappeared to her own alpha. Yuuri wanted to ask her and all the others to stay until he could figure something out for them.

“Linn.” Yuuri called. And against Yuuri’s expectations, she stopped and turned around to face him.

“I’ll try…” Yuuri promised.

She smiled to him. “Thank you.”

“You’ll try what?” Victor asked taking Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri looked down and noticed Victor’s bloody knuckles. “Victor, your hands!” He gasped.

“You should see the other guys…” Victor smiled in victory.

Yuuri looked around, and all the other alphas had something red or purple in their faces. 

“Victor. What did you do?” 

Victor chuckled. “They caught me live streaming their conversations, and they tried to make me stop… They failed.” 

“What did they say?” 

“We can watch the live stream together, I think someone saved it and sent it to me… Pretty sure it was Phichit…” 

“Phichit watched?” Yuuri smiled.

“Honey… The whole world watched…” 

Yuuri looked at him in disbelief. 

“Come on, love. “Victor said and kissed Yuuri’s cheek. “We need to save our fluffy son from his grandparents.”

“Makkachin is fine, Victor…” Yuuri assured. 

“Only one way to find out…” 

Yuuri looked up as he saw Timothy wave to him, before he left his alpha standing and yelling after him. Yuuri smiled and wished he had gotten more time to get to know the fellow omega. He looked to the others and saw how they were all walking away with their respective alphas. And Yuuri wished he could have done more.

“Victor?” 

“Yes, my love?” 

“I want to open a sanctuary for omegas…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? :D Let me know! <3


	57. It must be nice, it must be nice... To have the Nikiforovs by your side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor, Yuuri and Yuri, travels back to Russia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL to my Hamilton reference in the chapter name... XD #YesI'mTheKindOfPersonWhoLaughsAtMyOwnJokes
> 
> Anyway... I hope you'll like this chapter!! <3<3

“Yuuri! You were so brave!” Victor’s mom cheered as she pulled Yuuri into her embrace.

Yuuri huffed as his breath was knocked out of his body. “Thank you…” He said, trying to move his arms, that Victor’s mom kept pressed against his own body.

“Mama, careful.” Victor scolded and pried his mother away from his mate. 

“Sorry. It was just so sad. That poor man, Timothy… He didn’t deserve that life. No one deserved that life. And we think that you are completely right about the omega rights. So we decided to donate a large amount of money to get companies to start producing medical equipment for omegas.” Victoria rambled.

Yuuri blinked. “What?” 

“We are founding research that will benefit omegas. Medicine to control heats, scent blockers and…”

Before she could finish, Yuuri threw his arms around her.

“Oh…” Victoria said in shock. Looking to Victor.

Victor smiled, which made Victoria beam and hug Yuuri back. “We’ll do whatever we can, to help… That self-proclaimed omega expert can go to hell.” She declared.

“That’s amazing, mama.” Victor grinned, before looking around the hotel room. “Where is Makkachin?” The dog usually greeted him by the door.

Victor’s mom blushed. “Well… He’s in the living room with your father. And before you say anything, let me just say that…”

Victor stormed past her without hearing her through.

Yuuri pulled away from his mother in law. “Thank you so much…” He sniffled.

“Of course, Yuuri. You are our family and we look after each other.” She said gently and wiped away a stray tear on Yuuri’s face, the exact same way, Victor had done a day before.

“What have you done to my dog?” Victor gasped from the living room.

“I’ll be in the kitchen!” Victor’s mom excused herself quickly.

Yuuri walked into the living room and couldn’t help but laugh at the scene.

“Makkachin… Come to daddy…” Victor pleaded. Rattling the jar of dog treats.

Makkachin was very busy napping in a rocking hammock, with Victor’s dad, petting his belly.

“Makkachin…” Victor tried again, picking up Makkachin’s favorite toy and squeezing it.

Makkachin snorted in annoyance. 

“Do you believe me now, Yuuri?” Victor asked, sitting down on the floor in defeat.

Yuuri walked against Makkachin, noticing how his tail began wagging for him. “Hi boy, he greeted, and Makkachin licked his fingers. 

“Do you want to come home with us?” Yuuri asked.

Makkachin looked up at him and yawned.

“I think you will have to take the hammock as well…” Victor’s dad chuckled and removed his hand from Makkachin.

Makkachin whined at the loss of contact and used his paw to get Victor’s dad to start petting him again.

“I wish I could pet you forever, my little prince.” Victor’s dad sniffled. And continued his petting.

“I think Makkachin would like that too…” Yuuri smiled.

Victor’s dad pulled his hand through his silvery hair. “Can you tell how mad my son is?” He asked nervously as he glanced at Victor.

“He’s not really mad.” Yuuri said, as he could feel Victor’s emotions. “He’s actually kind of amused.”

“Yuuri.” Victor gasped. “Can’t you see I’m making a point here?”

“You’re being dramatic, and look at Makkachin.” Yuuri said, gesturing to the dog that seemed to be the happiest dog alive. “He’s in a hammock.”

Victor, even though he tried, couldn’t keep himself from smiling. “It doesn’t change the fact they spoil him silly…” He argued.

“We don’t do anything to him, that we didn’t do to you, Vitya.” Victor’s dad retorted. “And you turned out fine.”

Victor face went red in embarrassment.

“You had a self-rocking hammock?” Yuuri asked, blinking teasingly to his husband.

“He had a self rocking bed.” Igor corrected. “And only that.” He continued. “He also had a tiny castle, his own pony, his own personal…”

“Yuuri isn’t interested in knowing that.” Victor laughed nervously.

“Of course I am.” Yuuri smiled innocently. Cherishing the knowledge that he was being given.

“We are actually thinking about returning to Russia. If we do, you must visit us in our mansion.” Igor announced. “We have hundreds of photo albums of Victor, that you have to see. Oh, and you also need to see his room!”

“I’d love to!” Yuuri agreed. He could feel Victor’s reluctance. But Victor had seen most of his baby pictures, and been to his home, and slept in his bedroom, and snooped through all of his stuff. Fair is fair…

“Anyway, we should get going…” Victor said and looked at the wristwatch he didn’t have. “We need to pick up Yurio from the hotel. And rebook our flights from here.” 

“Why don’t you just take our private jet?” Victor’s dad suggested. 

“When are you and mom going back to the penguins?” Victor asked.

Yuuri couldn’t believe that this was actually a real conversation that his husband was having with his dad.

“We don’t think we will… You know the Ikanovs? Our copycats?”

“Yes, papa, your greatest rivals…” Victor said, unimpressed.

“Well, they are there now, so we need to find a new cause. And I think that both me and your mother are pretty set on helping all of the world’s omegas.”

Yuuri once again had no other response than to hug Victor’s dad.

Victor’s dad chuckled gently. “We discussed it all night, yesterday. Since now when you’re married, there is actually a big chance that you might create a family soon. And we would never be able to live with ourselves if we have a grandchild, scared of presenting because of the world. And since we do have the money…”

Yuuri hadn’t even thought about that. About their child presenting, and what would happen if their child presented as an omega, like him? Yuuri would probably burn the world, before he would allow the state to get their hands on his and Victor’s child. That wasn’t going to happen.

“Then you might want to listen to Yuuri’s suggestion.” Victor chimed in. “Yuuri, would you like to tell him about your idea?” 

“I would like to open a sanctuary for omegas.” Yuuri said confidently. He believed in that idea.

“A sanctuary?” Igor asked curiously.

Yuuri nodded. “A place where omegas can be protected from the state. Where they can’t be taken. A place to live until they find a mate of their choice… Or if they would rather like to live alone, they will be supported into getting an education and a job. Where the people working will be only omegas, and or betas. A place for omegas to be safe.”

Igor’s eyes were sparkling with hope. “That is a wonderful idea, Yuuri. We would love to help, in anyway we can.”

Yuuri blushed at the praise. 

“We’ll keep that in mind, dad. But now we really have to go. Yurio is spamming me.” 

“What’s spamming?” Igor asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

……………………

“What the hell took you so long?” Yuri asked as Victor and Yuuri came to get him from the hotel.

“Makkachin refused to leave his hammock.” Victor chuckled.

“Makkachin doesn’t have a hammock.”

“He does now…” Yuuri smiled, and got his suitcases.

“Whatever. Let’s just leave this poor excuse of a city…” Yuri grumbled and stormed out of the hotel.

“He seems happy.” Victor mused.

Yuuri considered his younger friend for a few seconds. “He actually does.”

…………………….

“It was nice of Otabek to rebook his flight so he could stay with you last night.” Victor grinned. “Did you have a good time?”

“He kept me from kicking the TV apart. It was a big help.” Yuri agreed.

“But nothing else happened, right?” Yuuri asked in concern.

“No, you perv.” Yuri snorted.

“But you like him?” Yuuri kept prodding.

“Well… He’s really cool, and he does this thing, where he says something that makes my mind stop.” Yuri grinned. “But I’m pretty sure that we’re just friends.” 

That meant that Yuri liked him. Yuuri would have to make sure that Otabek would be worthy of that.

“That’s nice.” Yuuri said and went back to his Starbucks tea.  
“Mr. and Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov. Your plane is ready for you.” A flight attendant told them, and gestured for them to follow.

“How come my parents aren’t salesmen?” Victor chuckled and took Yuuri’s hand as they walked to his family’s private jet.

“I love money…” Yuri sighed as he entered the plane with his animal-printed carry-on.

………………

Yuuri was sleeping in Victor’s lap, after a few hours in the air. And Yuri suddenly removed his headphones, which startled Makkachin, the nervous flyer.

“I watched your live-stream, by the way…” Yuri said quietly as to not wake up Yuuri.

“A lot of people did…” Victor pointed out as he kept petting Yuuri’s hair.

“How could you sit there quietly for so long? I mean… The things they said, when they talked about… punishments…”

“I know.” Victor agreed. “I got some satisfaction, when I finally got to deliver those punches.”

“I wish I could have been there to help.” Yuri whispered. He looked out the window for a few second before he continued. “I can’t help but imagine if it was Yuuri in their place…”

Victor suddenly got very tense. “I know.” He muttered.

“Even worse, is to think that every person this has happened to is someone’s Yuuri…” Yuri stated. “Someone’s soulmate, someone’s child or even someone’s friend…” 

Victor looked down to the sleeping beauty in his arms, and held him a little closer.

“You should get some sleep…” Victor said and swallowed his emotions. “There’s a long flight to Russia.”

Yuri nodded and fell down his seat. Makkachin jumped away and ran over to Victor and Yuuri instead. Pawing on Yuuri’s leg, succeeding in waking him up. 

“Makkachin, what’s wrong?” Yuuri asked the poodle. He then looked up and saw Victor staring down at him. “Why aren’t you sleeping?” 

“I was admiring you, my love.” Victor smiled.

“That’s not a good reason.” Yuuri complained, and rubbed his eyes. “I can move to the other seat, if it’s me that…”

“No.” Victor immediately protested. He didn’t want Yuuri out of his reach, not for a second. “No this is perfect… Makkachin can use your seat. Right, boy?”

Makkachin huffed and jumped up in the free seat.

“You need to sleep too, you know.” Yuuri said matter of factly. “I can feel that you’re tired.”

“I’ll try to sleep.” Victor promised.

Yuuri folded down the seat and curled up next to Victor, since the seat was big enough for both of them and let out a contended sigh.

“Wake me up when we’re home…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was kind of jumpy in the flow... I just lost track of what I was going to write... So it's more or less a montage of them traveling home... ;) 
> 
> I hope you liked it! <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3<3


	58. Are you ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri make some important decicions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3

They had finally made it back to their apartment in St. Petersburg. Yuuri was wrapped in two blankets, and Victor, since he had forgotten how cold it was in his husband’s home country. Victor however was sitting with a simple T-shirt, completely unaffected by the cold weather outside.

“Victor… Remember that thing you said about moving back to Japan?” Yuuri asked cautiously. He was sitting with his laptop in the couch.

Victor was reading his book. “Yes? Are you really that cold?” He chuckled fondly. 

Yuuri blushed. “No. But I… I think I want to…”

Victor closed his book. “Then let’s do it.”

“Just like that?” Yuuri asked in disbelief.

“Just like that.” Victor agreed.

“Because I’ve been talking to my parents. And they told me that that they would like me to take over Yu-topia soon… Mari still wants to open her own store, and they don’t want to sell the family business to a stranger, so I was thinking that maybe we could open the sanctuary there…”

Victor leaned in and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. “That’s a wonderful idea, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri smiled. “I mean… Hasetsu has always been a safe place for me, and I would love for it to be like that for others.”

Victor chuckled gently. “You don’t have to convince me. I’ll be by your side no matter what…”

Yuuri beamed with happiness. “I also wondered if you might want to look at houses with me… We should still have a place for ourselves, close by, but not close enough for my parents to visit us daily.”

Victor threw his book away. “Of course.”

Makkachin didn’t appreciate almost having a book thrown in his head, so he moved his hammock across the room for safety.

“So how big should our house be?” Victor asked and began playing with Yuuri’s hair. 

Yuuri lost focus at his husband’s touch.

“I’m not sure… I… I think I have something else I want to talk with you about…” Yuuri declared and pulled away from Victor so he could look him in the eyes. 

Victor sat up straighter as well. Making sure that he paid attention to his husband’s words.

Yuuri took a deep breath. “I want to have a baby.” He admitted.

“You do?” Victor asked. “Are you sure?” 

Yuuri nodded. “I know that we have a lot of things to deal with, and a baby will only add to that stress… But I’ve been thinking about it a lot. And… I really want one…”

“But what about the sanctuary? And omega’s right and moving to a different country?” 

“We will have a year. And we won’t be disabled once we have a child. We will still be able to help people. And I was so inspired by your parents. They were able to follow their dreams, even though they had you.” Yuuri explained and admired his husband, in everything he was.

Victor scoffed. “You know my parents are… Well… Eccentric?”

Yuuri laughed gently. “But they weren’t wrong. I think there is something very important for a child to grow up and see their parents fulfill their dreams.” 

“It will give the child hero-complex with their parents…” Victor pointed out. “I didn’t even realize that my parents were humans until I was a angsty teenager.”

“You weren’t an angsty teenager.” Yuuri protested. Having watched every single one of Victor’s interviews and memorizing his bright smile in every one of them.

Victor blinked, suddenly realizing that Yuuri had at one point been HIS fan. “Right… Well I wasn’t angsty, like Yurio-angsty. I was angsty like. No-one-is-ever-going-to-love-me-like-my-parents-love-each-other kind of angsty.”

“Aww… Victor…” Yuuri drawled.

Victor chuckled. “You saw my performances. Did I look like someone who wasn’t hopelessly pining for love?” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but kiss his husband’s cheek. “You were very dramatic. But also passionate… I could clearly see that you had something you wanted. I was just too young to understand what it was.”

“Watching my parents love each other as much as they did, gave me very high expectations of love. And seeing them accomplish their dreams made me live in the illusion that everything was possible.”

Yuuri frowned. “Are you saying that our love isn’t what you hoped it would be?”

Victor paled. “Of course not! Our love is better then I could ever hope for!” He quickly responded. “But I didn’t know I would meet you when I was fourteen years old.”

Yuuri didn’t really understand what Victor meant by that.

“I love you.” Victor declared. “With all my heart and more. But when I was young, I often felt like I wasn’t good enough in my parent’s eyes. They were always so perfect and I felt like the expectations were too high for me to reach.” 

“Victor…” Yuuri said and patted his husband’s shoulder sympathetically.

“Of course they would have loved me no matter what. But I was ready to walk through hell, to make them proud of me. For them to know that I was good enough to be their child.”

“You were.” Yuuri assured. “You beat the world record when you were fifteen years old. You were declared the world’s hottest bachelor when you were twenty…” Yuuri stopped himself.

“World’s hottest bachelor…?” Victor grinned.

“It was Mari’s magazine! I didn’t mean to steal it. It was just… You were on the cover and… And…” 

Victor’s grin intensified. “Yuuri!” He cheered.

Yuuri sighed in defeat. “What I was trying to say is, that maybe it was a good thing that you had something to strive for… And you turned out so great. And I would really like that for our child.”

Victor couldn’t help to smile at the words ‘our child’.

“I would love for our child to turn out like you.” Yuuri declared. “You’re simply perfect.” 

“I’m not perfect, Yuuri.” Victor protested with a smile. 

“You are to me.”

Victor’s heart swelled with love.

“Well… I just wanted to tell you where I stood in the question. So I guess, you’ll be the one to decide now.” Yuuri smiled. 

“It’s a big decision, Yuuri.” Victor pointed out. “A child would change our lives.”

“I know.” Yuuri nodded. “But I’m ready for that kind of change. I’m ready to settle down and have a family. I’m ready to trust the world to be a safer place. I’m willing to change it, for it to be so. I’m just ready.” 

“Like right now, ready?” Victor asked.

“If you are…”

Victor crashed their lips together. He was ready as well. He wanted a child. He was ready to be a father. And he was sure that Yuuri would be wonderful at it as well. And he had promised to do whatever it took to make Yuuri happy. And if Yuuri wanted a child… Victor would definitely give him one.

“We should… Go into the bedroom…” Yuuri gasped for breath.

“Yeah…” Victor agreed. When Yuuri’s phone suddenly went off.

“Who is it?” Yuuri asked. Victor was closer to it.

Victor stretched his neck. “It’s Yurio…”

Yuuri climbed out of Victor’s embrace and went for the phone.

“Yurio?” Yuuri asked cheerfully. Before he frowned. “They what?” He growled.

“Who? What?” Victor asked in concern. 

“Yurio’s parents left him alone again.” Yuuri said in annoyance. “Look, Yurio. Can you come over here? We’ll get dinner. No, of course you won’t intrude, don’t be silly.”

Victor looked to his husband. Yeah… Their child could never be luckier, than have Yuuri for their dad.

“We can meet you halfway there. You shouldn’t be walking all the way here by yourself. Especially if your phone is about to die… No, it won’t be a problem. Victor and I could use some fresh air… Okay… See you soon.” 

Yuuri tuned of his phone. “Grab your coat. We’re getting take-out with Yurio, and he’s staying here again.” Yuuri left no room for argument.

Victor shook his head fondly. “And you thought that you weren’t ready to be a dad…” 

Yuuri blushed. “Someone needs to be there for him. Now come on…”

……………………

The street was strangely quiet as they walked outside in the cold January evening. The ground was still covered in snow, and the wind was fresh and crisp in the cold weather.

“Do you think Yurio would like to move with us to Japan?” Yuuri suddenly asked. “Maybe we could adopt him? I really don’t want him to be left alone in Russia.”

“He will still have Mila and Georgi…” Victor pointed out.

Yuuri shook his head. “But they don’t care like we do. And Georgi is too busy with his current girlfriend. And isn’t Mila saving up to go to Italy for Sara?”

“We could ask him…” Victor chuckled before he suddenly froze.

“Victor?” Yuuri carefully asked. “What’s wrong?”

“We need to go home.” Victor declared and quickly turned them around before he stopped again.

Yuuri could smell it too. Alphas. A lot of them… And as he looked a bit down the road, he noticed three large men walking towards them.

And suddenly, Yuuri caught a familiar smell… Ivan.

“I can take them, but you need to run.” Victor demanded. 

Yuuri turned around only to find three other large men from the opposite side, and others were coming from the other side of the street.

“Yuuri!” Victor hissed. “Do you understand?” He questioned. He was terrified, and Yuuri swallowed nervously.

“I can’t leave you…”

Victor turned to him so he could look him in the eyes. “Yes you can. Or I will alpha command you, to do so.” He threatened. “I will NOT let anything happen to you.” 

Yuuri frantically looked around. They were surrounded. 

“Yuuri, run!” Victor alpha commanded and pulled on Yuuri’s wrist to assure that they were going in the same direction. He then tackled all three men in the haze of his fury.

“Keep going!” Victor called and Yuuri did. He didn’t have any other choice but to leave Victor behind. Or he thought so, before he was suddenly tackled to the ground by something heavy.

“Get away from him, you bastard.” Victor roared.

Yuuri heard the familiar chuckle, before he was suddenly overwhelmed by the scent of the man on top of him. 

Ivan.

“Oh, Yuuri… It’s not nice for an omega to run away from an alpha…” Ivan declared and grabbed Yuuri’s hair to pull him up on his feet.

“Vitya… looked what I caught…” Ivan drawled, as he led Yuuri back to where Victor was.

Victor was held down by three other alphas, and was struggling like his life depended on it. 

“Ivan, if you hurt him, I swear to god that I will rip out every bone from your body!” Victor growled.

Ivan laughed darkly. “So aggressive… And all because of this little slut…” he said as he pulled on Yuuri’s hair enough to make him gasp.

Victor gave away a feral sound.

“Do you know how it feels, to have someone you love, leave you for someone else?” Ivan asked Victor.

If looks could kill, Ivan still wouldn’t be dead enough.

“I wonder if it’s possible for a bond to be replaced by another…” Ivan said thoughtfully.

“Don’t you dare…” Victor growled.

“I mean. We’re taught that a bond will disappear once the mate dies… But have anyone ever had multiple bonds?” Ivan chuckled.

Yuuri tensed as he felt Ivan’s breath against his neck.

Victor started to hyperventilate in anger. His face was unrecognizable in this state.

“I guess there is only one way to find out…” Ivan laughed and sank his teeth into Yuuri’s neck, hard enough to draw blood.

And Yuuri’s scream echoed through the empty streets of St. Petersburg…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EVIL LAUGHTER*
> 
> CLIFFHANGER!!!!
> 
> You guys wished for angst... And... Well... What can I say? Except you're welcome... ♪ ♪
> 
> IVAN IS BACK!! And I had a blast writing this little plot twist... I told you it would come once you least expected it. And yesterday, the comment-feld was finally free from paranoia... So here it is!! As promised... ;) Come on... You should have known by the chapter's name... ;)
> 
> Why am I doing a happy dance?? Why am I this evil??? We will never know... 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading!! <3<3<3<3


	59. Follow your instincts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan is set on the task to break his rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A lot of violence will occur. 
> 
> LOL!! I can't tell you how much I loved the response from last chapter. It really spiraled me into writing this crazy mess. XD
> 
> The chapter feels kind of broken, since it so many different character's POV. But I did my best and I hope you'll like it! <3<3<3

Yuuri could feel Ivan’s emotions filling him. He felt the jealousy, the hurt, the anger and the hate. And all of it was directed against Victor.

Victor was a real asshole. Wait, no. That’s not right… He loved Victor, but why? Victor had hurt him, destroyed his life. But no… It wasn’t his life… It was Ivan’s? His mate’s? What was happening?

“How do you feel, Yuuri?” Ivan purred against him.

Alpha…

No. Victor was his alpha. Ivan was the enemy. But Victor was so cruel. How could he love him?

But Ivan wasn’t good either. He had hurt him, hurt Victor… But he was his alpha, his mate. And so was Victor.

Yuuri was certain that his head was splitting into two.

…………….

The sound of his omega’s scream had Victor completely give in to his primal instincts. He no longer knew what was happening, other than the fact that his omega was in danger.

He tried to reach out though the bond, in an attempt to get some kind of damage control. And he felt how his omega was slowly slipping away from him.

No.

Victor wouldn’t lose him. 

He couldn’t.

………………..

Ivan chuckled at Yuuri’s reaction. “I see the bond is working… I wonder how many you can have before you break.” He hissed and began ripping off his coat. 

Yuuri shook against the cold as he was trying to process what was happening to him

“Everyone who wants an omega to fuck, you can all give him a bite.” Ivan declared.

Two of the large men walked against Yuuri and he uselessly tried to cower away, despite the fact that Ivan had him trapped. 

Yuuri’s head felt like it was on fire. And being surrounded with all of these unknown alphas was slowly sending him into a full-blown panic attack. But before he had the time to elaborate on that thought, a new set of teeth sank into his shoulder. And delivered him in even more pain and confusion.

………………

Victor was thrashing in the men’s grip like a wild animal. He needed to get free. He needed to save his mate.

But no matter how hard he pulled, he wasn’t strong enough. Two men were sitting on him, two others kept his arms in place against the snow. And a fifth one was pressing his face down so he couldn’t see Yuuri. But he couldn’t give up.

Yuuri screamed again, and Victor’s vision turned red.

“Fuck! Ivan, He’s growing!” One of the men called.

And Victor grinned at the hint of fear in that voice. He was going to rip them apart. Every last one of them…

………………

Yuuri felt yet another one bite him, and he could no longer set apart his emotions. Everything was a haze of pain, anger and fear. 

He was trying to separate his emotions from his conscience, when he suddenly realized, he didn’t even know who he was anymore…

“Anyone else?” Ivan asked, and two other men volunteered.

Yuuri knew that he couldn’t take anymore. He was already beginning to fade away from himself. Too many bonds would turn him into an empty shell of a man.

But that didn’t stop the other set of teeth from sinking into his skin.

……………..

“He’s getting away!” one of the alphas called as Victor finally broke free and attacked the man who was currently having his teeth in his omega.

Victor sank his teeth into the alpha’s throat and ripped it out. He felt the warm sensation of blood on his face as he discarded the dead man and turned to the next threat. The man holding his omega… 

Ivan.

…………………

“Why the hell are they so fucking slow?” Yuri muttered to himself as he picked up his speed. A cold night like this meant that most people outside were mostly criminals and homeless people. And Yuri really didn’t want to run into one of them tonight. 

His good-for-nothing parents left him with nothing but an empty fridge and a note, saying that they weren’t coming back for another week.

Yuri really didn’t want to intrude on Yuuri and Victor. But Yuuri was always so nice to him. He made him feel welcomed and loved no matter what. And Yuri knew it was selfish of him, but he couldn’t help but enjoy it. 

Sure. It was a pain in the ass when Yuuri got protective and started to question his relationship with Otabek. But it also made him feel cared for, in a strange way. His own parents didn’t even know about him. And if Otabek would turn out to be a complete creep… Yuuri would probably be the one to help him out.

Yuri stopped his thoughts and averted his gaze when he caught sight of two police officers, standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He really didn’t want any trouble. 

That’s when he heard it.

A blood-curling scream…

Yuri felt as his legs move into action. He dropped his bag and rushed to the source of the sound. He recognized that voice. All he could do was to hopelessly deny the truth, and hope that he was wrong. Please… Don’t let it be Yuuri.

He arrived to the scene just as Victor ripped free from the men. He looked gigantic as he threw himself on the man who… Who… Had his teeth sunk into Yuuri’s neck?

Yuri froze. And he realized that the police officers that had followed him did as well.

Victor literally ripped out the man’s throat. Blood spluttered everywhere, and it was dripping out from Victor’s mouth as he attacked the next man.

Yuri’s eyes widened in panic, as the reality began to sink in. Victor was actually killing people. And Yuuri was hurt. Really hurt. 

Yuuri was lying on he ground as bite-marks across his upper body were leaking blood into the snow underneath. 

Yuri temporarily forgot how to breathe. Victor was completely feral. 

As soon as someone tried to run, Victor grabbed them, and killed them instantly, Before moving onto the next. 

Yuri was afraid to get close. Knowing that his alpha scent might make Victor believe that he was a potential threat.

“We need to stop him.” One of the police officers declared and got out his gun.

“No!” Yuri snapped and turned to him. “He’s protecting his omega. You can’t kill him!”

“Omega?” One of the officers said in awe. “Is that…? Yuuri Katsuki?” 

Yuri nodded frantically. “And Victor is his alpha.” 

“But we can’t allow him to kill people.” The second officer said.

The first one looked to Victor. “I think it’s already too late.”

The last body fell to the ground. Victor glanced briefly at his newly gained audience, before turning back to Yuuri.

“He killed… Twelve people?” The first one gasped and dropped his gun to the ground.

Yuri noticed how Victor was towering over Yuuri like a protective roof.

…………………

“Yuuri?” Victor whispered and tried to get his husband to respond to him. A drop of blood landed on Yuuri’s face, and Victor realized that it was coming from him. What the hell happened?

Yuuri was looking right through him, almost as if he didn’t recognize him at all.

“Victor?” Said another voice, and Victor immediately turned to the potential threat that had the nerve to get close to his injured mate.

It was Yuri, his omega’s baby - his mind supplied. He was ordered not to hurt him. Or he would be killed. So he moved away slightly so the younger boy could help.

“Yuuri?” Yuri asked carefully as he walked closer.

……………………..

Yuuri’s mind still felt like a mess. His mates had bonded with him and then left him. He still had a bond left but it felt cracked and broken. 

He still had a lot of emotions and feelings he didn’t even know to whom they belonged to, and he currently had someone looking down at him from above, with blue piercing eyes and his face covered in blood. Yuuri recognized him. But he wasn’t really sure from where. He could remember kissing him and being held by him. But he could also remember being hurt by him, both physically and mentally. 

He remembered having a fight with him, where foul Russian words were being exchanged, along with vicious punches and kicks, and the order from the man to leave him the fuck alone. 

Yuuri was confused to where the different memories and emotions would fit in.

“Yuuri?” A dark harsh voice whispered gently. And Yuuri suddenly felt the scent of a familiar alpha. But it was not any alpha. That was his baby.

It was finally something he could tell apart from everything else. It was an anchor in his mind. He might not remember his own name, but he did remember his baby, Yurio.

“Akachan…” (Baby) Yuuri whispered. Reaching out his hand to get him closer. He needed to be strong for him. And he realized sadly that his baby was crying. But he had no idea why. His baby never cried. He was angry but never sad. And it made him confused again. What if it wasn’t his baby? What was even real anymore?

“Call a fucking ambulance!” His baby shouted angrily.

Yuuri’s heart swelled as he recognized the familiar voice. His baby loved him.

Yuuri tried to sit up, when pain suddenly flared up in his neck and arms.

“Don’t move.” His alpha commanded.

Yuuri looked at him, he looked sad as well, and he pressed his warm hand against Yuuri’s freezing neck. It felt wet and messy. Was he…? Leaking? 

“Yuuri. Help is coming. You need to hold on.” His baby told him and grabbed his hand.

Yuuri smiled.

Maybe he would be okay after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES. I turned even more evil. That's why people don't mess around with multiple bonds... ;)
> 
> I can't wait to see your response to this... XD The comments gives me fuel to write. The more comments, the faster the update will come... ;) So please... Tell me your thoughts and feelings! <3<3<3
> 
> KUDOS to all of you! <3<3


	60. You're not broken, just bent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor, Yuuri and Yurio, deal with the aftermath of the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this rant...
> 
> THINGS I'M SICK OF:
> 
> "Hi. I'm not saying this to offend you or anything. I'm actually saying this in love for your story. And I feel like i HAVE TO SAY THIS: I think that you went too far with the angst. It feels like you're losing track of your own story, and I'm not just interested in it anymore. So I'm going to stop reading it... And I also feel like you're going too far to keep your audience hooked, and I can't say that I agree with your choices and that you allowed Victor to kill people. I just don't really like it. So I felt the need to tell you that. You should think your story through before you post it. And yoou should listen to what people have to say about it, since they are trying to help you. Negative feedback is also important. Thank you. Bye!"
> 
> Me: .......
> 
> Me: .......
> 
> Me: Fine. I'll just stop writing for good. This is really not worth it. I'm not getting paid, I'm wasting a lot of time that I should actually be putting into my schoolwork. I barely slept last night, because I was so excited over my new chapter, and to get negative feedback like this, is actually not that satisfying. And since people don't even like it... What the hell is even the point? They liked it before. I'm still just making shit up. But now I'm horrible at it all the sudden. So Maybe I should just stop writing and give this story to someone who knows what the hell they're doing...
> 
> Me: NO!! FUCK NO! THEY ARE NOT COMING IN HERE, AFTER I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS STORY FOR FOUR FUCKING MONTHS, TO TELL ME HOW I'M SUPPOSED TO WRITE MY OWN FUCKING STORY!! NO FUCKING WAY!! THIS STORY IS MY BABY AND I WILL DEFEND IT TO MY DYING DAYS!!!
> 
> Me: What the hell is people's problems? If they don't like it, why would they tell me? When I dislike a story, I just stop reading it. Or I'll make suggestions by highlighting the story's features and tell them how they could move on in the future with it. I would NEVER write this kind of comment to anyone. I don't know what's going on in their life, how much time and effort they're putting into their work, how much time they've spent thinking about it. So why? Just WHY?
> 
> Me: Why the hell am I freaking out so much over this? I know my story. I know where I want to take it. And I should just ignore those comments and focus on what I think and what the positive comments are saying. Feedback is good. It's actually the best. But delivered in the wrong form, it can be devastating. And all the sudden it feels like you're writing something people will just hate.  
> And it completely takes all the fun out of it...
> 
> Me: Think about all the people who says they love this story... They want to see it update. Think about them. But what if they're lying? What if they're just saying this because they enjoy to pick you up just so they can crash you down? 
> 
> Me: I'm a horrible writer. What the hell am I even doing here? I left screenwriting because I wasn't any good at it. I should spend my time learning Adobe After Effects, and Avid Media Composer, and different kinds of cameras, and audio tools, so I'll know my shit when I graduate. That's what I'm actually good at FFS.
> 
> Me: But I love writing when it's for fun. I love sharing things that makes people happy to read. I love just thinking about stupid scenes, that I want to add into this fanfic. I love just having fun with my writing. 
> 
> Me: But neative comments are actually not worth it. It takes everything that is fun straight out of it. And it makes fell like a wothless piece of shit.
> 
> Me: YES. I have anxiety over posting things and sharing my work with other people. But I LOVED when I posted my first fanfiction "Stranger danger" And it was recieved with nothing but love. But after receiving ONE negative comment on that work, I've completely stopped writing it. And I can't come up with anything good. Now this work had recieved about SIX negative comments and I just feel like I should stop writing for good. 
> 
> I'm sad. And I hope you're happy.
> 
> I'm giving you this chapter because I did promise that I would write fast if people commented a lot. Which you did.
> 
> And I love every single positive comment I've recieved on this work. It's been the light in the darkness on so many days. And I can't thank you enough for it. <3<3
> 
> But I spent so many hours crying over my failure today, that I' not sure I want to continue feeling like this.
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. <3 Thank you! <3

After listening to his baby speak to him for a while. Yuuri realized that he wasn’t speaking Japanese to him, yet he was able to understand. He started to remember their shared language. But he had spoken it with more than just Yuri. He had also been speaking it to his mate, his alpha.

That’s how they could understand each other. Now, Yuuri only had to remember the right words.

“Alpha?” He asked cautiously.

Victor looked to him in attention.

“Did… Did we get married?” Yuuri asked.

Victor nodded and showed him his ring.

Married. The bond between to individuals that will prove their love for the rest of the world. That meant that this alpha was definitely his true mate. And he started adding all of his memories with his baby and his mate to try and sort out his mind. He remembered ice-skating. He remembered being taught how to do it, by both his mate and his baby. And he also remembered teaching it himself. He remembered that he loved it.

“The bite marks are healing!” Yuri gasped. 

In that moment, an ambulance stopped next to them and two paramedics stepped out.

Victor’s brain short-circuited, and his feral state returned in full force. He positioned himself over Yuuri, so the omega would be out of anyone’s reach.

Yuri realized that the paramedics were both alphas. Crap. He released Yuuri’s hand and rushed over to stop them from moving closer. “You need to stop.” He told the paramedics. “Yuuri was just attacked by alphas, and his mate has gone into full-alpha-mode.”

One of the paramedics looked around and noticed the dead bodies spread around them.

The female one inhaled sharply. “What happened here?” She asked in shock.

One of the police officers stepped forward and cleared their throat. “They… It seems like they were forcing mating bonds on the omega. Then his alpha broke free and stopped it…”

“Why aren’t you arresting him?” The other paramedic asked the police officers.

“On what charges? He saved his omega.” The other police officer pointed out.

“They forced bonds on him. We all know, that he would have died if his alpha didn’t kill them.” The other officer added.

“That’s no excuse. There are twelve dead people around here!” 

One of the police officers shook his head. “No judge is going to have him convicted for this. An omegas life is worth more than a thousand alphas.”

The female paramedic sighed. “We can sort this out later, we need to treat his injuries.” She then began to walk against the injured omega.

Victor let out something that sounded suspiciously much like a vicious bark towards the paramedics. And the woman quickly stumbled backwards.

He wasn’t letting them close.

“Victor… You need to get away from him.” Yuri told the alpha gently. 

Victor growled in response. 

“This is pointless. He’s completely feral.” The male paramedic sighed in defeat. “We’re not going to be able to save him like this."

Yuri swallowed nervously. “Victor. Please get away from him.” He pleaded.

Yuuri reacted to his baby wanting something. But his alpha refused him that. That wouldn’t do.

“Listen to him.” Yuuri scolded, gently pushing Victor away.

Victor looked at him and relented immediately. He sat aside and glared at the paramedics, daring them to do a mistake that would cost them their lives.

The paramedics looked like they were walking on glass as they neared the bleeding omega.

Yuuri felt worried once he noticed that the paramedics were alphas, he really didn’t want to be bitten again.

“Alpha?” Yuuri pleaded, reaching out his hand for his mate. He wanted the protection the touch would provide him with.

Victor was quick to oblige, his hand found Yuuri’s in the matter of seconds.

Yuri decided to stay back and keep an eye over the situation. 

“Do you know them?” One of the police officers asked him gently. As if he was speaking to a five-year-old child.

“They’re my friends.” Yuri answered honestly. “They were coming to meet me…” He suddenly felt strangely guilty. If he hadn’t called, this would never have happened.

“Do you know any of the other alphas?” The officer asked. "The offenders?" He added.

Yuri hadn’t even thought about that. He had avoided looking at their faces for a reason. 

But he turned to the dead bodies and tried. 

They looked… Dead. That’s the only word Yuri could think of to describe them. Until he finally saw a familiar face… 

He remembered him as the man who held him back, when Ivan sent his friends after him and Yuuri. But he thought that he, and all of his friends, were all going to jail for what they had done.

But considering the laws in Russia, the punishment for assault had a maximum of two years. And since Yuuri wasn’t that seriously injured, and the fact that the police wrote him as an alpha, probably reduced their time marginally. But at least now, they were dead.

Yuri pointed to the familiar face. “That man broke into my friend’s apartment and assaulted Yuuri almost a year ago… And…” Yuri looked around among the other faces and noticed the brain behind this entire operation. “That’s Ivan.” Yuri said and pointed to him. “He’s Victor’s ex-boyfriend.” 

The officers nodded in sync. “Do you know why they did, what they did?”

Yuri considered them again. “I have no fucking clue…”

“Careful!” Victor growled, making Yuri turn back to them again. 

“I think I need to help them…” Yuri excused himself and walked back over to his friends.

Victor was watching Yuuri like a hawk. The paramedics did nothing, without Victor knowing about it.

“The bite marks seems to be healing on their own.” The female paramedic said thoughtfully, as she wiped more of the blood away from the omega.

“That’s good, right?” Yuri asked. He was probably the only one who was currently able to keep his head straight at the moment.

“It will keep him from bleeding out.” The male paramedic said. He looked like he was observing Yuuri a little bit too closely. “Are you sure he’s an omega?” He suddenly asked. “He looks just like a normal person.”

Yuri felt how the comment went straight to his temper. “He is a person, you fucking ass-twat!” He snapped. 

The paramedic looked taken aback. “I-I know…” He stuttered out. “I didn’t mean…”

“Don’t.” Yuri said harshly. Successfully shutting the man up

“Sir? Can you give me your full name?” The female paramedic asked Yuuri.

Yuuri looked at her uncomprehendingly.

“He doesn’t understand Russian.” Yuri scolded.

The female paramedic nodded in understanding. “Can you give me your full name?” She asked in English.

Yuuri looked puzzled. “I… I don’t remember…” His eyes began to fill up with tears. He looked between Victor and Yuri. He remembered them as clear as day, but he barely remembered anything about himself.

“It’s okay.” Victor assured. He was willing to do whatever it took, to keep his husband from crying. 

But it didn’t seem to help.

The first tear slid down Yuuri’s face as a pained expression covered his features. He then turned back to Victor. “Alpha… Am I…? Broken?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't like it. please don't tell me. I don't want to hear it right now. And don't makes excuses for yourselves, telling me that I should be grateful for feedback in any form, because I don't want to hear that either. If you don't want to read. Just stop. You don't need to tell me about it, I'm really not that interested. And next time you think you want to help, by leaving a comment like that to someone else... Just... Don't.
> 
> If you did like it. Please let me know... <3<3 I would hate if negativity was the reason I stopped writig for good... How am I going to tell my grandchildren about that?


	61. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tries to figure out who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say... wow... <3 I was so agressive yesterday when I published my chapter. And I was sitting over here, in sweden, ready to fight off haters. And was instead completely assulted with love. I mean... It was more than I could even comprehend. It was over a hundred comments, soaked with love. I had no idea that many people actually cared, so just... wow... <3
> 
> Thank you!! <3<3
> 
> Anyway... I hope you'll like this chapter. <3<3

Yuuri did not like being in the center of attention, which made being examined at the hospital pretty much unbearable. He refused to be anywhere that Victor couldn’t follow. Anytime he lost sight of his mate, he started to cry. 

Having his omega in so much distress did nothing to sooth Victor. Which is why he was currently holding Yuuri as close as he could, ignoring every single policy the hospital had, about staying away from the patients while they were being examined.

Yuri was not allowed to leave the room without having Yuuri freak out about it. On some level it made sense. Yuuri still didn’t remember anything about himself. He only remembered him and Victor. And having his only two anchors away, when he was at his weakest was probably terrifying.

“And as you can see there is no signs of brain damage, which means that the amnesia is most likely a side effect to the forced mating bonds.” The doctor explained as she was presenting Yuuri’s X-ray pictures to the three men. 

Yuuri turned his head away and pressed his face into Victor’s chest. He didn’t want to listen to the doctor anymore. She spoke too strictly and Yuuri didn’t even want to look at her.

Victor hugged him closer in response and glared at the doctor for upsetting his mate.

“Will it go away?” Yuri asked. Since neither Yuuri nor Victor was in the mode for logical thinking right now. 

“Multiple bonds have occurred with people who’ve decided to spend their lives with more than one mate. But those bonds have never caused these kinds of implications. But it’s unheard of something like this happening to an omega, and especially forced bonds. All we can do is keep him under observation and take more tests.” The doctor explained.

Yuri sighed. There was nothing they could do. And what she implied was that they wanted to keep Yuuri there, as their omega-lab rat. And Yuri couldn’t let that happen. Not when neither one of his friends had any idea of what was going on.

“Can we take him home?” Yuri asked. 

The doctor looked reluctant. “We still don’t know how the omega’s body will react in the future. If he stays here, we will be able to provide him with the greatest medical attention, if he would come to need it.”

“You don’t even know what you would do.” Yuri pointed out. “And I don’t want you touching my friend, if you can’t predict the outcome of what would happen… We’re going home.”

The doctor scoffed at the insult. “That choice is really no up to you, is it?” 

Yuri glared at her defiantly and turned to Yuuri. “Yuuri. I want to go home.” He said and tried to sound as young and vulnerable as he possibly could. He knew it was manipulation but he was doing it for Yuuri’s best.

Yuuri pulled away from Victor, so he could glance Yuri over. Seeing his baby with those red-rimmed eyes and sad expression immediately made up Yuuri’s mind for him.

“We’ll go home.” Yuuri told Victor and reached out his hand for Yuri.

“I’ll strongly recommend against it, sir.” The doctor said and took a tentative step towards the omega.

Victor turned to her immediately. “We’re going.” He growled.

The doctor flinched and backed away again. “O-of course.”

……………………….

Yuuri was carefully walking around in the apartment, taking things in, and trying to make sense of his memories.

He immediately recognized Makkachin. And he recognized the apartment. But he didn’t know where he belonged in it. He couldn’t produce a concrete memory of the place.

“Yuuri? You okay?” Yuri asked in concern. Yuuri was looking at his own golden medal with an unreadable expression.

“This is mine.” Yuuri stated.

Yuri nodded. “Yeah. You won the grand prix.” 

Yuuri could hear distant cheering, and he remembered feeling terrified. Was that a normal reaction to winning? He put the medal away, and the cheering died down. 

Yuuri caught sight of a picture of him and Victor, but he couldn’t remember when the picture was taken. Or who took it, or where they were, or how he felt. It was more or less the love of his life, with his arm around the man he’d seen in the mirror.

“You should sit down…” Yuri said carefully as he noticed that Yuuri was crying again. “Victor will be out of the shower soon.” 

Yuuri nodded and grabbed Yuri’s hand.

Yuri breath stopped again, at the unexpected gesture. Yuuri didn’t just grab people’s hands like that. And this was the fifth time today that he had taken his, just like that.

Yuri brought the older skater over to the couch and handed him the poodle-shaped tissue box.

Yuuri gratefully accepted it and wiped away his tears. “Why am I so sad?” He asked.

Yuri sighed. He was not good with sad people. His default settings wanted him scream at them, and tell them to pull themselves together. But he couldn’t do that to Yuuri. Not now… “You’ve been through a lot.” He said instead. “It’s probably your mind trying to process the events.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “Okay.” He looked Yuri over. “Your hair is messy.” He said seriously.

Yuri felt offended. “Yeah? Well… It’s not like I’ve had the time to focus on my appearance for the last few hours.” He snapped.

Oh no. He had upset his baby. “S-sorry…” Yuuri whispered and looked away at nothing.

Yuri wanted to punch himself. Why the hell had he developed a conscience all of the sudden? He used to call Yuuri a fat useless pig. What had happened to him? “I didn’t mean to snap…” He apologized.

“It’s fine. I must be very frustrating right now…” 

Yuri practically groaned at himself. “No, it’s not… I was worried, okay?” 

Yuuri looked guilty. “I didn’t mean for you to worry…”

“It’s not your fault.” Yuri assured. He steeled his face, to free it from emotions. “I just… care… okay?” he tried to mumble the words as much as possible. Unrealistically hoping that Yuuri wouldn’t hear him.

He did.

Yuuri felt his heart swell. “Can I…” He stopped himself before the words would ruin the moment.

“What?” Yuri snapped.

“N-nothing…” Yuuri smiled shyly and suddenly looked at and empty glass on the table, hoping it might trigger a memory.

Yuri sighed. “Seriously, what?” He tried to keep his voice gentle. 

Yuuri blushed. “I was just wondering if… if maybe I could… fix your hair?” 

Yuri scoffed, a natural response he couldn’t even stop. He watched Yuuri’s rejected expression and cursed himself, yet again. Why was he the worst person on the planet?

“Fine.” He relented. He couldn’t look at Yuuri as he said it. He was still a tiger after all. “You can fix my hair…” 

Yuuri beamed, and wasted no time before getting to work.

He was just finished brushing it through when Victor ascended again.

His scent was strong after the shower, and Yuuri felt how it was stirring something inside of him. 

“How are you feeling?” Victor asked. Yuuri had tear-tracks on his face, but he was currently smiling as he was working on Yuri’s hair.

“I’m fine, alpha.” Yuuri said without really thinking about the words.

The word ‘alpha’ always seemed to cause a strange reaction inside of Victor. He couldn’t quite pinpoint it. It was probably that he associated it with Yuuri’s heat. Which was the only time that Yuuri actually called him that.

Yuri did NOT want to comment on that. It sounded perverted and wrong to hear that word from Yuuri. But the omega was still not well, and Yuri had already been enough of an ass today.

Suddenly, Yuri’s phone rang.

As Yuri stood up, Yuuri grabbed his arm.

“I’m just getting my phone.” Yuri said a bit harsh.

Yuuri looked to the phone across the room. And reluctantly released Yuri.

“It’s just my dad.” Yuri said before he answered.

Yuuri was baffled. His dad? Yuri had another dad? Where was he? Why couldn’t he remember that?

“Yuuri?” Victor asked worriedly.

Yuuri just looked at his alpha for a few seconds, before he reached out his arms, so his alpha would come and hold him. 

Victor did. He would do whatever it takes for Yuuri to feel safe again. As he sat down on the couch and scooped Yuuri up in his embrace, Yuuri immediately began purring.

Victor had to take a deep calming breath to be able to think straight. 

“Alpha. Do you love me?” Yuuri asked.

The most ridiculous question in the universe, in Victor’s opinion…

“Of course I do.” Victor declared and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head.

“How do you know that I’m still me?” Yuuri looked up to Victor with those big sparkling eyes that made Victor’s heart skip a beat. 

“I know.” Victor said. “You’re my soulmate, Yuuri. And I love you with all my heart, no matter what.”

“Even if I’m not… me?” Yuuri prodded.

“You could never be anyone but you.” Victor pointed out.

“But… I don’t even remember me.” Yuuri said sadly. “And I don’t know who you want me to be.”

Victor’s heart broke for him. “You don’t have to worry about that.” He assured. “I would never want you to be anything that you’re not.”

Yuuri thought about that for a moment. “Then… Who am I?”

Victor smiled to him gently. “You are Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. The most amazing man I’ve ever met.”

Yuuri blushed. Which encouraged Victor to go on. “You’re so brave… You’ve never let anything stop you from achieving your dreams. You have a beautiful kind heart that would make a saint fade in comparison… You are incredibly funny, even when you’re not trying… You are the most adorable person ever, when you’re met with compliments… You are…”

“Sorry to interrupt, but my dad is coming to get me.” Yuri announced. He looked very annoyed.

“No.” Yuuri protested immediately. He was not going to let some strange man take his baby away from him. No way.

“Yuuri…” Victor tried. “Yurio has parents, and they’re not us.”

Tears immediately began to pool in Yuuri's eyes again. “What?” His voice cracked.

“Yurio is not our son.” Victor sighed, hating himself for making Yuuri upset again.

“I don’t understand…” Yuuri sniffled. “Yurio is mine. He’s my baby.” 

Yuri’s face went pink. “I’m almost an adult, you know? I’m not a baby.”

Yuuri looked at the younger man and tried to puzzle out their relationship. He couldn’t remember Yuri to be any younger. He couldn’t remember holding him in his arms, or teaching him how to walk and talk and all the other things a parent is supposed to do. So maybe he was right. Maybe he wasn’t his dad. Maybe they weren’t even related at all. Maybe he didn’t even have a claim on him.

“Yuuri?” Yuri asked.

“He’s going to take you away from me?” Yuuri asked, tears falling from his face.

“No… He’s just taking him home.” Victor quickly tried to calm Yuuri. “Yurio can come back tomorrow.”

“No!” Yuuri snapped. “I’m not allowing Yuri to go home with a stranger!” 

Yuri swallowed nervously. Yuuri was definitely being serious about this.

“He’s his dad…” Victor calmly explained.

“That doesn’t matter. If I don’t know him, I’m not putting Yurio’s life in his hands.”

Victor relented. This was a fight he would never be able to win. 

As if some magical clockwork, someone suddenly knocked on the door.

“That’d be my dad.” Yuri said reluctantly and made his way over to the door.

“Stop.” Yuuri ordered and pushed Yuri behind himself. Before opening the door himself. 

The man on the other side had an eerily similarity to Yuri. The same color of his eyes, and the same cold expression. He did however, look momentarily stunned as he laid his eyes on Yuuri, blocking him from his son.

“I’m here to pick up my son.” Yuri’s dad declared in Russian and nodded to Yuri to get out.

Yuuri stopped him.

“What are you doing?” Yuri’s dad questioned. That’s when he noticed Yuuri’s scent. “You’re the omega from the news... Aren't you?”

Yuuri had no idea what he was talking about.

“Dad. This is Yuuri. And he doesn’t speak Russian…” Yuri explained from behind the annoyed omega.

That’s when Victor joined the conversation and placed his arm around Yuuri.

“I’m here to get my son.” Yuri’s dad said in English. Before trying to squeeze past Yuuri.

Yuuri immediately shoved him back.

“You’re not taking my baby away from me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, since... why not? XD
> 
> I hope you get the thing I'm trying to do with high-lighting Yuuri's omega instincts through the roof.
> 
> And now I'm going to do a weird little information dump to this universe, since I can't fit this into the story in any good way... XD 
> 
> ............
> 
> But when an omega is bitten by too many alphas, it means that the omega will belong to all of them. And in order to protect itself, the omega will try to remove all of it's personality, since it's easier to be a sex-slave if you can't feel anything. (However an omega can be completely fine with multiple bond marks, if it's consentual - Which this wasn't)
> 
> But Victor's action came in time, before everything was completely erased. So Yuuri is going to be better, but he still need some time to recover from this assault. His omega needs to know that it's completely safe before starting to allow Yuuri to come back fully.
> 
> ..........
> 
> And as a side-note. One should really not try and come between an omega and its baby. Especially not when the omega is confused and scared.


	62. Lost and insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor are still struggling with the aftermath f the attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter!! <3<3

“He’s not your baby.” Yuri’s dad snapped.

“Then where have you’ve been this whole night?” Yuuri questioned. “A parent doesn’t leave their child with a stranger.”

“I was supposed to go on a business trip for a week, but it got canceled. I left a note.” Mr. Plisetsky defended.

“He did.” Yuri chimed in. “Yuuri. It’s okay. I’ll go with him.”

“A week? You were going to leave him for a week?” Yuuri asked in disbelief.

Yuri’s dad cleared his throat nervously. “Yuri is not a child anymore. He can handle himself.”

“He’s sixteen.” Yuuri corrected. “That’s far too young to be alone.”

“He’s been fine so far…” Yuri’s dad pointed out.

“You’ve left him alone before?” Yuuri growled.

“Yuuri. You need to calm down. I’m fine.” Yuri tried to sooth. He did not want another fight tonight. If his dad would be stupid enough to lift a finger to Yuuri, it would definitely cause a chain-reaction to get Victor involved. And he did not want his dad to be murdered by a vicious alpha. He wasn’t that much of an ass.

“How much does he leave you alone?” Yuuri asked the young boy.

Yuri swallowed awkwardly. “Not that often.” He lied.

Yuuri didn’t seem to buy it.

“I promise. Almost never.” Yuri added for good measure. “And he always leave me with you, so I won’t be alone.” Another lie.

Yuuri suddenly looked very conflicted.

“Yuuri. We need to let Yurio decide.” Victor said gently. “If he wants to go with his dad, we need to let him.”

Yuuri looked to Yuri. “Please…”

Yuri sighed and looked to his dad. “Can I just stay for tonight?”

Yuri’s dad frowned. “I told you already. It’s non-negotiable. I need you to help me with the car.”

The thought of Yuri handling a car… A dangerous deadly object - his mind supplied. Did not suit well with Yuuri. 

“I don’t want him to handle cars.” Yuuri protested.

“Do I look like I care what you want?” The older Plitsetsky asked. “He’s my son, I get to decide what he gets to do.”

Victor bit down on a growl about to escape him. How dared he not care about Yuuri’s wishes?

“They are dangerous.” Yuuri argued. “He could get hurt.”

Yuri’s dad huffed his chest as if he had just been insulted. “He won’t.” He assured. “And he needs something, besides fucking figure skating, to keep himself occupied.”

Yuri flinched at the familiar remark.

Yuuri knew how much Yuri loved the sport. One of his few memories was of skating with him. And for his dad to insult it like that…

“Yurio is very talented, he’s sixteen, and already one of the best in the world.” Yuuri declared proudly. “And he loves it so much. So it’s not a waste of his time. He should be able to do exactly what he wants.”

“Like going home with his dad?” Mr. Plitsetsky questioned. 

Yuuri took a calming breath. “If that’s what he wants to do…” He loathed the idea of Yuri leaving with this insolent man. But it was his baby’s ultimate decision.

Yuri had never felt this torn before. Of course he wanted to stay. He was always at his happiest here. But he did have a duty to the man who helped bringing him into the world.

“I’m going with my dad.” Yuri said and grabbed his bag. 

Yuuri didn’t expect that. It felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart. “Oh…” he carefully stepped aside so Yuri could pass.

Yuri looked at him apologetically as he stepped out of the comfort of their apartment. 

“Yurio, wait.” Yuuri said hurriedly, Yuri barely had time to turn back around before he was suddenly captured in Yuuri’s embrace.

“Please be safe.” Yuuri pleaded. “And if he wants you to do something scary or dangerous, or if you feel unsafe or sad in any way. Please call me… I’ll come and get you.” 

Yuri had no idea how to react. “Okay.” He just said. Not really sure what else to do.

Yuri’s dad had just kept on walking to the elevators. “Yura, hurry.” He called.

“I have to go.” Yuri said, and gently pried Yuuri away.

“Of course…” Yuuri agreed, and let him go completely.

He then watched how his baby disappeared out of his sight with a man he barely knew. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked carefully. He knew this must have hurt like hell for his mate. He could even feel the heartbreak through the bond.

Yuuri turned to him, as yet even more tears had begun to pour from his eyes.

Victor opened his arms and Yuuri wasted no time to seize the opportunity to be held by his alpha.

“He’s gone…” Yuuri sobbed against Victor’s shoulder. 

Victor exhaled shakily and tried to keep his feelings under control. He needed to focus only on what his mate needed right now. Se led Yuuri inside, and closed and locked the door behind them, before getting Yuuri into the bedroom.

“You should get some rest.” Victor said gently.

Yuuri sniffled. “You’re right.” He agreed immediately to Victor’s surprise. 

Yuuri knew that his alpha knew what was best. He was there to protect him and care for him. And Yuuri trusted him wholeheartedly. 

Yuuri crawled into bed and pressed his face into the pillow. Victor climbed after him and repositioned Yuuri so he was lying on his chest. He then wiped away Yuuri’s tears as they kept coming.

“He’ll be okay, my love.” Victor promised.

Yuuri sniffled. “I miss him.”

“He probably misses you too.”

“Then why wouldn’t he stay?” Yuuri asked, nuzzling closer to Victor. “His dad doesn’t even seem to care about him.”

“He’ll come back.” Victor assured. He couldn’t make up excuses for Yuri’s dad. He wasn’t especially fond of the man either.

Yuuri nodded against him.

“Try and get some sleep…”

…………………..

Victor had accidently fallen asleep along with Yuuri. He only woke up now, because of his phone going off in his pocket.

Yuuri was still sleeping deeply, and Victor had to struggle to move Yuuri away, without waking him up.

Once he was free, he snuck out of the bedroom so he could answer his phone. 

“Hello?” He answered. He barely even had time to check who it was.

“Why isn’t Yuuri answering his phone?” Mari asked worriedly.

Crap.

“Uhm… He isn’t feeling well…” Victor said. Suddenly feeling his heart beginning to pound.

“I saw the news, what the hell happened? Who attacked you?” 

Victor groaned internally. He really didn’t want to have this conversation. “His name was Ivan.” He started.

“Was?” Mari asked uncertainly.

“I killed him.” Victor said simply. “Along with everybody else…” He should probably feel bad about it by now. But seeing the aftermath of what their attack had done to his Yuuri, made him wish that he could do it all over again.

Mari was silent on the other side.

“The bastards bit him, bonded him.” Victor continued. “I barely even remember it, since my instincts took over…”

“How is he?” Mari interrupted.

Victor looked to the closed bedroom door. “He’s working through it…” He answered honestly. “It was traumatic for him, and I think his mind must have shut down to protect itself from the bonds.”

“I’m booking a flight to Russia.” Mari announced.

“I was actually thinking that me and Yuuri should go to Japan. Being in his childhood home might help in getting him back to normal.” Victor thought out loud.

“When?” 

“Maybe in a week?” Victor suggested. “I think he needs to rest right now. We’ve been traveling a lot these past days, and he should probably recover a little, before getting on a plane again.” 

Mari sighed. “You’re probably right…” She said tiredly. “But please… Watch over him for us.”

“You know I will…” Victor promised. 

“Alpha, where did you go?” Yuuri suddenly asked with tears in his eyes, standing in the bedroom doorway like a lost puppy.

“Is that Yuuri? Let me talk to him.” Mari demanded.

Victor considered his husband. He didn’t exactly look like someone who would be able to calm his sister’s nerves right now.

“Victor?” Mari questioned.

“Alpha?” Yuuri asked at the exact same time.

“Your sister, Mari wants to speak to you.” Victor said, holding out the phone for his mate.

Yuuri looked confused. “I have a sister?” He didn’t dwell on the question for too long, before accepting the phone.

The woman on the other side spoke rapid Japanese with him, and he couldn’t help by shock himself in how much he understood of what was being said.

“How much do you remember?” Mari finally asked after her long ramble about being worried.

“I… Not much… I remember my alpha and my baby…” Yuuri responded. “And skating… I know I love it.” 

“Do you…” Mari swallowed. “Remember me?”

Yuuri suddenly felt really guilty. She sounded like she cared so much for him, and he didn’t even know what she looked like. “Not really…” He admitted.

“Oh…” Mari said in shock. Yuuri couldn’t help but hate himself.

“I’m so sorry…” He apologized.

“No, no, no… It’s fine.” Mari assured. “Can you give the phone back to Victor?” She asked gently.

Yuuri gave back the phone and threw his arms around Victor. Victor immediately curled his free arm around Yuuri.

“Mari?” Victor asked.

“If you hadn’t killed them I would.” She declared before seemingly calming herself down. “You did the right thing, I just thought you should know that.”

Victor couldn’t help but feel grateful for the words. Mari wasn’t exactly the person who agreed with him on his decisions. But it felt good to know that she could at least agree with him on this. “Thank you.” 

“I’ll let you get back to him…” Mari said gently. “Oh and you should probably start the live-streams again… I think Yuuri’s fans are gathering a mob to storm the government and set Yuuri free.”

Victor had completely forgotten about the live-streams. They were something that Yuuri did, and he was really not in the state to do one now.

“I’ll talk to him about it.” Victor assured. 

Suddenly there was a phone call on the other line. “Someone else is calling.” Victor said. “I need to get it.” 

“Okay… Be safe.” Mari pleaded.

“Of course.”

“Bye.” Mari said and hung up.

Victor answered the other call and began to lead Yuuri back into the bedroom.

“Victor. You’re all over the news again. What the hell happened? How is Yuuri? Is he okay? Why isn’t he answering his phone?” Phichit shot questions to him like there was no tomorrow.

“His phone is out of battery…” Victor started before Phichit started his interrogation again.

“Who attacked you? Why did they do it? Where are you now?”

Victor did his best to fill Phichit in, as he put Yuuri back to sleep. Yuuri was still exhausted and fell asleep within minutes. 

And as soon as Victor was done with Phichit, Victor took a deep breath before starting a live-stream in Yuuri’s honor.

………………………….

Yuuri woke up in the middle of the night, or maybe it was in the early morning. It was still dark outside and Yuuri was feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

His skin felt incredibly sensitive, and the bed had a few breadcrumbs underneath him. That felt more like daggers to his body.

He sat up and noticed how Victor was sound asleep. Yuuri wouldn’t wake up his alpha for this. He just needed to find somewhere else to sleep. Somewhere safe.

He pried himself away from his alpha and began to look around the apartment. And it didn’t take long before he found blankets. A lot of them…

Yuuri smiled happily and brought them with him into the living room. He then started to take the pillows from the couch apart, and stacked them around the floor in a perfect round shape. He then fixed it, so the blankets held them together, nice and snug. 

He wasn’t sure for how long he worked on it. But he went back and forth between the bedroom and living room, and gathered all the things he would need for the nest. He even went though the dirty laundry basket and grabbed everything that smelled of his alpha.

After poking and moving things around, it was finally perfect. And Yuuri was happy and content with burying himself in the ocean of softness.

…………………

Victor woke up as the sun stung his eyes. There was only one thing he liked about waking up, and that was waking up with Yuuri. But after spending almost two years, of waking up with Yuuri in his arms or on his chest, he suddenly felt very empty, waking up alone.

He reached for where Yuuri was usually lying, and was met with more of the mattress. Why was Yuuri so far away?

He kept moving closer and closer to Yuuri’s side, before his hand finally brushed against the edge of the bed.

Victor eyes had never opened this quickly. Where was Yuuri?

Victor sat up and frantically looked around the bedroom, there were a lot of clothes and fabric spread all over the floor, and something horrible struck in Victor’s chest.

Did Yuuri… Leave him? Victor was out of the bed before even finishing that thought. He rushed into the bathroom and found the laundry basket being open up and Yuuri’s clothes were the only ones lying around it.

He rushed into the living room and finally laid his eyes on the chaos. There where things everywhere, everything seemed to be completely out of place, except for a big colorful bundle of pillows and blankets in the middle of the room. A nest?

Victor carefully made his way over to it. He noticed a lot of his clothes sticking out in various places, and Yuuri seemed to be buried underneath it all.

“Yuuri?” He asked carefully. Unsure on whether or not he was allowed to disturb his mate when he had spent time to make himself a nest apart from Victor.

The bundle moved in attention. “Alpha?” Yuuri asked, he sounded very tired.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Victor asked, still not touching the nest, but crouching down next to it.

“I’m fine. I like it here. It’s soft…” Yuuri declared sleepily. “And safe…”

Victor smiled to himself. Glad that Yuuri was safe and happy, even if it wasn’t necessarily with him. But he did have his clothes, so Victor would take it as a win.

“Let me know if you need anything. Are you thirsty? Hungry?” Victor asked.

“I think I might be hungry…”

That was all Victor needed to know. “I’m making you breakfast.” He declared just as someone knocked on the door.

Probably Yuri.

Victor made his way over to the door. Grateful that he was wearing clothes that Yuri wouldn’t kill him for.

He opened the door and was instead met with two serious looking alphas.

“We are with the OPS, omega protective services. We’re here to make sure that your omega has everything it needs for a thriving life.” 

This morning was certainly not off to a great start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No rest for poor Yuuri... Am I right? XD
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked this! <3<3


	63. OPS - Omega protective services

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor does his best to keep his temper under control when he's faced with an injured omega, and the people that claim that they want to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took some time to write... XD I've been busy with an assignment for school, so I couldn't update yesterday. But here you go. And I hope you like it!! <3<3<3

“Now is not really a good time…” Victor said and subconsciously placed his arm in the doorway to block the alpha’s path into their apartment.

“I assure you, this is a necessity, if you agree to cooperate, it will only enhance your claim to your omega. If you refuse…” The threat hung in the air, and Victor had to keep himself from slamming the door in their faces.

Instead he let out a sigh of defeat. “He’s resting right now. So don’t disturb him.” He said as he stepped back, at least they had been warned.

“We will need to see him eventually to see the condition he’s in.” The male Alpha said sternly and got out a notepad. 

Victor frowned. “He’s been through a lot and he…”

“Yes, yes. We heard about the incident, but that still doesn’t change anything.” The female one interrupted, and checked for dust on the kitchen counter. “He’s still an omega, isn’t he?” 

Victor clenched his fist. He needed to think of Yuuri. He couldn’t lose his temper.

“Ah, I see he made himself a nest. That’s a sign of comfort.” The male one pointed out. “He must like you.” 

Victor thought so too. Yuuri did marry him after all…

“I’m Martha, by the way.” The female alpha introduced herself. “That’s my associate, Alexander.” 

Alexander was busy opening and closing a cabinet, for whatever reason.

“Victor.” Victor said.

“We know.” Alexander said in disinterest. “And your omega is Yuuri.”

Victor huffed in annoyance, but tried to cover it with a cough.

“Does he sleep in his nest every night?” Martha asked and pointed to the colorful bundle Yuuri was buried underneath. 

“Uhm, no… Or he usually nest in our bed, but he made this yesterday.” Victor tried to explain. It felt weird talking about Yuuri in this manner, like he wasn’t only a few feet away.

“You shouldn’t let him nest in the bed.” Martha scolded. “They tend to stuff cloths, shirts and other things in the mattress, and that is bad for alpha’s bodies.

“I don’t mind.” Victor declared, he really didn’t. Did he appreciate all the lumps after being sore from training or practice? Maybe not… But it was something that Yuuri liked, and it made him comfortable. And that what enough for Victor to make it okay.

“You shouldn’t have to suffer over your omegas habits. Just refer him to the floor, they are usually fine with it.” Martha said and wrote a note on it.

Refer Yuuri to the floor… Yeah… no. Not going to happen. If Yuuri chose the floor for himself, that’s fine. But Victor would never dream of telling his husband to sleep on the floor. He wouldn’t even do that to Makkachin.

Speaking of the poodle, he was lying on guard at the edge of Yuuri’s nest. The first time since they’d come home that he wasn’t in his hammock.

The usually over-friendly dog was starting to become very weary of strangers. But considering everything that’s happened, nobody could really blame him.

“You have a dog?” Alexander asked and gestured to Makkachin.

“Yes?” Victor challenged. 

“We don’t recommend having animals along with an omega. Your focus should be on them, and not a pet.” 

“Makkachin is Yuuri’s dog as well. I would never be able to get rid off him.” Victor said determinately. Getting rid of Makkachin wasn’t even an option.

“Okay, then it’s fine. You shouldn’t get rid of things your omega has grown attached to. Change is often very traumatic for them.” Alexander explained.

Victor knew. And he wasn’t fond of these people generalizing omegas as some sort of combined species. But he kept himself quiet.

“Your apartment isn’t especially big.” Martha pointed out as she looked around.

“I know.” Victor sighed in annoyance.

“The omega should have more room. They like to nest and move around. The outside world make them nervous, so they need a big home that they walk around in.” 

“Yuuri is not nervous about the outside world. He just doesn’t like the some of the people in it.” Victor said, looking at them accusingly.

They didn’t even look up from their notepads.

“Okay, now we need to see the omega.” Martha said with finality.

“Like I said. He’s resting.” Victor protested. He was standing between these people and Yuuri. Making sure that they would have to get through him to get to his mate.

“Then I suggest you get him up.” Alexander said, clicking his pen.

Victor glared at him reluctantly, but Yuuri’s words were ringing through his mind. They just had to get through this without causing any trouble. So he took a long deep breath and turned to Yuuri.

“Just… Don’t go any closer to him.” Victor warned as he slowly made his way over to his mate.

“Yuuri?” He asked gently.

“Alpha?” Yuuri answered quietly.

“Do you want to come out here for a minute?” He pulled gently on the top blanket, which immediately tightened around Yuuri’s body.

“I rather not…” Yuuri said, burying himself deeper in his nest.

Victor swallowed. He hated himself. Yuuri deserved to be safe in his nest. He deserved the world and more. And here Victor was, trying to pry him out of his safe space.

“There are some people here who wants to see you.” Victor tried. Hoping that Yuuri’s politeness would win over… It didn’t.

“Make them go away.” Yuuri pleaded. 

Victor wanted to. More than anything, he wanted to tell them to go to hell and leave them alone. But if Yuuri weren’t injured, he would take Victor’s hand and assure him that everything was going to be fine if they played along.

“Please, Yuuri… It will only take a minute.” Victor pressed.

“Alpha-commanding would be more effective.” Alexander commented.

Victor glared at him, silently letting him know that his comment wasn’t appreciated.

“I’ll get you more blankets…” Victor bargained.

“I… I… I’m not wearing a shirt…” Yuuri whispered.

Victor’s eyes widened in understanding, Yuuri was shy. “I’ll get you one.” Victor assured and stormed to the bedroom. “Excuse me…” He said as he pressed past the alphas. He then took the first shirt he could find. It was soft and smelled strongly of Yuuri.

Victor then returned back into the living room, Pleased to see that the alphas hadn’t moved an inch from their spots.

Victor raised the blanket gently and pressed Yuuri’s shirt underneath it. It disappeared and Yuuri began to move.

Victor kept sending glares to the omega protective service people, only to make sure that they weren’t going to move.

He could feel that Yuuri was nervous. It was probably because he himself was feeling so annoyed with the other two people in their apartment. Yuuri was probably picking up on everything right now, including every last one of Victor’s emotions.

But it didn’t take long for Yuuri to finish dressing himself, and begin to emerge from his nest.

Victor suddenly forgot why he was even annoyed, once he laid eyes on Yuuri. His hair stood in all directions, his big brown eyes were heavily lidded and he looked adorable enough to cure cancer, with that pink blanket wrapped around him.

“Hey there, beautiful…” Victor greeted his husband.

Yuuri’s face turned pink immediately, matching his blanket. “Alpha… Who are they?” He asked as he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

Victor had to think about how to introduce them. He still couldn’t lie, but he couldn’t tell him the whole truth either, not without having to deal with a panic attack along with everything else. 

“They’re here to make sure that you are doing okay here with me.” Victor said instead. Making a conscious decision to leave out the part that if he wasn’t, they might actually take him away from Victor

“But I am doing okay. I’m better than okay. I love it here. I love you. Why do they even need to make sure?” Yuuri asked while he blinked innocently, with those beautiful eyes that made Victor’s heartbeat increase. 

“It’s their job…” Victor explained gently. And reached out his hands to Yuuri.

Yuuri accepted them without any hesitation and allowed Victor to pull him up to his feet. 

“Bring him over here.” Martha demanded.

Yuuri looked to her worriedly.

“It’s okay.” Victor soothed. “They’re not going to hurt you.”

Yuuri still swallowed nervously and hid behind Victor as they walked over to the alphas. 

“He looks thin.” Martha commented and wrote it down.

Yuuri looked down on himself self-consciously. And Victor fought a growl about to escape him. “He’s a figure skater.” Victor said instead. “And he’s in perfect shape.” 

“He should also stop with that sport. He could fall and get permanently injured.” Alexander said seriously.

“That’s up to Yuuri.” Victor corrected and curled his arm around his mate. He could feel that Yuuri was practically shaking in fear. And Victor decided that it was probably enough of the questioning.

“So… You are just going to let him do whatever he wants? Even if he’ll end up getting himself killed?” Martha questioned. “You might know that omegas aren’t exactly known for their impeccable judgment.”

“Yuuri’s judgment is fine.” Victor defended. “And I think that you should leave now.” 

Alexander scoffed. “We’ll leave once we’re done.”

Victor pulled Yuuri closer to himself, in an attempt to calm him down. 

“We can see that he’s clearly not wearing a collar.” Alexander pointed out. “You should get one for him.”

Victor didn’t answer. He couldn’t, or the words would without a doubt come off as murderous.

“Yes. Not only are they a comfort for the omega, but you could also attach scent blockers to them, so no alpha would be able to realize what he is.” Martha added.

Victor would have snorted if he weren’t already biting the inside of his cheek in frustration. A scent blocker that would hide Yuuri’s secondary gender… That might be too late, since the whole world already knew what he was.

“There are also great collars specified for stubborn and rebellious omegas, such as shock collars or injection collars that will send out anesthetic to keep them pliant.” Alexander stated as he wrote it down. “We’ve noticed your omega’s rebellious streak, and we all think that it will be best if he’s kept under a watchful eye.”

Yuuri flinched, and Victor felt like shoving the horrible people through a brick wall. Never, in a million years would he get that kind of collar for Yuuri. Never.

“And we also recommend that you get him chipped. If you put him under anesthetic, there’s a chance that he might get confused and wander out in the world, the chip will make it easier to find him.” Martha explained.

“I don’t want to be chipped… Or shocked…” Yuuri suddenly whispered.

“You won’t.” Victor assured immediately.

“These are just recommendations.” Martha told Yuuri tiredly. “It’s up to your alpha to decide what he wants to do to you.”

Victor hated that. He did not decide what do or not to do with Yuuri. Yuuri decided for himself, and might ask for Victor’s advice or help, but that was it. Nothing more… Never.

Yuuri didn’t seem to understand that, in the state he was in. So he looked up to Victor with pleading eyes. And Victor would give him the moon if he could.

“You should also get him to stop doing that.” Martha scolded. “Omegas are by nature manipulative, so they will give big eyes and sometimes let out small whines when they want something. If you as an alpha give in, there are chances that he will continue doing that. Omegas are never completely satisfied, there will always be things that the want, but it’s the alphas responsibility to make sure that they only have enough to be happy and not enough to be spoiled.”

“If something were to happen to you, it would be harder for him to adjust to a new alpha.” Alexander continued. “So we’re only saying this for Yuuri’s best.”

Like hell they were. - Victor’s mind supplied.

Yuuri sniffled. Which turned everyone’s attention to him.

“Nothing can happen to my alpha.” Yuuri cried as tears began streaming down his face. “If he dies, I’ll die. I refuse to go on without him.” He finished his declaration by clinging onto Victor, like his life depended on it.

Victor held him just as close. Doing his best to sooth him.

“Oh honey…” Martha cooed. “Nothing is going to happen to your alpha as long as you cooperate…”

Did she just…? Threaten Yuuri?

“Are you done here?” Victor all but snarled. Feeling like his temper was beginning to reach the end of its limit. 

“We only did to do a physical exam of him.” Alexander said and got out some measuring tape. “So can we touch him now?” 

Victor was reluctant. He did not want these people to touch Yuuri. With their stupid ignorant hands…

“It’s f-fine.” Yuuri said, looking to Victor worriedly. “We should cooperate.”

And Victor wanted those alphas dead. They had scared Yuuri to the point that he was ready to sacrifice his own well being for Victor. Not okay.

“You don’t have to do this.” Victor assured. If Yuuri said the words, Victor would happily throw them out and take Yuuri on the run. The satisfaction of doing so might even be worth it.

“I’ll be fine, alpha.” Yuuri smiled half-heartedly, before reluctantly prying himself away from Victor.

“If you hurt him, you’re dead.” Victor declared, before taking a tentative step back.

“Open your mouth.” Martha ordered and pointed a flashlight to Yuuri’s face. Yuuri did as told, and Martha began to examine his teeth, while Alexander was measuring Yuuri’s height. 

“He’s 173 centimeters.” Alexander announced and began measuring Yuuri’s waist.

“He has a nice set of teeth.” Martha said and lit the flashlight in Yuuri’s eyes. 

“He’s muscular but thin for an omega.” Alexander kept informing as he measured different parts of Yuuri.

They then continued with listening to Yuuri’s lungs, heartbeat, taking his blood pressure weighing him, testing his reflexes and asking Victor questions about his health and habits before they were finally satisfied. 

“You can go back to your nest.” Victor said gently to his stressed out husband.

Yuuri seemed reluctant and walked behind Victor instead. Feeling that his alpha would provide him with more protection than his nest.

“You did the right thing my cooperating with us.” Martha declared. “You only need to make him gain a few pounds, move to a bigger space and think about disciplinary methods, and you should be fine.” 

Victor made a non-committal sound. He just wanted them out of there.

“And let me just say. That attack might be the best thing that could have happened to you.” Alexander said with a genuine smile, and Victor wanted nothing else but to smack it in. Taking all the teeth away in the process.

“What he means is that you’re now set with a perfect omega without any baggage. You should consider yourself lucky. A lot of alphas would kill to be in your shoes.” Martha corrected

Victor felt how Yuuri tugged on him. Which immediately killed Victor’s murderous thoughts. He just needed to focus on Yuuri.

“Make sure you take care of him, or we’ll be back.” Alexander said and picked up his bag.

“Have a nice day.” Martha said and walked out of the door. Alexander wasn’t far behind as they both left. 

Victor may have slammed the door a little bit to hard after them. But the rage was still burning him like a wildfire.

“Please don’t be mad…” Yuuri pleaded.

That did the trick. The rage was gone in an instant. “I’m not mad, my love.” Victor assured. “You can go back to your nest if you’d like. I’ll get you some breakfast.” 

Yuuri nodded hesitantly before walking away and disappearing into his bundle on the floor.

Victor turned to the stove when he realized the he had no idea how to cook without Yuuri. So he had to go with his second option, so he pulled out his phone.

“Yo.” Yuri greeted casually.

“Hey, Yurio. Are you coming here today?” Victor asked. If he weren’t, Victor would have to ask someone else. Or order food.

“I’m actually on my way. Why?” Yuri asked.

“Do you mind getting us breakfast? I’ll pay, of course, and you can get anything you want.” Victor asked as he looked at what he could potentially cook, if he had to. But cereal wasn’t especially nutrient.

“Sure. Why? You forget how to cook?” Yuri chuckled.

“I actually never learned…” Victor admitted. “Yuuri is the one who took up the task, but he’s not really… well…”

“Oh…” Yuri said simply. “Yeah, I’ll get something. I’ll be home in twenty minutes.” He then hung up.

…………………….

Twenty minutes later, Yuri showed up with multiple bags of food.

“You are a true savior.” Victor said gratefully and handed Yuri three thousand rubles. Yuri didn’t care to mention how much extra money that actually was. 

“What’s that?” He asked instead, as he caught sight of Yuuri’s nest.

“That’s Yuuri’s nest. He made it tonight.” Victor explained as he unpacked the food. 

“And he’s in it?” Yuri asked in confusion.

Victor nodded. “Yes…” 

“Why did he make a nest?” 

“Instincts.”

Yuri carefully walked towards the nest. “Yuuri, are you okay in there?” 

“Yurio?” Came a small voice, before the blankets started shifting.

Yuri took a step back, but he didn’t get far before Yuuri’s eyes were glued to him.

“I’m so happy you’re back!” Yuuri exclaimed and threw his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him to sit in his lap on top of his nest.

Yuri half-heartedly tried to get away while Yuuri wrapped one of his blankets around him.

“This stinks of Victor.” Yuri protested.

“It’s nice.” Yuuri agreed and wrapped another blanket around the boy.

“Can’t move…” Yuri grunted as Yuuri held onto him.

“You look like this breakfast burrito.” Victor chuckled as he brought the food over to them.

“Shut up, you old man, or I’ll kick your ass!” Yuri threatened.

“Victor. Don’t make him mad…” Yuuri scolded.

Victor froze mid-movement. That was the first time since the attack that Yuuri had called him Victor instead of alpha.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked worriedly and clutched Yuri closer.

Yuri made a sound of protest but didn’t act on it.

“I’m fine.” Victor smiled childishly and began handing out food.

Seeing Yuuri this happy and actually recovering, was more than Victor could ever hope for. He knew that his husband would be back to normal in no time. 

Victor could only hope that they wouldn’t run into any other problems…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending it on a fluffy note with Burrito!Yurio and Recovering!Yuuri... <3<3<3 
> 
> But the OPS sounds like nice people, right? XD A lot of people wanted Victor to live-stream the event to bust the horribleness that is them. But Victor didn't exactly think about that, when he had his temper to control... Hopefully they'll find another way... ;)
> 
> Anyway... Thank you so much for reading!! <3<3<3   
> And let me know which plotline you're most interested in:
> 
> 1\. Yurios family life  
> 2\. Yuuri dealing with not remembering his family  
> 3\. Sergei plotting to evenge Ivan's death  
> 4\. Victor's parents hearing about the news and rushing to Russia to nurse Yuuri back to health.  
> 5\. Yurio finding out that the OPS paid his friends a visit and reaches out to social media for revenge.  
> 6\. Something else... ;)
> 
> I love hearing your thoughts! <3 So let me know! <3<3


	64. A walk to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just fluff....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Options 4 and 5 were the winners by a landslie... <3 But the other options might still be coming... ;)
> 
> Sorry for being low on updates. <3 I'm on my last two weeks of school, and we have kind of like a project where we have news-broadcasts, so I've been out on the field and in a TV-studio for about 7-10 hours a day, for the past week.
> 
> And next week will be the same. Then I'll have summer for about six days before I start my summer-job... XD
> 
> So my life is getting slightly occupied... XD 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter. It's basically just fluff... <3

“My parents are on their way…” Victor said as he looked worriedly at his phone.

“Great, just what we need… More Victors…” Yuri scoffed and took another large bite from his sandwich, he had managed to get his arms free from the blanket, but Yuuri was still insistent that he should stay close to him. “Just when things were beginning to calm down, Russia’s drama queens make a even more dramatic comeback.

Yuuri looked to Victor worriedly. Suddenly realizing that he had no idea who Victor’s parents were.

“They’re not that bad.” Victor assured. “I’ve told them to tone down, and be calm.”

“Oh…” Yuuri said thoughtfully. He had no idea how he would interact with them. “Will they like me?”

“They already love you, solnechnyy.” Victor assured.

“I… I don’t remember them…”

“They know.” Victor said calmly. “And they’re fine. You don’t have to worry about it.” 

Yuuri nodded, and was suddenly stuck by the knowledge that he didn’t even remember his own parents. How could he forget them? 

So not only was Yuuri generally useless… He was also a horrible son.

“Don’t…” Victor pleaded. “I can sense your guilt. You’re not guilty for not remembering.” 

Yuuri knew his alpha was right. And the woman from earlier had said that he didn’t have the greatest judgment, so he had to trust that Victor did. 

But what would happen if those people took him away? Who would tell Yuuri not to worry about things? Who would protect him and love him?

“Victor?” Yuuri asked cautiously.

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“Did we pass the test?”

Victor frowned. “Test?” 

“Those people… They made you mad.” Yuuri reminded. He had no idea who they were. But maybe Victor could explain that to him.

“What people?” Yuri suddenly asked, his mouth full of food.

Victor sighed as he realized who Yuuri was talking about. “The omega protective services came to us this morning.” 

Yuri almost dropped his sandwich. “They what?”

Yuuri looked between the two other men. “Are they bad?” He asked and suddenly felt like he had done something wrong. There was now a tension in the room. “I thought they wanted to help.” 

Victor shook his head. “They don’t.”

“What the hell did they do?” Yuri asked, sounding very angry. 

It did nothing to settle Yuuri’s confusion. Why was Yuri mad? Who were those people?

“They had suggestions for Yuuri.” Victor said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Yuri went rigid. “What kind of suggestions?”

…………………

Yuri was pacing the floor in fury after Victor had filled him in on the details. “What the hell is wrong with them?” He questioned. “Yuuri is a fucking person.”

Yuuri was adjusting his nest, after Yuri had disrupted it in his outburst.

“I know…” Victor agreed. 

“No.” Yuri snapped, taking out his phone. “What did they say, exactly?” He asked, opening twitter. He was going to expose those bastards.

“Yurio. Please don’t get yourself in trouble.” Yuuri pleaded. 

Yuri made a choice to ignore him.

“Yuuri is right. You shouldn’t start a fight with these people…” Victor said while handing a few stray pillows for his husband’s nest.

“What can they do? Ban me from the omega queue? I’d rather not take part in human trafficking anyway.” Yuri snarled, before smiling wickedly. “Looks like the OPS has a twitter account… I wonder if Phichit knows about this…”

“What’s a Phichit?” Yuuri asked, as he was finally pleased with his nest again. 

“A man that lives in social media.” Yuri chuckled. 

Victor rolled his eyes to Yuri’s explanation. He really wasn’t helping Yuuri’s memory loss.

“Phichit is one of your best friends. You’ve known each other for almost six years.” Victor explained instead, and opened the Thai man’s instagram in an attempt to jog Yuuri’s memory.

Yuuri scrolled through the pictures in extreme concentration, determined to remember his friend. His mind froze however when he saw a familiar face, tiny and fluffy.

“That’s my baby!” He exclaimed and showed the picture to Victor.

Victor looked at the selfie of Phichit and his now deceased hamster. “Oh…” He said quietly. He couldn’t tell Yuuri that. “That’s a hamster.” He said instead.

Yuuri nodded. “Her name is Honey. Honey, the hamster.”

“Phichit’s answered. And he’s NOT happy… OPS are going down.” Yuri declared.

Victor thought it would be a better idea to steer Yuuri’s attention to Yuri. Before the truth about Honey, the hamster came out.

“What’s happening?” Victor asked, locking his phone and listening to Yuri.

“Yuuri’s fans are joining the conversation.” Yuri grinned. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “I have… fans?” He asked in disbelief. “For what?” 

None of them knew how to answer that.

“I’ve never been re-tweeted this many times.” Yuri said, changing the subject. 

Yuuri felt like a clueless baby. They were using so many words, terms and names, and Yuuri had no idea what any of them meant, and no matter how patiently they tried to explain, it still felt foreign to him.

Suddenly there was a very silent knock on the door.

“Someone is coming.” Yuuri squeaked, trying to pry Yuri back in his nest for safety.

Yuri practically fell into the pile of clothes and pillows. Yuuri crawled in front of him so he was between his baby and the door.

He knew it was a bad idea for Yuri to agitate those people from earlier. But they were not getting to his baby. Yuuri would make sure of that.

“It’s probably my parents.” Victor soothed, before slowly moving towards the door.

It was indeed Victor’s parents on the other side. And Victor opened the door slowly, to make sure that his parents wouldn’t rush in and scare Yuuri.

“Hi…” Victoria said softly. “How is he?” 

“He is…” Victor had no idea how to word it. “He is recovering.” He decided on.

“Can we come in?” Igor asked. He sounded more nervous than Victor had ever heard him.

Victor turned to Yuuri, who was trying to hide Yuri behind pillows.

“Yuuri, love?” He asked his nervous mate. “Is it okay if they come in?”

Yuuri looked between Yuri and Victor nervously. Trying to make up his mind. “I don’t want them close to Yurio.” He declared.

“I’m fine.” Yuri protested as he threw a few pillows away. “I’m not a child, and those morons are harmless.” 

Yuuri looked to Victor for confirmation.

Victor nodded. “They won’t do anything that you are not okay with.” He promised.

Yuuri nodded uncertainly. “O-okay…”

Victor sent his mate a nervous look but stepped aside nonetheless.

His parents snuck inside as if they were doing a burglary in the middle of the night.

“See what I mean?” Yuri gestured to the Nikiforovs. “I don’t even think they know how to hurt people.” 

“Hi, Yuuri.” Victoria said softly, almost like she was approaching an injured animal. “Do you remember us?” 

Yuuri didn’t. Or, they seemed familiar, to an extent… Almost like déjà vu.

“Stay there.” Victor ordered his parents and joined Yuuri’s side. “Are you okay? I can ask them to leave.”

Yuuri shook his head. “It’s fine. I want to remember them.” 

Victor understood. 

Victoria and Igor were standing like statues, as they awaited Yuuri’s approval.

“You can come closer.” Yuuri allowed. He grabbed Victor’s hand for assurance. 

The Nikiforovs looked at each other and took a few tentative steps forward.

Yuuri was relieved that they didn’t have the intimidating alpha scent around them. They smelled more or less like a mild Victor, to Yuuri.

And for that, he was grateful.

“Hi, Yurio.” Victoria greeted the Russian boy with his phone pressed to his nose.

“Yo.” Yuri answered noncommittally and tapped something in a rapid speed on his phone.

Yuuri noticed how calm Yuri and Victor were around the new people. And decided to let his guard down a little. He didn’t do any favors by letting his paranoia get the better of him.

“Victor. Do you need anything?” Igor asked his son. “We’ll be happy to get food for you, or clean, or even help you with laundry.”

Victor chuckled lightly. “Please don’t do any of those things… I still like this apartment.”

Igor laughed. “We could always get you a new one… Or a house.” He exclaimed.

“Honey… They didn’t want a house… We’ve talked about this.” Victoria told her husband with a smile. “That’s why we decided on giving them our plane.”

Victor gasped. “You giving us your plane?”

“Your plane.” Igor corrected dramatically.

“Dear god…” Yuri shook his head.

Yuuri remember planes. They flew through the air. They took you places. Yuuri liked flying. He had a memory of sleeping in Victor’s lap on a plane. It was a good memory.

As the memory emerged, Yuuri felt more and more memories return to him. He remembered the first time he met Victor’s parents and how they surrounded him with their love. And he remembered his wedding, and he remembered the spaghetti with ketchup, and he felt joy spread through him as he slowly but surely started to remember himself.

Victor could feel Yuuri’s happiness, and instinctively turned to see his mate’s smile. And Victor fell in love all over again. He would never get tired of seeing Yuuri’s smile like that. It was the most beautiful sight in the world. And in that moment, Victor knew that he would do whatever it takes to keep that smile on Yuuri face, for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will of course continue writing on my free time, but the updates might not be as frequent as you're used to. ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for caring so much about the story. <3<3<3 I love you guys! <3<3
> 
> PS: I changed my username because people kept believing that I was 14.... XD
> 
> Double PS: Did you see that I rewrote the five first chapters of this story? Not by a lot or anything. I just fixed a few of the most evident errors... ;) So I'm thankful that my writing is improving, enough for me to look at my old works and go *Sigh* "What was I thinking?" 
> 
> Anyway... Thank you so much for sticking with this story. And if you ever have any prompts for other stories and or suggestions of what you would like to see in the future for my future ones. Please let me know!! <3<3 #FeedMyImagination


	65. Back at home part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Victor och Yurio travel back to Hasetsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm releasing this chapter in two, or more parts, since I'm so low on time, but I'm also really obsessed with comments... XD
> 
> So I hope you'll like this! <3<3

“Victor! We’re flying!” Yuuri exclaimed as he looked out of the window like an over-excited child.

“We sure are.” Victor smiled, thankful that he didn’t have to be on a plane with other people around Yuuri.

“So, is this like flying for the first time, or what?” Yuri asked as he looked up from his phone.

Yuuri shook his head. “I remember flying. But I don’t remember how it looks or feels like. And look at those clouds.” He said and pointed to the window.

Yuri snorted. “Nerd…”

Yuuri kept on smiling. He was happy about having both Yuri and Victor with him when he was going to meet his own family. He was very nervous about it, since he barely remembered anything about them.

Victor had shown him pictures and told him stories, Yuuri had even talked to his sister on the phone, but he still didn’t have any associated memories. 

Yuuri decided to let it go for now. And he moved closer to Victor.

Victor was however busy with something on his phone, and completely oblivious to Yuuri’s need to snuggle. And without realizing it, Yuuri let out a low whine in the back of his throat.

Victor dropped his phone and practically jumped out of his chair at the sound. He was not prepared.

“What the hell was that?” Yuri questioned with wide eyes.

Victor was stunned as he stared at Yuuri in disbelief. 

Yuuri just looked him expectantly, trying to get his point across before moving in and claiming what he wanted. Victor just held Yuuri against himself. Still feeling goose bumps on his body, the sound that escaped Yuuri had done something to him biologically. 

“What the hell was that?” Yuri repeated and stared at Victor, who was just staring at Yuuri, completely ignoring the young boy.

“Yuuri?” Yuri snapped instead.

Yuuri looked to him in attention.

“What did you do?” Yuri asked.

Yuuri looked to him uncomprehendingly.

“The whine?” Yuri clarified.

Yuuri looked up in Victor’s eyes, before looking back at Yuri. “He didn’t see me.” Yuuri stated before snuggling back with his alpha.

Yuri just stared after him, and briefly wondered what else omegas could do that they didn’t know about.

………………

The outside airport was swamped with people, and it didn’t take long for Victor to grow nervous about it. 

“What are all these people doing outside the airport?” Yuuri asked quietly. 

“There he is!” Someone called and pointed to Yuuri.

Yuuri immediately pressed into Victor’s side. And both Victor and Yuri tensed up around him.

“Stay back.” Victor ordered the people who began flocking around them, taking pictures.

All of them took a step back. Everyone had heard about what Victor did the last time his omega was in threatened.

“We love you Yuuri!” Someone called. And Yuuri just hid himself closer to Victor.

Victor kept glaring at them as he and Yuri worked together to get Yuuri out safely. 

“What’s going on? Who are they?” Yuuri asked worriedly as they escaped the crowd. 

“You don’t need to worry about it.” Victor murmured to his husband. Yuuri needed to retrieve his memories and himself, before having to deal with this crazy outside world and the faith of omegas. 

It was too big of a task, even for a healthy Yuuri. And Victor wouldn’t cause his mate any distress when he still wasn’t recovered. 

He luckily spotted a taxi, right outside the airport that could take them to the train station.

The distance to Hasetsu had never seemed further.

…………………

“Are you ready?” Victor asked worriedly, as Yuuri froze right outside the door to Yu-topia.

Yuuri looked hesitant. “What if they’re mad at me?” He asked. “…For not remembering them… What if I can’t? I don’t want to hurt them…”

Victor felt his heart break at the declaration. “They’re not mad at you, love. And you don’t have to worry about not remembering. Just… Take everything in your own time.”

“I’ll try…” Yuuri agreed. He was still nervous about the fact that no memories had been triggered from the outside. 

“And if they’re mad, I’ll kick their ass, they have no right.” Yuri chimed in. 

Yuuri smiled fondly to the young boy. Before reaching to knock on the door.

As soon as he knocked, Yuuri changed his mind. This was a stupid decision. He couldn’t possibly help anyone by showing up like this. He didn’t know these people. He didn’t know how to interact with them, and he couldn’t possibly fulfill their expectations.

So Yuuri did the first thing he could think of. He turned around and clung to Victor. “Take me away from here.” He begged. “Please, alpha…” 

Victor felt his heart stop in his chest. What happened?

“Yuuri?” He asked gently. “What’s wrong?” 

Yuuri started crying. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Yuri asked as the door opened.

“Yuuri?” Mari asked in shock, as she found her little brother in tears.

“No!” Yuuri protested and pressed impossibly closer to Victor, like he was trying to hide inside of him.

Victor wrapped his arms around his husband in an attempt to calm him down. 

“What did you do to him?” Mari asked before switching to Japanese. “Yuuri, how are you feeling?” 

Yuuri grew quiet at the familiar language. 

“Mama is making Katsudon.” Mari continued. “Why don’t you come inside? Victor won’t go anywhere.”

Yuuri turned to look at her. His face was damp from tears, and new ones kept falling. He recognized her face and her scent, but there still weren’t any memories he could connect them with.

Mari opened the door from behind her and stepped inside.

Yuuri looked at her worriedly, wishing more than anything that he could remember her.

“Yuuri?” Victor prodded softly. 

Yuuri held on to Victor’s and stepped inside. He remembered the house, he remembered running through the corridors and slipping on the floor.

He turned around and remembered being tackled by Makkachin.

“This way.” Mari smiled gently and led him through the beautiful building. Yuuri couldn’t help but marvel at the beautiful warm colors and the familiar wooden pillars. The air smelled of something delicious that made Yuuri’s mouth water.

“Mom, dad. Yuuri is here!” Mari called. 

Yuuri could hear quick footsteps from the other room. As soon as they stepped inside, there were two people standing next to each other, ready to greet them.

“Hi, Yuuri.” Hiroko said gently.

Yuuri backed away cautiously until he was almost behind Victor again.

“You don’t need to be scared, honey.” Hiroko assured. “You’re safe here, you’re home.”

Yuuri looked to Victor. He was Yuuri’s safety. This place meant nothing to him. It was slightly familiar, but that was it. Victor was what truly mattered. Victor was his home.

Yuri glanced worriedly to Yuuri before clearing his throat. “I heard there was gonna be food here.” He spoke up. Hoping that him interacting with the Katsukis would convince Yuuri to relax.

Yuuri looked to the younger boy in disbelief.

“Of course Yurio. You like katsudon, right?” Hiroko asked gently. 

“Yeah.” Yuri agreed with a grin and followed the older woman to the kitchen.

Yuuri grabbed Victor’s shirt and held onto it, as Victor made his way forward.

“It’s okay, Yuuri.” Victor promised. “You’re safe here. Nothing is going to happen to you.” 

Yuuri nodded. Hoping that Victor was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whop whop! <3<3 Please leave comments I can read whenever I have some time off during the day! <3<3
> 
> #I'mSoSelfishRightNowAndIDon'tEvenKnowWhy


	66. Back at home part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tries Katsudon, in an attempt to jog his memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter!! <3<3<3

Yuuri stared at the dish in front of him, not quite sure if he was allowed to touch it or not. It smelled delicious. 

Yuri was eating like a starving animal. 

Victor looked at Yuuri worriedly.

“You love katsudon, Yuuri.” Victor told him.

Yuuri looked up at him and back to the dish. “What if I don’t?”

Victor smiled sadly. “Then it’s fine. You’ll be you, no matter what.” 

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. Suddenly noticing that the entire Katsuki family was staring at him expectantly. He immediately blushed and hid his face behind Victor.

“He’s a bit shy…” Victor explained. “Maybe you shouldn’t stare at him.” He suggested.

The Katsukis snapped out of it and turned their attention to the very hungry Russian. “So, Yurio, what’s new with you?” Hiroko asked politely.

Yuri stopped eating with his mouthful. “I declared a war on the OPS a few days ago, and I think I’m winning…” He grinned as he kept on shoving in more food in his face.

“Is that why they’re under investigation?” Toshiya asked gently.

Yuri nodded and continued to tell his story about how he and Phichit started their twitter war.

Yuuri felt better once he wasn’t in the spotlight anymore, so he continued to stare at his food. 

“It won’t bite you, love.” Victor assured. “You can just try some, if you don’t like it, that’s okay. I’ll get you something else.”

Victor was hungry, but he still couldn’t eat before Yuuri.

Yuuri didn’t want Victor to go through the trouble of getting him something else. So he was determined on liking this. He picked up his chopsticks and marveled over how natural they felt in his hand, even though he normally ate with a fork.

He picked up something big and fried and sunk his teeth into it.

Memories started flooding his mind instantly.

He remembered getting a perfect score on a test and his mother smiling at him as she placed the bowl in front of him, he remembered, eating it after winning his first gold medal as a junior skater and he remembered eating it after graduating high school. 

~Congratulations, Honey~

~This is why you gain weight so easy, Yuuri. Do you know how many calories there is in this?~

~It’s my favorite~ 

~I’m going to become a super tasty pork cutlet bowl, please watch me~

~Of course, I love pork cutlet bowls~

Every memory flashed past Yuuri’s eyes and he excitedly took a second bite.

~Don’t cry, Yuuri… I’ll tell mom to make katsudon tonight. That’ll make this better, right?~

~Happy birthday, Yuuri~

“Do you like it?” Victor asked curiously, their bond told them a lot about each other, but unfortunately not everything.

Yuuri nodded frantically and ate even more. He felt tears form in his eyes, at the emotions and memories the dish gave him. 

“I’m glad.” Victor smiled. 

Yuuri felt ecstatic. Not only had he started to recover more of his memories. He had also made his mate happy. That encouraged him to eat the rest until his bowl was completely empty.

“Do you remember us now, peanut?” Mari asked gently.

Yuuri nodded shyly. “Not completely, yet. But I think I’m getting there…”

“Take it in your own time.” Hiroko said encouragingly. “You don’t need to rush anything. We’ll be here once you’re completely recovered.”

Yuuri smiled gratefully put down his empty bowl on the table. He had a few memories of everyone now. Definitely not all of them, just fragments and pieces, but it was enough to tell him that he was getting better. He just couldn’t wait until everything was back.

Yuuri sighed and leaned on Victor, suddenly feeling very tired after the long trip and delicious food.

“Are you tired?” Victor asked, as he slowly finished his own meal.

Yuuri nodded against his shoulder and let out another contented sigh.

“Your room is all made up for you.” Hiroko explained. “If you would like to go to sleep.”

Yuuri frowned and wrapped his arms around Victor. Silently declaring the he wasn’t going anywhere without Victor.

“I’m almost done.” Victor smiled. “You won’t have to go anywhere alone.”

Yuuri let out a breath of relief.

………………..

Yuuri fell asleep sometime during dinner and Victor scooped him up in his arms, so that Yuuri was resting against his chest.

“I’m glad he’s getting better.” Mari spoke quietly, as not to wake her sleeping brother.

“Me too.” Victor agreed. Even though an incredibly selfish part of him was taking some kind of sick pleasure in having Yuuri so reliant on him. It must be the alpha part of him that enjoyed taking care of his omega. 

Not that that was any excuse.

Victor knew logically, that Yuuri was hurt and traumatized by what happened to him. But there was still something within him that liked the fact that Yuuri wanted to constantly cuddle with him, and use him as a shield from the rest of the world. Victor took pride in being able to see himself as Yuuri’s protector.

Which was straight out awful.

“I just wish that it never had to happen. I wish I had killed Ivan the moment he put his eyes on Yuuri.” Victor declared.

Mari nodded thoughtfully. “A lot of things are happening in the world right now after what happened to my brother.” She explained. “And it really wasn’t a smart decision for the omega protective services pay a visit to you, only a day after the attack, when Yuuri was still that hurt. They’re talking about reforming the entire OPS organization, and they also want to remove the omega queue for good… I suppose the idea of almost losing the world’s youngest omega scared the world to the bone…”

Victor looked at her with wide eyes, and he could only imagine how happy Yuuri would be to hear this. And he suddenly realized how much he missed him.

“There still haven’t been any people coming out as omegas yet…” Mari continued. “I don’t know if they’re still in hiding, or if they even exist. I just wish that Yuuri was well enough to join the fight.” 

Victor would prefer to have Yuuri out of any kind of possible danger, but he understood her point. Yuuri would have hated his current situation, if he were aware about it.

“He will.” Victor assured. “Once Yuuri is well enough, he will throw himself into the fight head first. And not even an alpha command will be strong enough to stop him.”

Mari chuckled fondly. “Yuuri is a force of nature. Especially when he has a goal in mind.”

Victor sighed. “I just hope that I will be able to protect him through it all.” 

Mari smiled gently. “I’m sure you will.” She assured. “And just remember that you’re never alone. If you ever need help…”

Victor smiled back gratefully.

“Where is Yurio, by the way?” Mari asked as the young blond had been gone for quite a while now.

“One of his parents called.” Victor said as he carefully brushed his fingers through Yuuri’s hair.

“He’s been speaking with them for over twenty minutes now.” Mari pointed out, after a quick glance to the clock on the wall.

Victor looked over his shoulder worriedly.

“I’m on it.” Mari announced and got up from her spot across from Victor, and made her way to where Yuri had disappeared.

Victor looked after her, when Yuuri suddenly moved against him.

He heard Yuuri yawn before he was met with those big beautiful eyes that made Victor’s heart beat faster.

“Hi there, sleeping beauty.” Victor greeted.

Yuuri frowned and rubbed his face on Victor’s chest in denial. Trying to ignore the world in favor of sleep.

“Yuuri. I need to get you to bed.” Victor explained. 

Yuuri let out a soft sound as he wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck. Indicating that he wasn’t walking anywhere on his own. Not in his state.

Victor smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around Yuuri to get a good grip on his husband. “I guess I’ll have to carry you, then…”

Yuuri nodded against him.

And Victor carried on with his task of carrying Yuuri. 

He decided to get Yuuri into his own bedroom instead, because of the bigger bed. Even though Yuuri’s room would probably be more likely to trigger memories, it was late. And Yuuri was exhausted, and tomorrow was a new day for Yuuri to recover even more memories. 

“Where’s Yurio?” Yuuri murmured. Trying to look around as Victor carried him through the big house.

“He’s talking to one of his parents. Mari went to look after him.” Victor explained.

Yuuri nodded again, when Victor began lowering him onto the mattress.

“Yuuri… You need to let me go…” Victor half-choked, as Yuuri still had his arms wrapped around Victor’s neck.

“Oh…” Yuuri said in confusion and released his husband from his clutches.

Victor took a few deep breaths, as the air could finally reach his lungs again. He wanted to join his mate immediately, but he also should check on Yuri. Or Yuuri would probably yell at him in the morning.

“Where you going?” Yuuri asked fearfully, as he noticed that Victor was on his way out.

“I’m just making sure that Yurio is okay. You can go to sleep…” Victor assured.

Yuuri blinked at him a few times, before nodding and crawling under the sheets.

Victor smiled fondly, knowing that Yuuri would be fine for a few minutes by himself. So he made his way to wherever Yuri was.

………………..

“Yuri, you need to talk to someone about this.” Mari spoke softly.

“I don’t need your pity.” Yuri protested in annoyance.

“Yurio?” Victor asked as he opened the door to the room that Yuri and Mari was speaking from.

“Go away.” Yuri snarled. Victor immediately noticed the tear tracks on Yuri’s face.

“What happened?” Victor asked in concern.

“Like you care…” Yuri scoffed. “You only pretend to care because Yuuri is delusional about me.”

“That’s not true.” Victor argued. “I care about you, I’m your friend.” 

Yuri glared at him in disbelief.

“He had a fight with his mom.” Mari explained.

“Hey.” Yuri barked. “You said you wouldn’t tell anyone.” 

“She told Yuri to come back at once, or not at all. Apparently he didn’t ask for permission to go to Japan with you…” 

“Fucking liar…” Yuri growled and got up on his feet. “This is why I don’t tell people my shit.” He then tried to storm past Victor to get to his room, when Victor grabbed his arm.

“Let go of me, you freak.” Yuri ordered vehemently.

Victor didn’t. Instead, he pulled Yuri against his chest.

“Let go!” Yuri cried and tried to push Victor away.

Victor held him closer. “You’ll always have a home with us, Yura.” He said gently.

He could feel Yuri shaking against him. And it took a few seconds for him to realize that he was actually crying. And eventually, Yuri’s arms wrapped around him as the sobs grew louder and more desperate.

“It’s going to be okay.” Victor promised.

“They h-hate me.” Yuri sniffled. “I don’t e-even know what I’ve done wrong. They’ve always just hated me.” 

“It’s not your fault.”

Yuri kept crying against Victor’s shoulder for a long time. And Victor kept giving him words of reassurance as the young boy finally began to calm down.

“You’ll be okay.” Victor said confidently. “We’ll be here for you.” 

Yuri sniffled as he wiped away some of his tears.

“Okay?” Victor prodded.

Yuri nodded, and looked up at him with tearful eyes. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more memory awakening for Yuuri. I hope that you won't grow bored with it! <3<3
> 
> I just really like this kind of angstly fluff myself, and I hope you do too! <3
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! <3<3


	67. Back at home part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all memories, are happy memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this idea when I was bored during the time when we were editing our news coverage today... (I was not in charge, so I was mostly sitting in the background and gave my opinions...) But it boredom is great for the imagination.
> 
> So I hope you'll like this. <3 I wrote it together in like... Two hours? Maybe? So there might be typos... XD
> 
> Anyway... I hope you'll like this! <3

“Yuuri, you okay?” A tall Japanese man asked him.

Yuuri felt momentarily confused. He didn’t have any control over the events, but he was still living through them.

“I’m fine…” He answered, even though the sweat was lying thick on his forehead. He was determined on just stuffing back his gear into his bag and go home.

“Do you smell that?” Another one of Yuuri’s friends asked.

Yuuri did. It smelled sweet. Almost like a meadow.

Suddenly all eyes fell on him.

“Yuuri… It’s coming from you…” 

Yuuri face went red and all of his friends looked at him hungrily.

Yuuri took a step back and suddenly felt blinding pain shoot through his abdomen, and it sent him to his knees. 

“He’s presenting!” One of them gasped, but the voice was sounding distant as Yuuri fell completely to the floor, bumping his head on the hard surface.

“He’s an omega… He’s mine.”

Yuuri panicked. He couldn’t get away. He couldn’t even stand.

Yuuri’s tallest friend began growling. “I knew him first, I have dibs on getting an omega.”

“An omega is for life. I deserve one, more than any one of you. I’m the oldest after all.”

Yuuri curled in on himself, trying to hide from the possible danger. He didn’t want to be taken by his friends. He didn’t want to be taken by anyone. He wanted to be free. He wanted to be able to keep on skating. He wanted to meet Victor one day. He wanted to be seen as his idol’s equal. Standing over the older man at the podium, it was his dream, and he wasn’t ready to let it go to be claimed as someone else’s.

“Please d-don’t…” Yuuri begged. “Stay… a-away…” 

They didn’t hear him.

“We’re not sharing him. He won’t last through the first round…”

Yuuri felt tears streaming down his face, mostly from the pain, but also from the fear. “No…”

“P-please don’t.”  
……………….

“S-stay away.”

“Yuuri?”

“No. Don’t touch me.” 

“Yuuri, wake up…”

Yuuri felt hands on him. He was going to get taken. He let out a fearful cry and backed away from the hands, until he suddenly fell and landed on the hard floor underneath him.

“Yuuri!” 

Yuuri felt some of his awareness returning to him, as light flooded his vision, and Victor’s eyes were looking him over worriedly.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Yuuri felt how he was still crying, and the memories from his dream, was still evident in his mind. They all wanted to take him… What made Victor any different?

“I d-don’t want t-to be taken…” He sniffled.

“You’re not getting taken, Yuuri. You’re safe.”

Victor reached out his hands, but Yuuri backed away. “No!” He snapped. “Leave me alone!” 

Victor was stunned. Yuuri had never acted this way before. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri backed away further, until he was sitting in the corner of the room. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face. “Please, go away.”

Victor was torn. He couldn’t leave Yuuri when he was this scared and upset.

“Yuuri…?”

“Go!” Yuuri shouted.

Victor flinched and backed away to the door. Having no idea what else to do.

Suddenly, he heard quick footsteps running towards him.

“What’s happening?” Yuri asked as he rushed to their room.

“Yuuri had a nightmare.”

Yuri let out a sigh of relief before he noticed Yuuri crying in the corner. “Why the hell aren’t you helping him?” 

Victor frowned, with guilt covering his features. “I can’t get close to him. He’s terrified.”

Yuri huffed. “Out of my way.” He demanded and gently pushed Victor aside. He had a feeling that Yuuri needed his baby to get through this.

“Yuuri?” Yuri said gently. “Are you okay?” 

“Get out.” Yuuri pleaded, curling further into himself.

“You just had a nightmare. Everything is okay…” He reached out and placed his hand on Yuuri’s knee.

Yuuri hissed, loudly.

Yuri felt his body react as if he had just been slapped and he flew backwards and landed on his ass.

“What the…” He trailed off. What the hell was that sound? Yuri tried to move but his muscles didn’t seem to agree with him. 

Yuuri was still hysterical and kept on crying into his lap.

“Victor, I can’t move…” Yuri squeaked. 

Victor was just staring at Yuuri with wide eyes, he himself was feeling petrified, like his muscles suddenly stopped working.

Yuuri was defending himself. That much was clear. But he didn’t seem to know from what. 

“What’s going on? It’s in the middle of the night…” Mari mumbled sleepily, as she noticed Victor in the doorway. “What’s wrong?”

“Yuuri had a nightmare.” Victor explained, still being in shock. “And he won’t let us help.”

“Yuuri?” Mari asked.

Yuuri didn’t even look up. He was still sobbing loudly.

“Yu-chan?” Mari asked instead.

Yuuri looked up carefully, recognizing the familiar nickname. And Mari switched to Japanese altogether.

“You’re okay, peanut. You just had a nightmare.” She explained gently.

Yuuri sniffled. “They w-want m-me for them-themselves…” He stuttered out. 

“Who? Victor? Yurio?” She prodded, and slowly moved closer.

Yuuri nodded. “A-all of them… I don’t want t-to be an o-omega. I want to b-be free…”

“Yuuri…” Maris sighed in sympathy. “You are free. No one will do anything to you.” 

“They f-fought over m-me…” Yuuri tried to explain with an uneven voice. “I told them t-o stop… but they… they…” Yuuri sobbed louder. “I couldn’t stand up…”

Mari knew what he was talking about. Yuuri didn’t just have a nightmare. He was remembering when he presented. 

“They won’t hurt you.” Mari promised. “You’re safe here. You’re home…”

Yuuri looked around in confusion, and realized that she was right. He was in his home. He made it out alive. He could remember Mari carrying him there. But he wasn’t in his room. He was in a room for the guests. 

Wait. 

He remembered his own room. He remembered his home, in Japan. He remembered his sister. He remembered what he was, who he was.

He looked to Victor and reached out his arms. He remembered his husband, the love of his life. But Victor made no attempt to reach for him.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

Victor seemed to snap out from whatever trance he had been caught in. And moved quickly to Yuuri’s side.

Even Yuri felt his mobility return to him. But that was freaky. The feeling of being paralyzed… It scared him. And his respect of using alpha commands had never been this strong.

Yuuri clutched onto Victor once he was close enough. The familiar smell of safety immediately calmed him down, so that he could breathe evenly again.

“You’ll be okay.” Mari promised as she watched Victor taking care of Yuuri, like he was born to do it.

Yuuri pressed closer to Victor. Allowing the smell of his mate to surround him completely.

“You’re safe, Yuuri.” Victor murmured against him. “Nothing bad is going to happen to you…”

Victor held Yuuri closer.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like the fluff was too much.... Had to add some angst to this cake... XD   
> #Balance
> 
> Well... I'm going to sleep now. Let me know if you find any typos. Or something that doesn't make sense... It was a short chapter that was kind of improvised, because I had the entire scene ready... <3
> 
> I hope you liked it! <3<3


	68. Back at home part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri regains a big part of himself. But it's not something he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence. I've been visiting my parents for a few days, and decided to spend some time with them. I'll be back at home tomorrow. And I'll get a few days to write, before I start working. hen there might be fewer updates, due to the long days. But I won't stop. So stay tuned. ;)
> 
> And as alwas, I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter! <3

“Yuuri!” Yuuko shouted at the top of her lungs, once she laid her eyes on her childhood friend. She then proceeded to sprint in the direction of the Japanese man.

Yuuri didn’t recognize the woman, so he quickly took cover behind his mate. 

Victor sensed Yuuri’s fear immediately and reached out his hand to stop Yuuko mid-movement.

Yuuko felt the tension and slowed down immediately. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri peeked out behind Victor at the mention of his name.

“He doesn’t recognize me?” She asked. The question was directed to Victor, but she kept her eyes on Yuuri.

“He’s still not completely recovered.” Victor explained and curled his arm around Yuuri. He sighed at the fact that Yuuri was completely relaxed a few seconds previous to Yuuko’s call.

“I heard about… That… It was just awful.” Yuuko declared sadly.

Yuuri tried to concentrate, in order to remember the woman. She was familiar in the same way that Yuuri had recognized Mari the day before.

But he also felt a strong association between the woman and Victor. And he faintly remembered her telling him how amazing she thought that Victor was. Was she in love with his mate?

Yuuri tightened his grip on Victor and sent the woman a glare, just to be safe.

“It was.” Victor agreed. “Me and Yurio discussed that skating might help to trigger some of Yuuri’s memories, that’s why we’re here.”

Yuuko looked around. “Where is Yurio?”

Yuuri felt irrationally angry with her. Why was she asking about Yurio? Did she want everything that belonged to Yuuri?

Victor chuckled lightly. “He decided that we were crazy for waking up this early. And decided to join us later.”

Yuuri didn’t like that Victor was smiling and joking with this unknown woman that clearly wanted him for herself.

“Yuuri- wha-…” Victor’s words were cut short as Yuuri pressed their lips together. He then deepened the kiss. This woman was going to know exactly who Victor belonged to.

But as he pulled away, he noticed that he hadn’t achieved the wanted effect. The woman didn’t seem upset at all, if anything, she looked completely ecstatic about the exchange.

“Yuuri?” Victor breathed in surprise.

“Victor’s mine.” Yuuri explained slowly. Leaving no room for misinterpretations.

Yuuko laughed gently. “I know Yuuri. I was at your wedding.” 

Yuuri didn’t remember that. He remembered his and Victor’s wedding, but he couldn’t remember the people from there. It was mostly images and sounds coming up when he thought about it. But it wasn’t especially specific. 

But on the other hand… He barely had any specific memories.

“You were?” Yuuri asked, and turned to Victor for confirmation.

Victor nodded. “She was. But we barely got a chance to talk to her, due to her chasing the triplets around the entire night.”

Yuuko laughed at that. “They were going crazy with all those famous skaters, trapped in one room together.”

“Triplets?” Yuuri asked with wide eyes.

“I have three daughters.” Yuuko smiled proudly. “They’re all crazy fan-girls, but they’re amazing and very talented skaters themselves.” 

Maybe she wasn’t trying to steal Victor away, after all…

Yuuri nodded in understanding.

“So…” Yuuko said awkwardly to break the silence. “Would you like to rent skates, or did you bring your own?”

Victor held up the bag containing their skates. “We never travel anywhere without them.”

………………

Victor just finished up tying Yuuri’s skates for him. He knew that Yuuri would probably be able to do it himself, using his muscle memory. But it gave him a sense of security to do it for his mate. He would be more relaxed to know that he had checked the security of the knots himself.

“Are you okay, solnechnyy?” Victor asked after Yuuri swallowed thickly with his eyes tracked at the rink.

Yuuri nodded uncertainly. “Please, don’t let me fall…” He pleaded.

Victor captured his eyes with his own. “Never.” He promised.

Yuuri kept looking at the ice rink, like it could eat him alive. And he clutched onto Victor’s arm for dear life as they stepped onto the ice.

“We’ll take it slow.” Victor assured and held onto Yuuri so he wouldn’t lose his balance. If he didn’t have the confidence, it could affect his abilities.

“I don’t want this.” Yuuri squeaked. “I want to go back.” He held onto Victor’s arm harder.

“You’re doing great, Yuuri.” Victor tried to encourage.

Yuuri shook his head frantically. “No. Victor. Help me get back.” He was starting to panic. All the times he had fallen on the ice, kept flashing before his eyes. And an especially vivid one, of him cracking his head into the cold surface, was repeating itself. Making him feel nauseous. “Please, Victor!” 

Victor was already leading Yuuri back. If Yuuri were this scared, the new memories wouldn’t be worth it.

“You’re okay.” Victor comforted as they were back to solid ground.

Yuuri was doing his best to calm his breathing. “It hurts…” He whispered.

Victor’s heart skipped a beat. “What hurts?” He asked as he looked Yuuri over, terrified that he had somehow hurt himself.

“Falling.” Yuuri explained.

Oh.

“It does.” Victor agreed. “But it’s usually worth it… When you don’t fall.” 

Yuuri didn’t seem to be willing to hear it. “I don’t want to fall.” He stated. “I want to go home.”

Victor sighed in defeat. Hopefully Yuri would be able to convince Yuuri to try again later. “Okay… We’ll go.”

………………….

“Are you leaving?” Yuuko asked in concern.

Victor looked at her apologetically. “We’ll come back later.” 

Yuuri shook his head in disagreement. He did not want to return to this dangerous place.

Yuuko smiled warmly. “You’re welcome here, anytime.” 

……………………..

Yuuri held on to Victor and refused to answer the kind greetings from strangers on the street.

Even though Victor pulled Yuuri closer to himself at the people’s approach, he still knew that the people meant well. All of them adored Yuuri in that town. So he casually waved at them on Yuuri’s behalf.

………………

“You’re back early.” Mari pointed out, as the married couple returned. “Did everything go okay?”

Victor noticed how Yuuri started to blush in embarrassment, and decided to intervene. “Everything went fine.” He assured. 

“Any memories retrieved?” She asked absentmindedly, as she was currently folding towels, completely unaware of Victor’s choice of tone.

“No.” Victor said simply. Hoping that Mari would get the hint.

Yuuri carefully snuck away from the conversation, not feeling strong enough to handle the shame of his sister finding out what a coward he was.

He didn’t even care where he walked, as long as he got away.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, but it did nothing to stop Yuuri’s aimless search for an escape, and suddenly, he arrived to a small room with some kind of altar.

There was a picture of himself, accompanied by a small dog, who was eerily similar to Makkachin.

He took a tentative step forward to get a better look of the picture.

“Yuuri?” Victor prodded cautiously. Which seemed to get Yuuri’s attention.

“Victor, who’s that?” Yuuri asked and pointed to the picture.

Victor smiled sadly. “That’s Vicchan.”

Yuuri frowned. The name seemed fitting for the dog, and he could briefly remember calling someone that. “Where is he now?”

Victor swallowed thickly. He really didn’t want to answer that question. “He, uhm…” He started lamely. He couldn’t lie. “Vicchan died…”

Victor saw the moment Yuuri seemingly broke. It was as if his face was made of glass. “Died?”

Yuuri remembered getting that call from Mari. And what followed was pure humiliation. His entire country saw him for what he was, a disappointment. He remembered Victor looking at him like he was transparent. He wished he could forget about it. He didn’t want to remember anything else. Everything only seemed like pain and sorrow and it didn’t even seem worth it.

Victor walked forward and caught Yuuri in his embrace. “It’s okay. He’s in a better place.” He tried to comfort.

Yuuri knew that Victor had no idea what was going through his head right now. The self-doubt and insecurities came flooding in, as if he had just opened a gate to a river.

“It’s okay, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sniffled against his shoulder. “No… It’s not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should really be named "Return of Yuuri's anxiety" But that might be a bit "On the nose"? XD
> 
> Anyway... I hope you liked this chapter! <3<3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3<3<3


	69. Back at home part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri deals with his self-doubt. And Victor does his best to help him work through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3

Victor was at a loss for what to do. Yuuri pulled away from him and said that he needed time to sort out his thoughts. And Victor respected that. But he was also a pathetic alpha, who didn’t have a purpose without his mate.

So he was currently leaning against Yuuri’s bedroom door. Waiting for a sign that he could do something, or that Yuuri would need him in any way.

“You’re still sitting there?” Mari asked as she walked past yet again. It was almost noon and Victor had been sitting outside Yuuri’s room for almost three hours.

Victor nodded. He didn’t know how he could possibly defend how pathetic he was in words.

“You could always help around here, if you want to…” Mari offered.

Victor glanced to the door. He couldn’t leave Yuuri alone. “I’m good.” He smiled sadly.

“Let me know if you change your mind.” Mari said before leaving.

Victor leaned his head back against the door, and listened after his husband.

Yuuri was definitely doing something in there. But he didn’t know what. And it was slowly killing him. It hurt to not have Yuuri in his line of sight, and feeling Yuuri’s sadness through their bond didn’t make things easier.

“Yuuri?” Victor tried. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes…” Yuuri answered quietly from inside. It wasn’t that convincing.

“Can I come in?” Victor asked. 

Silence.

“Please?” Victor prodded.

“…Yes…” Yuuri answered.

Victor slid the door open and stepped inside, the room was dark but he could still locate Yuuri on his bed surrounded by… him? Or his merchandise at least, both official and unofficial.

“Wow.” Victor said, at a loss for other words.

“I remembered these…” Yuuri admitted. “I thought you would be scared off, if you knew about these. So I kept them hidden.” 

Victor chuckled gently. “Yuuri. I wouldn’t be scared off, even if you turned out to be a serial killer.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “I’m not a serial killer, Victor.” He explained, like it wasn’t obvious to everyone.

“I know.” Victor assured. “But I’ll love you no matter what. And I’m actually touched by your collection.” 

Yuuri smiled and began handing Victor his treasured belongings and telling him where he got them and how, mostly stories of him doing chores for Mari, in order to obtain money.

“If I would have known you, I would have just given this to you.” Victor said after having his mind full of stories and his lap full of his own merchandise.

“I liked getting them the way I did.” Yuuri said sheepishly. “It was hard work, but it made me feel like I… I don’t know…” 

Victor looked at him. “That you what?” He asked gently.

“That I deserved them.” 

Victor closed his eyes and took a deep breath in order to keep his emotions at bay. “You deserve everything and more.” Victor told him seriously. “And I don’t want you to ever think that you’re unworthy of anything. Ever.”

Yuuri smiled half-heartedly, not really believing him.

“We need to tell him!” Minako insisted before she slid Yuuri’s bedroom door wide open. And both she and Mari walked inside, with no regards of privacy.

“Yuuri! They’re raising a golden statue of you in town.” She exclaimed.

Yuuri looked to Victor in confusion.

………………

“A golden statue, really?” Yuri scoffed in disbelief as he had been waken up and forced to come into town with Victor and Yuuri. “Why?”

Because Yuuri is an amazing, beautiful man who needs to be worshipped.” Victor explained.

“What did I do?” Yuuri asked. He still had no idea why they would raise a statue of him, out of all people. It would probably be more practical to raise a statue of Victor. At least he was beautiful to look at.

“You came out as an omega to the world.” Yuri told him, in order to prevent another bullshit answer from Victor. “People appreciated that, apparently.” 

Yuuri looked to him uncomprehendingly. “But why? Why are people so interested in me being an omega?” 

“There aren’t many omegas left in the world.” Victor sighed. He hoped to at least postpone this conversation for a while longer, but Yuuri would probably find out eventually, especially since he’s getting better. And it would probably be better for Victor to tell him, than the truth being revealed from another traumatic nightmare.

Yuuri frowned as he was taking the information in “Why?”

“No one is really sure…” Victor said thoughtfully.

“Oh…” Yuuri said, frowning at the ground. “Is that why the omega protective services wanted to get me chipped? In case I disappear?”

Victor tensed up at the mention of those horrible people.

“Probably.” Yuri answered for him. “But you’re not getting chipped. You’re a human. Not some rare kind of bird.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding when he finally caught sight of the giant golden statue and multiple trucks and people trying to raise it.

“YUURI!” Everyone cheered as they caught sight of him.

Yuuri tightened his grip on Victor and nervously looked at what seemed like an ocean of people.

“It’s okay, love.” Victor whispered against Yuuri’s temple. “No one is going to hurt you.”

Yuuri knew Victor was right. And he hadn’t been wrong so far. But there was still something irrational inside of him. That just wanted to stay inside walls, and never having to deal with people again.

“Yuuri! Isn’t that statue amazing?” Yuuko asked, suddenly standing in front of them.

“It’s… big…” Yuuri answered quietly.

Yuuko smiled, happy to finally having a conversation with her childhood friend. “It sure is!” 

Yuuri smiled back shyly. And suddenly noticed three identical faces behind Yuuko.

“Can we talk to him?” One of them asked.

“Of course.” Yuuko laughed.

“Hi, Yuuri!” Another one greeted.

“Hi…” Yuuri said uncertainly. “Are you the triplets?” 

“We sure are!”

“Axel, Loop and Lutz” Yuuko introduced them while pointing to their faces.

Yuuri nodded. And tried to print that into his memory.

“We were the ones who brought you and Victor together.” They announced.

Yuuri felt awful for not remembering them now. How could he possibly repay that debt?

“Thank you.” He said. At least that was a start.

“Don’t mention it! We’re just happy you’re happy.”

Yuri scoffed at the statement. “That’s cheesy, even for you three…” 

“Join us for a selfie, grumpy!” 

Yuri glared at them. “What did you call me?” He snarled, but didn’t make any protest when they pulled him down to their height. And pressed a phone to his face.

“Be careful with him…” Yuuri said worriedly.

“He’ll be fine.” Mari announced, as she and Minako finally arrived. 

“What took you so long?” Yuuko asked.

“I had to finish up at the hot-spring.” Mari explained and told Yuuko about how she sometimes got the urge to strangle guests, who used their towels as toilet paper.

Yuuri frowned in disgust at the conversation, and tugged at Victor to get away from it.

Victor happily obliged, this conversation was not something he was willing to dive further into. He didn’t have the stomach of a mother of three, like Yuuko did.

When they were further away from people, it somehow got quieter. They still had a good view of the statue, but there weren’t too many people talking around them.

“Do I really look like that?” Yuuri asked as he analyzed the statue.

“It doesn’t do you justice.” Victor admitted. “You’re far too beautiful.” 

Yuuri blushed. “No I’m not…” He protested.

“This is not an argument you’re going to win, lyubov moya.” Victor told him. “You’re the most beautiful man in the world.” 

Yuuri didn’t know how to answer that. Surely Victor must know that Yuuri was an insect compared to him.

“Whatever you’re thinking, you’re wrong.” Victor declared. “And I will tell you about your beauty and your amazingness, every day for the rest of our lives until you believe me.”

Yuuri nodded and suddenly felt guilty for being such a burden on Victor. He shouldn’t have to go through the trouble of assuring Yuuri for the rest of his life.

“I believe you.” Yuuri said.

Victor kissed the side of his head. “You’re going to.” He promised.

“It’s falling!” Someone cried. Then came a loud crash and the sound of someone screaming.

“Victor.” Yuuri gasped. “We need to help!” He took a step forward, before Victor held him back. “I’ll go, stay here.” He ordered. It wasn’t an alpha command, but Victor’s tone left no room for arguments. “You’re not getting close to danger.” He said determinately before running off to the scene.

Yuuri stood like frozen and tried to look over the horde of people who was quickly gathering at the accident.

Victor had suddenly disappeared from his line of view and it made a lump grow in the pit of Yuuri’s stomach.

“Yuuri Katsuki?” Someone suddenly asked from behind him. 

Yuuri quickly turned around and met an unfamiliar face. “Stay back!” He ordered, as he himself took a step away from the stranger.

“There’s no need to be scared.” The man promised. “We know each other.” 

Yuuri didn’t recognize him. “We do?”

“Yes. We’re close to best friends.” The man said with a wide smile.

Yuuri took another step back. “How come I don’t remember you?” He questioned.

The man at looked him from head to toe. “You had that… incident.” He said.

Yuuri didn’t like the way that man looked at him and he quickly turned around to search out Victor.

“I’m working for the ORLOR, right now, omega restoration laboratory of research. Have you ever heard of it?” The man asked.

Yuuri shook his head but didn’t look at him. He called out to Victor through their bond.

“We’re researching the decrease of omegas, and we’re trying to come up with a solution for the problem.”

That caught Yuuri’s attention.

“We think that if we had an omega to research on, it might help to speed up the process.” The man elaborated, and looked at Yuuri from head to toe again.

“I don’t know…” Yuuri said cautiously. He still wasn’t in any condition to make decisions like these, especially since he couldn’t even remember this man.

“You might be our last hope, if you ever wish to see more omegas in this world…” The man said darkly and walked closer to him. 

Yuuri took another step back. It was something about this man that seemed horribly wrong. Maybe it was instincts, but that was currently all he had to rely on right now. And his instincts were telling him to run away and find Victor.

“Or do you really want to be responsible for the death of your kind?” The man asked and kept walking closer.

“Please, stay back.” Yuuri pleaded but the man shook his head and grabbed ahold of Yuuri’s arm.

“The world needs you, Yuuri.” The man declared. “Are you going to be a coward or a hero worthy of a golden statue?” He questioned.

Suddenly, the man’s grip was gone and he came face to face with Mari. “Did he hurt you?” She asked worriedly. Before turning back to the frozen-looking man. “Stay the hell away from my brother!” She ordered.

It didn’t take long for Victor to join their side. “Yuuri, what’s wrong?” He asked and glared at the strange man.

Yuuri hiccupped as he tried to find the words. He still wasn’t sure if something was actually wrong. “He wants to help…” He excused the man. “We’re best friends… apparently….” He looked at his sister and husband for confirmation, which neither one gave to him.

“Yuuri, you don’t know him.” Mari said darkly.

“How did he want to help?” Victor asked, his voice held a hint of warning if the answer didn’t satisfy him.

“He wants to help bring omegas back.” Yuuri said and looked to the man to confirm his story.

The man opened and closed his mouth and grew paler by the seconds. 

“Yuuri? How did he want to do that?” Victor asked lowly, he sounded furious, and Yuuri had no idea why.

Yuuri tried to think back to what the man had said. He needed to be careful how to choose his words, to avoid upsetting Victor further. “Uhm, he wanted an omega to research on…” It didn’t sound too bad… Right?

Both alphas tensed up and turned to the unknown man. “He what?”

This wouldn’t end well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending it on a cliffhanger, since... Why not? XD
> 
> You have no idea how much I struggled to get Yuuri alone like that... XD People in this story doesn't want to leave Yuuri alone, for some reason... XD 
> 
> Anyway... I hope you liked this chapter. <3<3


	70. Back at home part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri stands up for what he believes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3 It was surprisingly hard to write... XD

Yuuri looked between the alphas nervously. “Or… Maybe I misunderstood…” He said quietly.

“Is there a problem here?” The town’s fisherman asked as he stepped up to the scene, and a lot of other people from town were standing right behind him. 

Mari turned to them. “This man thinks my brother is some kind of gullible lab rat.” She pointed a finger in the strange man’s direction accusingly.

The man swallowed nervously. “I was just… I didn’t mean it like that…” He stuttered.

“Then how did you mean it?” Mari questioned.

Everyone looked at the man expectantly. “I…I… I just want to make m-more o-omegas…” 

“For what?” Mari snarled.

The man took a step back. “Omegas should b-belong to everyone… Not just the rich…”

Everyone got dead silent at that comment. That man was definitely speaking to the wrong crowd.

Yuuri held on to Victor, to make sure his alpha wouldn’t jump into attack mode, out of pure rage. When he noticed Yuri storming towards the stranger.

“Yurio?” Yuuri called worriedly. 

It did nothing to slow the young alpha down. 

“Omegas shouldn’t belong to anyone but themselves, you fucking asshole.” Yuri growled and delivered a swift punch to the man’s face.

Yuuri immediately pulled him back. “Yuri, no.” He snapped. “You’ll hurt your hands.” 

“I don’t fucking care!” Yuri growled.

“Please. Calm down.” Yuuri pleaded. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Yuri still tried to get away from the older man.

“Please.” Yuuri begged.

Yuri looked at him and something shifted in his eyes, before he relaxed and took a deep breath. “Fine.” 

Yuuri turned back, only to find the entire town surrounding the strange man. And two giant men seized his arms.

“Yuri, what’s going on? What are they doing?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Yuri asked in disbelief. “That dude wants to use you as a test subject, and he just admitted that to the entire town who practically sees you as their saint.”

“Yuuri, you should go back home.” A man said among the crowd. Yuuri remembered him as the baker. He used to sneak him cupcakes when his mom took him to buy bread when he was younger. He liked that memory.

“We’ll change this bastard’s mind.” Another man said.

Yuuri felt nervous. What would they do to him? “You can’t hurt him…” He pleaded.

“Yuuri, don’t…” Mari tried but Yuuri stepped away from her reach, and closer to the mob.

“He doesn’t know any better. He can’t be punished for that.” 

The baker chuckled. “Yuuri. We’re not going to hurt him, we’re just going to talk to him.” He said gently. “You don’t have to be worried.” 

“Yuuri, we should go.” Victor said stiffly. He was fighting all of his urges to deliver his own justice to the man. And the only way for him to hold back was to get away from the temptation.

“Please, Yuuri! You know I didn’t mean you any harm!” The man cried. “You can’t leave me with these people. They’ll kill me!” 

“Don’t talk to him!” Victor snapped and stepped in front of Yuuri.

Yuuri didn’t want the man dead. He couldn’t allow someone to be killed because of what was probably only a big misunderstanding. “Let him go.” He pleaded. And gently pushed Victor back.

“Yuuri… Now is no time to be the bigger person…” The fisherman sighed.

Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hand in order to gather courage. “Please.” 

They all looked at him sympathetically for a moment, contemplating their choices. Before finally, releasing the man’s arms.

“You can’t let him go!” Mari protested. “He’s going to return to his crazy laboratory and return with more of his crazy followers and come for my brother. And I can’t let that happen.” 

“I won’t!” The man cried and fell down to his knees. “I swear I won’t, please! This was a horrible idea. I won’t do anything, please, I promise!” He was full on sobbing as he begged.

Mari scoffed at the man. “You will not return to Hasetsu, and you will never get within a mile radius from Yuuri, ever again.” She said darkly. “Or I will kill you myself.”

The man nodded frantically as the tears streamed down his face. “Thank you! Thank you!” He turned to Yuuri. “Thank you!” 

“Don’t look at him!” Mari snapped. “Leave.” 

The man nodded quickly and darted off. Someone tripped him along the way, but he quickly got back on his feet to continue his escape.

Victor stared after him. Feeling his entire body shake in anger. 

“Victor?” Yuuri said softly, and Victor felt his anger deflate like a balloon. 

“Yes?” Victor blinked down at his husband. “Are you okay?”

Yuuri nodded. “Are you?” 

Victor didn’t answer. “Did he touch you?” He asked instead.

Yuuri looked down on himself. “He grabbed my arm but it didn’t hurt…” He explained.

Victor tried to swallow the growl that escaped him. “What did he tell you?” 

Yuuri didn’t want to answer that. It would only make Victor more upset.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked again, more forcefully.

Yuuri flinched and looked away. “I don’t want to tell you…” 

Victor sighed in defeat. And suddenly noticed how all the eyes were glued to him and Yuuri.

Yuri noticed that too.

“Hey! Don’t you people have a statue to raise?” The blond man called, in order to get the attention away from his friends.

It seemed to be working, as most of the people scattered away to continue with their task. 

“Wait… What if it falls again? Did someone get hurt the last time?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

“No, it just fell on Yamashita’s cabbage stand.” Mari said.

“Oh no…” Yuuri gasped. “He loves that stand.”

Mari started smiling, before suddenly breaking into a laughing fit.

Yuuri suddenly felt very self-conscious. “What’s so funny?” He asked. Looking around at the others who were smiling to him as well. “What?”

“Yuuri!” Minako cheered. “You’re remembering!” 

He looked up to Victor who wrapped his arms around him. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Yuuri realized how right they were. All of his memories were accessible to him again. It was as if the wall keeping him away from his body, had finally been wrecked down.

“I remember.” Yuuri exclaimed, and briefly pulled away from Victor so he could look him in the eyes. Victor was glowing from joy.

Yuuri allowed his eyes fill up with tears. He looked around at his friends and family, and realized how much he loved every single one of them. And how much he had missed them.

“I remember…” He sniffled.

“Aww… Yuuri…” Mari smiled and pulled him into her embrace.

Victor hugged him from the other side, and the rest of them eventually joined the group hug. Even Yuri was pulled in in some way, but he would deny it until his last breath if someone were to ask.

But for that moment, for the first time in days, everything was completely perfect.

Yuuri was back. And he was happy. 

And that was all they needed. 

For now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! Yuuri is back Y'all! <3<3<3 And the ending was almost too sweet for my taste. But since fluff isn't really my element, it always becomes too much. So I hope that it didn't felt forced. <3<3
> 
> As always... I really hope that you liked it! <3<3 And thank you so much for reading! <3<3


	71. Back at home part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is happy that he finally has his memories back, and he finally confronts Yuri about his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates... I'm working a full-time job for the rest of the summer, and I've almost been too tired to write anything this week. 
> 
> But here's a new chapter. And I hope you'll like it. <3<3 It basically just fluff.

Yuuri decided to make the most out of his newly found memories and he found that Hasetsu was suddenly in an entirely new light. He talked to everyone and retold his memories to Victor.

Victor rejoiced in the knowledge he received. So they spent the entire day simply walking around, with Yuuri pointing to different locations and talking about them. He had the sudden urge of letting Victor know everything about him, even the parts that he would usually be embarrassed about.

Like how he once time kept a rock for a pet, to prove to his parents that he was ready for a dog. Or how he would never go anywhere without his stuffed unicorn, that used to belong to Mari. He had gotten it after hours of intense crying, that eventually drove Mari insane enough to give it up.

“I want to see it…” Victor drawled with a pout. “Little baby Yuuri with a unicorn. Are there pictures?”

“It’s probably half-rotten in the attic by now.” Yuuri chuckled. “And there are, but not any good ones. I used to cry anytime a camera was pointed to me. Mom used to think I was traumatized by the photographer’s hand puppet when we took our first family portrait.”

“It was probably an evil puppet.” Victor pointed out. “Making my Yuuri cry… Evil.”

Yuuri leaned against Victor and they finally had Yu-topia in their line of view.

“Could you imagine opening a sanctuary here?” Yuuri asked thoughtfully. 

Victor was taken off guard by the question. “I don’t know…” He admitted. “This place is beautiful. And the people around here are supportive and caring. Over all I think it’s ideal. Omegas could come here and feel safe. But you sound hesitant…” 

Yuuri shrugged. “I have so many memories from here. I’m afraid it might cloud my judgment. Just because I feel safe here, doesn’t mean that other’s will. This is my home, so I’m not exactly impartial.”

“I feel safe here.” Victor admitted. “And Yurio too.”

Yuuri smiled at that. “Yurio is practically local, considering how friendly he is with everyone.”

“Didn’t he call the baker diabetes man?” 

“It’s his way of showing affection.” Yuuri defended. “You need to hear the way he pronounces the insults, there is a difference.”

Victor nodded in agreement. “I’m sure you’re right…”

Yuuri took Victor’s hand in order to get his full attention. “Is he okay?” He asked worriedly. “I remembered that you went to check on him last night. But I didn’t really know why. And he have seemed off all day.”

Victor sighed in defeat. He knew this conversation would come up sooner or later. “He had a fight with his parents.”

Yuuri tensed up. “I don’t like his dad.” He said sternly. “Thinking that he should give up skating, not caring about his safety, and did you notice the way he looked at him? I should have given him a piece of my mind.” 

“You told him plenty of useful advice.” Victor chuckled in recollection.

Yuuri’s expression remained cold. “I never told him what an ass he was.”

Victor couldn’t disagree.

“Do you know what the fight was about?” Yuuri asked.

Victor frowned. “I don’t think it’s my story to tell.” He said gently. “You should ask him, I’m sure he will tell you.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding. Victor was right. He would have to ask him by himself.

…………………

Yuri was deeply emerged with his phone by the time they arrived to Yu-topia.

“Yuuri!” Hiroko cheered as Yuuri stepped inside. She almost stumbled as she made her way to her son. “Mari told me you got your memories back.” 

“Is Yuuri back?” Toshiya called from somewhere, before ascending footsteps could be heard. They grew closer as the older man almost stumbled as well. 

“You’re going to hurt yourselves if you run like that.” Yuuri scolded.

“Oh, Yuuri.” Hiroko gushed and embraced her son.

Toshiya joined in as well and also pulled in Victor. “We’re so glad to have you back.” He declared.

Yuuri smiled and hugged his parents closer. “I’m glad to be back.” 

Toshiya suddenly pulled away and glanced out the window. “How was the statue?” He asked as he tried to see it from their home.

“It didn’t make him justice.” Victor answered.

“It was too big.” Yuuri pointed out. “And too golden.”

Toshiya grinned playfully at the comment. “Then I shall call them and tell them to redo it, until it looks like my son… And use a less golden gold.” 

Yuuri laughed at that. “I’m sure they’ll be happy to hear it.” 

Toshiya patted his son’s head affectionately. “Anything for my son.”

Hiroko smiled. “He’s not actually going to do it.” She whispered loudly. “He’s just trying to be funny.”

Toshiya rolled his eyes, before kissing his wife’s cheek. “I could do it.” He protested. “Just say the word.” 

“Thanks dad.” Yuuri said, before turning to Yuri, which was his main concern at the moment. “I’m going to make sure Yuri is okay.” He excused himself, before making his way over to the blond Russian.

“Hi.” He greeted and sat down next to him.

“Hey.” Yuri responded, not looking up from his screen.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked carefully.

Yuri showed him his screen. “It’s a game. I need to get the ball to the goal and avoid all obstacles.” He explained and demonstrated it to Yuuri.

“Wow. You’re really good at it.” Yuuri praised.

Yuri smirked knowingly. “Want to try?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I better stick to my candy crushing.”

“That game is ancient.” Yuri groaned.

“I know.” Yuuri agreed. He was trying to come up with a good way to ask him about his parents.

“Victor told you.” Yuri stated. 

“He actually told me to ask you about it…” Yuuri admitted.

Yuri sighed. “Can we talk somewhere else?” He asked and nodded to their audience.

Victor, Hiroko and Toshiya were quietly observing them.

Yuuri chuckled lightly before agreeing and walking the younger boy out to the enclosed terrace surrounded by windows. The view of the sunset was making the sky shimmer in an orange light, and Yuuri couldn’t help but marvel at the sight, until he noticed Yuri fidgeting with his shirtsleeve.

“No bystanders.” Yuuri announced. Hoping that it would be enough to get Yuri to talk to him.

Yuri snorted. “I’m pretty sure Victor will be watching you through a window, within a few minutes….”

Yuuri couldn’t argue against that. “Well… For now anyway.”

Yuri nodded thoughtfully before taking a deep breath. “What do you know?”

Yuuri frowned slightly. “Just that you had a fight with your parents.”

“Well… I didn’t tell them I was going to Japan.” Yuri admitted.

“Yuri…” Yuuri sighed. “You should always tell your parents where you are. I’m sure they are just worried about you.”

“Right…” Yuri scoffed.

“I’m sure they will apologize when you come back home.” Yuuri reassured.

“That’ll be kind of hard, since they kicked me out…”

Yuuri froze. “They what?” 

“Mom told me that if I didn’t get on a plane right away, I shouldn’t come home at all…”

Yuuri tried to process the words but they didn’t work together in his mind. “They kicked you out?” He muttered in disbelief.

Yuri just shrugged. “I’m not too surprised if I’m being honest. My parents have never gotten along. They both think that I remind them of the other. So they resent me, just like they resent each other…” 

Yuuri still couldn’t make sense out of the words. “They can’t kick you out. You’re their child.” 

“They already have.” Yuri pointed out.

Yuuri shook his head in denial. How could anyone possibly throw Yuri out? Yuuri would do anything to keep him. Omega hormones be damned, but Yuuri would kill for a son like Yuri. Talented, fierce, stubborn and so brave… And for his parents to just cast him aside like that. No. Yuuri wouldn’t allow it.

“Give me your phone.” Yuuri demanded.

Yuri scoffed. 

Yuuri used the element of surprise and quickly snatched the phone away from the younger man’s grip.

“Hey!” Yuri barked and tried to reach for his property. “That’s stealing.”

“Shh…” Yuuri hushed. “I’m on the phone…” He then began to walk away, with Yuri not far behind.

“Hang up.” Yuri hissed.

A gruff voice answered in Russian. And Yuuri’s anger flared up.

“This is Yuuri Katsuki. And I would just like you to know, that you are an despicable parent. And Yuri deserves much better.” Yuuri snarled angrily.

Mr. Plisetsky sighed. “You don’t even know what you’re talking about…” His accent was thick and annoyed.

“No. You don’t know what you’re doing.” Yuuri corrected. “You can’t throw him out for coming to Japan. He’s still your son.”

The man scoffed. “Did he tell you to call?” He asked.

Yuuri swatted away Yuri’s reaching hand, so he wouldn’t snatch the phone away from him. “No he didn’t. But he should have. You deserve to hear how horrible you are.” 

“Well… Are you done?” 

“Not even close.” Yuuri snapped. “He’s a child. How could you possibly justify taking his home away from him?” 

“He’s sixteen.” Mr. Plisetsky corrected. “And it’s not like he spends a lot of time at home to begin with.”

“That shouldn’t matter.” Yuuri declared as he promptly tried to ignore Yuri’s mantra of ‘hang up’. “A child deserves a home. It’s irrelevant how much time they spend there.”

“You don’t even have a child.” Mr. Plisetsky pointed out.

The words hurt more than they should.

“So what gives you the right to speak of mine?” He continued.

Yuuri stayed silent and looked at Yuri. Even though they were almost the same height, he still looked so small and vulnerable. And Yuuri would gladly give his life to protect him.

“I care about him.” He said finally. “And if you won’t take care of him. I will.” 

Mr. Plisetsky chuckled. “You won’t last a week with that ungrateful brat.” 

Yuuri saw red. “If anyone is ungrateful it’s you.” He accused. “You’ve been blessed with an amazing child. Yuri is one of the best people I have ever had the honor to meet. And for you to cast him aside like this, is unforgivable.”

“I really don’t have time for this.” Mr. Plisetsky sighed. “I’m late for a business meeting.”

He hung up.

Yuuri looked at the phone in disbelief.

“I’m calling him back.” Yuuri declared and pressed the screen in annoyance.

“He won’t answer.” Yuri said and once again tried to reach for his phone. 

Yuuri just turned away from his reach, as he listened to the voicemail of Yuri’s dad.

Yuuri hung up before the beep, and scrolled through the contacts to see if he could reach Yuri’s mom. Surely she would see reason.

“Yuuri, stop.” Yuri ordered and quickly snatched his phone back. “There’s no use.” 

“Maybe if I’ll talk to your mom she will…” Yuuri started but was cut off again.

“She was the one who told me not to come home.” 

“What does your grandfather say about this?” Yuuri asked. “Surely he has to be upset.”

Yuri shrugged. “He would probably let me stay with him if I asked.”

“But what would he say if he knew that his daughter threw her son out?” Yuuri asked in expiration.

“He would probably give her a lecture, and she would let me come home.” Yuri said dismissively. “But what good would it make? She clearly doesn’t want me. My dad doesn’t want me. And I don’t want to stay somewhere where I’m not wanted.” 

Yuuri understood in some way. He couldn’t possibly understand not wanting Yuri around, but he could understand that he didn’t want to be somewhere where he wasn’t wanted. 

“They’re crazy.” Yuuri sighed. “And I know I can’t replace your parents, but me and Victor would love to have you, if you would like to stay with us…”

Yuri nodded while looking away. “Victor already offered.” 

Yuuri smiled, feeling grateful to have such and understanding husband. “And…?” He prodded.

“I don’t know…” Yuri admitted. “You already live in a crowded apartment. And I’m sure it won’t be long before you and Victor will start to multiply. I’m not sure I’ll fit into that image…”

“Of course you would.” Yuuri said, baffled that Yuri would even consider the opposite. “You’re family to us.”

Yuri shook his head. “What if it passes?”

“Passes?” Yuuri echoed, not understanding what he was referring to.

“Your surrogating, or whatever…” He gestured to Yuuri like it would somehow make more sense. “Or what if it just transfers to your real child? And I suddenly become a bother for you too…”

Yuuri just stared at the younger boy for a moment.

“The fact that you think that the only reason I like you, is because I’m an omega is offensive.” Yuuri pointed out. “And me surrogating, is not just some mental disorder as you make it sound… There has to be an emotional bond there, or I might just surrogate on a chair.”

Yuri snorted. “Well… You surrogated on hamsters…”

“And I loved those hamsters.” Yuuri defended, and tears began to pool in his eyes. “Phichit even had to console me when they…” He trailed off and inhaled shakily. He didn’t want to cry again, his eyes where already swollen after all the crying he had been doing for the past days. But it still hurt to think about them.

“Shit. Sorry…” Yuri muttered. He didn’t think his words would actually cause such a strong reaction from his friend.

“It’s okay.” Yuuri said, trying to clear his voice.

Yuri sighed in defeat. “I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just that Phichit said it, as if it would somehow pass…”

“It won’t.” Yuuri assured. “You’ll be my baby until I die.”

Yuri turned pink at the comment.

“And I will constantly annoy you, and embarrass you, and even try to order you around. But I will never see you as a bother, or any less than my son. And I will never, ever throw you out.”

Yuri smiled fondly. He had never felt as cared for, as he did when he was around Yuuri. And he did believe him. 

When his parents made him a promise, it might as well be empty words, but Yuuri’s words could just as well be carved into stone. He had never let him down, and he probably never would.

“And I was going to ask you, before all of this happened… You know… Ivan…and…. Anyway…” Yuuri stumbled over his words. “Me and Victor are planning to move to Japan, and we want to transform Yu-topia into a sanctuary for omegas… And I was wondering if…. Maybe… You want to come with us?” 

Yuri processed the words. Move to Japan. Open a sanctuary… This was all news to him.

Yuuri continued. “I understand if you might not want to, but I’ve been thinking about it a lot, about our lives, and the future and everything… And would really like it if you would…” He took a deep breath, bracing himself from possible rejection from the boy he considered to be his son. “Let us adopt you.”

Yuri’s eyes widened.

“I know it would be a big change.” Yuuri blurted. “And you’re not an orphan, and we would have to involve the child protective services and it would probably be a lot of trials and lawyers and hard work, and the decision is completely yours. I won’t try and corrupt you or bribe you or anything. I just want you to be happy and…”

“Please stop rambling.” Yuri snapped.

Yuuri did. He just stood there quietly, all of his guards down, completely bare and vulnerable to Yuri’s words. Awaiting an answer that might break his heart.

“You actually want to adopt me? To legally be my father?” The younger man questioned.

Yuuri nodded nervously.

“I need to think about it.” Yuri said after a moment.

Yuuri understood. “Of course. It’s a big decision. And there’s no time limit or anything. You can think about it for as long as you need. And we’ll be here, no matter what.” 

Yuri nodded.

Yuuri smiled and wondered briefly if he should hug him, before he thought better of it. Yuri would usually get mad, and he didn’t want to ruin this moment, so he decided on just squeezing his shoulder in reassurance, before slowly turning around, to make his way to the door. 

“Yes.” Yuri said.

Yuuri froze mid-movement. Did he hear that right? “Yes?” He asked as he turned back to the younger man.

Yuri smiled at him. He could probably light up an entire room with that smile. “I want to be your son.” He said.

Yuuri gasped. And quickly closed the distance between them, forcefully pulling Yuri into his embrace. “You will?” He asked, as if he didn’t fully believe what he was saying.

“Of course, you dumbass.” Yuri sniffled as he hugged Yuuri closer. “Anyone would be lucky to have you as their dad.”

Yuuri could no longer keep the tears at bay. He should probably suffer from dehydration by now, if Victor didn’t constantly hand him water bottles. He had cried almost every day for almost a week, his eyes were hurting him, but this was worth it. Yuri would be his son. And the fact that he wanted it meant more than anything.

“Thank you.” Yuuri whispered.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Yuri reluctantly pulled away. “How long have we been out here, anyway?” He asked as he cleared his voice.

Yuuri had no sense of time. But he would admit that they had probably been out for a long time. “I don’t know…” He admitted.

“Why hasn’t anyone come out to get us? I feel like you never get a second alone around here…” 

Yuuri would have to agree. People had no sense of privacy at Yu-topia. And Victor usually never left him alone for more than a few minutes, and he didn’t even look at him through a window. Which was definitely a cause for concern.

“Come on.” Yuuri ordered seriously, before he opened the door with Yuri in tow. “If I tell you to run, you run.” 

Yuri nodded in affirmation. And Yuuri continued to sneak through the oddly quiet house.

“Oh my god!” Victor shrieked.

And Yuuri moved into action, quickly striding towards the source of the noise. With determined steps, but once he finally realized why Victor shrieked, he suddenly wished that he was anywhere else. Literally anywhere…

“Yuuri, you’re so cute!” Victor gushed as he laid eyes on his mate.

“Yurio… run…” Yuuri whispered in a pathetic attempt, to save some of his dignity.

His family and Victor was watching home videos, from when Yuuri was a baby and splashing around in the bathtub, naked.

Yuri snorted before he broke into a fit of laughter. 

“We decided to show Victor some of our home videos.” Hiroko explained.

Yuuri felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Why would they show him just that video? “Please turn it off…” He pleaded and threw himself for the remote. Mari took it out of his reach.

“We’re just getting to the good part.” She smirked.

Yuuri felt like he just died. 

“EW! MOM THE WATER IS TURNING BROWN!” Little Mari shouted at the top of her lungs.

“What did she say?” Victor asked excitedly, completely enthralled in the home video. Even though he had no idea what they talked about, due to his lacking knowledge of Japanese.

Yuuri covered his face, as he was turning brightly red. “I hate all of you…” He grumbled as the camera filmed Yuuri again, and the brown water that surrounded him.

Everyone laughed except Yuuri.

“Oh, Yuuri. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You were just a baby.” Victor assured.

Yuuri glared at him. “Let’s see if you agree, when we visit your parents…” 

Victor paled.

Yuuri smiled. Because even though he had just been humiliated in front of his husband and his future son. He was still the luckiest man alive. Surrounded by the people who loved him, just as much as he loved them. 

And he would never wish for anything to be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Was it too cheesy? I think it might be too cheesy... That's my biggest issue with writing fluff... I'm cringing so hard.... XD 
> 
> But I hope you liked it. <3<3 
> 
> PS: I changed the description of the fic, since it only covered a few chapters before... XD 
> 
> Double PS: Someone told me about a fic that might be a copy of mine. I checked it out and I found almost the exact same AU... XD So either the writer of that fic, got inspired by mine, which means that my fanfiction now has fanfiction and that this person is a reader. In that case, 
> 
> "Hi. I'm glad you got so inspired by my fic, but if you don't mind I would love to see some credit in your fic. <3<3<3 All love!! <3<3<3" 
> 
> Or someone had the exact same idea as me, and I will now have to try way harder to be more original... XD 
> 
> Still... I love the fact that you guys love this story so much. But if you want to borrow from it, I would love to know it from you, instead of finding out from someone else...<3<3<3 I hope that I don't come across as a total bitch or anything. I've just spent so much time on this story, that I wouldn't want it to be stolen... <3<3<3
> 
> Love you all!! <3<3<3


	72. Back at home part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri have a late night conversation, and Victor has a surprise for Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I'm very low on updates... Work and such, mixed with a large pinch of laziness... XD But I've been writing a little for every day this past week, and I also had to reread almost this entire story, in order to get ahold of the timeline... XD 
> 
> But I hope you'll like this chapter! <3

Yuuri was silently fuming, as his entire family had seemingly turned on him. Everything was out. They had watched all of their home videos. Photos of him were scattered on the tables and on the floor, and Yuuri’s mom was currently showing off all of Yuuri’s baby clothes to Victor and Yuri.

Yuri mostly judged the fashion style, while Victor marveled over everything, and comparing the sizes to Yuuri’s current one. Holding it up against his body and smiling fondly. “You actually wore this once…” He said in amazement.

Yuuri sighed. 

“You were so little.” Victor gushed. “Look at how tiny your feet were.” He practically held the blue jumpsuit to Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri gently pushed it away. “I’m aware that I was a baby once, but I’d rather not relive it…” 

“How many clothes did you people save?” Yuri asked, as he helplessly dug through the ocean of baby clothes.

Hiroko smiled happily. “I saved everything that wasn’t ruined beyond repair. I was thinking that Mari or Yuuri would probably want to use it for their children some day…”

Suddenly, all eyes fell to Yuuri expectantly.

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably under the attention. “Why are you looking at me like that? Mari is just as likely to get pregnant.” He argued.

“I’m not the one who’s mated.” Mari retorted. 

Yuuri blushed. 

“When’s your heat, anyway?” She continued.

Yuuri grew impossibly redder. “Why don’t we discuss you period instead? It’s personal…” 

Mari smirked teasingly. “I’m sure Victor is keeping good track of it.” 

“I’m going to throw up.” Yuri declared.

“Can we please talk about something other than my heat?” Yuuri pleaded desperately. 

Victor sensed the possible distress and decided to move in before anything happened. “Yuuri told me something about a stuffed unicorn.” 

Hiroko lit up. “I’ll get it.” 

………………

“I think I fell in love with you all over again.” Victor whispered as Yuuri was slowly drifting off to sleep. “You’re the cutest baby I’ve ever seen.” 

Yuuri moved closer to Victor and used his husband’s chest as his pillow. “And how many babies have you seen?” 

Victor had seen a lot of babies. Plenty of them had stuffed in his face, by parents who asked him to pose with them. And so far no one had been cuter than Yuuri. Sure, Yuuri was his husband, and he loved every single part of him. People tended to like children more, if they spent a lot of time with them. And suddenly, a horrible thought struck him. 

“What if I’m a horrible father?”

Yuuri blinked awake. “What?” 

“I mean… I never actually spent time with a baby before. What if they hate me?” Victor asked worriedly.

Yuuri frowned. “Where did this come from?” 

“I’ve never been alone with a baby before!” Victor exclaimed. 

“Neither have I.” Yuuri admitted, in an attempt at calming his husband.

“That’s different.” Victor protested. “You’re a-…” He trailed off.

“What?” Yuuri questioned, sitting up. Now feeling fully awake. “An omega?”

Victor knew he messed up. “I didn’t mean it like that…” He tried to explain.

“Then how did you mean it?”

Victor sighed. “You’ll be the one to carry the baby, and give birth to it. So you will be closer to it from the start. Not to mention that you are naturally gifted with nurturing qualities.”

“But that doesn’t make me an automatically good parent.” Yuuri stated. “I’m sure that my ‘nurturing qualities’ will be too much and I will end up smothering it.” 

Victor’s eyes widened. “You won’t smother it.” 

“Not literally.” Yuuri agreed. “But a baby needs to be able to test its wings, and I have the instincts to cut them off and keep the baby safe in the nest for the rest of time. And I don’t want our baby to be restricted, because I won’t be able to let it go.”

Victor chuckled gently. “If it inherits either of our stubbornness, I’m pretty sure that you won’t succeed…”

Yuuri laughed at that. “I’m sure you’re right…” 

“But do you still want one?” Victor asked. “Your pre-heat will start in less than a week.”

Yuuri knew. He had seen the date on his phone. And it was constantly nagging him at the back of his mind. “I want one.” He admitted. “But not now. Not after everything that’s happened.” 

Victor understood.

Yuuri shook his head sadly. “I actually believed the world was safe…” 

Victor was at a loss for words. He believed the same thing. And he hated that something like this had to happen to Yuuri, in order to break that illusion. “I wish it could be different.”

“Me too.” Yuuri agreed. “Maybe we should wait a year? Things might change?” 

Victor didn’t believe it. “You were almost taken earlier today.” He argued. “By a mad scientist, nonetheless…”

Yuuri almost forgot about that. “Right…” 

“I don’t even want to think about what could have happened if…”

“It didn’t.” Yuuri assured quickly. He didn’t want Victor to worry about nothing. 

“It could have.” Victor quipped. “And I hate that I can’t leave you alone for a second, without risking that you might get taken.”

“I know…” Yuuri sighed. “But I think I might be able to defend myself better. I didn’t know about my… you know… My omega things…”

Victor smiled softly. “It scared the crap out of me.” 

“I’m sorry…” Yuuri apologized. “I didn’t know what was happening. I was scared and I didn’t recognized either you or Yuri… And I…”

“Why are you apologizing?” Victor asked in disbelief.

Yuuri looked away in shame. “I just… I know how scary it can be… When you lose control over your muscles, over your will… And I hate that I caused you that…”

Victor had never felt like a bigger idiot. Yuuri was apologizing for something he had done out of fear and panic, something he couldn’t control. And Victor had done the same to him, while he was still in control. And he had never apologized for it. Sure he had done it in order to protect him. But knowing that he had caused Yuuri fear… 

“I had no idea you felt like that.” Victor admitted. “And I’ve been alpha commanding you so many times…”

“It’s fine.” Yuuri said gently. “I know you only do it to protect me. And you would never take advantage of it.” 

“Still… Knowing that I made you scared…”

“You only made me scared once.” Yuuri assured. “And that was when you went after Yurio.”

Victor frowned as he recalled the memory of Yuuri growling in his face. It wasn’t among his favorites. “I’m sorry.” He apologized.

“You were in rut, confused and steered by your instincts. I couldn’t blame you even if I wanted to…” Yuuri explained. “And once again, you did it to protect me.”

It made Victor feel a little bit better at least, the fact that Yuuri trusted him so much.

“I’m just grateful that we’re bonded. And that no other alpha has that power over me anymore...” Yuuri continued. “I remember how scared I used to be… When I was alone in Detroit.” 

“Didn’t you have Phichit?” Victor asked. Suddenly feeling worried.

Yuuri chuckled. “I was terrified of him at first. I mean… Getting an alpha as a roommate…” He trailed of in recollection. “I used to jump as soon as he sniffled, terrified that he would notice my smell and realize what I was. But he’s Phichit. Of course he didn’t care that I was an omega. He only saw the bright side, that at least I wasn’t dying.”

Victor smiled, Thankful that Phichit had been the alpha assigned to be Yuuri’s roommate, and not… Someone else… The list of possible alphas made him shudder.

“I was scared of you too, at first.” Yuuri admitted. “When you first arrived, you were constantly so close to me. And you wanted to come into my room, which was completely covered in my scent…”

Victor remembered how desperate he was. And he almost groaned in embarrassment. “I thought you remembered the banquet…” He stated. “And that you were declaring your love through that video…” 

“Well, I kind of was… In a way… I did love you. I admired you, but I would have never dared to dream that this…” Yuuri gestured to his husband. “…Would be my life.” 

“I guess we are both lucky then.” Victor declared, taking Yuuri’s hand in his own.

Yuuri looked at their intertwined fingers. “I love you… So much.”

Victor pressed their lips together. “I love you too.”

……………………

When Yuuri woke up the next day, He woke up to the absence of Victor. He felt along the sheets for him, hoping that Victor had just drifted away in his sleep. But instead of his husband, he found a paper. 

Yuuri blinked awake and started to read the note. It was evident that it was Victor’s writing. His letters had just as much Russian accent as his voice.

 

***************  
I’m working on a surprise for you. I hope to be back before you wake up. If not, I’ll be back soon. <3 <3 <3

\- Victor  
***************

A surprise?

Yuuri rubbed his eyes and reread the note, four more times. What was he up to?

He reached over the bond, and felt nothing but pure happiness and excitement. 

So Victor was at least happy. But where was he? And what was he doing?

Yuuri checked his phone but it held no further clues. So he decided on searching out his family. Hoping they could fill him in on the details.

“Good morning, honey.” Hiroko greeted. “Do you want breakfast?” 

“Where is Victor?” Yuuri asked instead. “I found a note, saying that he is working on a surprise.”

Hiroko smiled. “He is.”

“What is it?” 

“Yuuri.” She drawled. “You’re twenty five years old, you know very well what a surprise is…” 

Yuuri huffed in annoyance. He wanted to know. “He’s not getting anything expensive, is he?” 

Hiroko didn’t answer.

“He’s not doing anything stupid, right?” Yuuri elaborated.

“You’re going to be very happy.” Hiroko smiled and handed him a plate. 

…………………..

Yuuri wandered aimlessly around the house, as everyone refused to tell him anything. He would have been worried, if he didn’t feel Victor. But since his mate was pretty much the embodiment of happiness, he had a hard time believing that anything was actually wrong.

Sure, he was slightly worried that Victor had purchased the golden statue, or done anything else that would cause him to be that excited. And he didn’t like the ‘not knowing’ part. He loved being surprised by Victor, but he hated being withheld information.

And it wasn’t until noon, that Victor returned with Yurio in tow.

“I thought you would sleep in…” Victor said, as soon as he laid eyes on his husband. He then proceeded with wrapping him into his embrace. 

Yuuri hugged him back. Two hours without him was definitely enough.

“Happy one-week anniversary.” Victor whispered with a kiss to Yuuri’s temple.

Yuuri had completely forgot. Sure, he had a valid excuse but that didn’t make him feel any less horrible. 

“Has it been a week, already?” He asked dumbly. 

“Time flies, doesn’t it?” Victor smirked. 

Yurio stomped his foot in frustration. “Are we going or what?” He asked.

Yuuri looked to him. “Go where?” 

Victor smiled excitedly. “That’s the surprise.” 

So Yuuri allowed his husband to lead him out into a rented car. While his entire family walked them out.

“You’re making me nervous.” Yuuri admitted as Victor held the car door open for him.

“No need, my love.” Victor assured. “It’s just a little something I got as an anniversary gift.” 

That calmed Yuuri down a little. But everyone was still looking at them as if Victor had gotten him an island or something. 

Yuri climbed into the backseat. “Let’s go already!” 

……………………

Victor drove surprisingly well. Yuuri expected him to drive like he’d seen on Russian YouTube videos. But he was thankful that he didn’t.

“How far are we going?” Yuuri asked.

Victor smiled at him. “Not that far…” He said vaguely.

Yuuri just glanced out the window. Admiring the beautiful landscape of Hasetsu. 

“Are you okay back there?” Victor asked Yuri.

“Huh?” Yuri asked and removed his headphones. “What?” 

“Are you okay?” Victor repeated.

“I’m fine.” He said in surprise. “What’s wrong, are we there yet?” 

“Soon…” Victor assured and winked to Yuuri.

……………….

“Here we are.” Victor announced and turned in towards a beautiful house.

Yuuri was searching through his memory of every person who could possibly live there, before it clicked.

“You didn’t…” Yuuri’s eyes widened. 

Victor couldn’t have bought a house. That would be completely crazy.

But on the other hand… Victor was smiling like an idiot.

“You bought a house?” Yuuri gasped.

Victor nodded. “Happy anniversary.” 

Yuuri turned to the blond Russian in the backseat for a more rational reaction.

Yuri started chuckling. “Come on… It’s funny.” 

Yuuri looked back at Victor in disbelief. 

“If you don’t like it, we’ll just sell it. No strings attached.” Victor assured. “But I think I might have found the house of our dreams.”

Yuuri looked up to the house. It was indeed beautiful on the outside, with a wonderful yard and even a pond. There was a thin layer of snow covering the ground and the frozen flowers. Leaving he house to look like a winter wonderland. And Yuuri was actually curious on what it looked like on the inside.

“You told me you wanted to move to Japan.” Victor continued. “I came across this house yesterday. And your family checked it out while I was walking with you around Hasetsu.” 

“How long have you been planning this?” Yuuri asked.

“A while…” Victor said secretively. “The plan got placed on hold, while you were recovering, but our family realtor never stopped looking… And he sent me this link yesterday. And everything moved fast.” 

“But buying a house in two days…” Yuuri said skeptically.

“It’s a fucking awesome house.” Yuri cut in. “I even found a room I like.” 

“What if it has water damages, or termites?” Yuuri asked.

“Then we’ll get rid of them.” Victor smiled. “You know you married a billionaire, right?”

“Your parents are billionaires.” Yuuri corrected. “You’re a…” Yuuri suddenly realized that he had never asked about Victor’s financial status. “What are you?” 

Victor wiggled his eyebrows. “Let’s go see our home.” He said and got out of the car.

Yuuri needed a moment.

Our home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it so fluffy? XD #INeedToSeeADoctorToMakeSureI'mFine
> 
> And I need to get more creative with the chapter titles... XD 
> 
> But I hope you liked this chapter! <3<3
> 
> Please leave a comment to brighten up my very boring life... <3<3 Thank you and love!! <3<3


	73. Back at home part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets to see his new house, and an important talk takes place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL! I can't believe "back at home" has been he chapter name, 9 times now... XD #SorryForLazyness. But I'll make it ten, then they will probably be "Back in Russia XD Sorry, I have bad sense of humor this late at night... XD But it will change soon... XD 
> 
> Well, anyway... WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of horrible violence. Not done to the character's though. And I'm too lazy to add warnings... I need to sleep so I can work in the morning... or in... 7 hours *Cries* 
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3 More politics and such, I hope you won't be bored. 
> 
> Love ya! <3

As soon as Yuuri stepped inside the house, he felt his jaw drop. It was definitely better looking on the inside. The roof was high. Enough, so that even Victor would need a stepstool to change the light bulb. And everything was filled with light.

“Wow…” Yuuri sighed.

“Do you like it?” Victor asked with a knowing smirk.

Yuuri walked forward and immediately caught sight of the living room.

Yuuri gasped. “The ocean…” he whispered in awe. “Victor. There’s a view of the ocean.” He pointed, only to make sure that he husband knew.

Victor chuckled. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

Yuuri almost didn’t believe that it was real. So he went into the next room. The kitchen.

“Everything is brand new!” He exclaimed and opened and closed the oven. “It’s amazing.”

Victor felt his heart soar over the happiness of his mate. If he had known that he would make Yuuri this happy, he would have gotten a bigger house. “I’m so glad you like it.” 

“I love it.” Yuuri corrected. “It’s perfect.”

“There are three bathrooms, four bedrooms upstairs, and a basement.” Victor explained and kept walking beside Yuuri while his husband marveled over everything. 

“Look at these wallpapers.” Yuuri gushed. 

Seeing his mate this happy made something flutter in Victor’s chest. 

Yuuri was always beautiful, but when he looked like this, smiling without a single care in the world, it made him look angelic. And he believed it to be impossible. He thought he loved Yuuri as much as he possibly could, but now… It was increasing by the seconds, he was certain that he would eventually burst. But at least he would go out happy.

“Victor, what the hell? Stop that.” Yuri snapped.

Victor suddenly realized that he was releasing a lot of alpha pheromones. Yuuri had moved closer to him in response, which made him uncertain if he actually wanted to stop. But he could see why the young man would be uncomfortable by it.

“What?” Yuuri asked, completely oblivious to Victor’s stronger alpha scent. He only felt the happiness and excitement over the bond. 

“Victor is stinking up the house.” Yuri accused.

Yuuri sniffed. “I don’t feel anything.” 

“That’s because you two practically a married blob. Leaving the rest of us to suffer alone.” Yuri grumbled.

“It can’t be that bad…” Yuuri said and sniffed closer to Victor.

Victor hummed in content, the action sent another surge of pride through him and even more pheromones were released.

Yuri gagged. “Fuck it. I’m out.” He declared and walked towards the front door. 

“No.” Yuuri gasped. “It’s cold outside. You’ll get sick.” 

Yuri huffed. “I’m Russian. The cold doesn’t bother me.”

“We’re not taking that risk. Victor will think about something else, right?” Yuuri turned to his husband, the older Russian’s mouth opened and closed without any words coming out.

How could he possibly think about anything else than how happy Yuuri looked, and how happy and beautiful he was in this house? A house Victor had provided him with. Maybe that was it? His alpha instincts acting out at providing for his omega…

“What should I think about?” Victor asked dumbly. 

“Something that doesn’t send out a scent of ‘turned on alpha’. Think about Yakov’s feet.” Yuri suggested.

Victor’s face fell immediately at that mental image. Sure, he loved his coach. But some things should not even be left for the imagination. 

Yuri snorted. “I can’t believe how fast that worked.” 

“Thank god he’s not here…” Victor sighed.

“Will you stay inside now?” Yuuri asked, changing the topic.

“Yeah.” Yuri agreed. “By the way, you need to see my room.” He declared and led the way.

Yuuri and Victor followed him happily.

………………………

“How much did it cost?” Yuuri asked as they were driving back to Yu-Topia. 

Victor shrugged. “Not that much…” 

“And how much is ‘not that much’?” Yuuri elaborated. 

Victor smirked. “Not that much.” 

Yuuri sighed in defeat. “You’re not bankrupted, are you?”

Victor chuckled in amusement. “It would take a lot more than a house to leave us bankrupted.”

“How much money do you have?” Yuuri was genuinely interested, since Victor kept dodging the question. If he would have just answered, the curiosity would’ve been gone by now.

“How much money do we have?” Victor corrected. “We’re married… Remember?” 

Yuuri’s face fell a little at that. “I’m not sure how much claim I actually have on those. Omegas are not exactly known from having control of their financial situation. The money is still yours.” 

Victor frowned. “What? No. The money is just as much yours as they are mine.” 

“Only if they change the laws.” Yuuri pointed out. “I legally belong to you. I have just as much claim on your money as Makkachin.”

The worst part about the statement was that it was true. And Victor hated it. “It will change.” He promised. “We’ll make sure of that.” 

Yuuri smiled gratefully. “I hope so…”

“Oi!” Yuri called from the backseat. Taking his headphones out. “Did you guys watch the news? It looks like those pretentious alpha bastards are suddenly fighting back…”

Yuuri turned around. “What?”

Yuri snorted as he read something on his phone. “They apparently think that you brought the attack upon yourself, by, as they put it ‘not living by the established rules’…”

“Established rules?” Yuuri repeated uncomprehendingly.

“Staying behind closed doors.” Yuri clarified.

“But that doesn’t make sense…” Yuuri argued. “I was attacked in our home as well… twice.” 

Yuri gave the older man his phone, so he could see for himself.

Yuuri skimmed through the article about this politician and his opinions.

Victor breathed through his anger. How dare he hold Yuuri accountable? How could anyone even suggest that Yuuri had any blame for the things people did to him? Unacceptable.

“What is it saying?” Victor asked.

Yuuri frowned. “He could turn into a problem. He’s claiming that everything suppressing the omegas is for their own protection. And it seems like the readers are agreeing with him on a lot of it…”

“How?” Victor asked in disbelief.

“The writer is making the omega queue, collars, chipping and all of that, the lesser of two evils.” Yuuri explained. “He’s comparing what the state is doing, to what criminals could do. What they have done…” He trailed off and grew strangely quiet as he read. “I can’t read this.” He declared and gave the phone back to Yuri.

Yuri eyed the phone and continued where Yuuri left off.

“Don’t read it.” Yuuri scolded.

The young Russian didn’t listen. But he wished he had. “Fuck.” He swore. “That’s sick.”

“What?” Victor asked worriedly.

“Focus on the road.” Yuuri said sternly. “And Yurio, stop reading that.”

Yuri scoffed and threw his phone on the seat next to him. “I hate the world.” 

“I know.” Yuuri said, unable to give any other excuse. “But we can’t change the past. We can only hope for a better future.” 

………………………

Later that day, Victor found the article. And he couldn’t believe what he was reading. He knew the world was horrible, but this was just monstrous. There was a story about a male omega who had been kidnapped in his early twenties, and was found dead by the age of twenty-five. His kidnappers had taken his uterus, pierced him, burnt him, and starved him. They had also found traces of different experimental drugs in his system, and one in particular that they believed to extend his heat. They had bitten him, forced bonds on him… The list went on. He was basically treated as their living sex-slave.

Victor felt nauseous. That could be Yuuri if he didn’t keep him safe. Victor hadn’t even thought about just how bad things could be. He believed that Yuuri being forced to mate with a stranger was the worst-case scenario. And now he also had this to think about this, about his precious mate being taken by criminals who could hurt him like that. 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked, entering the room. He had felt Victor’s fear and anger through their bond, but he was surprised to find it directed at his husband’s phone.

“Just reading.” Victor said and immediately put his phone away.

“Don’t tell me you were reading that article…”

Victor looked away in shame.

“Victor…” Yuuri sighed. “You shouldn’t read things like that.”

“It’s important.” Victor said seriously. “We should know what we’re up against. It’s not just the state.”

“We can’t fight criminality too…” Yuuri explained tiredly. “Can’t you see what they’re trying to do? The state is trying to place the blame on others, to make themselves seem better.”

“But the things those criminal did…” Victor trailed off. “At least the state is trying to make sure that nothing like that will happen.” 

“That’s not the point. What those criminals did was illegal. What the state does isn’t.” Yuuri explained. “And we can’t let them hide behind those old laws and justifications. We’re still people, and others choosing to hurt us, is not our fault. It’s just like a kidnapper trying to keep us safe from another kidnapper.”

Victor knew he was right. They couldn’t fight the entire world. Even though he wanted to. He wanted to fight anyone with an ill thought against his husband. But they had to prioritize. And what the state was doing was something that could actually be fixed. The criminals would have to wait.

“I mean, sure, the omega queue has some benefits…” Yuuri continued. “It makes sure that we’re assigned to one alpha and not ten, it keeps us from being taken from the streets by anyone and it keeps us alive… But it’s still not fair, they’re still taking away our freedom.”

“You’re right.” Victor said. “And I think you should tell the world about it too. Make sure that this Mark Brewton’s opinion won’t be too considered.”

Yuuri blinked. “Oh… I just realized that I haven’t made a livestream in a very long time. Do they even know what’s going on?” 

Victor nodded. “I made an official video on your facebook page, to explain everything, as well as a few live-streams. And then we have Yurio and Phichit’s twitter war against the OPS. So I think most of your fans are aware.”

“War against the OPS?” Yuuri questioned.

Victor chuckled. “Right… Do you remember that the omega protective services paid us a visit?” 

Yuuri frowned in concentration, and finally nodded as he vaguely recalled the events.

“Well, when Yurio found out, he wrote a very angry tweet about it, where he tagged all of us. He got over ten thousand re-tweets in less than twenty minutes, and Phichit joined him immediately. And it wasn’t long before the fans were writing angry emails to the OPS, and they got human rights and equality activists pressing charges against them. They’re even talking about shutting down the entire organization.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Really?” 

“Really.”

“That’s great.” Yuuri smiled. “I hope it goes through.”

“Me too.”

They sat in silence for a while before Victor spoke again. “But they don’t know about your opinions about this politician and they don’t know about the sanctuary.”

Yuuri sent Victor a meaningful look. “Let’s tell them.” 

Victor nodded. “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? :)
> 
> Remember that I answer ALL the comments, if you feel like you might send me one? <3 I love having something to read during my breaks at work, and your comments gives me strenght! <3 But I hope you liked this chapter and that you're okay with being patient while I update at the speed of Flash from "Zootopia"... XD
> 
> Anyway. Kudos shower to you, for reading! <3<3
> 
> I'm going to cry myself to sleep now, in preperation for work... "Whop whop" :')


	74. Back at home part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor makes a video to the world, and Yuuri meets a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing on this chapter for about a week. And it's like three chapters in one, and... well, I hope you'll like it! <3<3
> 
> I hope it makes sense and that the very long monologues won't bore you! <3

“Hi. I would like to make this an official video and kind of an announcement on things right now.” Yuuri told the camera. Victor was seated next to him. They decided to make the live-stream on facebook, so the video would be saved afterwards while they would still be able to take questions from the live-chat.

“We came across an article earlier today, written by a politician named Mark Brewton. And he makes a few claims about the laws concerning omegas.” Victor continued for him.

Yuuri nodded. “The problematic about his statements is that he’s using the laws that exist, as a justification to suppress an entire group of people. He’s twisting the laws to seem like a form of protection. When in reality, it isn’t.” 

He brought up the article so he could quote it. 

“The laws that an omega should be assigned an alpha as early as possible, is an obvious way to keep the omega from being taken from the streets by anyone. That law has kept thousands of omegas safe, and it’s probably the reason to why all of them aren’t already extinct today.” Yuuri quoted and took a deep breath before continuing. “What he essentially means is that the choice about who the omega will have as a lifelong mate is up to the state and not to the individual person. He is also saying that once the omega has been assigned to an alpha, it will be safe. And that’s not true either. A lot of omegas have been put through domestic abuse, and their way of fixing it is to simply reassign the omega and hope for the best.”

Yuuri took a moment to read through the comments, a lot of them asked for his sources. While some of the others seemed to buy his story without any questions at all. But Yuuri wanted to answer as much as he could. “Well, since the government is doing all they can, in order to cover up the scandals, I’m sure you won’t be able to find most sources for yourselves. But I have this old newspaper…” He showed the newspaper to the camera. He had gotten it when he was seventeen and kept it as a reminder why the world was dangerous. The title clearly stated that omega is being transferred, after being assaulted by her mate and his friends.

“And I don’t know how many of you remember Sally’s show…” Yuuri continued. “But that was pretty much what happened with Timothy’s first mate. And the people that took him away completely disregarded his pleads of being let go. They told him that the next alpha would probably be a better match for him. Even though that alpha was about fifty years older than him, and greeted him with a new bond bite…” He trailed off. “Timothy’s life has been a living nightmare. And if you want to make sure that I’m not just making this up, you can go to his YouTube channel. His sons are helping him to run it, and they too, are very much aware of the injustice that their father has been put through. They want to make sure that his stories will be told to the rest of the world, and not leave him forgotten. I will link his channel when this live-stream is over.”

“You should tell them about how the article is comparing the state to criminals.” Victor reminded.

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. “That’s also something I found interesting. The fact that this politician uses gruesome examples of what criminals has done to omegas and compares them to the laws. It’s just like saying that assault isn’t a crime because it isn’t murder. It’s still wrong and it’s still unfair. They can’t kidnap us and force us to mate with a stranger, in order to avoid us being killed. We shouldn’t have to be punished because the world is the way it is.” 

Victor couldn’t agree more. 

“And I would like to finish his video by making an announcement.” Yuuri declared. “I made a promise, a long time ago, that I would do whatever I had to, in order to make a change in this world. And now, I’m finally in a position where I can keep that promise. So within a few years I will open a sanctuary for omegas. It will work as a substitute for the monstrous omega queue. But instead of being assigned. You will be given a choice. If you don’t want a mate, we will help you with an education and offer a place to live, in safety. And if you want a mate, you will be given the choice. Alphas can come and meet you, date you and then you can see where you want to take it. It’s not perfect, but it’s a start. And I hope for a better future. And I hope that before I die, omegas will have a better status in the society. And without the fear, maybe more people will present as omegas. We shouldn’t have to be ashamed of our secondary gender, and we shouldn’t let it define us.”

Victor checked the comment-field. “Damn right, omegas are badass.” He agreed. “And yes, we will return to Russia tomorrow. But we would appreciate if you didn’t greet us at the airport. We will probably be very tired after the flight, and not in the mode to socialize. I hope you understand.”

Yuuri read a few questions as well. “We are planning to move to Japan permanently, but we still have some things to do in Russia.” He wondered if he should mention anything about adopting Yuri, but decided against it. They should probably get the process started, before getting ahead of themselves.

“I’m not sure about figure skating this year.” Yuuri admitted as he kept reading through the ocean of comments. “We will be very busy with other things.”

Then the questions about babies started to stream in, and Yuuri decided that it was probably time to end the video.

“Thank you for listening to my rambling and for your continued support. I’m truly very grateful for it.” Yuuri said instead. “I’ll leave a link to Timothy’s channel and I will probably start a live-stream on instagram in a few hours. Talk to you then.”

“Bye.” Victor waved and released Yuuri’s hand so he could turn off the camera.

Yuuri let out a breath of relief when the camera was finally turned off. “I hope I reached them.”

“You did great, love.” Victor declared and kissed Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri smiled. “Now we just have to wait for it to upload, then people will definitely start to take everything out of context.”

Victor frowned. “At least the real video is out there. If people have some sense, they will hopefully watch the original video before making any conclusions.”

“I hope so.”

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Hiroko’s head peeked in. “Are you done with the live-stream?”

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, mom.”

Hiroko smiled. “Then I hope you’re hungry. Dinner is ready.”

…………………….

After dinner, they had to start packing. Which was hard, since none of them really wanted to go. 

“It’s only for a little while.” Yuuri tried. “We just need to get custody of Yurio, then we can come back and start working on the house and everything else.”

“I know.” Victor sighed. “But do you really think it’s a good idea to leave before your heat?”

“Yurio has school. We can’t be the reason he misses it.” 

“One day will not be the end of the world…” Victor argued. He himself barely finished high school, and he turned out fine.

“I’m sure it won’t be, but I don’t want to take any chances with him.” Yuuri declared. “He really needs us right now, and I don’t want to let him down.” 

“You won’t” Victor promised. “But what do we do? I can’t stay with you. Your heat will definitely trigger my rut, and vice versa. We can’t be together if we don’t want a baby.” 

Yuuri frowned. “I know. Maybe I should just stay here and you take Yuri home? And I’ll take a flight up, once it’s over?”

“I’m not leaving you.” Victor protested. Almost feeling insulted that Yuuri would actually consider it.

“We can’t let him go to Russia alone.” Yuuri pointed out. “I could go with him and then just lock myself into the apartment for a week.” 

“No.” Victor declared. “We’re not staying that far apart.” 

“Then what?” Yuuri asked, feeling their options running out.

“We’re all going to Russia. Or we’re all staying here.” 

Yuuri sighed. “We need to go to Russia for Yuri.” 

“Okay, what if you stay at the apartment, and me and Yuri will stay with my parents?” Victor asked. “But I will still check in on you every day. We could put up security cameras or have a twenty four hour video call?” 

Yuuri snorted. “So you can just sit across town and watch me get myself off?” 

Victor dropped a shirt he was folding.

Yuuri laughed. “I don’t think it will be that interesting.”

Victor had a hard time believing that, and his imagination supplied him with plenty of ideas. 

“Victor? Are you still here?” Yuuri asked, waving his hand in front of his husband’s face.

Victor coughed awkwardly. “Are you sure you will be alright?” He asked. “I mean… All by yourself?” 

Yuuri shrugged. “It definitely won’t be as fun. But I’ll manage. Especially with all the… well, things we bought… And I still have my nest.” 

Victor shivered at the mental image. Silently hating that he wouldn’t be able to see it first hand.

“Will you be okay?” Yuuri countered.

“Me?” Victor asked in confusion.

“With not being able to spend my heat with me? With spending your rut alone?” 

“I will be fine.” Victor assured. “I’m just worried, I read something about omegas being in pain when they spend their heats without a mate.”

Yuuri frowned. “Where did you read that?” 

“It’s not true?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Definitely not.” He stated. “I’ve been spending my heats alone ever since I was seventeen. Sure, it was uncomfortable the first time, but that was because I had no idea how to take care of myself, but I’ve never been in pain.” 

“Really?” Victor asked in disbelief. 

“I can only speak for myself, but I have never experienced pain.” Yuuri explained. “I just get the desperate need of having something in my ass, but it doesn’t hurt, it’s just annoying.”

Victor was at a loss for words. There was too many lies about omegas out there. Yuuri should definitely write a book to clear them up.

“Have I ever seemed in pain during my heats?” Yuuri asked.

“No.” Victor defended quickly. “But I thought it was because I was there.”

“Well, it’s better to have you there. Having you makes me less worried, because I know you will take care of me. I trust you. But the comfort of having you there is also probably why I’m able to let myself go so far. Your scent makes me crazy. I’m usually very clear when I have my heat.”

“But you were so…” Victor trailed off as he realized that no words would be able to describe the force of nature Yuuri was during his heat.

“I know…” Yuuri said as his cheeks tinted red. “But I’m wondering. Is that why you offered to help me through my heat? Because you thought I was in pain?” 

“Yes.” Victor admitted. “Why?”

Yuuri’s face fell slightly, which immediately made Victor on edge. “What is it?”

Yuuri looked away. “Nothing… It’s just… I hate that our first time together, was something you did out of obligation.”

Victor’s eyes widened. “You don’t think that…?”

Yuuri’s silence answered his question for him.

“Yuuri. I loved you from the moment I met you. And I cared for you so deeply that the thought of you being in pain would have shattered my heart.” Victor declared. “I didn’t spend your heat with you, out of obligation. I did it because I love you and I wanted to help you.”

Yuuri smiled slightly. “Really?”

Victor grabbed his husband’s hand and pressed his lips against his ring. He then looked him deep in the eyes, hoping that his eyes own could convince Yuuri of his everlasting love. “Really.”

There was a moment of silence before Yuuri continued.

“I love you, Victor.” He said with all the honesty he possessed. “And I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have you. No matter how many times I say it.”

Victor chuckled. “I guess we’re both lucky then…” He leaned in to give Yuuri a kiss when Yuuri pulled away.

“Seriously.” He protested. “You could do so much better. And I could do… well, so much worse… And I hope that you know that I never take you for granted. And I love you so much more than I can possibly describe. And me spending my heat alone, it has nothing to do with you. And if there were any kind of protection I would let you have all of me, without any limitations.”

“Yuuri…” Victor drawled. “I don’t need to have all of you. I know you love me and I love you too. But I would never want you to feel like you owe me anything. I’m just happy to be able to live in your presence. Just to have the opportunity to bathe in your sunlight is more than I will ever need.”

“But I want to give you everything.” Yuuri claimed. “I want you to be just as happy as I am. You have given me everything and you still continue to do so. And it’s way more than I… Than anyone deserves.” 

“I wish I could give you the world.” Victor smiled. “But you still deserve so much more…”

“Victor…”

“I’m serious, Yuuri.” Victor quipped. “I don’t know how you can’t see what I see. And I don’t understand how you don’t know how worthy you are of everything… But I will make sure that you do.”

“I can’t believe you.” Yuuri chuckled fondly. 

Victor leaned in and kissed Yuuri’s cheek. “You will.”

………………….

The airport was crowded, and their flight was delayed. It had to be filled up with gas. The crew had miscalculated the time difference and was busy getting everything in order.

Meanwhile, the trio was all getting coffee for the flight.

“Oh my god! You’re Yuuri.” The boy behind the register cheered as he caught sight of the famous omega.

Yuuri blushed and nodded shyly. “Are you a fan of figure skating?”

Yuuri could feel Victor moving closer to him, to the extent that he was almost covering Yuuri’s view of the boy.

“No, no, no.” The boy chuckled. “But I saw you on Sally’s show and I’ve been following your instagram ever since.”

“Oh, well… It’s always nice to meet a… follower…?” Yuuri said awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” The boy beamed. “So, may I take your order?”

Yuuri nodded. “I’ll have the chamomile tea, with a pump of vanilla.”

“Of course. Would you like a that to go?”

“Yes, please.” 

“Oki doki, next.” He turned to Victor but he looked like he was literally shrinking from the alpha’s gaze.

“Coffee, black.” Victor said sternly.

Yuuri sighed and made a discrete pinch to his husband’s hand.

“Please.” Victor forced out with a stiff smile.

“O-of course, s-sir…” The boy stuttered out.

Victor didn’t mean to scare him. But all attention to his mate right now was bad attention. There were a lot of people around and their scents were slightly overwhelming. Which made him worried, and worried meant annoyed. 

Yuri shoved Victor aside so he could make his own order. “And I’ll have the chai latte, two chocolate chip cookies, a brownie, a bottled coke and…” He turned to Victor. “You’re paying, right?” 

Victor chuckled. “Of course.”

Yuri smirked. “Three blueberry muffins, a cinnamon roll and two doughnuts.” 

The cashier stifled a laugh about to escape. “Will that be all?”

“Do you have anything else on the menu?” Yuri questioned.

“We have apple pie…” He offered.

“Two slices of that, then I’m good.” Yuri said and crossed his arms, daring him to make a comment.

“Very good, here are your numbers, we’ll call on you, once it’s ready.” 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said and grabbed the scribbled notes.

“Remember when I told you that it would take a lot more than a house to leave us bankrupt?” Victor murmured against Yuuri’s ear. “Turns out we only needed a Yurio.”

“You know I can hear you.” Yuri snarled.

Victor laughed gently. “I’m sorry. But are you actually going to eat all of that?”

“We’ll see.” Yuri challenged.

“He’s growing, Victor.” Yuuri pointed out. “And he should eat if he’s hungry.” 

“Of course.” Victor mused. “He needs all he nutrition he can get… from a brownie.”

“Hey. At least I’m thinking ahead. There’s almost a twelve hour flight to Russia.” Yuri snapped.

“There will be food on the plane.” Victor stated calmly. “No one is going to starve.”

“Oh…” Yuri deflated.

“But at least you’ll have dessert.” Yuuri offered.

Yuri smiled. “Yeah.”

…………………

A few minutes later their order were finished and they had to make their way to the plane.

“Are you okay with carrying all of that?” Yuuri asked worriedly, as Yuri was balancing his drink with two bags of sweets.

“I’m good.” Yuri grunted.

Yuuri was just about to help him when he saw a familiar face came into view.

“Katsuki Yuuri?” Tarou, one of Yuuri’s childhood friends asked, with a giant grin on his face. 

It took a few seconds for Yuuri to place him before suddenly, he froze. He briefly wondered if he had been alpha commanded, but his pounding heart told him otherwise.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked in concern and glared up at the stranger who caused his mate’s distress.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, it’s been a long time.” Tarou said cheerfully.

Yuuri felt his muscles beginning to cooperate and he was able to take a step back.

Tarou was there in that locker room when Yuuri presented. They had been friends a long time ago, but it felt like a different life. Right now, Yuuri wanted nothing else than for this man to keep his distance. 

“Get back.” Victor warned and stepped in front of Yuuri.

Tarou did as told. “I’m sorry. You must be his alpha.” He greeted. 

“I’m his husband.” Victor corrected. “And you should leave.”

Tarou held his ground, unwilling submit to another alpha. “You know, in a different life I would be standing in your place. I was actually in the running to become his mate.”

Victor clenched his fist. “But you’re not.” He growled lowly. Feeling that irrational streak of jealousy hit him. “And I’ll give you a final warning. Leave.”

Tarou turned to Yuuri. “Come on, this is ridiculous.” 

“Don’t look at him.” Victor snapped and shoved him away.

Yuuri could sense Victor temper starting to reach its limit. But he was unable to interfere, he opened his mouth but no words came out. All he could do was to stand there and clench his boiling hot coffee cup, while hoping for the best.

Victor however, was completely attuned to Yuuri and immediately sensed his pain. He turned around and took the cup away from him. “Yuuri?” He said gently while examining his husband’s burnt hand.

“What’s going on?” Tarou asked from behind Victor and tried to steal a glance of his old friend.

Yuuri looked away and tried to focus on Victor. He hoped that ignoring Tarou might make him go away.

“That’s none of your business.” Yuri snarled. “And I don’t know what kind of idiot you are, but if you upset my friends further, I swear I will pour this hot drink down your pants.”

Tarou chuckled. “Well, hello there little guy… You got a lot of nerve to stand up to a superior alpha.”

Yuuri felt a streak of anger surge through him. This man was not allowed to talk to Yuri, and he was certainly not allowed to talk to him in that manner, in a way that was so clearly condescending.

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’m almost as tall as you.” Yuri spat.

“Yes, but you’re also thin like a toothpick.” Tarou mocked. “I might just break you in half…”

That was a threat, and Yuuri no longer cared about the possible consequences, his primal instincts completely took over as he stormed past his alpha. No one threatened his baby like that.

“Yuuri, wha-?” Tarou was cut-off, by Yuuri delivering a punch to his jaw. It was hard enough to make him sprawl to the ground.

Yuuri sat down on his chest and pulled him closer by the hem of his shirt. “Don’t ever speak to him again.” He growled darkly.

Tarou nodded frantically while his face turned paler by the seconds.

Yuuri released him and Victor was suddenly there to help him back up.

Tarou scuttled back to his feet and made a run for it in the opposite direction.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked worriedly and stroke away a few strands of hair from his husband’s forehead.

“I’m fine.” Yuuri said before turning to Yuri. “Are you okay?”

Yuri nodded, feeling too stunned to actually come up with any words. 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around the younger boy. “Don’t listen to what he said. You are perfect.” He declared.

Yuri still had his hands full, making him unable to hug him back, and he was still trying to process the events. Had Yuuri just attacked an alpha in the middle of an airport for calling him a toothpick? What the hell?

Yuuri pulled away and squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. “We should probably get to our plane.” He smiled gently and urged Yuri along.

But he didn’t get far before Victor grabbed his arm to examine his hand. “Yuuri…” He scolded. “You hurt your hand.”

Yuuri looked down on his bruised knuckle and burnt palm. “Oh…” He said dumbly.

Victor frowned before reluctantly letting it go. “We’ll take care of it on the plane.” He said, leaving no room for argument. He then wrapped his arm around Yuuri and hoped that no further injury would come to his mate.

“I can carry my tea…” Yuuri offered and reached out his good hand.

Victor took the offending cup away from his husband’s reach. “You’ll get it on the plane.”

Yuuri knew better than to argue against Victor. So he took a bag from Yuri instead. 

At least he wasn’t completely useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, even though it was kind of messy... <3 I had a lot to show, and I think I got it all... Including Yuuri getting some payback for his traumatizing events. One down, two to go... ;) #JusticeWillBeServed
> 
> But I really hope you liked this! <3<3 Thank you so much for reading! <3


	75. The Government strikes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Russian Government is not impressed by Yuuri's fight for justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, I had to make the chapter name into a Star Wars reference... XD
> 
> Anyway, you probably guessed that it wouldn't be so sweet and fluffy forever... ;) And you were right. <3
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3

The House of the Government of the Russian Federation, Moscow.

The tension was thick as the federal cabinet of Russia sat down to discuss their future. The prime minister was on edge, and kept clicking his pen against the table at a troublesome speed. 

“We all know, that what is spoken in here, will not leave this room.” He said lowly.

“Of course.” The table agreed. The ministers were looking among themselves, wondering who would be the one to take the word.

“This Yuuri omega is beginning to turn into a problem.” The minister of social services finally spoke up. Looking to the others for input.

“We are very much aware.” The prime minister sighed in annoyance. “But I think we’ve reached a dead end with him. Our safest bet would be to dismantle the omega queue and grant omegas their freedom.”

The minister of finance shook his head in disbelief. “No.”

The whole table of ministers turned to him.

“There is too much money in the omega queue. We can’t afford to lose it. And I don’t think the alphas will be too happy with losing their omegas. We’ll have a riot on out hands.” He claimed 

“Look around.” The prime minister exclaimed. “We already have a riot on out hands. People are willing to go to war, unless we abolish the omega queue and everything it stands for.”

“Then what?” The minister of social services questioned. “We’ll end up with no money, and enemies with the most powerful men in the world.”

“Only in Russia.” The minister of justice corrected. “The other countries are able to do what they want with their own omega queues.”

“Well, the other countries don’t have that omega constantly undermining them. It’s our OPS that have Katsuki in their system, which is why we have all eyes on us.” The minister of social services explained. “He will soon be Japan’s problem. But we need to make a decision now.”

“Can’t we just wait it out?” The minister of justice questioned. “We can keep the omega queue and hope that the fuss leaves with him.”

“It’s too late.” The prime minister stated. “He already has people riled up. And now he has the Nikiforovs on his protest train. They’ll stay and keep prodding until there’s nothing left.”

“What we really need is for the omega to retract all of his statements and opinions.” The minister of social services argued. “We need him on our side.”

“So… Rehabilitation? Do we put him in one of our facilities?” The minister of justice asked carefully.

Everyone knew exactly what those facilities were for, omegas who had not yet been assigned. They ended up there if there was a need for an omega to be ‘polished’. 

“There’s only one left, in America.” The prime minister sighed. “And I’d rather we keep them out of it.”

“What happened to the one in Kazan?” The minister of defense asked.

“Closed.” The prime minister said. “I’m not sure that you’re aware of how few omegas there’s left in this world. That’s why we need more people to present.”

“Which is also why we can’t kill the Yuuri omega.” The minister of social services added. “The last thing we want is for omegas to stop presenting permanently. And having him dead will only ensure panic, not to mention that we will of course be the first suspects, due to his little ‘vlogs’ as they’re so called…”

“So how do we proceed?” 

The prime minister shook his head in defeat. “That is the question, isn’t it?”

They sat in silence of a while before the minister of finances spoke up. “We can’t get him.” He said thoughtfully. “He has eyes and ears everywhere, not to mention his alpha, who is practically plastered to him.”

“And we can’t kill the alpha either. He’s the son of the Nikiforovs. That will cause more problems than it will solve.”

“Aren’t they bonded?” The minister of justice asked. “If we take the omega, won’t the alpha be on our track within seconds?”

“Not if the omega are unable to use to bond.” The minister of social services stated. “There is technology that can fix that… What we have to worry about right now, is how we could get people to accept his disappearance without turning on us.”

“Why don’t we use a scapegoat?” Don’t they have other enemies? What happened to the alphas Nikiforov killed? Don’t they have families?” 

“No.” The minister of social justice said. “They were a bunch of bloodsucking criminals. They will not be missed.”

“There is someone.” The minister of justice spoke up. “This man named Sergei has been arrested after assaulting a police officer. Apparently he wanted him to arrest Victor for killing his friends. When the police refused, he turned to violence.”

“Would he be willing to help us?” The prime minister asked.

“If we free him from his charges, I suppose so.” 

“Make sure it gets sorted out.” The prime minister ordered. “But we still need a plan.”

Once again everyone turned quiet.

“Can we use Sergei to determinate the omega’s life?” The minister of finances questioned. “It would save us a lot of trouble.” 

“Like I said…” The prime minister cleared his throat. “If he dies, no one will ever present as an omega again. People need to feel safe. We need to keep the image of a happy safe omega in mind. And give them more privileges. We need people to want to present as one.”

The minister of social services stood up. 

“What if…” He started. “What if we’ll have this ‘Sergei’ retrieve the omega for us, and once Yuuri is a proper omega again, he will tell the world how we saved him and that we only exist to ensure people’s safety. That he was wrong.” 

“I like that…” The prime minister said thoughtfully.

“As long as I get to keep my omega.” The minister of finance agreed. 

“It’s settled then.” The prime minister stated.

“But we need to move fast.” The minister of social services chimed in. “According to his most recent video, they are planning on moving to Japan permanently, which means that his time in Russia is only temporary.”

The minister of justice gathered his notes as he stood up. “I’ll have Sergei out by tomorrow. We’ll move it along from there.”

“And I suppose that I will have to give the American prime minister a call…” The prime minster sighed. “Very well… Let’s call these meeting to a finish, shall we?”

The hammer struck the table.

The meeting was over.

 

…………………..

Pulkovo airport, St. Petersburg.

As soon as the skating trio stepped out of the airport Yuuri was immediately greeted by his own face, plastered all over central St. Petersburg.

Yuuri could hear Yuri snicker next to him.

“Yurio.” He scolded. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s hilarious.” Yuri corrected. “They’re using you as a brand to promote themselves.”

Victor couldn’t help but smile as well. “I think St. Petersburg looks a lot better like this. Look at that beautiful face. Now I can see you everywhere.”

Yuuri leaned in closer to his husband so their lips almost brushed together. “You’re a traitor.” He whispered.

“St. Petersburg, home of the world’s hero omega.” Victor read out loud. “This is why I love this city.”

“Oh, look at that.” Yuri pointed. “Yuuri’s favorite ice cream cones, I don’t even think you’ve eaten those.”

“I haven’t.” Yuuri admitted. “And I find this very disturbing. I don’t need to see myself everywhere. The mirror is more than enough.” 

“Yuuri…” Victor drawled. “You’re so beautiful, I might even call the mayor and ask him to put up even more of you.” 

“Please, don’t.” Yuuri pleaded.

Victor smiled teasingly. “I wonder if we can get this to happen in Hasetsu…”

Yuuri groaned in annoyance.

Yuri laughed before he suddenly felt his stomach churning. “When are we eating?” He asked. “I’m starving.”

As he walked away, Yuuri couldn’t help but smile to himself. “I think he’s going to grow taller than you…” He declared proudly.

Victor chuckled. “We’ll see…”

………………….

Victor’s parents had offered to watch Makkachin while the skaters were in Japan. Which meant that they had to pick them up in their home, or rather, their mansion.

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he realized just how big it was. It was three times the size of Yu-topia, and that was a hot spring, not a house.

Did Victor actually grow up here?

“Yuuri?” Victor asked in concern. 

“It’s big…” Yuuri said dumbly.

“It’s not that big.” Victor said thoughtfully. “Our summer house is a lot bigger…”

“You have a summer house?” Yuri questioned. “Where?”

“Spain.” Victor said before he suddenly lit up. “We should go there this summer!” 

Yuuri was still sitting quietly, trying to digest the information. He still had a hard time believing that Victor grew up as a billionaire. And I was even harder to believe that he had married into all of this. 

“Yuuri?” Victor tried again. “Do you think it sounds like a good idea?”

Yuuri nodded, not really listening. Victor was probably right.

Victor smiled at his husband, and paid the taxi driver. 

“You actually grew up here?” Yuuri asked in awe, as they got out of the vehicle. 

Victor nodded. “Come on.” He said and grabbed his husband’s hand. “Let’s save our dog from his grandparents…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how you feel about this, but there will be future angst. (Sorry)
> 
> If you would like to read something that is basically pure fluff, I like to redirect you to my latest fic "Dearly beloved". It's basically fluff on a stick... XD 
> 
> (My gift to you, my fluff-lovers)
> 
> But I hope you liked this chapter nonetheless, and that you won't stop reading! <3<3 Thank you, and all the kudos to you! <3<3


	76. The Nikiforov mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Yurio gets a small peek of how Victor's life used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this! <3<3 It's kind of short and mostly fluff... <3 (Okay, it's all fluff)

Yuuri couldn’t believe his eyes as they stepped inside the grand entrance to the Nikiforov mansion. Everything was so big. Even the creak of the door echoed through the walls like thunder. 

“Mom? Dad?” Victor called. “Makkachin?” 

There was a bark echoing from somewhere. 

Yuri looked around with an open mouth. “This is more of a castle than a mansion.” He declared. 

“It’s just a big mansion. There’s no need to be dramatic, Yurio.” Victor waved off.

“Me, dramatic?” Yuri questioned. “Have you looked in the mirror lately?” 

Victor ruffled Yuuri’s hair fondly before turning to his husband. “Yuuri? You’re not saying anything.”

Yuuri blinked at him. “I don’t know what to say.” He admitted. “It’s beautiful.”

Victor smiled. “I’m glad you think so.”

“Victor?” Victoria called suddenly. “Is that you?”

“We’re at the front door!” Victor called back.

Suddenly Victoria emerged with a golden bathrobe and her hair sticking to every direction. “We took a nap with Makkachin and I’m afraid we lost track of time.” She explained.

“Mom. Please put on some clothes.” Victor pleaded.

“Oh, hi Yuuri and Yurio.” Victoria greeted, completely ignoring her son. “Welcome to our simple home.”

“Simple?” Yuri repeated. “Have you ever seen a normal house?”

Victoria chuckled. “Of course I have, silly. Babuska has definitely been around…”

Yuri’s face immediately turned pink.

“That’s right honey, Victor told us about their plans to adopt you, and we can’t wait to welcome you into our family.” Victoria smiled and went to pull Yuri into her embrace.

Yuri made no sound of protest. “Eh… Thanks… I guess…”

Victoria patted his head. “No need to thank me. But I do need to know what to get you for your birthday. It’s in less than two months, right? If you want a car I would need to order it soon…”

Yuri’s eyes widened. “A car?”

Victoria nodded excitedly. “We got Victor a car when he turned sixteen. Mostly as a motivation tool for him to get his driver license, but it was very effective…” She said with a wink.

“I’m not so sure I want Yuri to be driving so soon.” Yuuri said suddenly. “He’s still so little and he could get hurt. Car accidents kills over one million people each year…”

“You’re kidding, right?” Yuri questioned. “You allowed me to get in a car with him behind the wheel.” He pointed to Victor accusingly.

“Hey.” Victor protested. “I’m an excellent driver.”

“Yeah, right…” Yuri snorted.

“Anyway, just send me an email of a wish-list.” Victoria smiled nervously and patted Yuri’s head again to avert the sudden conflict. 

“Sure.” Yuri agreed.

“Anyway, where’s Makkachin?” Victor asked and looked around.

“Oh, he’s in our bedroom.” Victoria smiled.

“Let me guess… He’s in his hammock?” Victor asked, unimpressed.

Victoria nervously twisted the hem of her robe. “Uhm…”

Victor sighed. “What did you get him?”

Victoria chuckled. “Well, he fell out of his hammock so we got him something that he couldn’t fall out of…”

“What?” 

“A crib.” Victoria said and quietly awaited Victor’s reaction.

“A crib?” Victor repeated in disbelief. “For a dog?”

“It was custom-made and self-rocking.” Victoria explained. “And… On sale.”

“I guess it’s lucky that we’re moving into a house…” Victor stated and disappeared to find his dog. “Our apartment can only fit so many of Makkachin’s furniture…”

Yuuri smiled fondly. “Victor is actually amused.” He assured is mother-in-law. “He’s just acting dramatic.”

“I know.” Victoria laughed softly. “Just like when he was a child and we didn’t get him the right kind of hairbrush. But he still used the one he got happily… I have pictures if you want to see…”

“Embarrassing baby pictures of Victor? Hell, yeah!” Yuri exclaimed.

“We would love to see them.” Yuuri corrected. 

Victoria smiled. “Come with me.”  
…………………

“Yuuri…. You looked through fourteen albums already… When can we go home?” Victor asked in fake-agony.

“There’s only ten more to go…” Yuuri smiled innocently. 

Victor groaned. “Why?” He asked the sky.

“Oh, and this one is one of my favorites.” Victoria stated. “Victor fell asleep on Makkachin, after winning his first golden medal at the Junior Grand Prix final. He was so proud and we just had to capture the moment…” 

Yuuri smiled widely at the picture. “Victor, you’re so cute.” He stated. “And your hair was so long back then.”

“Hmm…” Victor said thoughtfully. “Do you want me to grow it back out?” 

Yuuri blushed. “You’re cute with short hair too.” He said quietly.

Victor felt his heart beat a little harder at the statement. “Yuuri…” He drawled lovingly and snared his arms around his husband.

“Victor…” Yuuri laughed. “I can’t turn the page if you’re holding my arms…”

“I got it.” Victoria announced and turned the page for him. “Oh, this is another one of my favorites….”  
…………………..

Once the trio eventually returned home they were all exhausted. They’d gotten drive-through dinner and thankfully, all they had left to do was sleep.

Yuuri made up the guest room for Yuri and made sure he had all he needed for tonight. They needed to get out in the morning and do some major shopping. Yuri needed things if he was going to live with them. He still had the things he brought to Hasetsu, but that wasn’t nearly enough to keep him happy for a longer time.

“We should probably visit your parents tomorrow as well.” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “Just so you can gather all of your clothes and stuff.”

“Are you crazy? I can’t go back there.” Yuri snapped. “My parents hate me.”

“They won’t do anything to you.” Yuuri said. “I’ll make sure of that.” 

Yuri shook his head slowly. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“What are you worried about?” Yuuri asked carefully. He hoped that his relationship with Yuri was strong enough, so that the young boy could open up to him.

“I don’t want Victor to kill them.” Yuri stated. “Sure, they can be assholes sometimes, but I don’t want them dead. They are still my parents.”

“I can handle Victor.” Yuuri said, a little bit shocked from Yuri’s statement. “He won’t hurt anyone.” 

“Yeah…” Yuri muttered unconvincingly and crashed his head into the pillow. “We’ll see.”

Yuuri frowned in concern. He didn’t want Yuri to be scared that Victor might lose it and kill someone without reason. He needed to talk with his mate.

…………………

“Victor?” Yuuri asked. He could feel how Victor was slowly drifting off to sleep, but he needed to get it out now. 

“Mm?” Victor hummed tiredly.

“How much control do you have when you get mad?” Yuuri asked.

“That depends how mad I am.” Victor admitted. “When someone attacks you, I think I lose it completely. I still know what I’m doing though… It’s kind of hard to explain…” 

“Please try…” Yuuri pleaded.

Victor grew quiet for a few seconds before he continued. “It’s like… I’m out of my body, but I can still control it from above. Everything turns red and my body grow stronger.”

“But you can still choose whether or not to kill someone?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course.” Victor agreed. “What is this about?” 

“I think Yuri is worried about you.” Yuuri explained. “What you might do if you get mad.”

“I will never hurt him.” Victor promised. “Just like I would never hurt you. You know that, right?” 

“Of course.” Yuuri stated. “But he’s worried that you might kill his parents if they’re rude to us.” 

“As long as they don’t put either of you in danger, I seriously doubt that I will kill anyone.”

Yuuri smiled in content from the answer. “You should tell him that tomorrow.” He pointed out. “It will probably calm him down.”

Victor chuckled. “Good morning Yurio, what a beautiful day. By the way, I won’t kill your parents for being rude. Do you want cereal for breakfast?” 

Yuuri laughed. “Yeah, just like that.” 

Victor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head and pulled him closer. “That’s a completely normal conversation to have.”

“Since when are we normal?” Yuuri questioned fondly. “I’m just waiting for someone to turn our life into a documentary.” 

“I would watch it.” Victor declared.

Yuuri snorted. “I’m too tired for this… We should sleep.” 

Victor hummed in agreement.

“Goodnight, Yuuri.”

“Goodnight, Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm in no rush to break their lives, the government will come when they come. But there's a lot to get done before then... <3<3
> 
> Not to mention that I have very little control over the plot, I just write it as I see it. Sometimes I give input, but mostly I'm just writing... ;) I hope you understand and that you liked this chapter! <3<3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3<3
> 
> And kudos to you all! <3<3<3


	77. We'll make it right for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful day of getting all of Yuri's stuff together, the skater trio wants nothing but relax. Unfortunately, they get some unwanted visitors, and Victor and Yuuri are forced to make a life-changing decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. After a lot of thinking and thinking about this story, I now know how I want to proceed... ;) 
> 
> So here you go, a new chapter... <3<3 I hope you'll like it! <3<3

“See? I told you it would work out fine.” Yuuri smiled as Yuri cradled his cat in his arms. 

They had been lucky. Yuri’s parents weren’t home, so Yuri sent them a text message, saying that he would pick up all of his stuff. His parents told him to do whatever. They really couldn’t care less.

Yuri made a non-committal sound to Yuuri’s comment. 

Yuuri frowned in concern. “What’s wrong?”

Yuri shrugged. “I don’t think my parents have been feeding Potya right…. She’s a lot thinner…”

“She will be fine.” Yuuri said determinately. “We’ll take care of her.” 

Victor nodded in agreement. “She’ll be back to normal in no time.” 

Yuri nodded cautiously. “I hope so.”

The skating trio had spent most of the day with stocking up with supplies for their time in Russia. And Victor had been on and off the phone with their family lawyer, trying to come up with a plan for custody of Yuri. It was looking good so far, especially since Yuri’s parents made no effort to keep their son. 

Yuri had just claimed it to be typical, while Yuuri believed it to be outrageously horrible. His head couldn’t wrap around the idea that his parents wouldn’t want him.

“Can we stop by the pet store?” Yuri asked. “I think I need to get some things for her.”

“Of course.” Yuuri agreed. “Whatever you need.”  
………………………

By the time they got home, they were all exhausted. Carrying all of Yuri’s luggage and all of their shopping bags all across of St. Petersburg, really drained their energy. 

“Can we order dinner, today?” Yuuri asked tiredly. “I don’t want to stand up again.”

“I want pizza.” Yuri agreed.

Victor shook his head fondly. “Well, I suppose the Yuris outnumber me.” 

Yuuri sat up from his spot on the couch. “You don’t want pizza?” He asked worriedly. 

Victor chuckled. “Pizza is fine, solnechnyy.” 

Yuuri smiled in relief. “You would tell me if it wasn’t, right?” 

Victor pressed his lips against Yuuri’s forehead, before looking him deep in the eyes. “How could I ever lie to you?” 

………………..

Potya and Makkachin got along fine. They didn’t seem to love each other, since Potya stayed across the room from the poodle at all times. And as soon as Makkachin made a move towards her, the cat jumped into Yuri’s lap and glared at him. 

Yuri didn’t mind. His eyes were beginning to droop, like he would fall asleep at any second.

Yuuri smiled fondly from where he was sitting in Victor’s embrace. Victor was deeply emerged in the TV-show they were watching, and he absentmindedly pulled his fingers through Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri let out a sigh of absolute content. He was with his family. And everything was perfect…

*Knock, knock, knock*

Yuuri glanced to the door. “It has to be the pizza.” 

“Finally.” Yuri yawned. “I’m starving.”

“You’re always starving.” Victor said teasingly, as he pulled himself away from Yuuri.

“Don’t tip him.” Yuri called after him. “This has to be the slowest pizza-delivery ever.”

Victor opened the door, but once he saw who was on the other side, he immediately regretted it.

“Mr. Nikiforov.” Martha, from omega protective services, greeted. “We are here to see your omega.”

Alexander nodded next to her. “We have received the results from Yuuri’s examination, and we have to do some follow-ups.”

Victor felt something clench in his chest. “Is he okay?”

Alexander revealed his suitcase. “Let us in.”

Victor contemplated his choices. He hated these people. And he definitely didn’t want them in their home. But if Yuuri’s health was on the stake… He really couldn’t risk anything like that.

He reluctantly stepped aside and watched how the alphas searched out his mate. 

“What were the results?” Victor asked worriedly. “Is he sick?”

Yuuri walked towards them. “Victor?”

“Stay back.” Victor pleaded. He wanted Yuuri as far away from these people as possible, at least until he knew what they wanted.

Yuuri took a careful step back. 

Alexander opened his suitcase and took out a tiny box. “We need him to take this test.”

Victor took the box and read what it said. “A pregnancy test?” He asked in surprise.

Martha nodded. “Our examination showed us that he wasn’t pregnant. We need to make sure that he is now…”

“He isn’t.” Victor stated. “We haven’t had sex.” 

Victor could hear the entire room gasp. Well, except Yuuri.

“You haven’t impregnated your omega?” Martha questioned. “Why?”

“Because he didn’t want to be pregnant.” Victor said simply.

“He’s an omega, of course he would want to be pregnant.” Alexander protested. “If it’s you who doesn’t want it, we can make sure to find him an alpha that will.”

That comment made Victor’s blood boil. “You are not taking him away from me…” He all but growled.

“When is his next heat?” Martha asked, completely unbothered by Victor’s dangerous temper.

“In two weeks.” Victor said, looking to Yuuri.

“We’ll give you one last chance then. We will come back in four weeks. If he’s not pregnant by then, he will be reassigned.” Martha stated. “We still have that power, omega protective services may not have a guaranteed future, but we will help as many as we can before it’s over…”

“You won’t help shit, you fucking morons.” Yuri spoke up. “And I swear to god, that I will have all of you burning in hell, before you take my friend away from his husband.”

Yuuri looked to the Russians worriedly, cursing himself for not knowing the language. Everyone was looking upset, and Yuuri had no idea why.

Martha huffed in annoyance but didn’t make a comment. “Four weeks, Mr. Nikiforov…”

“And if this conversation gets published on social media, we may not find the results to be positive…” Alexander said and shot a glare to Yuri.

Yuri paled.

Victor felt as if he had just been slapped. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t allow them to take Yuuri away from him. Yuuri was his husband, the love of his life, his everything.

He would go on a murder spree before he would allow Yuuri to end up in the hands of some influential alpha that would treat his beautiful Yuuri like some kind of valuable pet.

“Have a good night.” Martha said, with the most uncomfortable and dishonest smile, a human being was possibly capable of.

“And good luck.” Alexander said and walked out of the apartment with Martha.

Victor fought the urge to slam the door behind them. But he was incredibly thankful that they were finally gone.

“Victor?” Yuuri was immediately by his side. “What did they say?”

Victor felt too mad to speak. Everything he said right now, would come off as too harsh and completely insensitive, that’s not what Yuuri needed right now.

“They said enough to end up on my shit-list.” Yuri stated. “Stupid fucking morons.” 

“They wanted me to get you pregnant.” Victor clarified as he tried to breathe through his anger. “Whether you wanted me to, or not.”

“What?” Yuuri asked uncomprehendingly. “Why?”

Victor didn’t know, so he just shrugged angrily.

*Knock, knock*

Victor turned around and ripped the door open, if the OPS would try and come back with more moronic ideas, Victor would rip their heads off. 

But instead of the OPS, the pizza delivery guy stood there with three different pizzas in his hand. He looked slightly familiar, but Victor couldn’t place him.

“That will be… Nine-hundred rubles.” The pizza guy stated, before looking up at Victor with a giant grin. “Dude, you’re dry.”

Victor still couldn’t place him. “Uhm… yes?”

The pizza guy beamed like he didn’t have a single care in the world. “Well, are you gonna pay me, or not?”

Victor snapped out of his irrational staring and paid the man what he owed, before finally accepting their food.

“Have a spiffylicious night.” The delivery guy cheered before he left.

“What the hell was his problem?” Yuri questioned. “Was he high, or something?”

“I have absolutely no idea…” Victor admitted.

Yuuri took the boxes from his husband, having no idea what the Russians were all talking about. “Come on.” He said and walked towards the kitchen. “Let’s eat…”

…………………….

“What are we going to do?” Victor asked once Yuri had gone to sleep in the couch.

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. “What can we do?” He asked. “If this is what it takes for us to stay together…?”

“We should not have a baby because we have to.” Victor stated. “You could go to Japan? Hide from them, until they’re demolished?” 

“Then they would just go for you and Yuri. I can’t let them do that.” Yuuri argued. “Besides, we talked about this. A baby.”

“And we decided that now is not the right time.” Victor finished for him.

“But when will the right time be?” Yuuri quipped. “I don’t want our child to be born into this dangerous world, but if we don’t have a child now, there may never be one.”

Victor shook his head. “It’s not fair.”

“I know.” Yuuri agreed. “This whole situation is terrible. But I would rather have a child with you, now. Than with someone else.”

Victor hated this. He hated the idea that he might loose Yuuri, but he also hated the idea of having to get Yuuri pregnant, just so they could stay together. 

“Are you sure about this?” Victor asked. “It’s a big decision.”

“I think we should sleep on it. We might come up with a better solution.” Yuuri paused and took a deep breath. “But, a baby…” He smiled at the idea. “Our baby…”

Victor couldn’t help but smile as well. “Well, we do have a Yurio…” 

Yuuri chuckled. “Yes, we do.” He looked to the sleeping boy next to them. “But he will grow up soon… He probably doesn’t want to stay with us forever. He will go to college, find a mate and have a family of his own some day… I want our baby to get to know their big brother before that happens.”

“Big brother, Yurio.” Victor mused.

Yuuri beamed.

“So, we’re going to try for a baby?” Victor asked. “And ignore all the dangers?”

“I’m not going to let anything happen to it.” Yuuri stated. “No one is going to hurt our baby.” 

Victor pulled Yuuri closer to himself. “You’ll be a amazing dad.” 

“So will you.” Yuuri declared. 

“So, are we really going to do this?” Victor asked.

“Well, not right now. “ Yuuri chuckled. “Yurio is asleep right there. Besides, we can wait for my heat. It’s only two weeks away.” 

“We’ll leave Yurio with my parents.” Victor planned out loud. “And we will make the greatest baby in the world.”

Yuuri smiled at that plan. “That sounds good.”

“Then, no one will be able to take you away.” Victor pointed out. “We will have a family, and we can finally be safe.” 

Yuuri felt his heart flutter at the idea of a family with Victor. He knew that they could make a difference in the world. Their child should never have to deal with a life like this. Yuuri would take the world and carve it right, before he would ever allow that to happen.

He would keep their child safe with his dying breath. And he knew Victor would do the same.

Sure, the world was far from safe. But they would change it, if not for themselves, then for their baby. 

There was a long way to go, but Yuuri was sure that they could do it.

They could make the world safe.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be smut in the close future... ;) (Wish me luck) #NotAGreatSmutWriter
> 
> But I hope you liked this chapter and the decision they made. A lot of you have been asking for it, and I want you to know that you have been heard! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for your continued support! <3<3 And I hope you'll continue this journey with me until the end! <3<3
> 
> Kudos to all! <3 And thank you for reading! <3<3


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's pre-heat starts and he and Victor have a lot to prepare, before they are ready to enjoy their week of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm slower than usual with the updates. But I've just gotten completely obsessed with my other fic. I've written about 150 pages in less than 2 months... All whilst working a full time job. 
> 
> But now I'm back to school and I'm ready to get some more free-time to do some writing. I do love it... <3 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Yuuri asked worriedly. He had already cried twice today and he was trying to keep it together to avoid a third.

He had entered the early stages of his pre-heat. And Victor thought it would be best to drop Yuri and Makkachin off at his parent’s, in case his heat started early. 

“I’ll be fine.” Yuri groaned as he tried to back away from Yuuri’s fussing hand as the older man apparently had his mind set on adjusting his bangs.

“We’ll take good care of him.” Victoria assured with a giant smile. “We already have the two weeks carefully planned out with adventures and spas and all in between.”

“You’re going to try and steal him away, won’t you?” Victor asked, unimpressed.

“Vitya, what would make you think something like that?” Victoria asked as she feigned hurt. “I’m only taking care of my soon-to-be grandchild. And you accuse me of trying to steal him away? How rude.”

“Mama, you know what I mean. No cars, castles, candy for dinner, or other crazy things that a kid his age shouldn’t have.” Victor said determinately.

Having Victor act so parental made something stir in Yuuri. And he knew it was probably his pre-heat toying with him, but he found himself moving closer to Victor as a blush spread across his face.

Victor immediately sensed it and pulled Yuuri closer to himself. “Now, we need to leave, but you understand me, right?” 

Victoria nodded. “No crazy things a kid his age shouldn’t have.” She repeated dutifully.

“You two are being way too weird about this.” Yuri said with a shake of his head. “Just give me the password to the Wi-Fi and I’ll be fine.” 

Yuuri moved away a little from Victor so he could capture Yuri in his embrace. “Please, be safe.” 

Yuri was tense at first but he slowly allowed himself to melt into the embrace that was soon joined by Victor, then Victoria and then even Igor.

“I can’t breathe in here.” Yuri complained. 

Yuuri immediately let go. “Are you okay?”

Yuri blushed. “I’m fine. Now get out of here.” He turned on his heels and walked into the mansion with determined steps.

“Take care.” Yuuri called after him.

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Yurio…” Yuuri tried.

“Go home, your pre-heat is stinking up the whole mansion.” Yuri snapped.

Yuuri realized that his omega pheromones must have affected the younger alpha, which was probably why he was acting out. “I’m sorry.” 

“Just leave.”

Yuuri took a step back and glanced up at Victor.

“You smell amazing, love.” Victor assured. “But we should probably go home before your pre-heat gets worse.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding and turned to Victor’s parents. “Please look after him.”

Victor’s parents nodded solemnly. “We will…”  
…………………………..

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Yuuri asked worriedly, as they entered their unusually quiet apartment. 

“He’s sixteen and he has his phone. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Victor assured.

Yuuri nodded. “I hope so.” 

“So what would you like to do? We have the whole apartment to ourselves.” Victor said as he flopped own in the couch and reached for Yuuri.

Yuuri accepted the invitation and climbed up in Victor’s lap. Straddling the older man against the couch. 

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hips and allowed his hands to travel up, until he reached the back of his mate’s neck. Then he pulled him in for a kiss.

Yuuri returned it eagerly as he allowed his body to press closer to Victor’s, until they were practically chest-to-chest.

Suddenly, Victor pulled away. “Maybe we should wait?” He suggested. “Or we’ll be completely drained once your heat is over.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement and gently pulled away.

Victor held him in place. “You don’t have to leave me.” He pouted.

“I’m just sitting down next to you.” Yuuri assured and nodded to the empty spot.

“Why can’t you stay here?” Victor drawled. “I like having you in my lap.”

“Well, it’s just…” Yuuri said as his face turned red.

Victor tilted his head in question. “What?”

“Feeling your dick under my ass is kind of turning me on…” Yuuri admitted sheepishly.

Victor’s eyes widened. “Oh.” He immediately released Yuuri’s hips and allowed him to sit down next to him. 

Then both of them jut sat there in complete silence. 

“How do you feel?” Victor asked.

“I’m good.” Yuuri assured. “It’s just weird to be alone again. We haven’t had a moment to ourselves in weeks.”

“I know.” 

Then the silence returned.

“Uhm… How are you feeling?” Yuuri asked.

“Oh, I’m fine.” Victor said. “I can feel my rut starting to crawl up on me… It makes me clingier.”

“I think it’s nice.” Yuuri admitted. “And your scent is getting stronger.”

“Do you like my scent, Yuuri?” Victor purred. “Cause I can make it even stronger if I want to…”

Yuuri was just about to answer, when Victor released his scent in a wave.

“Oh, god.” Yuuri gasped and moved in closer to Victor. “You do smell really good.”

Victor saw just how dilated Yuuri’s pupils were, and almost felt bad for tempting him like that. 

But on the other hand, they were both probably equally turned on.

“You smell pretty good too, you know…” Victor said lowly.

Yuuri shivered. Before he suddenly flinched and jumped to his feet.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked in surprise. 

Yuuri walked away.

“Yuuri?” Victor suddenly felt more worried now. “Where are you going?” 

Yuuri came back with his arms full of blankets. “I need you to scent those.” He declared. 

Victor smiled in amusement. “Are they going to your nest?” 

Yuuri turned bright red. “Just… please?” 

Victor chuckled. “Of course, love. Anything for you.”

“I’m going to prepare dinner for a week.” Yuuri announced and walked towards the kitchen.

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Victor asked worriedly.

Yuuri breathed out nervously. 

Victor jumped over the back of the couch to reach Yuuri quicker. “Solnechnyy, tell me what’s wrong.” 

Yuuri took a step back. “Please stay there.” He snapped.

Victor stopped dead in his tracks with a horrified look on his face. “Did I do something?”

Yuuri sighed. “Your scent is starting my heat.” He explained. “You can’t just release your pheromones like that. I’m in pre-heat, Victor.”

“I’m sorry?” Victor said in confusion. “I didn’t know I could do that.”

“It’s not your fault.” Yuuri assured. “But I do need to get ready for my heat. So can you please just…? I don’t know…”

“I’ll stay back.” Victor stated and moved back to the couch. “But are you sure that you don’t need help?” 

Yuuri bit his lip thoughtfully. “Can you cook while I nest?” 

Victor nodded. “Of course.”

“And is it okay if I spray some scent neutralizer around. I don’t know if it will help. But at least it might delay it a bit.” 

“Absolutely.” 

Yuuri smiled gratefully. “Thank you.” 

Victor smiled back. “Whatever you need. Let me know if I can do more.” 

Yuuri nodded, before suddenly blushing.

“What is it?” 

Yuuri refused to meet Victor’s eyes. “Can I… Can I have your… shirt?” 

Victor chuckled. “You got it.” He then began to strip it off as quickly as he could. And threw it over to Yuuri.

Yuuri just stared at him, mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

“Yuuri?” Victor prodded.

Yuuri shook his head, forcing himself to snap out of his thoughts. The sight of Victor without a shirt made his body produce slick in a second. He swore quietly. “I need to take a shower. Please don’t look at me…”

Victor turned around and faced the wall. “Better?”

Yuuri sniffled. “I love you so much Victor.” His tears streamed as he spoke. 

It was as if he went through all the states of his pre-heat in only two days. Now he was both emotional and turned on, but also stressed and anxious.

“I love you more.” Victor declared.

Yuuri shook his head as he backed towards the bathroom while wiping most of his tears away. “Impossible...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whop whop. I think there will be smut in the next chapter... ;) Let me know if you want anything particular to happen. 
> 
> Let me just say that I'm pretty sure they will be high on instincts and it will probably not be so much dialouge in the beginning... But let me know if you have anything you would like to see (read)! <3<3
> 
> Kudos to all! <3<3


	79. Before the heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuir have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL! This chapter was really fun to write. I hope you'll like it!! <3<3

Yuuri was feeling content when everything was finally prepared.

He had just finished making the bed perfect with his Victor-scented blankets, and was now ready to accept his heat with open arms. Victor was lying beside him and Yuuri allowed his scent to pull him deeper and deeper to his heat-induced state. 

But as Yuuri felt as everything in his surrounding was falling into place, he started to direct his attention inwards.

And he immediately began to question all of his choices up until that point, and he asked himself one question in particular. 

Was he really ready for parenthood?

“Yuuri, are you still feeling okay?” Victor asked worriedly. “You feel… Stressed?”

Yuuri nodded. “I just can’t believe that we’re about to make a baby. I mean, sex is great, but this is a completely different thing. There’s going to be a creature that is completely dependable on us, and we’re going to have to take care of it for the rest of our lives. And what if it chokes, or falls or does something stupid and get hurt and… and…”

“Yuuri.” Victor said sternly, allowing his strong alpha pheromones to fill up the space between them. “Calm down.

Yuuri sighed as he felt his stress being soothed by Victor. His inner omega wanted nothing but to curl further into Victor’s embrace and allow for the older man to take all of his worries away. And that part of him was beginning to take him over.

“It’s going to be fine.” Victor assured. “We’re in this together. And I know you’re going to make a wonderful dad.”

Yuuri smiled shyly. “So will you.” He declared. “The way you acted all parental yesterday with Yurio. It… It made me very happy.” 

Yuuri could feel how Victor shifted with interest. “Is that so?”

Yuuri nodded. “I’m sure that my alpha will make a wonderful father.” 

Victor’s face grew dark. 

Yuuri immediately sat up straighter in bed. “What’s wrong?”

Victor cringed slightly. “It’s just… I’m not really sure that I enjoy being referred to as ‘alpha’ anymore, especially not after everything that has happened.”

“Oh.” Yuuri said as his eyebrows knitted thoughtfully. “That’s sad…”

Victor sat up close to Yuuri so he could pet his mate’s hair without having to untangle their intertwined legs.

“You don’t think…?” Yuuri trailed off.

Victor’s interest was already peaked. “What?”

“You don’t think that there’s a way that we can, I don’t know… Take it back?”

Victor tilted his head questioningly. “What do you mean?”

Yuuri inched even closer so their noses brushed together softly. “The word?” He said vaguely. “I would hate for you to feel like your secondary gender is a bad thing. When in fact it’s something beautiful. Just like you.”

“You really think so?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded and brushed his lips against Victor’s. “I really do… Alpha.”

Victor’s breath hitched when Yuuri used that tone. It was so soft and gentle, almost a purr. 

“Yuuri…” Victor gasped. “Say it again.” He pleaded.

Yuuri kissed Victor’s lips and gently trailed his path towards the older man’s ear. “My alpha…”

Victor felt his instincts kick in in less then a second. He wrapped his hands under Yuuri’s thighs and quickly flipped him onto his back. “My sweet omega…”

Victor climbed up over Yuuri and allowed all of his pheromones to run wild.

Yuuri felt a soft burn of desire building up from the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know if it was his heat, or simply Victor. But he wanted him closer, so much closer.

Yuuri wrapped his legs around Victor’s and slowly pulled them upwards towards the Russian’s waist

Victor let out a low growl as Yuuri began to pull down his pants with his feet. It went so smoothly, Victor was thankful that he was wearing sweats.

And suddenly, Victor realized where there actions were headed. “Wait…” He exclaimed as he tried to control his breathing. “Don’t you want to wait?”

Yuuri shook is head determinately. “I want to remember this.”

Victor locked his eyes with Yuuri for a moment. Seeing the deep conviction in his mate’s eyes, made up his mind for him. If this was what Yuuri wanted, that was exactly what he would give. 

The Russian slid his feet out of the last of his sweatpants and pressed his growing erection against Yuuri’s thigh.

Yuuri shifted so Victor’s length was perfectly placed between his legs.

Victor pulled away slightly. And allowed his hand to travel down Yuuri’s back, down past his hips and then brushing against his thighs before finally reaching Yuuri’s ass. “Are you ready for me, love?” He purred. “So wet…” 

Yuuri released a needy whine and pushed his ass against Victor’s fingers to the best of his ability. 

“Do you want to turn around, or do you want to do it like this?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded before finally finding his voice again. “Like this.” He sighed. “I want to see your face.”

Victor nodded as he began to rub the outside of Yuuri’s hole. Allowing his fingers to form traces in the slick.

“F-fuck…” Yuuri breathed.

Victor grinned and took it as a cue to press one of his fingers inside and watch Yuuri arch his back in pleasure.

“More…” Yuuri demanded, rocking his hips to add friction.

“Shh, love.” Victor soothed, gently pressing down Yuuri’s hips into the mattress. “Let me take care of you…” He slid another finger inside. Yuuri’s hole was so coated in slick, that he barely had to use any pressure to do so.

Yuuri pulled on the back of Victor’s neck and pressed their lips together roughly. He needed more. He needed to be filled, and he needed it now. He wanted Victor everywhere. 

He wanted him all over his body, he wanted to be held and kissed and touched by the other man, but above all, he wanted him inside.

“Please…” Yuuri begged. “Hurry.” 

Victor carefully slid his fingers out and measured up his pulsing length against Yuuri’s hole. 

The omega’s hands traveled downwards, he had had enough of Victor taking his time with him. So he put his hands against Victor’s butt cheeks and pulled on him, feeling his lover’s dick slide inside him was almost euphoric, it was just what he needed.

“Oh, god.” Victor cried out.

Yuuri felt Victor’s dick slide deeper inside his as a pressure began to grow. Victor was knotting him.

It felt amazing. He had never felt so satisfied by a feeling before.

The feeling of having Victor inside of him, attached to him. Connected as if they were one. 

Victor began to move, and Yuuri felt himself move with him. Every little tug pressed against the sweet spot that made Yuuri’s vision blur, he wanted more, he needed more. He felt his orgasm beginning to build up inside his stomach as Victor moved again.

He softly wrapped his hand around his dick when it was suddenly pushed away and replaced by Victor’s.

“You’re so beautiful, Yuuri.” Victor panted as he felt his own orgasm starting to creep up on him. “I… I think I’m close.”

Yuuri nodded. He wanted to come at the same time as Victor. He wanted to share this moment with him.

Forever.

“Faster.” Yuuri ordered and rocked his hips accordingly. 

Victor did as told and felt how he was growing closer and closer until finally, he felt release in his body. He caught himself on one of his hands and pressed his face into his pillow to ride out the sensation for as long as possible

Yuuri felt small shockwaves dancing through his nerves and making his entire body vibrate with the force of his own orgasm. His own sperm coated his belly, while he could feel Victor’s filling him up. Making him feel full in a completely new way. 

They were both still connected when they had managed to recover their breaths. Panting in sync as they held each other closely

Suddenly, Yuuri began to chuckle. “I think we just made a baby.” 

Victor hummed in agreement and began to trail kisses along Yuuri’s cheeks and forehead.

Yuuri looked down at the sticky mess he and Victor had made over each other, and noticed something odd.

His stomach was bulging out slightly. That was probably why he was feeing so full. Victor kept his sperm all snuck inside his stomach.

He experimentally reached out his hand to touch it. It felt like his stomach was filled with jelly. He couldn’t help but smile at the sensation.

Victor noticed that Yuuri was doing something, so he pulled away slightly to see what was going on.

His eyes widened immediately. “Yuuri, god. Am I hurting you?”

Yuuri shook his head fondly. “Touch it.” He encouraged.

Victor swallowed nervously and allowed his fingers the brush over his lover’s stomach. He couldn’t help but to join Yuuri and smile as well over the sensation. “So soft…” He murmured. “So squishy…” 

Yuuri suddenly felt how the pressure in his ass began to subdue, Victor’s knot was starting to let go.

“I’m pulling out now, okay?” Victor asked gently, probably having felt it as well.

Yuuri nodded and felt a new kind of release when the sperm and slick poured out of him, and left him empty and longing for Victor again.

“I think we made a mess…” Victor stated as he assessed the gooeyness they were surrounded with.

Yuuri chuckled and softly pulled Victor in for another kiss. 

“Worth it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always so weird when writing sex-scenes like these. It alway feel either too rushed or too dragged out. It's almost impossible to find the perfect balance. 
> 
> So a big applause for all you readers out therewho writes smut for yourself. It's such a huge challenge... Fun though. ;)
> 
> And I felt like they needed to have sex this way at least once, before their animalistic instincts begin to kick in. I hope you agree. :) 
> 
> Anyway, as always. Thanks for reading! <3<3 And I always love to read your thoughts! <3<3 So please leave a comment, even if it's just to say hi. It will probably make this chapter feel less awkward. XD
> 
> Thanks and all the kudos to you! <3<3


	80. The animal inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor allow their inner animals to come out and play during their first days of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is still reading this story anymore... XD But here's an update, I hope you'll like it! <3

Victor was the first one to wake up from their nap. He woke up to the air drenched with his omega’s pheromones. His heat has started, and Victor felt his own cock respond to it accordingly.

His mind was feeling hazy with confusion. He had no idea what day it was, or what time it was. It was dark outside, so that was the only thing he had to go on. 

It didn’t matter though. All he needed was inside his room, was right there next to him. His omega, his Yuuri…

He didn’t quite know what was going on with his body, it was as if he could feel it moving on its own accord as it lazily pawed Yuuri’s back as he tried to wake him up. If it were up to him, he would allow him to sleep for as long as he needed, but his cock was pulsing with want, and the only one that could satisfy it was asleep, and that needed to change.

Yuuri felt lost and drowsy when he woke up, he wasn’t sure if his heat had completely started or if he was still somewhat in control, but he felt how the air surrounding them was thick with his alpha’s rut-scent, and it was giving him shivers all over. He felt so empty and cold, and he wanted that scent inside him. He just needed to figure out how words worked so he could let his alpha know.

Victor slowly allowed his hand to travel down Yuuri’s spine as he lightly nabbed on his omega’s skin. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he really wanted to mark him, claim him and make him his. Permanently. 

Victor had already marked him. He could sense the vibration coming from the bond-bite, as he breathed in the scent of his omega’s skin. 

Suddenly the omega stirred and blinked up at him with heavy eyelids.

Victor felt a low growl build up at the back of his throat out of pure need. He needed that man… Right now. 

Yuuri let out a yelp of surprise when Victor grabbed his hips and flipped him over to his stomach, but as soon as he realized what was going on, he pressed his ass up in the air to present himself. He needed that alpha to know that he had the best ass, and he would happily be fucked for the rest of time by that incredible smell.

Victor’s growling intensified as the glorious ass was given to him freely. He pressed one of his hands against it in admiration. It was so soft and firm and perfect, and it was even stretched for him.

“In…” The omega mumbled as he wiggled his ass a little. “You, inside…” He corrected.

Victor didn’t waste any time to position himself at the opening, there was so much slick around is, and his dick slid in with barely any pressure. He felt the warmth and the vibration from his mate’s purring and it drove him crazy, he immediately sped up his pace.

“Harder.” The omega demanded as he met every thrust with equal force.

Victor wrapped his arm around his mate’s waist and pressed closer so he was fully inside. 

Yuuri purred in delight from sensation, and he wanted more, he wanted to be full, he wanted his stomach so full of his alpha’s seeds. He wanted him everywhere, it was an endless hunger, and the only thing that could satisfy it was sex, and then even more sex. 

Yuuri felt the knot grow inside of him, as his alpha’s cock hit his prostate with every thrust. And just as he felt his thighs began to shiver from exhaustion, he came.

And Victor wasn’t far behind. He came with a low moan that sent more shivers through Yuuri’s body. 

Yuuri could feel his mate’s dick filling him up and swelling inside of him, and it got more pleasurable with every pulsation. 

Victor could feel his omega’s exhaustion and gently rearranged them so Yuuri could lie down and rest on the mattress while he held himself up and slowly rocked his hips in soothing motions. Mostly to keep his omega satisfied while he was still riding out his orgasm.

Yuuri felt so safe and cared for, as his alpha covered him with his body while they were still attached. His stomach was comfortably full, and he could easily fall asleep with the knowledge that he would get pregnant. 

He would have babies in no time, the more the better. He wanted them growing inside of him. He wanted them looking like his alpha, strong and beautiful.

Victor finished with a moaning sigh and after a few moments, he felt his cock beginning soften and he was finally able to pull out again. He marveled over the soft white liquid running out of his omega’s hole. 

But his omega did not seem to like that. “More.” Yuuri demanded brokenly. “More babies.”

Victor felt his cock twitch at the suggestion and he immediately felt it getting ready for another round. 

But he first needed to feel his omega some more, so he gently wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up in his embrace.

Yuuri was too horny to cuddle. “More…” He whined as he tried to break free from Victor’s hold. “Sex.”

Victor growled lowly, why couldn’t his omega stay still? He seized his omega’s wrists and pushed him down in the mattress. “Still.” He alpha commanded.

Yuuri froze. 

Victor smiled gently as he could leave trails of kisses all over his omega’s body in peace. And touch him, and watch his pleasure from above. His omega had the most beautiful face. He looked so handsome and pretty, dark eyelashes and pink cheeks, utterly perfect for his eyes to feast on.

“I love you, omega…” Victor stated as he placed his hand on his omega’s firm ass. “So perfect…”

Yuuri began purring again at the praise, and he enjoyed the way his alpha’s eyes widened as he watched him. “Fuck me.” He demanded lowly. 

Victor smiled and led his cock back inside the omega’s hole.

“Yes!” Yuuri cried as it slid in completely and hit his prostate yet again. “More!” 

Victor continued to growl over his purring, sexy omega. And pushed himself in even further. Enjoying the sound of his omega moaning in pleasure.

Victor felt himself reaching another climax and his omega also seemed close, but he had to make sure that his omega finished first, so he pressed his fingers deeply into the mattress to keep himself in control. He felt the sheets rip underneath his fingers and he felt his omega tense during his second orgasm. Victor relaxed and enjoyed his release as well.

Yuuri felt so wonderfully loopy from the joy of two orgasms under such a short period of time. And he couldn’t help from giggling with joy as his alpha connected to him again. He felt so full and pleased. 

Victor looked down and captured his omega’s sparkling brown eyes, and he couldn’t help but to lean down and kiss him on his soft pink lips.

Yuuri enjoyed the taste of his alpha, and he suddenly addicted to that part of him as well. He wanted more. He needed more… He grabbed the back of his alpha’s neck and deepened the kiss. 

Victor was happy to deepen the kiss as well, feeling the taste of his mate. And they stayed like that until Victor’s dick started to soften. But Just as Victor started to pull out, Yuuri grabbed his ass and held him in place. “More.” He demanded, eyes hungry for pleasure.

Victor nodded and flipped them around for another round. 

He could go on forever.  
………………………………

Victor was slowly starting to get his awareness back. He had no idea how long it had been since they started having sex, he had lost counts of his orgasms and he was beginning to feel his body ache after all compromising positions he and Yuuri had been in.

Yuuri was asleep. 

And Victor felt more aware without Yuuri’s heat hormones driving him into wilderness. But as he became more like himself, he started to notice the mess they had made. The mattress had been torn, there were pillows and blankets and feathers on the floor and all around them. 

Yuuri had bite marks and scratches covering his body. Well, so did Victor, but that was less important to him right now. His head felt so foggy. What day was it? Was his rut almost over? Did they eat? Had Yuuri eaten? Was he hungry? 

Victor looked around after some sign that they had stayed healthy during all the fun. He noticed multiple protein-bar wrappers and about five empty water bottles.

Victor frowned in concern and turned on his phone. Once he saw that two days had passed, he almost forgot how to breathe. Had they been having constant sex for two day?

Shouldn’t that be impossible?

He quickly turned his phone off again and began inspecting his mate. If they had been having sex for two days straight, it couldn’t be good for Yuuri’s body, especially if they weren’t in control. He didn’t exactly believe that he would be able to stretch Yuuri and make sure they used lube in all his alpha-craziness. 

Speaking of the lube, he couldn’t even see the bottle where it was supposed to be. Had they really been so out of control? 

Victor ignored the missing lube bottle for a moment as he lifted the blanket that covered Yuuri’s lower parts. 

He let out a sigh of relief when he couldn’t see any blood. At least they had been somewhat safe, and Victor hadn’t hurt him.

Yuuri did have a few bruises and bite-marks though… But they would hopefully fade away in no time. It wasn’t exactly possible for them to bond multiple times, and they could only have one bond mark, the first. 

Yuuri mumbled something in his sleep, and Victor couldn’t help but to smile gently at the sight. He looked so peaceful. 

Victor looked to their mini fridge and noticed that they had barely eaten anything of the food they had prepared, but it did look like the inside of the fridge had been vandalized. All of the neatly placed water bottles had been knocked over. The protein bars were half eaten and spread around. One of the boxes with food had been opened, and it looked like someone had scooped their hand in it and left it there. 

Victor took out two of the untouched boxes and two water bottles. He needed to make sure Yuuri got something more nutrient in his system besides protein bars. 

But just as he made it to the bed, Yuuri began to stir and push his ass up in the air. “More…” He drawled tiredly.

“No, Yuuri.” Victor said gently as he sat down next to him. He could feel the pheromones that Yuuri was releasing and they immediately made his head feel a little loopy, but he had to keep his mind on the task. “Dinner.”

Yuuri let out a soft whine of protest. “Sex?” He pleaded.

“No.” Victor said firmly, he needed to stay strong. “Dinner.” He said again and pushed one of the food-boxes to Yuuri.

Yuuri reluctantly sat up and stared at the box as if it had personally offended him. “Too slow.” Yuuri said and pushed the box back to Victor. 

Victor pushed it to Yuuri again. “Eat.” He ordered. It wasn’t an alpha command, but he couldn’t see any reason to use one. He was however doing his best to eat his food and ignore Yuuri’s sparkling eyes, as he looked him over.

“Eat.” Victor said again. It was a warning in his voice now. He needed Yuuri to stay healthy. And his head was too clouded to care if he sounded rude. 

Yuuri opened the box and looked at the food displeasingly. It was broccoli rice and chicken, something he usually liked. Now, it was just an obstacle between him and another orgasm. So he took up the chicken from the box and ate it with his hands. 

Victor sighed but said nothing. Yuuri must still be too deep in his heat to think straight enough to be able to use chopsticks or even a fork. But at least he was eating. 

Yuuri opened the water bottle and gulped down big chunks of water, uncaring that he spilled almost half of it over himself.

Victor ate his food slowly, in hopes that Yuuri would see that there was no point for them to rush, but Yuuri didn’t, and as soon as he had finished most of his own food and water, he crawled over to Victor and wrapped his arms around his torso and left a trail of kisses down his neck, only stopping at the scent gland to lick it.

Victor almost choked on broccoli at the sensation.

“Fuck me…” Yuuri pleaded with a whisper against Victor’s ear.

Victor suddenly noticed that there had to be some kind of direct connection between Yuuri’s voice and his own dick, because it was definitely ready to go again.

And Victor was slowly feeling his mind drift off again, as Yuuri released even more of his wonderful heat pheromones into the air around them.

“Fuck me hard…” Yuuri continued as he drew his hand down along Victor’s chest, past his stomach, and finally finding what he was looking for. “So hard…” He purred.

Victor cast his dinner-box aside and threw himself onto Yuuri. 

They could have some more sex now. 

Now that their other needs had finally been fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being bad at updating this, I've just been too into writing one one of my other stories whenver I have time, but I'll try and give this the time it deserves... <3<3<3 If anyone is still reading, there is... XD


	81. All my agony fades away, when you hold me in your embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor enjoys the last of Yuuri's heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I would apologize that it's been too long since I updated... XD But to all of you that's following all my other stories, you might tell that I haven't exactly been absent to writing... XD <3
> 
> Anyways, this is probably the last smut chapter in a long time... So I hope you'll like it... Even if you feel like you don't want to read smut, I still think that you should skip to the ending, just so you won't miss anything... ;) <3

“Can you remind me why we haven’t done this before?” Yuuri asked, as both of them were coming down from their latest orgasm. 

They had finally started to regain some control. And both Victor and Yuuri had been thoroughly satisfied by each other for the past five days.

“I have no idea…” Victor sighed contently as he nuzzled closer to his mate. His rut was over, but Yuuri still had a few more days of his heat. He smelled amazing, and Victor didn’t want to be away from for more than a second.

Since Victor’s rut was over, he could no longer get hard as easy, but he was still able to stimulate Yuuri with their box of fun stuff. 

Yuuri didn’t complain, so Victor saw it as a victory in itself.

“Are you ready to go again?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri shook his head in content. “I just want to stay like this for now…” He said truthfully. “It’s so nice…”

Victor held Yuuri a little bit tighter, enjoying the soft vibrations of Yuuri’s purrs and the soothing calmness of his breathing. 

“Do you think I’m pregnant?” Yuuri suddenly asked. “I feel like I am, but I’m not sure… I feel full, in a good way. But I have no idea if it’s all the sex or something else.”

“Do you want to take a test?” Victor asked. 

“It’s only been five days since our first time…” Yuuri pointed out. “Do you really think it will show?”

“You’re an omega.” Victor stated. “If science hold up, it will show a few hours after sex, since your body will immediately start to produce pregnancy hormones.”

Yuuri had to do a double take. “How much have you been reading about omegas?” He asked, genuinely curious.

Victor just smiled. “Just wait until you find out how much I know about pregnancies.”

Yuuri immediately blushed, before tears started to fill his eyes.

“Yuuri?” Victor said, immediately sitting up and wrapping his arms around his mate. “It’s okay, love.”

“You’re so sweet.” Yuuri sniffled, nuzzling himself into Victor’s neck. “I love you so much for being involved like that.”

“Of course.” Victor said gently. “You’re the love of my life, my husband, my everything. What else would I do?”

Yuuri shook his head to avoid having to come up with an answer. “You’re amazing.”

Victor beamed proudly and brushed Yuuri’s hair away from his forehead, before delivering a soft kiss to his husband’s forehead. “Come on, let’s go to the bathroom.” 

As soon as Yuuri attempted to leave the nest, he felt another wave of horniness strike him out of nowhere. “In a minute.” He said and claimed Victor’s lips.

“Again?” Victor asked fondly.

Yuuri nodded, close enough so their noses brushed against each other.

“Okay then…” Victor agreed. “Just give me a second to fetch the vibrator.”

“Can’t you do it?” Yuuri asked carefully. He really felt a longing for his husband’s cock.

Victor hummed thoughtfully as he assessed himself. “Not sure I can get it up right now…” 

“Maybe I can help?” Yuuri volunteered, inching closer to the Russian. 

“I’m not sure that’s going to… Oh my god!” Victor gasped when Yuuri released a very noticeable batch of heat pheromones that clouded his mind in the best way. And as Victor focused on the scent, Yuuri allowed his hands to travel across his husband’s body. 

Victor shivered in ways he didn’t even know that he could, and when Yuuri began trailing kisses on his neck, his dick really began to react to the closeness. 

“Is it working?” Yuuri asked against Victor’s ear.

“Uh-huh…” Victor said as his vocabulary suddenly stopped working.

Yuuri smiled in triumph and gently pressed Victor down into the mattress so he was lying on his back.

“Let me take care of you.” Yuuri pleaded as he continued to explore his mate.

Victor nodded helplessly. He would do anything Yuuri asked of him at that point. He was too in love to care.

Yuuri smiled softly and began to kiss and nibble down Victor’s chest before going back up to his husband’s ear, pressing his lips against the lobe. “Don’t take your eyes away from me, Vitya…”

Victor moaned at the command, how could he possibly resist? 

Yuuri smiled and moved himself so he was rubbing his ass against Victor’s crotch. 

Victor gasped at the sensation of Yuuri’s rolling hips on top of him, and he had an immediate agreement from his dick, it raised itself completely in the matter of seconds. 

Yuuri was looking down at him with his face that was just screaming ‘mature-eros’, he was so sexy and perfect, and impossible to take his eyes off of.

“You’re so hot, Victor.” Yuuri said lowly. “It makes me hard just to look at you…”

Victor felt a blush building up. But he was too for gone to actually come up with a good comeback. 

Yuuri gently wrapped his hand around Victor’s leaking cock and led it to his hole, and sinking himself down on top of it. 

Victor swore and muttered Russian gibberish as Yuuri started riding him. 

It didn’t take long for Victor’s instincts to kick in and flipping them over so that he was on top, kissing every inch of Yuuri that he could possibly reach. “You taste delicious…” He said as he licked a streak across the scent gland on Yuuri’s neck. 

Yuuri shivered at the sensation, as he desperately tried to add more friction to his ass, pushing his hips upward so Victor’s dick hit his prostate. It made his vision blur at every thrust, and he felt Victor’s hand going up and down his dick, pumping him out. 

And as they both hit their climax, Victor almost fell on top of Yuuri from the force of it. But he managed to catch himself at the last second. 

“You okay?” Victor asked through heavy pants. 

Yuuri nodded as his orgasm was still tingling his senses, he wasn’t giving up until he had gotten everything out of it.

Victor crashed their lips together and kissed down Yuuri’s neck, as he was ready to pull out of him. His knots barely swell at that point. He was completely sexed-out.

Yuuri finally managed to take a deep breath, as he came back to reality. “That was amazing.” He declared. 

Victor hummed in agreement and wrapped his arms around Yuuri so he could pull him in for cuddles.

Yuuri started purring again. “I love you so much… You’re a million times better than a vibrator.”

Victor chuckled in amusement. “I’m glad I can be of service.” 

Yuuri kissed Victor’s cheek lovingly. “Do you want to know if we made any babies?”

Victor nodded eagerly. “I’ll help you to the bathroom.” He declared and stood up first, his knees were still slightly wobbly from the strong orgasm he just had, he could barely imagine how Yuuri had to be feeling, since he had a doubled one.

Yuuri accepted Victor help gratefully. If he had twelve months of pregnancy ahead of him, he would better get used to relying on Victor for help.

Victor seated Yuuri on the chair next to the bathtub as he bent down under the sink to take out one of the pregnancy tests.

Yuuri enjoyed the view of Victor’s fully displayed ass in his face, and without much thought, he pressed his lips against one of his butt-cheeks.

Victor gasped in surprise before he realized what it was. “Yuuri.” He drawled. 

Yuuri just shot him an innocent smile. “I don’t have my glasses. It might as well be your face.”

“Even I know that your vision isn’t that bad.” He jiggled his ass slightly to make a point. “If my face looks like that, I think I’ll be needing plastic surgery.”

“Don’t you dare change your beautiful ass.” Yuuri pouted. “It’s almost as beautiful as your face.”

Victor smiled at that. “Well, in that case, you can kiss it as much as you like. Just don’t forget that my face needs attention as well.” 

“Of course.” Yuuri smiled back. “So can I ask for a kiss right now?” 

Victor nodded as he had the pregnancy test in his hand. He then leaned in and allowed Yuuri to pull the rest of him in for a sensual kiss.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love you when you’re in heat?” Victor asked as he pulled away. “You’re so fearless.”

Yuuri chuckled fondly. “I feel no shame when I’m in heat.” He admitted. “So if you have any dirty fantasies, now would be the chance for you to mention it.” 

Victor’s eyes widened with all the possibilities. 

“What did you just think of?” Yuuri asked with a curious fire in his eyes. 

Victor bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. “Something I read about in a book.”

“What book was that?” Yuuri asked sweetly.

“How to pleasure omegas…” Victor admitted with a sly smile. “There’s a chapter on, uhm… Sensory deprivation.” 

Yuuri immediately felt his interest peeking up. “Sensory deprivation?”

Victor nodded. “I suppose that I just want you under my control.”

Yuuri felt his dick twitch at that statement. “How far?”

“Completely.” Victor admitted. “Tied up, blindfolded, gagged, ear-plugged… All you’ll have left is your sense of touch and smell.” 

 

“I would be completely at your mercy.” Yuuri stated. “Completely yours.” 

Victor’s smile increased. “Yes you would. I could do anything to you… I could give you all the compliments I wanted and you would never know about it, or being able to tell me to stop.”

Yuuri chuckled slightly. “That’s not on the list of things I would want you to do to me.” 

Now it was Victor’s turn to grow curious. “What kind of things would you want me to do to you?” 

Yuuri shrugged. “Fuck me until I can’t walk straight… Torture me with all the toys we have… Make me beg for it with my body. Make me twist and turn in desperation.”

Victor felt momentarily stunned. “So you want to play?” 

Yuuri nodded eagerly. “I want to play.”

Victor placed the pregnancy test aside. “I suppose our hypothetical baby can wait… We’ll take care of him or her for the rest of their life. This is the least they could give back.” 

Yuuri gasped slightly as Victor picked him up bridal style from the chair. 

“Papas need some quality time.” Victor said lovingly and carried Yuuri back to their nest and went for their box of toys, picking out the required items.

Yuuri glanced to the bathroom anxiously. “Uhm, Victor?”

“Yes, baby?” Victor replied cheerfully. 

“Maybe I should take the test first?”

Victor looked up to Yuuri thoughtfully. “Why?”

Yuuri frowned slightly. “I feel like I’m not going to be able to think of anything else before I do.” He admitted. “Besides, you should take a moment to re-load your batteries, and we should probably eat, and maybe take a shower, change sheets.”

“Is your heat subduing?” Victor asked worriedly. “This was the first time in days that Yuuri was thinking about something other than sex.”

“Maybe…” Yuuri agreed. “It’s only been five days though… Is that possible?”

“It is if you’re pregnant.” Victor said, sex was now completely forgotten. 

“I’m doing the test.” Yuuri announced and immediately rushed for the bathroom only stumbling slightly on his own feet. 

Victor got up as well, and waited outside the bathroom door, allowing his husband some privacy at least.

“Is everything okay?” Victor asked.

“Yes.” Yuuri said. His voice held a nervous quiver to it. 

When he emerged, he held the pregnancy test out for Victor. “We have to wait three to four minutes.” 

Victor nodded in understanding and held the test like the most treasured object in the universe. It could be the proof of the existence of their unborn baby.

“How do I read it?” Victor asked while Yuuri washed his hands.

“There will be a plus if it’s positive, and a minus if it’s negative.” Yuuri explained as he dried his hands before joining Victor’s side. 

They took the test over to the nest and they both sat there, silently staring at it.

“It doesn’t matter what it says, okay?” Victor finally said, breaking the silence. “Even if it’s negative. I won’t let them take you.” 

Yuuri nodded. 

“They can’t take you.” Victor continued. “It would be kidnapping. We’re married, we’re mated, we’re bonded and we will soon have an adoptive son, maybe even a baby of our own. We’ve tried. They can’t take you. I won’t let them.”

Yuuri nodded again.

“You know that, right?” Victor prodded. Yuuri’s silence was worrying him. “Even if they did take you, I would get you back. I have a lawyer that would literally eat them alive. And I have enough resources to buy my way to the top of the omega queue. No other alpha will lay a finger on you.”

“I know.” Yuuri admitted. “I would just hate to go through all of that.”

Victor hummed thoughtfully. “I’m so sorry, love. I wish there was more I could do.”

Yuuri looked to his mate with adoration. “You’re doing more than enough.” He reassured his husband. “You’ve given me a voice and a place in this world. You’ve helped me win the grand prix final. I was the first omega in history to win a competition because of you. You’ve given me a life to be proud of. And I will never be able to thank you enough for this.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” Victor said gently. “You’re the love of my life. And the idea of losing or hurting you is physically painful for me to imagine. You don’t have to thank me, because there’s nothing for you to thank me for. By saving you, I saved myself.”

Yuuri smiled softly, before his eyes went back to the pregnancy test, and his heart stopped. “It’s positive.” He said in disbelief.

“What?” Victor gasped, looking as well.

“Victor, we’re going to have a baby.” Yuuri said as tears of happiness slowly filled his eyes. “We’re going to have a baby!” 

Victor saw the plus on the pregnancy test, and quickly pulled Yuuri into his embrace, hugging him tight. “We’re going to have a baby?” He asked hopefully.

Yuuri nodded against his husband’s shoulder. “We are.” He stated with love.

“We’re going to have a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whop, whop! Baby on the way! <3<3 Are you excited? I know I am... <3<3
> 
> Let me hear your thoughts! <3<3
> 
> Kudos to all of you?


	82. The beginning of a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor tells the Russian half of their family about the pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this real quick, I hope you'll like it <3

“I can’t believe I’m pregnant.” Yuuri sighed in content. “It feels wonderful.”

Victor beamed as he continued to pet Yuuri’s stomach. “What do you think it is?” He asked thoughtfully. “Boy or girl?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Yuuri smiled. “I will love them no matter what.” 

“Me too.” Victor agreed. “But wouldn’t it be fun with a girl though? Then we would have one of each.”

“Could you imagine how protective Yurio would be over a little sister?” Yuuri mused. “He would probably be protective over a brother too, but…”

“I know.” Victor smiled. “But it would also be fun with a son though… He would probably copy everything Yurio does.” 

“Our whole house would probably be covered with animal patterns.” Yuuri chuckled.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Victor stated lovingly. “As long as we all have each other…”

Yuuri placed his hand over Victor’s, so they both covered their unborn baby from the world. “I love you, Victor.”

Victor felt his heart flutter at the words. “I love you too.”  
…………………………..

The next day was spent cleaning out the apartment and airing it out. Yuuri didn’t want Yuri to come back home to a sex lair.

And once they were satisfied that most things were restored to its usual condition, they made their way to the Nikiforov mansion.

Yuuri felt weary the whole way there. It felt as if someone would jump out from behind a corner and stab him in the stomach. 

Now when he was pregnant, the world was suddenly in a whole new light. He no longer felt as a single person, he felt like the only piece of protection that his and Victor’s baby had against the world.

And he wasn’t going to let anything happen to it. 

Never.

“Do you think we’re going to be able to get Yurio back?” Victor suddenly asked, trying to get Yuuri to focus on something else, he could always tell when Yuuri was starting to worry about something. “Or do you think my parents has bribed him enough to stay with them for good?”

Yuuri stared out of the window, completely spaced out.

Victor frowned worriedly. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri looked to Victor in confusion. “Sorry?”

Victor’s worried frown deepened. “Is everything okay?”

“Uhm, yeah…” Yuuri said distractedly. “It’s great.”

“You seem worried.” Victor pointed out.

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah, uhm… It’s just a little bit different now.” He said apologetically. “I just have to get used to it… I’ll be fine.”

Victor smiled sadly and took Yuuri’s hand. “You’re not in this alone, okay?”

Yuuri smiled back half-heartedly. “I know.”

They then drove up to the driveway to the mansion, and Yuuri nervously started fidgeting with the sleeve to his jacket. “Do you think they will be able to smell me?” He asked. “You know, as pregnant?”

“I think it’s too early for that.” Victor said thoughtfully. “Pregnancy smell comes around four to five weeks.”

Yuuri smiled fondly. “You weren’t lying when you said that you’ve studied a lot about pregnancies, were you?”

Victor leaned in and kissed the side of Yuuri’s face. “You know I’m not able to lie to you.”

“I know.” Yuuri sighed happily. 

“Now, are you ready to save our sons from my parents clutches?” Victor asked fondly.

Yuuri nodded. “Let’s go.”

As they walked up to the mansion, Yuuri subconsciously moved closer to Victor, seeking comfort in the older man’s presence. 

Victor didn’t mind at all, in fact, he pulled Yuuri closer while releasing some soothing alpha pheromones for his mate. 

It seemed to be working, as Yuuri took a deep breath the very next second.

Victor smiled proudly before knocking on the doors of his childhood home. 

It took a few moments before Igor opened the door, and the moment he saw Yuuri, a giant smile spread across his face. “Victoria, honey! They’re here!” He called at the top of his lungs.

They heard running footsteps getting closer, as Igor turned back to them. “Are you…?” Igor asked, eyes flickering to Yuuri’s stomach.

Yuuri looked to Victor before nodding shyly. 

Igor looked like he would break out in dance, which is exactly what he did when Victoria came running and found out about Yuuri’s pregnancy. 

Victor cringed at his parent’s improvised dance number. And turned to Yuuri for emotional support.

Yuuri was simply amazed by the energy his husband’s parents possessed, especially considered their age.

But they didn’t stop until they were done cheering and Victor was ready to bury his face in the backyard.

“Well, come inside.” Victoria suddenly said, ushering them in. “Would you like something to eat, drink?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Yuuri said politely. “I just really want to see Yurio right now.”

Victoria beamed. “Of course, right this way…”  
…………………………………

They found Yuri in front of a TV that was about ten times the boy’s size. He was playing some kind of video game, and had a spoon in his mouth. All around him was empty bags of snacks and jars of ice cream.

Makkachin was resting on Yuri’s lap and Potya was resting around Yuri’s shoulders.

“Like I told you, they’ve all been absolute angels while you were on ‘vacation’…” Victoria said, making air quotes for effect.

“Oh.” Yuuri said in surprise. “Well, he do look very…”

“You fucking baka, moron motherfucker!” Yuri screamed at the screen. Waving his controller in the air. Makkachin rolled over, completely unaffected. Potya jumped away from the young boy and over to a cat jungle that went all around the room.

“Isn’t he adorable?” Victoria mused. “So much like Vitya at such a young age.”

Yuuri looked to Victor in question. Desperately needing to know if that statement was true or not.

“Mama, I never cursed like that.” Victor protested. 

“Of course you did.” Victoria mused petting her son’s head. “We have it on video if you would like to refresh your memory.”

Victor tensed immediately. “No, no, no. I trust you.” He exclaimed with a nervous smile.

That managed to gain Yuri’s attention. He turned around in surprise. “You’re back?” He asked. “It’s been a week already?” 

Yuuri nodded.

Yuri immediately dropped the controller and took out the spoon from his mouth. “Are you…?”

Yuuri nodded again, a soft smile spreading across his face.

Yuri jumped over the back of the couch and walked up to Yuuri without another word and wrapped his arms around him.

Yuuri hugged him back tightly. Feeling his parental instincts being stronger than ever before.

“I’m so happy for you.” Yuri said quietly. “You really deserve this after all the shit that’s happened.” 

Yuuri recognized doubt in his baby when he sensed it. “So do you want a little brother or a little sister?” He asked. He really wanted Yuri to feel included. He was a part of their family after all.

Yuri pulled away in surprise. “Uhm, I don’t know…” He said, quite stunned. “As long as it’s healthy…”

Suddenly, Yuuri noticed something that turned his whole world around. He placed his hand on Yuri’s head.

“What are you doing?” Yuri asked in confusion.

Yuuri took the hand he placed on Yuuri’s head. and pulled it straight towards himself and it ended up about a centimeter over his own head. 

“Yuuri?” Yuri prodded.

Tears quickly gathered in Yuuri’s eyes. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked as he noticed the tears in his husband’s eyes.

Yuuri just smiled, wiping his own tears away. “My baby is outgrowing me…” He said happily. “Victor, look.”

Victor saw. “Just as long as he doesn’t outgrow me…” He mused fondly.

Yuri stood proud to his full height. “Just wait old man.” He said to Victor, with a genuine smile. “I’m coming for you next.”

 

Victor felt his heart flutter with pride and love for his family, and especially over how happy Yuuri looked about the younger Russian’s difference in size, and he couldn’t help but to notice how perfect everything was.

At least for now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such ominous feelings... <3 
> 
> Well, I hope you liked this chapter <3
> 
> Thank you for reading <3<3


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Russian apartment gets another visit from the OPS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to hate me, but here you go, an update <3<3

Yuuri felt his anxiousness escalate as Victor got a phone call from the OPS to let them know that they were on their way to do their follow up on him.

“You have nothing to worry about.” Victor assured him. “You are pregnant, they can’t take you.” 

Yuuri allowed his gaze to fall to his stomach, to his unborn baby. “I can’t leave you.” He told Victor. “I can’t separate our baby from you.” 

“You won’t have to.” Victor stated. “Nothing will ever come between us. Not today, not ever.”

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. “What if they do what they threatened with? What if they take me anyway, claiming that I’m not pregnant?”

Victor felt anger surge through him at the mere idea. “I won’t let them.” He said seriously. “There are no laws they can use to separate an omega from its alpha, especially a pregnant one. If they get their hands on you, their organisation will be going down faster than anyone can say ‘sorry’. I will bring it down to dust, before giving up on you.”

Yuuri smiled slightly before his face fell again. “I just don’t want them to do anything to our baby.”

“They won’t.” 

Yuuri nodded. “I’m just scared.”

Victor sighed deeply, before nodding in agreement. “I understand.”

The moment was suddenly interrupted when a screeching sound traveled through the apartment, followed by running footsteps and Yuri’s cursing. “Potya, get back here!” He snapped.

The drenched cat had no plans of doing anything of the sorts as she jumped up on the highest shelf, away from everyone’s reach.

“Isn’t the bath going according to your plans?” Victor asked curiously as he peeked over the edge of the sofa.

“Stay out of this, Victor!” Yuri barked back before dragging a nearby stool towards the shelf.

“Yurio, be careful.” Yuuri pleaded as he pulled himself free from Victor’s embrace so he could watch over his adoptive son fully. 

The papers went through two days ago, and Yuri was now officially in their care.

And they were his guardians.

The apartment was a mess with boxes and suitcases as they were preparing to move to Japan as soon as possible. 

Neither one of them were especially fond over the Russian OPS, and they wanted to be as far away from them as possible when Yuuri’s pregnancy got more evident.

He didn’t need to have stressful things in his surrounding when he was supposed to focus on the health of himself and his and Victor’s unborn baby.

They had an appointment with a doctor in three days, to make sure that everything was fine.

But first they had to get their follow up by the OPS, and hope that they wouldn’t run into any more trouble or demands.

“Come here, Potya…” Yuri pleaded as he waved the cat treat in the air, that seemed to get Makkachin’s attention as he stood up from next to Victor and waved his tail.

“No, Makka.” Victor told his dog and held on to his collar.

“Can’t you just let her air-dry?” Yuuri asked. “I think your chances of getting her back to the tub are very low…”

Yuri scoffed. “I need to get the shampoo out, or she’s gonna get rashes.”

Yuuri sighed before he too took one of the treats and began calling for the stubborn cat. 

After about five minutes, Potya finally relented and returned to Yuri’s embrace so she could be lead back into the bathroom. 

“Make sure to keep the door closed,” Yuuri called.

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuri called back.

Yuuri returned to Victor’s side and kept his gaze to the door. 

Victor knew that Yuuri had good reasons to worry, especially after the OPS’s threat, but it he still didn’t like it when Yuuri worried.

Whenever his mate worried, he worried. 

“Yurio, is everything okay in there?” Victor called. Mostly to find something to keep his mate distracted. 

“Your shower fucking sucks,” Yuri called back before slamming the bathroom door open with a very drenched cat in his arms.

The cat jumped away at the first sign of freedom, and Yuri released a sigh of defeat.

“Might as well,” Yuri muttered before making his way to the living room and seating himself next to Yuuri.

Yuuri pulled away from Victor and began to card his fingers through Yuri’s hair. 

Yuri allowed his new dad to do as he pleased, it was not as if Yuuri messed up his hair, he was actually pretty good at it.

“I’m sure she will be very grateful once she’s dry,” Yuuri assured. 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Yeah, right...” he said before releasing a sad sigh. “Any word from the OPS?” his voice suddenly sounded a lot softer and more worried.

“They’re on their way,” Victor said as he glanced to the door. 

“That’s why you…-” Yuri observed. 

“Yes, that’s why we’re sitting here like two idiots, staring at the front door,” Victor finished for him.

Yuri snorted. “What does that make me?”

“A third idiot?” Victor suggested, earning a heated glare from his husband. 

“Yuri is not an idiot,” Yuuri stated as he continued tending to his son’s hair. “So don’t call him that.”

Victor didn’t take any offence, Yuuri had been even more protective of Yuri ever since he got pregnant. And since he was also under stress, he really didn’t catch the playful tone of Victor’s voice.

“I know,” Victor agreed. “I’m sorry, Yurio.”

“It’s fine,” Yuri assured. “Besides, you admitted to being an idiot yourself,” he mused. “Only an idiot would insult the child of an omega, in the omega’s presence.” 

“Are you calling me an idiot?” Victor asked, looking to his husband for support.

“If the shoe fits,” Yuri smirked.

“Yura,” Yuuri scolded.

“Yeah, sorry,” Yuri snickered unapologetically. 

The dark mood was suddenly lifted in the small apartment, before a knock on the door brought it all back at in less than a second. 

“Yuri, take Makkachin and Potya into your room,” Victor instructed and stood up from the couch, “I’ll get the door.”  
……………………………….

Yuuri kept his distance from the strange Russians as they walked straight into their apartment. 

He definitely didn’t want them close to his stomach, to his and Victor’s unborn baby. 

He wouldn’t even trust them with a potted plant. 

Something was wrong today.

Victor did his best trying to get on the OPS’s good side, offering them something to eat or drink, but it seemed like their only goal was to make Victor look bad.

“Normal, white bread is not good for a pregnant omega, you should switch to something with more grain,” Alexander said as he pointed to a bag of bread with his pen.

“That’s actually our son’s favorite, he’s eating most of that kind of bread,” Victor explained. 

“So you’re not feeding your omega properly?” Alexander prodded.

“Of course,” Victor exclaimed. “Or, he’s mostly feeding himself, he is a grown man after all.” 

“Now that he’s pregnant, he should stay off his feet for as much as possible,” Martha stated. “You should tell him to sit down.” 

Yuuri was standing almost across the room from them, with his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. And it sent a twinge of worry through Victor. 

If Yuuri was acting this worried, it was probably not a good sign. 

“Yuuri, love?” Victor said gently. “Would you mind sitting down?” 

Yuuri took a deep breath, he knew he had to do as told, if only to appease these horrible people. 

So he carefully made his way over to the couch and sat down, making sure to keep as much distance as he could from the OPS. 

Martha ignored Yuuri’s body language completely, and placed her bag next to Yuuri on the couch before sitting down herself. 

Yuuri shifted away so he was almost sitting on the armrest. “Victor?” he pleaded. 

He really needed his alpha right now. 

Victor wasted no time before joining his husband’s side. “Will you hurt him?” he asked sternly to the woman across from him.

“I’m going to take a blood sample to confirm his pregnancy,” Martha said, equally stern.

“They’re going to take a blood sample,” Victor translated for his mate. “Then they will hopefully leave.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. 

Martha took out a syringe from the bag.

Victor immediately stiffened. “What’s that?” he asked, standing up. 

That didn’t look like something to be used for blood samples.

“Please remain calm, Mr. Nikiforov,” Martha said, unbothered. 

That’s when Victor felt something sharp prick at his neck. He immediately struck behind himself, hitting Alexander in the face, making him plummet to the floor. 

“Victor!” Yuuri cried out as Martha grabbed his arm and plunged the syringe into it.

Victor saw red and immediately stormed forward to get the offending alpha away from his mate, when he felt his vision blur and he fell to the floor. 

They tricked him. 

They tricked all of them. 

He was going to kill them. 

Victor was ready to ignore the drugs and rip the strangers apart, when a dark chuckle from the door stole his attention. 

“Hello, Victor,” the strange man spoke.

Victor knew that voice, that man.

It was the man Ivan introduced him to a couple of years back.

The man that his ex boyfriend said was like a father to him. 

What was his name again?

Ser-... something, Sergei!

What did he want?

“I’ll be taking your omega from you,” Sergei stated as he walked over to Yuuri. “Just like you took my son from me.”

“I… I didn’t,” Victor said, he could feel how he was losing his consciousness. “I protected… My… Mate.”

“You killed my son!” Sergei snapped again, louder. “And I’m going to make sure that you’ll regret it.”

“What the hell?” Yuri exclaimed, he was suddenly standing in his door, taking in the scene.

“Yuri, get back inside and lock the door,” Yuuri snapped as he stumbled towards Victor. He too was affected by the drug and knew he didn’t have long. 

“Like hell I am,” Yuri growled as he closed the door behind himself before cracking his knuckles. 

“Let me kill the boy,” Sergei snarled threateningly.

“No!” Yuuri cried, leaving Victor’s side in favor of getting to Yuri, he had to shield his baby from harm. 

Yuri grabbed Yuuri’s arms and made sure he didn’t stumble to the ground. “Stay down,” he pleaded. 

Yuuri shook his head, as his motions slowed down. “Please hide,” he begged. “I- I- I can’t let him… hurt… you.” 

Yuri smiled in what he hoped to be reassuring. “I’m a lot tougher than you give me credit for, dad.”

Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears. “Please?” 

The OPS, knew they had the advantage, as they made no attempts of moving.

Victor was already knocked out, sprawled on the floor as Alexander wrote notes and Martha packed the syringes back into her bag. 

Sergei, smiled wolfishly before striding towards the omega. 

Yuri stepped forth, blocking Yuuri from his reach. “You’re not getting him,” he declared. “I won’t let you.” 

“Do you think you can stop me, kid?” Sergei asked in amusement. “I’m going to kill you.”

Yuri glared. “Not if I kill you first.”

Sergei smirked. “I like you, kid, if circumstances were different, I might even try and recruit you, but right now, you’re just an obstacle,” he pulled oud a gun from behind his back and aimed it straight at the blond Russian.

Yuri’s eyes widened. “That’s not fair!” he cried in protest.

A shot rang out.

“I don’t play fair...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, I've been holding on this update forever, because I know that it will create a very negative response. You're not going to like what happens next, but I can at least promise that no one will die, and there will be a happy ending...
> 
> That said, there are going to be a few angsty chapters ahead <3 
> 
> Hopefully, you'll stick along <3 
> 
> If you want to read an ABO that it purely fluff, I recommend my other story "Dearly beloved" I'll leave a link for it here : http://archiveofourown.org/works/11490639/chapters/25774182
> 
> And if you want to get in contact with me, or scream at me that I'm a horrible monster for writing this, you can follow me on tumblr: https://sophialala1.tumblr.com/ There you can also read a few other Yuri!!! On ice short-stories, and get updates on what's going on, when there are be breaks from writing and so on, and learn about how you can get instant access to all of my stories <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading this update, even if I held it from you forever <3 
> 
> See you in the next one <3


	84. No matter the cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gets torn apart when a important member gets taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna push through with this story until it's finished. It will have a happy ending, and there won't be any rape, I'm so surprised that so many of you have asked me about that. But no, no rape. 
> 
> Just a little bit of angst. 
> 
> Like this story is supposed to have.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll like this update. <3

Victor drifted in and out of consciousness. One second, Yuuri was there, and the next one, he was ripped away. He wasn’t sure if it was reality, or if this was some kind of evil dream. 

He wanted to wake up, get a grip on reality and see what he had to do to help.

In the back of his mind, he remembered something horrible. 

He thought he heard Yuuri screaming in fear, or maybe it was fragments of memories from their night with Ivan.

But that was past them.

History couldn’t repeat itself, right?

~Yuri, no!~

Was that a memory, or was it the present?

Victor had no idea how to tell.

All the sudden there was a intruding light forced into his eye.

“There’s a reaction,” the person above him said shortly. “How’s the boy?”

“He’s losing a lot of blood,” came the reply.

Victor’s eyes shot open in realization. Someone was in danger. 

“Please, stay calm,” the person above Victor pleaded. “Can you tell me your name?”

Victor didn’t understand the question. 

Where was Yuuri?

~I’m taking your omega~

No, please no…

”Sir, please try and calm down,” the person above Victor said gently as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

”I-I need to…” Victor looked around, he didn’t feel connected to his body. ”M-my mate…”

”I think he’s going into panic…”

Victor felt his breathing speed up and he felt adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He had to make sure that Yuuri was okay.

He tried to reach out, but he couldn’t feel anyone on the other side and it did nothing to soothe his pounding heart. 

That’s when he saw Yuri.

On the ground.

Covered in blood.

The world tilted and Victor blissfully fell back into oblivion.  
………………………………….

Yuuri could have sworn that his heart stopped in his chest when he noticed the red stain on his baby’s back.

Yuri fell to his knees, and Yuuri was there in a heartbeat. 

Drugs be damned.

”Yuri?” Yuuri said gently as he tried to assess where exactly his baby had been shot.

Yuri groaned in pain and anger. ”Run,” he gritted out. ”Don’t let them…”

”Don't speak,” Yuuri ordered. Everything was blurry, and he could tell that this wasn’t going to end well.

”Yuuri, I…”

Yuuri hushed his son, he needed to save his strength. At least until help arrived.

Suddenly, Yuuri heard footsteps coming towards him and Yuri.

He whirled his head around to the source and let out a loud hiss as a growl began to build up in his throat. ”Stay away from him,” he ordered

Yuuri could see how the strange, Russian man lost all the color in his face.

Good.

Yuuri cradled his son closer to himself. ”I’ll keep you safe,” he promised as he felt his eyelids growing heavier with every passing second.

“Yuuri, please run…” Yuri pleaded. “You can still… Get away…”

Yuuri shook his head stubbornly. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Don’t bother with him, omega,” The strange Russian man said slowly in heavily accented English. 

He was still frozen from Yuuri’s hiss, but Yuuri could tell that he was slowly regaining his mobility again.

Yuuri spotted the gun that was still in the man’s hand, and he wondered if how much he would be able to sacrifice to keep his family safe.

Would he be able to take a life?

“Don’t even think about it, omega,” the Russian bit out. “You kill me, we’ll make sure that everything you hold dear is taken away from you, starting with your kid over there.”

His eyes turned to Yuri, who was clutching his stomach in pain.

“Don’t listen to him,” Yuri begged. “He’s bluffing.” 

“If I go with you, will you let me call help for him first?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yuuri, no, what are you doing?” Yuri questioned. “D-don’t let them… I already called…” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “You did?”

Yuri nodded. “Should be here… Soon…” 

Yuuri nodded as he felt just how drowsy he was, knowing that help was coming and that Yuri was going to be safe. 

He only worried for his other baby. 

What would happen to him or her if he got taken by these people?

Was he willing to risk it?

Did he have any other choice?

Yuuri felt the adrenaline in his body beginning to melt away as he cradled Yuri closer to himself. 

“Please, go,” Yuri pleaded. “At least get a neighbor? Where the hell are they anyways?” 

Yuuri smiled halfheartedly at Yuri’s attempt to be brave for him. “There was a gunshot…” he explained. “They’re probably hiding… Why put themselves in… danger…?” 

“Yuuri?” Yuri said worriedly. “Please stay, don’t sleep.” 

Yuuri wished he could obey, he really did, but his body wouldn’t cooperate with him anymore, and he slowly felt his awareness drift off as darkness assaulted him from every possible direction.

And eventually there was nothing left but deafening silence, and pitch black darkness.  
……………………………………

“You are worthless”

“You are weak.” 

“You are helpless.”

“You are nothing.”

“You are an omega.”

“You are dumb.”

“You are worthless.”

Yuuri felt his consciousness return to him as the annoying American man’s voice echoed around him. It almost sounded like an alpha command.

It was going over and over again on repeat.

Yuuri tried to sit up, but immediately felt his mobility being restricted. 

Where was he?

Before he could think about it even further, the light switched on, immediately blinding him.

The room he was in was clinically white, almost like a hospital.

He looked down on himself and noticed how he was strapped to a chair.

He did his best not to panic then and there. Maybe it was a dream?

Suddenly, the door opened, and a man stepped inside.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” the man said, definitely American.”Welcome to the omega training facility.”

Yuuri swallowed thickly. That didn’t sound like a good thing.

The man grinned wolfishly. “We’ll make a proper omega out of you.”

…………………………….

Victor couldn’t help the tears that fell from his eyes when the police came into his room when he woke up, only to let him know that his mate was reported missing.

They had arrested Sergei, but Yuuri wasn’t with him.

All they could do was hope for Sergei to talk, or for a sign of Yuuri to appear, but they didn’t seem especially hopeful.

“Cases with human trafficking are almost always lost cases,” the police officer said grimly. “There’s not much else we can do except hoping for a miracle.”

That was not what Victor wanted to hear. He wanted them to get out there and slam every door open until Yuuri was found. Human trafficking and Yuuri was words that didn’t belong together. 

Apparently neither Martha nor Alexander were registered at the OPS, the police suspected that they were working with Sergei the whole time. 

And there had been no sign for them, so apparently they had been very well trained. 

Victor had tried reaching Yuuri through the bond, but he couldn’t seem to reach through. 

And he felt his spirit starting to sink. But he knew he couldn’t give up. Not only because he was going to get Yuuri back, which he was. But he also needed to be strong for Yuri.

His adoptive son was blaming himself, and it was not looking good. 

Victor knew that Yuuri would be furious if Victor didn’t do whatever he could to help their son.

So there was no room in giving up, no matter how hopeless everything seemed. 

He was going to get his family back together.

No matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that :) <3 The angst has started and it will hang on for a while longer <3 I'm not here to convince you to read this, you're welcome to leave at any time, I will just finish this story the way I want it to go. And I'll keep to my promises. Happy ending, nothing too drastic and momentarily angst. <3
> 
> It's been 85 chapters, you should know what to expect by now XD 
> 
> So as a Swedish person, I'm going to quote my favorite icon- Pippi Longstocking "Kom in eller stå kvar, mig kvittar det!" 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter XD


	85. Breakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri does his best to stay strong at the omega training facility.

“You are weak.” 

“You are helpless.”

“You are nothing.”

“You are an omega.”

“You are dumb.”

“You are worthless.”

Yuuri struggled uselessly against his restrictions as the mantra kept playing through the speakers in his room. 

He was getting thoroughly sick of it.

It had paused for a brief moment when the American man explained his situation to him.

It was an underground facility with no way out. 

He was going to follow all of their instructions completely, unless he wanted something to happen to his baby. 

And he was going to be there until they decided that he was ready to properly represent them.

They wanted him to be their icon, to change his statement about the government, and claim that he had been saved by them. 

Yuuri had agreed immediately. Telling them that he would lie if it meant that they would let him go. 

He couldn’t allow anything to happen to his baby.

The man had laughed in his face and walked out.

Which led him to his current situation. 

The room was still too bright to take in properly, and Yuuri was trying to keep himself calm even though his chances didn’t look too good.

He tried to reach his mate through their bond, but it didn’t seem to be working.

Everytime he tried to sense Victor, it was as if something pushed him back, but he couldn’t tell what it was.

They had to have done something to him.

And that thought did nothing to calm him down. 

Yuuri took a deep breath as the annoying voice kept echoing through the room. 

“You are an omega.”

“You are dumb.”

“You are worthless.”

Yuuri held back tears that were threatening to spill.

He was screwed.

He was so screwed. 

And he had doomed his baby. 

Yuuri sniffled as he did his best to stay strong. 

Seconds passed, minutes, maybe even hours, before the voice suddenly stopped. 

“It’s time for dinner,” said a voice, before the door opened and another man, different from the one before, stepped inside. 

Yuuri could smell him as soon as the door opened. He reeked of alpha.

It almost seemed as if he was using something to intensify his scent. 

Yuuri frowned worriedly as he noticed something in the man’s hand, but he couldn’t see it clearly without his glasses.

“What’s that?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

“Don’t speak, omega,” the man alpha commanded. 

Yuuri still wasn’t affected by the command, but that didn’t mean that he would disobey.

He couldn’t risk it. 

He flinched when the man walked up to him completely and wrapped the object around his neck.

That’s when it clicked.

A collar. 

The man grinned as he began to unstrap him from the chair. 

Yuuri felt his air restrictions being cut off, and it was hard to swallow. “I… It’s too tight,” Yuuri said. “Please, loosen it…”

“No, it’s fine,” the man declared. as he took off the last strap and grabbed the leash attached to the collar. “Walk,” he ordered. 

Yuuri stood up on wobbly legs as the man tugged on the leash. 

“Walk,” the man repeated.

Yuuri did, he pushed all of his dignity aside and did what he said. 

He was led out in a corridor where someone cuffed his hands behind his back, before continuing to lead him forward by the leash.

Yuuri took in his surrounding as they entered a different room that seemed to be some kind of cafeteria. 

That’s when he noticed that there were people sitting by the tables.

Omegas. 

“Sit,” the man holding him ordered and sat him down at his own table.

Yuuri looked to the others worriedly, as bowls were placed in front of them, and they began to eat with their faces.

Suddenly, a bowl was placed in front of Yuuri.

“Eat,” the man beside him ordered.

Yuuri looked at the bowl.

Was this how they would break him?

The man moved closer. “Eat,” he alpha commanded.

Yuuri swallowed his pride and began to eat, it was some kind of porridge, and it lacked any kind of flavor. 

“Be sure to eat it all up…” the man beside him ordered. “You’re eating for three…”

Yuuri stopped and looked up at the man with wide eyes. 

“Did no one tell you?” the man asked in amusement. “You’re having twins.”

Yuuri’s world stopped for a long moment as his mind couldn’t come up with a single way to process the information.

He was having twins?

Two babies? 

He and Victor was having two babies…

Twins.

He felt the lump in his throat grow as tears once again began to fill his eyes.

He wanted Victor.

This was a moment he needed to share with him.

Was Victor alright? 

Did they hurt his mate when they took him?

Yuuri felt his heart stop as his memories began to come back all at once.

Yuri

Yuri had been shot. 

His baby was hurt somewhere. 

Unless…

No. 

No, no, no, no, no…

“I told you to eat, omega,” the man next to him said darkly. “You don’t want to know what a punishment look like here…”

Yuuri felt as if he was under water. 

The man’s voice sounded distorted, and he couldn’t seem to understand him. 

Suddenly, the man’s hand slammed into the table. “Eat!” he roared into his ear. 

Yuuri flinched as he felt his strength crumble, and he couldn’t stop his tears from falling into his dinner as panic overtook him. 

What if Yuri was dead? What if Victor was taken away? What if no one was coming for him? What would happen to him, to his babies? 

This was a nightmare, it had to be.

“Come here,” someone said as they grabbed his arms and began to lead him away. “You need to have an obedience lesson.” 

Yuuri had no idea what he meant by that, his entire life was shattering around him and his future was no longer in his line of sight. 

He was supposed to move to Japan with Victor and Yuri, they were supposed to have a happy life together as a family.

Now he was here.

Pregnant and alone, with no one to help him. 

“Hi there omega,” someone said as they tugged on his leash. “It sounds like someone is rebellious today…”

Yuuri averted his gaze when he felt a hand being placed in his stomach.

Yuuri tried to move back, but the leash restricted him immediately. 

“I would be more careful if I were you, we don’t want something to happen to this…” 

Yuuri hissed loudly to make the man move away from him, which immediately worked, before someone else grabbed him from behind and pushed a gag into his mouth. “You’re nothing, here but an omega,” the man snarled in his ear. “You have no power, and the only thing you can do is submit.”

Yuuri screamed into the gag in frustration, muffled demands of being let go was completely ignored by the alphas around him.

“Hush now, omega…” someone said. “Stress is not good for your babies…” 

Yuuri tried to rip free, even though he knew that it wouldn’t get him anywhere. 

The man next to him sighed. “Take him back to his room and let him calm down. He won’t cooperate if he’s panicking.”

“Yes, sir,” Someone else said and began to lead Yuuri back all the way to his room and put him back in his chair. 

The man’s eyes were filled with sympathy as he began to re-attached the straps around Yuuri’s wrists and ankles while the omega did nothing but cry.

Once the man was finished, he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “If it makes you feel any better, your husband and son are alive and looking for you…” 

Yuuri stopped momentarily as he looked up into the man’s eyes.

The man smiled apologetically. “And they can’t hurt you here, they are mostly trying to scare you, just play along, and you’ll be fine.” 

Yuuri breathed heavily as he was trying to process the man’s words.

“Don’t tell anyone I told you this,” the man alpha commanded before leaving.

Yuuri looked to the closing door before feeling hope return to his heart.

They were alive. 

Yuri and Victor were alive.

And they were still out there, free.

He could handle anything else. 

He just needed to keep his babies safe.

He would do what the man said, he would play along. 

If it would get him out and back to his family, he was willing to do anything.


	86. Cracked image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since Yuuri ended up in the omega training facility.
> 
> And everyone is doing their best to get by.

Yuuri was pretty sure that he was going crazy.

That stupid, annoying voice had been going on repeat for days, and it was slowly eating its way into his brain. 

And once in a while, it became silent for only a few seconds…

But then it started over again.

“You are nothing.”

“You are an omega.”

“You are dumb.”

“You are worthless.”

Yuuri closed his eyes and tired to sing a song in his head, he tried to recite a scene from his favorite move, but nothing could block out that voice.

The only liberation he had, was when it was time for dinner or when he had so called ‘discipline classes’. 

Discipline classes was basically standing before an alpha and doing exactly what he was told, like cleaning shredded paper off the floor or folding laundry. Nothing too hard, but it was equally humiliating as his movements were restricted and an alpha stood there and grinned at him. 

If he did a good job, he was rewarded with a little bit more freedom.

He no longer had to be strapped to a chair, and he now had access to his own bathroom. 

They told him that if he did good on his next task, they would give him blankets to make himself a nest.

Normally, he would have scoffed at the stupid bribe, but he had new instincts now.

And his pregnancy instincts would not allow him to decline such a good offer.

Yuuri sighed and covered his ears in an attempt to block out the voice, that’s when his door suddenly opened.

“Time for dinner,” the alpha at the door said.

Yuuri nodded and stood up on his feet and walked over to him, turning around so he could cuff his hands behind his back.

He was starting to get familiar with the process.

“Walk,” he was instructed as they pulled on his leash towards the cafeteria. 

Yuuri swallowed his pride and did as told, keeping his eyes down to spare himself of the humiliation of being treated like an animal.

He was led to the dining room and had a plate placed in front of him. 

He ate it all, knowing that he was eating for three, he really couldn’t afford to be rebellic. 

His babies needed food, and that was exactly what he would give them. The fact that he was starting to loathe himself had nothing to do with them. 

He was just an omega. 

He was nothing.

He was dumb.

He was worthless…

Yuuri felt as the voice had started to burn its way into his mind.

And the more he heard it, the more it felt like truth.

An alpha would never be treated like this. An alpha could fight their way out, they could break free.

But he was an omega.

And he was weak.

He was worthless.

He was dumb.

Yuuri tried to take deep breaths as he couldn’t get the voice in his head to be quiet.

“You’re going straight to discipline,” a guard said as he walked past Yuuri.

Yuuri turned around worriedly before he felt a bruising grip in his arm and someone pulled him away.   
………………………………………….

“Yuri, please eat,” Victor tried as he placed a plate in front of his adoptive son.

Yuri pushed the plate away. “Not hungry…”

Victor took a deep breath to steady himself. “Please?”

Yuri huffed but stabbed his fork into his food and chewed it passively.

Two weeks had passed since Yuuri had been taken and his life had been collapsing around him. 

They canceled the move to Japan and stayed in Russia. 

Victor felt like he needed to be close to his parents who was visiting them on a daily basis. Mostly to give them food and make sure that they kept on living. 

Life wasn’t easy without the love of his life.

He could feel that Yuuri was still alive somewhere out there and it gave him hope.

But for every passing day, hope seemed to be further away.

According to the police, Sergei had sold Yuuri to a wealthy criminal.

And that was Victor’s nightmare. 

His nightmare had come true, and he could do nothing about it, except for trying to keep Yuri alive.

If… 

WHEN Yuuri came home, he would be furious if his son wasn’t in top condition. 

So Victor took it upon himself to make sure that Yuri ate and continued on with his life.

Even though he could feel himself slowly giving up. 

He was constantly nauseous, he couldn’t sleep, and he hadn’t even smiled since Yuuri disappeared.

It wasn’t just Yuuri that he was worried about though…

Whoever had Yuuri, also had their baby.

And Victor pressed that thought away every single time it occured. 

He just wished that the police could do more.

He needed his mate.

He needed his Yuuri.

Preferably yesterday.  
…………………………………….

“You heard me,” the alpha before Yuuri repeated. “Kiss my foot.”

Yuuri felt tears fill his eyes. 

The mere idea made him nauseous, but he also promised himself that he would play along. 

If he played along, they would have to let him go.

They couldn’t hold him there forever…

Right?

“Last warning, omega,” the alpha snarled. “Do you want a nest or not? A nest will be good for your unborn babies...”

Yuuri shook his head reluctantly. “I… No…”

“You’re going to be a terrible parent,” the alpha said. “A good parent would do anything for their children.”

Yuuri felt the words hit him like daggers. “Please?” he begged, hating how pathetic he sounded. 

The alpha snorted. “Go back to your room, whore.”

Yuuri didn’t have the strength nor the will to speak back, he simply lowered his gaze and allowed the alpha behind him to lead him back.

“Hold it right there,” a woman suddenly said. She was dressed in a suit and held out a badge as she approached.

“What?” the alpha holding Yuuri asked in annoyance.

“Is that Yuuri Katsuki?” the woman asked.

Yuuri looked up in confusion. That was the first time he had heard his name in who knew how long…

“Yes,” the alpha stated. “Why?”

“I’m Angelica from the OPS,” the woman stated. “And I’m here to take him to our facility.”

“He’s in training,” the alpha huffed. “My boss hasn’t said anything about transferring him.”

“I am your boss,” Angela claimed. “Un-cuff him.”

The alpha sighed and took out a key, unlocking the chains on Yuuri’s wrists. 

Yuuri looked between Angela and the alpha, suddenly feeling very unsure of himself. 

“Come here, honey,” Angela said and reached out her hand to Yuuri. 

Yuuri took a step back, he didn’t trust her. Her smile wasn’t genuine and she reminded him of some kind of snake.

His instincts told him to stay away from her.

“Go with her, or we will drag you,” the alpha threatened. 

Yuuri reluctantly took a step forward. 

“That’s it,” Angela encouraged. 

Yuuri kept his gaze down as he followed her. 

He wasn’t sure where he was being taken, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.

Maybe he would get to see his family again. 

Or maybe they would execute him.

He sighed as he realized that there was only one thing he could do.

Hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I don't trust the "Good cop/Bad cop act"...
> 
> Lemme know what you think <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter. 
> 
> I'll probably release the second chapter soon... I'll just have to finish writing it. :)
> 
> Tell me what you thought about this story! :D


End file.
